The Bolt
by Timelord2024
Summary: Sean White wakes up in Alter City with no memory of who he is. After being entrusted to a family until further notice, he discovers he has incredible powers; the ability to move at super speed. Now with the help of his new allies, he'll protect the people of Alter City, while searching for the keys to his past. He is, The Bolt!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

_The Bolt Episode 1 Pilot_

His foot tapped quickly against the ground below him. Sitting forward in the chair proved impossible while he tried to maintain his anxiety, as well as keep eye contact with the man sitting a yard in front of him, while he was holding a pen and paper in his hand.  
The man in front of him was calm, and collected. He was examining his young friend carefully, as if there would be a test about it. He pushed up his glasses and sat back, relaxing his muscles before preparing to ask the first question. "So," He began, "Sean White, correct?"  
Sean made eye contact, and managed to keep it for a decent amount of time, before it dropped back to the floor. He held his hands together tight, and breathed slowly, "Yeah, that's me, I guess."  
"You guess?" The man asked him, "You almost sound unsure."  
"Well, that's kind of why I'm here, isn't it?" Sean asked, "I'm just so confused with myself."  
The man tilted his head to the side in confusion of his own, "Why are you confused?"  
Sean immediately stood up and started pacing around the room, "I don't know, I just- look," he stopped, and gestured toward him, "I don't know what to think about anything right now. About my feelings, my choices, my name even. Look at me! I'm a blank slate! I don't know how I'm _supposed_ to feel about any of this."  
The man held his hands up, "Slow down, what do you mean 'blank slate'?"  
"That's what they called me."

"Who did?"

Sean just looked at him for a moment, before he breathed deep and sat back down, locking his hands together, but keeping eye contact, "That's what the doctor called me when I woke up."

2 WEEKS EARLIER

The detective stroked his chin as he waited for the doctor to come back into the room. He almost felt as though he was intruding, just being alone with the unconscious boy laying on the bed in front of him. He examined the wires placed onto his body, and his heartrate on the monitor. He had seen things similar to this before, but this was different somehow. Was it because the boy in the bed was so young? He almost reminded him of so many other young careless victims. Problem with this one was that they didn't know what he was a victim of.  
The doctor walked through the door with his charts in hand. "Thank you for waiting detective. I'm doctor Howard," He said, shaking the detectives hand.  
"Detective Victor Phillip. So what do we got?" He gestured to the boy in the bed.  
The doctor took a look at his papers, "He was found in the street last night. He was injured severely like he had been in a fight. Bruises to his ribs, a few cuts scattered around his body. He had lost a lot of blood. The only thing we found on him was a watch. Looks a lot like some of those new 'Apple Watches' everyone talks about." He gestured to the watch around the boys left wrist.  
"Hold on," Victor said, "You said he had cuts, I don't see any cuts."  
Doctor Howard sighed and put the clipboard on the table. "He's completely healed. We checked on him this morning and all his wounds were gone as if they were never there."  
Immediately Victors mind went to only one explanation, "So this kid, is he a Meta-Human?"  
"We don't know for sure," The doctor said, "But it is likely. In the meantime, we're still waiting for someone to claim him. We had his blood test sent out but it didn't match anyone in the city."

"How old is he?"  
The doctor took another look at his papers, "We estimated him at about 16 years old. Still a minor."  
"Damn," Victor cursed, "They get younger every day."  
Doctor Howard blinked twice, "'They'?" he asks.  
"I see a lot of people get into some trouble. 10 years ago the youngest was 21. Now it's easy to see regular kids be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Victor sighed. If he was to be honest with himself, those kind of people are all he knew. He isn't an old time cop, rather he's been on the force a total of 4 years.

"Detective," Howard started, clearly somewhat offended by his prejudice accusation, "While I understand you are experienced with situations similar to this, we still don't know for sure what it is that happened to him. For all we know he could have been in some kind of accident."  
"Yeah, still," Victor said, "Was there anyone else seen last night? Who was it that found him?"  
Before doctor Howard could answer, the boy stirred and groaned, slowly opening his eyes, only to close them seconds later from the blinding light. Doctor Howard rushed to his side, "Take it easy, how are you feeling?"  
The boy took a moment to let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He examined the wires pressed to his arms and chest, then his eyes moved to the doctor standing to his right side. His head tilted in confusion and innocence, "I …don't know," He muttered, just loud enough to be heard.  
"That's ok, we expected you would be confused. Do you remember what happened?"  
"I …don't know," He said again, a little louder this time.  
"How about your name," Howard asked, "What's your name? Maybe we can contact your family."  
"I …I don't know."  
Victor stepped forward, "Trust me, you'll want your parents here. I'm sure they're worried."  
"No," he said, "I mean I …I don't know my name."  
Doctor Howard takes a moment tom process his words before muttering quietly, "Blank slate," He said. Victor looks at him confused, "It's what we call people here who have amnesia."  
"That seems insensitive," Victor said, "But I'll bite. So he's a Meta with amnesia."

"Meta?" The boy asked.

Victor gestured his words aside, "Don't worry about it. I'll send out a report about a missing teen and we'll see who picks it up." With that final sentence, Detective Victor left the room, with only the doctor and the patient to remain.

"And did they find anyone?"

The man jotted down Sean's words carefully, before asking again, "They must have found your family eventually."  
"Maybe I just didn't have a family to find me," Sean replied quickly, "They never found anyone. They kept me in the hospital as long as they could but eventually they had to let me go."  
The man pondered at what he was saying for a moment before continuing, "So, where did they send you?"

"The first option was an orphanage," he said, "But then someone heard my story and made a phone call."

Doctor Howard strolled through the hospital hallway when the front desk phone rings. The lady at the desk picked it up, "Hello? …Yes this is the Alter City Medical Hospital how can I help you? …Ok," She put the phone on hold, "Doctor Howard! You have a call on line 1."  
Doctor Howard picks up the nearest phone and presses the '1' button, "Hello this is Doctor Howard, how can I help you? …yes …you want to …? There's paperwork to be done …yes I understand that …alright, meet with me in an hour… your welcome, see you then." He hung up, and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

The couple across the table waited for Doctor Howard to finish with the paper work he was signing, "So you understand this is a big responsibility."  
"We understand that," the man said.  
Howard put the pen down and locked his hands together, "Mr. and Mrs. White, you understand this may not last. Eventually, someone may claim him as their son, and you'll have to give him up. Keeping that in mind, why would you feel implied to do this?"  
Before Mr. White could speak, his wife stood up, holding her hands together, "Doctor Howard, the only other option for him Is the orphanage. I know it seems strange, but I don't wish that on him. I've been in the system before, for most of my life actually. And I know if you put that boy into the system while he is defenseless and alone, it'll destroy him, whether he remembers who he is or not. We don't expect to keep him; we just want to give him a temporary place to stay."  
"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Howard questioned.  
Mr. White stood up beside his wife, "I understand that people these days don't do good deeds unless they get something out of it, but we are the 1% in that matter. We just want to help him, to keep him safe until he can go home."  
Howard thought long and hard on their words. He took a look at the papers of background checks on the table. Nothing in it had anything horrible to show they were unfit to take care of him. They were well financed, law following citizens, to put it simply. The situation seemed almost perfect. Still, he read further into the papers, "And this isn't because of any personal issues?"  
They stayed silent, and avoided eye contact. Howard continued to read, "It says here, 10 years ago you lost a son, who was about the same age, in an accident."  
"We lost him, yes," Mr. White said, "But that was no accident. Please, just give us a chance."  
Howard sighed and leaned back into the chair, "If you're willing to do so, very well. He will be placed into your custody until his real family can be identified," he slid a small stack of papers toward them, "Just sign here." They did not hesitate to grab the nearest pen and sign the paper.

Howard brings the couple into the hospital room where the boy was. He was already fully dressed in a clean pair of cloths, and was staring out the window. Howard cleared his through to get his attention. The boy turns slowly to them. "Hello again," Howard said, "This is Ethan and Abigail White. They'll be taking care of you until further notice. You'll be going home with them today."  
The boy approaches the three slowly, and examines the married couple, " …hello," he said.  
"Hello," Abigail replied, "We're going to take good care of you, I promise."  
He does not react any further than blinking, "Ok," he says simply.  
"It may take him time to adjust, his amnesia is very severe."  
"Of course," Ethan said, putting a hand on the boys shoulder, "Let's get you home," they walk out the door.

MEANWHILE

The empty streets rang of sirens and smelled of smoke. The man couldn't stand the stench, but still kept walking. It was daylight, so he didn't have to worry about anything too serious happening, but it also made him easier to be seen. As he approached the Pawn shop in front of him, he examined the diamonds in the window display. They priced to at least 10,000$ according to the note cards below them.  
The man puts his hood up, and tightened the muscles in his hands, then lifted them slowly. The ground beneath him began to shake immensely. The people in the store run out in panic, dodging the large vines coming out of the ground. Police arrive quickly to see the man lunge his hands forward, causing the vines to crash through the window, and take hold of the diamonds. Placing them into his own hands, he took a look at the police, guns pointing at him, "Freeze!" one yelled.  
The man, instead of obeying, throws his hand diagonally, and a large vine smacks the police car, sending it flying overhead. Everyone looked back to the crashed car in awe, before turning back to the man, who had been long since gone from the area, "I hate Meta-Humans," An officer said.

The sound of a click could be heard as Mr. White slide his key into the lock, twisting and opening the door to his home. He allowed the boy to take the first step into the house, before he and his wife followed, closing the door behind them, "So, what do you think?" He asked, watching the boy walk slowly around the living room, examining every inch of it like it was completely new to him. He ran his hand along the TV and the couch in curiosity, "It's …nice," He said after a long pause, "May I ask you something?"  
"Of course, anything," Abigail said.  
The boy takes a moment to compose himself before asking, "What's my name?"

The couple weren't sure how to answer, so they stayed silent as he spoke again, "The doctor's in the hospital didn't know, and I don't know either. Some called me John Doe though, is my name John?"  
"No, sweetie," Abigail said, "Tell you what, why don't you pick a name for yourself? Just say the first thing to pop into your head when you think of yourself."  
He nodded, and took a seat on the couch, awaiting a thought to come by.

Ethan asked if he wants something to eat. After receiving a quick nod, he made his way to the kitchen. Abigail, however, stayed in the room with the boy, sitting in the chair across from the couch. She examined him, while he almost pretended as if she wasn't there. Not out of disrespect, but because he was too deep into thought. She wanted to break the ice but didn't quite know how. He was a lost boy with no memory, and she knew what it was like to be alone. She didn't want that on him. She _had_ to talk to him, to give him a voice that he can run to anytime he's scared. "Um," she started, immediately regretting beginning the conversation with such a simple sound, "So if you like, I can show you to your room," When the boy said nothing, she sighed, "I know things are confusing. But I'm sure soon, you'll start remembering things. You can't force it, it'll just hit you like a bolt of lightning-"  
"Sean," He immediately said. Abigail stares at him in confusing, and asks him to repeat himself, "My name," he said, "First name to pop into my head was Sean. I want to be Sean."  
"Sean … Sean White. I like that," she smiled as Ethan comes back into the room with a bowl, "Hope you like macaroni, it's leftovers though,"  
"Honey," Abigail grabbed his attention, "What do you think of Sean White?"  
Ethan smiled, placing the macaroni in Sean's lap, "It's perfect."  
Sean immediately started eating as fast as he can, shoving large bits of macaroni into his mouth, "Hey, slow down champ," Ethan said. Sean stared at him for a moment, before continuing to eat. "I'm starving," Sean said, "Is this what a craving is? Because the doctors at the hospital said I had massive cravings. Apparently 6 meals a day is weird."  
The couple stared for a moment, before they started laughing. Sean, not understanding, put it together, "So…it IS weird then," This made them laugh harder. Sean just shrugged and laughed along with them.

Slipping on a pair of shorts, Sean pulled the covers over his body as Abigail shut off the lights, "Mrs. White," Sean said, grabbing her attention as she asked what's wrong, "Nothing," Sean reassured her, "I just wanted to say, thank you for taking care of me. I know adding a third person to your household might be much but, I appreciate what you're doing."  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's no trouble. We were more than happy to take care of you," She made for the door and grabbed the handle, "Goodnight Sean."  
"Goodnight Mrs. White."  
As she closed the door behind her, she sighed. It seemed like it would never happen, knowing the circumstances. And the idea seemed improbable and ridiculous. But deep down, she wanted more than anything for him to call her Mom.

Sean tossed and turned in his sleep. Images flashed by in his head, voices murmur, both lasting no more than half a second, maybe less. He felt surges throughout his body, giving him great pain. His sweat began to soil the sheets he slept in. In an instant he jumped awake, sitting up in his bed, gasping for the breath he could not take hold of.

He wiped his head of sweat, to discover his hand vibrating very quickly. He watched it for a moment, before he tried to grasp it to calm it down. Suddenly his other hand started vibrating as well. He could do nothing but watch in horror and wonder. The same surges he felt moments ago he now felt in his hand, but without the shooting pain. When the horror and vibration subsided, he became curious. Was this what the detective meant when he called Sean a 'Meta'? If so, what does it mean to be a Meta? What even is a Meta?  
Sean couldn't push it aside any longer, and he got up.

Sneaking out of his room, he went downstairs to the computer on the kitchen table. He opened it up and turned it on. He was lucky to find it didn't need a password, it was already opened, probably left on by one of the adults sleeping upstairs. He entered the internet browser and started typing 'META HUMAN'.  
Not realizing he hit the caps button rather than shift, he deleted it and retyped it again, with a question mark at the end.  
An article came up about a blog by 'Iris West'. Once he opened it, the screen was flooded with images about 'Meta-Humans'. People with extraordinary abilities like strength, flight, and speed. Images of people using these abilities came up, and he was in awe. He sat back in the chair and read the article carefully. It mentioned facts about a dark matter explosion from a placed titled S.T.A.R labs giving people abilities. It was tough for him to fully understand the science, but he did his best to make sense of it.  
The lights in the room turned on, and Sean flung his head around to see Ethan White standing there in his robe, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. His voice tells Sean he isn't angry for sneaking out of his room, and he immediately relaxes his muscles, "At the hospital," Sean started, "A detective came to see me. He and the doctors talked about Meta-Humans. I got …curious."  
"Curiosity is natural," He said, grabbing the computer and closing it up, "I can understand that you're restless, not knowing who you are. Come on, let's get you back to bed, I'll give you some medicine to help you sleep."  
Sure enough, Ethan brought him back to bed, and gave him the medicine. Sean was out like a light just an hour later, his lasts thoughts on one of the images he saw on the website, of a man in a red uniform, before his thoughts drifted into dreams.

All the news could talk about the next morning was a Meta-Human attack on a Pawn shop. Even as they drove by, the TV's in windows only showed the pictures taken at the scene. Sean wanted to see the town, and his first impression was that it wasn't safe.  
They stopped at the park and took a walk with Sean. "Sometimes it seems grim because of Meta-Humans," Ethan said, "But it can be good too. Places like this haven't changed yet," He gestured to the tree's around them. Sean looked about to the people scattered across the park, and smiled. It felt nice to see such a peaceful environment around him. He almost felt as though he was lacking in that previously. "You two wait here," Ethan said, "I'll go buy us something to eat, how does a hotdog sound?"  
"Sounds good to me," Sean said, still smiling, and actually hungry from the smell of hotdogs in the distance. Ethan quickly took off in that same direction.  
Sean took a step forward, examining his surroundings carefully, "It's so peaceful, it almost seems impossible."  
"Alter City is very nice, it's why we moved here." She said.

Sean turned his head to the sound of Sirens in the distance. They roared by in a hurry, chasing after another car. Sean suddenly felt a surge go through his body again.  
"Well, almost peaceful," Abigail says, looking back to Sean, only to find he was gone.

A blur of white zoomed by the police cars and into a nearby ally, crashing into a pile of garbage. Pieces of trash go flying as Sean carefully pulled himself out of the bags, and he stumbles back. "What the heck was that?!" Sean exclaimed. He felt his hand vibrate again. When he examined it, he didn't feel any pain, just like before. But now, it was sparking with white lightning. He gasped for air, "What's happening to me?" He looked to the entrance of the ally and tried walking to it, but he is suddenly propelled forward, and landed into the street on his back.  
Immediately he heard the sirens getting closer to him. Even as he stood up, he couldn't find the time to get out of the way as the car reached him.  
But it didn't hit.

Sean looked forward to the car and saw it moving slowly. Very slowly, as well as the police cars behind it. He saw his body sparking with white electricity. In curiosity, he stepped slowly out of the way of the car's. He noticed his movement left a trail of white lightning behind him, which quickly vanished as everything seemed to return to normal speed. The cars zipped by and continued the chase. Sean watched as they got farther way, then stared at feet, with a curious look.  
He started walking. Then he began to jog, already he felt the surges in his body, all the way to his feet. The moment he started to run, he took off in a blaze of white lightning, at unbelievable speeds.

The silver car in front swerved and weaved around pedestrians and street lights. "Out of the way!" The driver yelled. The police cars followed close behind, trying to shoot out his tires.  
"We're never going to catch him like this!" One officer yelled to the other vehicle.

Sean past the officers quickly as time slowed for him once more, just by willing it to be. He saw the silver car beginning to screech as a bullet hit the tire. Looking over the silver car as it started to crash, he saw a girl his own age standing on the sidewalk, directly in the path of the car. With a look of confidence, time resumes as he sped in and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way of the car as they both landed in a bush. The car flipped and crashed into a lamp post, landing upside down.  
The girl looked to the crashed car, "Oh my god-what-what just-" She looked in awe to see Sean, just realizing he was there. Sean could only stare back, clearly in awe himself.

Before she could speak again, he got up and ran, triggering his speed once more as left in a cloud of dust.

Sean caught himself on a lamppost, almost flinging into the air from the sudden stop. He couldn't stop gasping for air as he felt a mixture of emotions. "How… what just …whoa …" he was at a loss for words and couldn't form a complete sentence. The surges slowly left his body as his heart rate returned too normal.  
"Sean!"  
He twitched at the sound of his newly found name. Ethan and Abigail approached him with worry on their faces, "What happened? Where did you go?"  
Sean stared at them, "Sorry …I was admiring the sights."  
He wasn't sure why he lied. But he did.

The only thing he could do on the car ride back was watch his hand vibrate, making it stop when Ethan and Abigail would look back at him. He wondered why he had these abilities and how many more people like him there were. "Hey, Sean," Ethan said, keeping his hand on the wheel, "How about I introduce you to Big Belly Burger?"  
"Sounds unhealthy," Sean said, "Sure."

The doctors weren't lying about his appetite. Sean ordered several orders of burgers and fries, all in a size large. They could only watch as he chowed down one burger after another. "This is amazing!" Sean said with his mouth full, "This should have been our first stop!"  
"Slow down Sean," Ethan cautioned.  
The news on the restaurant TV caught Sean's gaze as he pauses his meal to watch.  
" _We are live at the Alter City national bank …"_

MEANWHILE

"… where a dangerous Meta-Human is currently escaping on foot with over 500,000 dollars in cash. Police are warning everyone to stay off the streets until the matter is dealt with."

The Meta-Human leapt over a car, and flung his hands to the side, causing a vine to escape the ground and block the police's path. Even as the officers got over the large vine, he was gone.

The apartment was empty of everything but coloring books, toys, a few blankets and pillows, and several bags of money. The man dropped his two newest bags with the rest, and sat down with a sigh. "How's my favorite boy?"  
The little boy in the corner gets up and hugs his father, who brushed his blonde hair aside, "I've been good daddy," The boy said. The boy looked no older than 6 years old. The father smiles, "Adda boy Collin. Way to stay strong." He sighed and let go of his son, "We've almost got enough for operation Vanish-point."  
"Sweet!" he said, "Then we can stop hiding in creepy closets!"  
He shook Collins hair, "That's right. Then we can live normal lives, away from all the madness."  
He moved to the window, slipping a few hundred dollar bills into his wallet. He took a glance at his I.D. "Jack Nichols." He almost felt ashamed to still have an official I.D after everything he's done. But he has to do it. For his son. For Collin.

Ting went the window. Then again. And again. Though Sean was trying to sleep, he couldn't because of the constant irritating sound coming from the window. Being unable to stand it further, he approached the window and opened it, just as a rock came flying and wacked him in the head, knocking him over, "Ow!" He held his head where he was hit.  
"Oo! Sorry!"  
The sudden new voice surprised Sean enough to ignore the pain and get back up to look out the window. There was a girl standing on the ground outside, a pile of rocks by her feet. "Did you just throw a rock at me?!" Sean asked.  
"Sorry. Consider it payback for not allowing me to thank you, you know, for saving my life."

It was then that he immediately recognized her as the girl he saved earlier that day.

"You …you're … how did you find me?" Sean asked.

"I … may have followed you home after you left Big Belly Burger. Come down so we can talk, please?"  
The only response she received was the sound of a window slamming shut.

He had completely forgotten that the girl saw him! He was too concerned about his new abilities; the moment had just slipped his mind. He didn't think this day could get any worse.

Until the doorbell rang.

Stumbling about, he rushed to the bottom of the stairs to find Ethan already greeting her.  
"Sean," Ethan said, gesturing to the girl, "This is where you went to earlier today at the park?"  
" …Sorry what?" Sean asks, clearly confused.  
"Sean, hey," the girl said, "We never finished our conversation in the park,"

"…Right, so …how about we do that," He pushed past the adults, "Excuse us for like, 2 minutes, maybe more," he pulled the girl outside with him and shut the door.

"So," She started, "Hi."

She sat with her hands on her chin, in awe as Sean finished his explanation. She understood he was in a weird situation, and probably wouldn't have breathed a word of it to her, if he already wasn't so confused with himself. But with the day he's had, he felt he had to talk to someone, anyone about what he felt, saw and did, "That is …a hell of a story," She sighed, "A meta with no memory."  
"Your turn you know," He interrupted, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "Olive. Olive Camilla." She took hold of his hand, "Thank you for saving my life Sean. I guess speedsters are inherently good. Well … minus a few."  
"'Inherently good?' What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"Because of The Flash. He's … a Meta-Human in Central City. Good guy. Saves people, like how you saved me."  
Sean thought on this for a moment. He had been conscious for two days and all he heard about Meta-Humans were bad things. But it was nice to hear something about a good Meta, someone who used their powers to do good things. He felt proud of that fact for some reason. What if there was a reason Sean had these abilities? Just who was he before he lost his memory?  
"So what else can you do?" Olive asked.  
"No idea," Sean shook his head, "I know I can crash into piles of trash."  
"So THAT'S why you smelled of garbage." Sean nodded in conformation.  
Screeching to a stop, a mail truck parked in front of the mailbox and a man took out a newspaper. "Sean!" Abigail called out from inside, "Can you get that?"  
"Sure!" He called back, walking over to the truck and taking the papers personally from the mail man, "Thank you," He said as he watched them drive off.  
As he walked back, he took a glance at the headline on the front page.

'L.S LABS CEO PUBLIC SPEAKING'.

Sean felt his mind clutter. Flashes and sounds, along with glances of the L.S LABS logo. All of which combined with a background of a lightning storm, raging through a wasteland.

"Sean, are you ok?" Olive asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
"L.S LABS," Sean muttered, "I know that place! Something about it I just know!" He dropped the newspaper, and turns to Olive, grabbing her shoulders, "Where is it? Where's L.S LABS?"  
Startled, she worked out an answer, "Alter City Square is directly in front of it."  
"Then that's where I have to go if I want to find out what happened to me!"

"But what about your parents?" She asked, "You don't have any memory. You said you were assigned to them. Should you really be allowed to leave their supervision?"  
She made a point. They are legally in charge of him, and they wouldn't leave him with just anyone. He would have to take them along. But they would never take part in what Sean was thinking. No, there had to be a loophole he could take. Picking up the newspaper he read it carefully. "What do you hope to find?" Olive asked.  
"A time," He answered, pointing to a paragraph on the page, "The head of L.S LABS is having a public meeting today at 6. All we have to do is show up. I'll 'accidentally' get separated from Ethan and Abigail, and then I'll take it from there."  
"Well …ok, sounds like a plan." She said.  
As Sean headed for the door to his house, he suddenly stopped and turned around, "You called them my parents."  
"Well, yeah," she crossed her arms "Aren't they?"  
She never received a response.

The city square was filled with thousands of people, all of which were hyped to see the head of special projects in L.S LABS make an appearance. He had been promising to talk about their latest work for months, and now it's finally come to pass. Many of the participants in the crowd were wearing T-shirts with the logo for L.S LABS on it. People were clearly excited. But all Sean was concerned with was getting some answers. He understood wanting them, but he didn't understand why he was as driven as he was to get them. Perhaps it was because of his abilities, or out of extreme curiosity. It so, he hoped it wasn't true how curiosity killed the cat.  
"This is exciting isn't it?" Abigail said, attempting to break the silence, despite the thousands of chatting people, "What do you think Olive?"  
"I think it's great. We would have been here sooner of Sean hadn't left me in the park," She said, gesturing to him, who shrugged as an apology. They had formed a simple excuse that Olive met Sean in the park, and invited him to this event, but he ran off in the worry of his guardians. It seemed believable. Thinking on that, Sean began wondering why Olive wanted to help him in his goal to regain his memories. Was it pity? Could she really just be that much of a good person. Looking at her, she didn't seem all that threatening. But he didn't actually know anything about her. No more than he knew about himself. "Olive," He reached for her shoulder, but is interrupted when the crowd goes crazy with excitement in seeing a man in a clean suit walk onto the stage in front of them.  
The man waved and smiled to the crowd as he made his way to the microphone at the front of the stage. His appearance told him as simple business man. His behavior had yet to tell its own story. As he spoke, it felt as though it was rehearsed. Of course this wouldn't surprise anyone, it only makes sense to practice your speech before a serious event, "Thank you all for coming," he spoke into the microphone, sending his voice into the crowd, "I am Peter Morrison, CEO of L.S LABS," the crowd cheered, all except for Sean, who just watched as Peter continues to speak, "I called this meeting today to unveil our latest scientific breakthrough. I know I've been teasing you about this for some time now, but finally, the wait can end. I am proud to announce, The L.S satellite!" Everyone began to cheer, "Settle down now settle down. Now, this satellite is already in orbit, looking down on Alter City. Once activated, it will allow an aerial space view of our city, so we may easily track not only regular criminals, but Meta-Humans as well." Everyone begins to clap again.  
Sean blinked his eyes from his headache.  
"You ok?" Olive asked. Sean gave her a reassuring nod, "Time to move then, right?" She asked.  
Sean nodded and starts moving slowly away from Abigail and Ethan and further into the sea of people. Making his way using 'excuse me' and 'pardon me', he reached the right side of the crowd, next to the steps that lead to the stage. Peter Morrison had just started walking off the stage. "Here we go," Sean said, making his approached.  
"Excuse me?" Sean said, grabbing Peters attention.  
Suddenly the ground began to shake immensely. Most of the crowd fell to their knees from the intensity. Large vines started shooting out of the ground and swinging in random directions, hitting several civilians. Everyone screamed and ran in opposite directions. All but Sean, who now on his knees from the shaking, looked directly at the source.  
Jack Nichols held his arms to waist height, his glare more menacing than his act, "You aren't going to track people like us!" He launched his hand toward Peter, sending a vine directly his way.  
Sean felt the surge once again. His body was overcome with the same power he used before. His foot took one step, and he took off at blinding speed in a trail of white lightning. Peter and himself were gone from the area only seconds later, just as the vine strikes the stage.

They stop about a mile away, falling and rolling onto their backs. Sean's body was still pulsing with electricity. "Ow …I need to work on my stops," He groaned. When he noticed Peter getting up, he sped off once again.  
Peter looked up fast enough to see Sean run off in blinding light, "That's interesting," he said.

Pain overtook Jack as a white blur tackles him to the ground and pins him, "Agh!" He yelled, "Who the hell ae you supposed to be?!"  
Sean kept him pinned, "I should ask YOU that! Why did you attack the rally?!"  
"So that they wouldn't track people like you and me."  
Sean lowered his brows, "I'm not like you. I'm not a criminal. And I won't let you hurt anyone!"  
Jack sighed, "Kid, to people like _them,_ people like _us_ are _all_ criminals," A vine quickly took hold of Sean and yanked him off, throwing him onto the stage. By the time Sean got back up, Jack Nichols was without a trace.  
"Great, that went well," Sean sighed stressfully.

"Where did you go?!"  
Slamming the door shut, Abigail sat Sean down with a thump. "You can't keep doing this!" She shouted, "You've been with us 2 days! I don't want this to become habit! We worry, 'I' worry, and I don't want anything to-"

Sean looked up when she suddenly stopped talking. She looked sad, like she was suddenly overcome with …grief?  
She sat down next to him, holding her hands together, "I'm sorry," She said, "I keep forgetting …"  
Sean sighed, "You forgot I'm not your son."  
She stares into space for a moment, thinking on her next few words before speaking up, hesitantly, "I keep forgetting you're not Daniel." She muttered.  
Sean immediately understood.  
"I'm so sorry," Sean said, "But, I'm ...not him, you know? I'm 16, you don't need to worry too much about me."  
"I know, but I want to," She started, "Sean. I spent most of my life in the system, moving from one orphanage to another. I craved for someone-anyone-to comfort me and worry about me. I wanted someone to protect me, and care for my wellbeing. When I heard about _you,_ I didn't want you to just float about the system without anyone to claim or love you. You deserved love Sean," She finished, looking away slightly.  
Of course Sean understood her motives. She felt unloved in her childhood, lost and afraid. She just wanted him to have what she didn't. After her son, the one she lost, she must have hoped for redemption.  
She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. A smile crept over her face, knowing that Sean was understanding of her feelings and was willing to return them. She knew then she had not made a mistake taking Sean in. "You deserved happiness too, Abigail," Sean said.

Ting went the window again. Sean put aside his irritation of the sound and just opened the window, catching the incoming rock at super-speed before it hit him. "Sorry!" Olive yelled to him.  
"I saw it coming that time," he dropped the rock, "Where did you go after the rally?"  
"Gathering info. I'm decent at that," She answered, pulling out a flash drive and waving it like a chew toy for a dog, "You got a computer?"

The files were shocking to see. Scrolling one after another, he read every entry on the flash drive. Bio reports on Meta-Humans, all listed together. At least 2 dozen Meta's with a full report of abilities, names, addresses, and so on. "Where did you get this?" Sean couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He was too deep into thought as to how these were all collected, and why Olive had it in her possession, "Did you put all this together?"  
"No," Olive said, "I just snatched it off the guy who did."  
Sean stares at her, silently asking for an answer. "Peter Morrison," She said, "I went back to the stage at the rally and found it. Guess he dropped it when you sped off with him."  
"Peter Morrison had a flash drive on Meta's?"  
"Sure," Olive tilted her head, "L.S LABS has entire funded projects on studying Meta-Humans. Why do you think they built the satellite?"  
Sean felt pretty dumb at that moment. But it did make sense, "So then he might be able to help me find the meta at the rally. According to this, his name is Jack Nichols. And apparently …he has a son?"  
"A son?" Olive asked.  
"Yeah, apparently he's been seen with Jack at a few crime scenes. Like a family on the run. The kid isn't even eight yet. I doubt he even knows what his dad really does. All the more reason to get Peters help."  
"If you can convince him." Olive reminded him.  
"I saved his life," Sean said, getting up and taking the flash drive, "He owes me."

The lobby was crowded with people all trying to get from point A to point B. The ceiling was at least several stories high, with catwalks connecting the floors together. The skylight at the top shined down on the company symbol at the center of the floor. What was Sean thinking? He thought he could get an audience with the CEO of L.S LABS at a time like this. Not only was he not a worker, but being as young as he was made him stand out by default.  
"Excuse me," He approached the lady at the front counter. The lady looks at him strangely, "I know, I know, I'm young," he answered her unasked question, "But I was hoping I could get a meeting with Mr. Morrison? It's urgent."  
"You'll have to schedule," She said, sounding annoyed, and proud as if she just burned him.  
"Ma'am," He retorted, "I don't need you to be rude, I just need-"  
Everyone stops still, staring at the front entrance in awe. Peter Morrison, their CEO, finally returned to the building after the rally. Immediately he was bombarded with questions about what happened.  
"Never mind," Sean said, walking toward Peter, stopping immediately when he hears the lady at the counter call security, "Hey!" Sean yelled, "I didn't even do anything!"  
Two guards grabbed him by the shoulders and started dragging him out, "Hey! Come on!" They passed by Mr. Morrison, and Sean tried to get his attention, "Mr. Morrison! I need to talk to you about the rally! Please!" he kept struggling, "Oh come on. My name is Sean White! I was there at the rally! You saw me remember?! Peter Morrison please!"  
Peter quickly turned around and looked at Sean, recognizing him as the boy from the rally who tried to get his attention, and as the one who saved him from Jack, "Sean?" He muttered, walking over to him, "Let him go," he gestured to the guards, who dropped him on the ground rather rudely, and left immediately for the building.  
Brushing himself off, he stared directly into the eyes of Peter Morrison, "So," he started, shaking Sean's hand, "I didn't get to properly thank you for saving my life, Sean White."  
"Yeah," Sean shook his hand in return, "I get that a lot."

Finishing his explanation, Sean sits back, awaiting his response, "So, that's my whole story," he said, "Your caught up. So, will you help me?"  
Peter stood up and paced, setting down his pen and paper, "Quite the story," He said, "I have only one question for you," Crossing his arms, he sat back down and pushed his glasses back up, "Why trust me with all this?"  
Sean wasn't sure how to answer that question. Perhaps he felt he had nowhere to go. In a way, it's true. He had no leads to Jack's whereabouts. But it wasn't as though he even had to get involved. So why was he? Why was he going through all this effort? "I guess you're my only option," He said, "Jack Nichols was on that list of Meta-Humans from _your_ flash drive. My first question is why? Then my second is why you had this list in the first place."  
It was clear Peter didn't want to answer his question. But Jack was a problem, and Sean was offering to help take care of it. "He and those others on the list are the ones I've found in the city. I planned to find them and bring them in. Problem is I don't have the means. I have my satellite, but no one can handle people like him," he grinned, "No one, except you."  
"Come again?"

Peter stood, "It's why you're here isn't it? You want to bring him in."  
"I want to keep him from hurting people."  
"As do I," Peter began to pace again, "But I can't do it on my own. And neither can you. I have the tech to track him down, and you have the abilities to stop him. We both want the same thing. So, here's the deal; You help me bring him in, and I will make sure my satellite doesn't track where you go when you speed around the city."  
Sean raised an eyebrow, "You'd do that?"  
"Of course. You don't want the police to arrest you, do you?"  
"… Ok," Sean questioned, "So, your satellite, is it up and running?"  
"It will be. I assure you. It could pick up him up at any time so I want you to be ready," He went to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer, "Here," He handed him an earpiece.  
"What's this for?" Sean asked.  
"It's to keep in contact with me. I'll call you when I have something."  
Sean stared a moment before placing the device in his ear, "Thanks," He said, making his way to the door. "Oh and Sean," Peter said, stopping Sean before he leaves, "Your secret is safe with me."

With a blur of white lightning, Sean speeds back into his room, where Olive was waiting for him. "Hey," She said. From her tone, he immediately felt as though something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" He asked her.  
"Yeah," She says, holding up his watch, "You left this behind."  
"Oh, right, thanks," He took it from her, slipping it back around his wrist.  
"Where did you get that watch?" She asked. Sean froze and stared at her. Something was _definitely_ wrong. "Ok, what's the matter?" he asked with concern.  
Olive bite her bottom lip, "I was playing around with the watch while you were gone and … well, press the button on the side. The blue one." In utter confusion, he pressed the button on the side like instructed.

What happened next shocked him, and only raised a thousand more questions.

Shot out of a small hole in the watch, something grew and formed in an instant, landing on his bed. It was an outfit unlike anything he's ever seen. Its orange color stood out against the darker grey. The suit was a combination of leather, cloth and armor plating on the shoulders, elbows, chest and knees. The only piece that was cloth was the full headed mask, with white plastic pieces for the eyes. Around the eyes was a sharp grey design, reaching the forehead and the nose. Boots and gloves of a sleek orange and grey design sat on the bed next to the suit. A grey lightning bolt stretched down the orange leggings on both sides. But what caught his eye most was the two small thunderbolts side by side on the chest, showing where the orange and grey split off. Sean took the suit into his hands with care, curiosity and almost fear of what this meant for his life before his loss in memory. "What is this?"  
"It goes back into the watch too," Olive said. Her voice rang of a strange mix of concern, and joy, "Guess you must have been something special before, huh?"  
Sean observed the suit carefully in disbelief. Was this really his? Why did he have it? And how did it fit inside his watch? Out of all the questions, the loudest was _why?_ It only made him question further who he was before he lost his memory, before he forgot who he was. "This is mine?" He said.  
"Maybe you took after The Flash a bit," Olive said, "Except I've just never heard of any other speedster's running around."  
Sean dropped the costume on the bed and backs away, sitting down in deep thought. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Looking at that suit he could only think of the life that was no longer his. "It feels as though the more I want the truth, the more confusing it becomes."  
Olive sat down, wrapping an arm around him, "Life in general is confusing. Not much to be done about it. These last three years alone have been strange with all these Meta-Humans. But we keep going. We accept the change and learn from it. If we didn't, we'd be stuck in one spot forever. Whoever you were before, it's not you right now. And that person isn't someone to be scared of."  
His silence spoke a thousand sentences. But his eyes spoke beyond infinity. They spoke of someone with a strong desire to do right with what he has. And that's exactly what he plans to do.  
" _Sean,"_ Peter Morrison spoke into Sean's earpiece, " _I got him. He's on Fourth and Skyward street. You better get there quickly."  
_ He stood up and approached his newly found outfit.  
"Sean," Olive placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you can do this?"  
She got her answer when he took his suit, and was gone in a flash.

The car went flying into the building, completely destroying the door to the bank. This was his final stop. The last job, then he could finally escape this city and make his way out to a new, danger free life with his son. Keeping those thoughts together is what prevented him from caring about the screams of horror that rang around him. Police officers attempted to shoot him down, but vines would grow behind him and catch the bullets in their stems. "This isn't working!" an officer shouts, just as a large vine grows beneath the car he stood next to, lifting it into the air.  
"You never learn! Average officers like you can't take down a Meta like me!" The vine hurled the car in a random direction, falling toward a woman and her daughter.  
"Ma'am take cover!" An officer yelled. But the woman doesn't hear her, she is too deep in fright and just shielded her child from the vehicle.

In a second a blur of orange zoomed by, grabbing the woman and child, and pulled them out of the way, just before the car hit the ground and exploded where they once stood. The woman was dazed, but was able to keep her balance while holding her child, "Go!" the orange figure yelled, as they run off. The boy in orange turned around, and faced his target with a strong stance.  
"Who the hell is that?" An officer said, being unable to see him behind the flames of the car's remains, "Flash?"  
The boy walked beyond the flames and revealed himself. He stood 5ft 6, and white lightning sparked off of his feet. His orange and grey design showed that he was not The Flash, but someone completely different, "Not exactly," Sean said, his identity hidden by his full headed cowl, "Get out of here! I'll take care of this." He sped by the officers and stood just yards away from Jack Nichols.

"You're the kid from the rally, aren't you?" Jack asked, "You dressing up now? Think you're some kind of hero?"  
Sean clenched his fists, adjusting to his gloves. He was surprised that he could see so well. On the outside, the mask's eye pieces were pure white, but inside, he could see as if he was looking through clean glass, "You're robbing banks now? Think you're some kind of crook?" Sean retorted, "It doesn't have to be like this Jack. I know about your son. There are better ways."  
Jack scoffed, "Not for people like us. This is my only option."  
Breathing slowly, Sean took a step toward Jack, "There is always another way. If you turn yourself in, I promise you, your son will be taken care of. No harm will come to him."  
"Lies!" a vine shot out at Sean, who uses his speed to dodge by sliding to the left, "This is my only chance!" Jack yelled, "I won't let some Flash wannabe ruin it for me and my son!" More vines shoot out, one after another. Sean barely dodges each one with his speed, finding that they can keep up well. The problem wasn't his speed; it was his reaction time. This costed him when a vine creeps up from behind and smacks him into the nearest wall. "Agh!" He groaned in pain.  
The ground beneath him cracks as more vines grow and attack him. The pain from the attacks were unbearable, and he collapses to the ground.  
"Had enough?" Jack asked, summoning another vine and picking him up, pinning him to the wall, "You're out of your league. I'm doing what's best for my son, and you can't stop me."  
The vine began to tighten around Sean's chest, rendering it difficult to breath, " _Sean!"_ Peter called out through the earpiece, " _Sean pick up!"  
_ With what strength he still had, he ripped his arm out from the vines trap, and pressed on the earpiece in his mask, "I'm a little busy!" He groaned, "Jack has me pinned with a vine! I can't get out-agh!" The vine tightened further.  
" _Sean, listen, you can escape, but only if you do exactly as I say."_

At the moment, he was out of options, "I'm all ears!"  
 _"_ _I've studied The Flash in action and I've seen some of the tricks he's pulled. Listen closely, if you can …ugh, what's the word?"  
_ The vine began to choke him, "Mr. Morrison!"  
 _"_ _-Vibrate!"_ He finally answered, " _If you can vibrate your free hand at the right speed, you'll be able to chop the vine off like a knife cutting bread. But you have to move your molecules faster than the molecules of the vine in order to do so."  
_ It seemed like a longshot, but he was willing to try, "Ok, here goes nothing!" Focusing on his free hand, he began to vibrate it quickly. His hand blurred with the blinding speed. But even as he tried to chop through the vine, his hand only bounced off. "I can't do it!" Sean said, "I'm not fast enough!"  
For a moment, there was only silence from Morrison. Then he spoke carefully, with confidence, " _Sean, listen to me. You are fast enough. You just have to tell yourself you are. Whoever you were before, he must have been strong. Because on instinct, you saved my life, as well as your friends and the people at the rally. You never put thought into your actions, you just did it. That takes strength, and even with a lost memory, that strength seeps through to the surface. But it isn't something you force. It's something that just hits you, like a bolt of lightning. And if it means anything, I believe in you. Your friend believes in you. And you have to believe too. You can do this Sean; you can take him down. So stop wasting time, and do it! Show the world who you are! Show your strength!"  
_ His words inspired him. He felt the surge of power once more, as lightning coursed through his eyes, coming out of his mask as a glare of light, one that frightened Jack greatly. Sean's hand blurred in vibration once again, and quickly he chopped straight through the vine. With a second, stronger chop, he was free of its grasp and he landed on two feet, sparking with lightning, "I told you before," Sean said, approaching Jack as he began backing up, "I won't let you hurt anyone."  
"Kid, take it easy," Jack pleaded.  
Blurs of white lightning zoom past Jack, over and over again. Sean's fists connected with him countless times. The officers just watched as the mysterious speedster moved at speeds their eyes couldn't keep up with. He stopped and speed punched his stomach, making Jack cough and nearly lose balance. "I'll always be there to stop people like you," Sean said, sending a strong uppercut of lightning at him, then finishing with a straight punch to the chest. He watched as Jack went flying to the pavement, unable to lift himself up.

The shock was worse than the pain. He hadn't anticipated that this boy would have such speed, "You're pretty-agh!- fast kid," he choked out.  
Sean kneeled before him, "Believe me, I didn't want this for you. But I promise, your son will be in good hands."  
"…Thank you," he said, "You should go …before he finds you."  
He froze at his sentence, and tilted his head to the side, "Before _who_ finds me?"  
The police began to approach them, "Hands up, both of you!"  
Jack put a hand on Sean's shoulder, "Run, just run!"  
Confused and scared, Sean took off in blinding light as the officers apprehend Jack.

"Well done Sean," Peter said as he clapped for Sean's victory.

Jack had been taken away to Iron heights according to the news currently on the large screen in Peters office. Sean sat back in the guest chair and watched the newscast go on about how a Meta was on a rampage, and that the police apprehended him. Peter thought it best to hide Sean's 'first appearance' for his safety. He had contacts in the police force to help tell a different story. There was still plenty of damage at the scene, but the news said it'll be cleaned up quickly, "I am very impressed," Peter continued, "You performed wonderfully. Thanks to you, Jack Nichols is safely locked up in Iron Heights prison."  
Sean's gaze glanced up as he raised an eye brow, "And Collin? His son?"  
"Police found him in an abandoned apartment," He answered, straightening his tie, "He's being sent to a foster home until further notice."  
A sigh came from Sean in hearing that. He was happy that the poor kid would be safe and sound, and taken care of like he was after he had woken up, "So, what happens now?"  
Peter gave him a strange grin, "Now, I make you an offer."

Confusion was first, then curiosity took hold. He decided to listen to what he had to say, "What do you have in mind?"

"Hear me out," Peter began pacing around his desk, "As you know, there are still 23 other Meta's on that flash drive. Those Meta's are still somewhere in the city. I have the tech to find them. And you have the skills and abilities to take them in. I think together, we have the means to do what the police can't."  
"You mean catch Meta-Humans?"  
Peter grabbed the arm rests of Sean's chair and leans down, "I mean save lives. This is a new world, Sean. A world like this needs saving. And you and I can do the saving," he stood up straight, "So what do you say?"  
He wasn't sure what to say, and less of what he thought. It wasn't for sure if he could really trust Peter Morrison, but at the same time it's not like he had much of a choice. Peter knew about his powers and could turn him in at any time. Besides, Sean wanted to help people. Maybe siding with L.S LABS is the best way to do it. "Ok," Sean said, "I'm in. I'll just need my own place to work."  
"That can be arranged," He shook Sean's hands, "Welcome to Light-Speed Labs, Sean."

A sign that says "Scheduled for deconstruction", caution tape on the door, and some broken windows were enough to disguise what was inside the building. Inside this supposed old building was a series of computers scattered around the corners of the room, and tables of tech and tools. The room was well equipped, and Olive couldn't stop staring. "It's perfect. And he just gave this all to you?"  
"Yeah," Sean said, "That's the deal. All I have to do is find those other Meta-Humans."  
"Sweet," She said, examining some of the computers.  
"Olive," Sean said, grabbing her gently by the shoulder and turning her around, "Thanks. I'm happy to know I'm not in this alone."  
Olive smiled, and hugged him, "Least I can do, you saved my life after all."  
"Yeah, I guess."

On one of the computers, the news was playing. The lady on the screen talked of a holdup at a local gas station.  
"I guess that's my cue," Sean said.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Olive lightly bumped his shoulder, "Start running."  
With a smile, he grabbed his suit out of his watch, and zoomed out of the building.

 ** _THE BOLT_**

A pair of electronically powered doors opened wide to the L.S experimentation lab, allowing the man to walk into the strange room. He kept his arms behind himself as he turned on the lights. The room was purely metallic, and large in size. Computers sat on every wall in the room, each with numbers and letters scrolling down the screens "Good evening. It's very good to see you again, Mr. Nichols."  
Jack sat in a cell of pure energy, pulsating all around him. He looked beat up, and bloody. The new scars didn't come from the fight with Sean, that much was clear. His stare was cold and hateful toward his visitor, "What do you want now?" He scoffs.  
Morrison approaches the cell, "You and your friends are a pain, running away like that. Thankfully, I now have the means to bring you all back," He presses a keypad on the cell, releasing a blue gas into the chamber. Jack starts coughing in pain, as he watched Morrison walk away, "You can't do this!" Jack coughed, "When the kid finds out what you're doing, he'll kill you!"  
"No he won't," Peter smiles, "Because he works for _me_ , at least, until he's outlived his usefulness." He walks out of the room, locking the door behind him as he listened to Jacks screams from inside.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	2. Episode 2: Destined

_The Bolt Episode 2 Destined_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

Weeks after the first appearance, all the news could continuously talk about is the orange blur running around the city. This very blur had been saving civilians from robberies, and terrible accidents. His movements and actions reminded everyone of a hero in Central City, who goes by the name of The Flash. This wasn't The Flash. But he was just as determined to help people with the gift he has been granted with. Because he was only one of a handful of people with these abilities, who chose a more noble path than others.  
The very blur stopped in his tracks, standing in front of a large high school as the bell went off. Kids began to leave the school one by one, heading either to a bus, or to their cars. The young speedster was however only focused on one individual. It was tough to spot her in the crowd of teenagers, but he finally found her by the east exit, "There you are," he said under his mask, and sped over to her.  
The girl stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hearing a series of sparks coming her way, "Right on cue," She sighed, as the blur swooped her up and carried her away in an instant.

The blur stopped in the park, and dropped the girl off on a bench, before speeding behind a tree. The girl attempted to regain her composure after the abrupt movement. She still wasn't used to moving at those speeds. It was exciting, but It also almost made her sick to her stomach. She showed this by successfully holding back vomit from escaping her body, "How do you not get sick from that Sean?!" She yelled.  
Sean stepped out from behind the tree, fully dressed out from his uniform and into regular civilian clothing, "No idea, Olive. Must be a Meta-Human trait," He sat down next to her, sighing in relaxation, "How was my timing today?" His feet start smoking, so he brushes the heat away, or tries too.  
"It was good, but you could be better. Last time you got me before I even made it to the steps."  
"In my defense, I thought you were taking the front exit today. You mixed me up."  
"Then I guess you were just too slow." He was left speechless after that when she started laughing.  
"To use my speed in a pun," He scolded, jokingly, "Shame on you Olive Camilla," After a bit of laughter, he sighed, "You know, you are the only friend I've made since I woke up."  
"That says something."  
Sean remained silent for a moment, "I'm starting to regret our friendship."

Despite the rude comments made back and forth, the two of them truly were friends and enjoyed each other company. To Sean, Olive was the only person he could talk to about his powers. And to Olive, Sean was a mystery that needed solving. He was also a friend to, one that needed her help.  
As the two took a walk in the park, they talked about their day. Of course, the highlights of the conversation were the acts Sean achieved as his alter ego. The most Olive had to talk about were the people in her school who thought they could arm wrestle a Meta and win. She felt very outclassed, but was still perfectly happy to listen to him.  
The more Sean spoke, the more he started to think. He thought about Olive, and how she is more than happy to help him in his 'quest against crime', as she once put it. "Hey, Olive?" He started, "I have to know, from the very beginning, right since we met, you've been more than eager to help me out. Not only with my alter ego but also with my memory problem. Why is that?"  
She didn't answer right away. Sean wondered if this was because she didn't have an answer to give. However, he was proven wrong moments later, "I guess you're my once in a life time opportunity," She answered.  
He blinked, "To do what?"

"To make a difference. To help people. I don't have powers." She shrugged, and shook her head lightly.  
"That doesn't mean you can't help others." He retorted politely.  
Silence fell on her, as they both stopped in their tracks. She held her arm and kept her gaze on the ground. He could feel that she had something she wanted to say, but she almost felt resistant to say it. It was new, but not unseen from her. It was almost as if this feeling had been building up slowly. She seemed guarded from time to time with subjects that somehow connected to her morels. "Olive? You ok?" He asked.  
She sighed, and turned to him with a smile, "It's nothing. Come on, let's go to Big Belly Burger. I didn't eat lunch today."  
"What? Why?" he asked in immediate concern.  
"Because I don't like much of the food there, and I forgot to pack a lunch because I was too focused on that car chase of yours this morning," she grinned.  
"To be fair," he retorted, "I caught that car."

All the cases, all the criminals, and yet, the last three years of his career had been the strangest and the toughest. Meta-Humans had been more of a problem than ever before since the Meta population grew in Alter City. The police have done their best to fight against these new dangers. But he has seen time and time again that they are no match in comparison to their crazy and impossible abilities. Victor knew this, but that didn't stop him from putting a gun on his hip every day. If anything, it motivated him to work further in his office, ignoring the officers running around the department.

A stack of papers landed on the detectives table with a thud, shaking the table. He was startled and pulled out of his work with a shake of the head, "The hell is all this?" he asked.  
"An assignment," the man said, tapping his fingers against the desk, "Chief wants you to investigate the orange blur that's been running around the city these past few weeks." Without getting an answer, the man took off, leaving Victor to ponder at the papers. He read through the files, one by one, learning as much as he could about the Flash wannabe. There wasn't much. He saw a few photos of a blur, lightning in the streets, and criminals tied up in a split second. But there wasn't anything definite. This new speedster wasn't trying to hide, but he wasn't trying to go public either. He was just doing what he does, saving people. So the question was, how is Victor supposed to find him if there isn't any hard proof on him?  
Then it hit him. This man who runs around the city basically looks for trouble. So Victor has to do the same if he wants to find him. So that was the plan; to go after cases that a superhero would.  
The tough part is figuring out which cases those would be.

It was greasy, but it was satisfying. Big Belly Burger had a great reputation for quality food. Good, but obviously not healthy. Sean didn't care for that in the slightest. This was proved when he ordered several large burgers with extra mayonnaise, 4 servings of large fries, 3 servings of chicken strips, and 4 large drinks. They had to tell the cashier it was for a group to keep him from thinking that Sean hadn't eaten in weeks. According to Peter Morrison, head of Light-Speed labs, Sean's appetite was due to being a speedster. His metabolism is massively increased. He makes several trips to Big Belly Burger a day. "Seriously, _how_ are you not sick?" Olive asked.  
Letting out a large burp, he took a sip of one of his drinks, "Um, apparently, according to Mr. Morrison, speedsters have to eat a lot to keep their energy up. Which is awesome because it means I get to eat here every day. Peter suggested energy bars that he made, but I turned it down. This is just too worth it." He smiled, eating a few fries. He loved the taste of the food at this restaurant. Ever since his foster parents took him here, he'd been addicted to it. Olive admitted that she likes coming here too. But she could just never imagine eating as much as he does on a daily basis.  
"I'm just jealous that you don't have to watch what you eat," Olive said, "I guess speedsters are lucky." She sighed, then held his non-greasy hand in both of hers. He stopped and put down his burger, just as he was about to take a bite. He wiped his face with a napkin, "Everything ok?" He asked.  
She was silent. Dead silent. Her gaze kept to her own hands holding his, "… You asked me before why I wanted to help you …"  
A large boom sounded off, shaking the building slightly. They held the table for reassurance until the shaking ended. Murmur throughout the building was outshined by the screams near the source of the shaking. Olive looked straight at Sean and knew what he was thinking, "Go," she said, gesturing her hand to the door. He was gone a second after in a blur of lightning.

The street was drenched in oil and flames. The gas station was all but destroyed on the outside. A man stepped out over the rubble, unharmed and holding a bag of money in his hands. He stretched his arms before he continued walking through the flames, with a grin on his face. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but the sounds struck no fear into him. However, it was the sound of sparks that struck curiosity as the orange blur skid to a stop in front of the man. "You must be that blur everyone talks about," He said, "You're shorter than I expected."  
"I will take that into offence," He said, "Right after I bring you in."  
The man grinned, "Good luck with that."  
Sean speeds close and throws a series of powerful and quick hook punches.

Which go right through him.  
The man stood there with a grin, watching as the fists passed through him like he wasn't even there. Sean stood in disbelief. "My turn," The man said, punching Sean straight in the face, knocking him off balance. The man sweep kicked him to the ground, then pulled out a gun. But Sean quickly sped out of the way, just a few yards away from him. He tried speeding at him for a tackle, but he ran straight through him. He tried again, and once more. But nothing worked. "Kid, take a hint," the man said, kicking him down, then pulling out a match, "You can't touch me," he dropped the match onto the ground, right where a large pile of oil connected to one of the gas dispensers. As the flames went up, Sean ran as fast as he could out of the area, just being burned on his back as he stumbled face first to the ground.  
He looked back to the man, who stood unharmed by the flames, and watched as he just walked away with his prize. Sean thought about chasing him, but seeing what he could do, he saw no point for now. As he heard the sirens, he ran off as fast as he could.

She waited patiently where he left her in the restaurant. She hated feeling helpless. She hated feeling as though she had to wait for him. It's only been two weeks so there hasn't been anything serious just yet, but all in all, she wanted to do something important. She twiddled her thumbs as her phone vibrated once. She picked it up and read the text message.

 _Hey, it's me. Are you there?_

She ignores the text. Then another one comes in.

 _Please talk to me._

Finally fed up, she responded. 'I don't want to talk right now.'  
A few moments of silence. Then it vibrated again.

 _Seems like you don't want to talk at all. I understand why, I really do. But just come back. Hasn't it been long enough?_

She squinted her eyebrows and let out a huff, continuing to type. 'Are you seriously begging? That's low, even for you. Besides, I'm doing things that matter now.'

 _You weren't before?_

Olive sighed, "That's not what I meant, dummy," She said to herself, continuing to type. 'I just mean that I have to find my own way. And I think I have.'

 _What does that even mean?_

After that last message, she didn't reply, rather she shut off her phone and stuffed it in her pocket, ignoring the several vibrations that came from it. Eventually they stopped, finally giving her some peace.  
Before a blur swept her off her feet.

The blur rushed past the DO NOT ENTER sign and into the building, stopping in front of the main computer of the high tech makeshift lab. Olive stumbled and struggled to regain her balance, "Sean! Don't do that without warning me!" She yelled.  
Sean took off his mask and put it on the table, revealing his bruised face. Olive was immediately overcome with worry, "Oh my god, are you ok?" She asked.  
He chuckled, "You should see my back. The suit didn't take any damage somehow, but my back is seriously burned. Ow …" He sat down in a chair and starts typing on the smaller computer, "The gas station was robbed, and blown up by a Meta-Human."  
She raised a brow, "A Meta that can control fire?"  
He shook his head, "A Meta that can phase through solid objects."  
She nodded in understanding, then looked to his back, "How bad is the burn?"  
He sighed, speeding out of the room, then speeding back in, clothed in normal clothing, and holding his costume in his arms. Setting down the costume, he lifted his shirt so she could see his burns. She was shocked. His back was pure red. The burns looked bad enough to be scars. She knew that he could heal quickly, however, that didn't stop her from worrying. "Jeez, I'm at least happy it isn't any worse," She took a lap around him to see any other burns that there were.  
He pulled his shirt back down and sat at the computer, continuing to type, "I'm gonna see if Mr. Morrison knows anything about this Meta."  
"Would be easier if he didn't take the flash-drive back," Olive said.  
On the large screen above them appears a face-cam image of Peter Morrison, CEO of LightSpeed Laboratories. His hair was cut and neat for his business, his glasses stood on his face. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat, " _Sean, Olive_ ," he said, sounding slightly baritone to Olives name. He was never a fan of having her involved with all this and knowing Sean's secret. But she knew first and in order to work with Sean, allowing Olive to be present was one of the conditions, " _To what do I owe the pleasure? And please be quick, not to sound rude but I am busy_."  
"I am too," Sean said, "I'm busy trying to find a Meta-Human who can phase through solid objects."  
He could tell by Peters expression that he had caught his attention when his brow raised, " _Let me see what I can do for you,"_ He said, beginning to type on his computer. In a moment, several images of the man from the gas station popped up on the side of the computer, " _His name is Alex Duncan. He was living in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded, but he hasn't shown any manifestation of abilities until now."  
_ "Does he have an address here in Alter City?"

" _Not a current one, but he used to live in an apartment. His room has been vacant since he left the place."  
_ "Ok, I'll go and check it out, let me know if you find him with your satellite." The call ended and Peter vanished from the screen. Sean took his suit into his hands and began walking off before Olive grabbed his arm, "No, not happening," She scolded, "You may heal fast but you're still have 3rd degree burns that need time. You're staying here."  
Sean was going to protest before he stared into her eyes. She held a fierce glare of concern that actually struck fear into him. He sighed, "Fine, just until I heal."

The video footage was choppy, and the audio was cut. Victor has a hard time understanding what was happening. All he could understand was that the gas station was blown up, taking the camera along with it. But what was interesting were the figures in the video. One was the thief, identified as Alex Duncan, and the other he knew has to be the speedster everyone spoke of. The department had put out a search on the masked figure, unknown to the public. They didn't want to panic everyone. Victor had just assumed this man had some kind of relation to The Flash, given their powers seemed to mimic each other.  
The chief's office was left open, so Victor had just decided to walk in without knocking. Victor didn't find announcing his presence necessary if he thought it was important, "Chief Banks," He said, "I wanted to talk to you about this case."  
"Detective Phillip," The chief started, setting his work down on his desk, "I've talked to you about coming in unannounced."  
"I know," He said, "But I wanted to ask you, why are we pursuing this case?"  
The chief looked at him in confusion, "Pardon?" He asked.  
Victor showed him the pictures from the files, alongside pictures of The Flash, "This speedster running around the city doesn't seem any different than the one running around Central City. Yeah his costume is different, but he's helping people. All he's done is save lives and yet you have us pursuing him like he's a wanted criminal-"  
"-Because he is," Banks interrupted, silencing Victor, "THE ACPC doesn't take well to Meta-Humans. Any of them could turn at any time, including this one. We have to put them all away before it's too late."

Victor groaned, "I just think we should be going after Alex Duncan who bombed a gas station today," he saw files on Alex just to the right of the pictures of The Flash, "I can see you're already on it."  
"It's on hold until we catch the speedster," Chief said, "Now, go back to work."  
Victor had nothing else to say, so he grabbed his files and walked out of the room. He couldn't understand his arrogance. He couldn't understand how he thought people like this speedster could be so inherently bad. The only way to sway him was to find stone cold proof. And Victor, holding Alex's files, might now know where to start.

THE NEXT NIGHT

He skidded to a stop, letting his lightning trail catch up with him as he brushed off the shoulder pads of his suit, "Whoo! I think that was my fastest!" Sean said.  
" _How're you feeling?"_ Olive said through his earpiece. He smiled under the mask, "Good," he replied, "That fast healing ability of mine comes in handy. I'm running good as new."  
" _Told you. Make your way back here so we can start looking for that Meta."  
_ Sean nodded and started running in the other direction. The burns on his back were completely healed since the day before, but he could still feel where they were. The event at the gas station reminded him that he needs to be more cautious and not run in blind to a situation. He encountered the meta, now he has to bring him down.  
Sean stopped in front of LightSpeed Labs and stares at the large logo on top of the building. It's yellow neon lights shined brightly in the dark.

Somehow the sight reminded him of something. Something important.  
 _A warehouse stood tall in the fog. The only light was from the Lightspeed labs logo on the building. The windows were smashed and the door was broken, the building was clearly old. Silhouettes of people stood in front. The only person whose appearance was clear, was Alex Duncan._

As the images subsided, Sean stood in confusion and curiosity. His memory loss wasn't as permanent as he figured. This isn't the first time this has happened either. Certain sights, sounds and smells will usually trigger something, but never on this scale. Not even close. The thought of that warehouse got Sean thinking, as he pressed the button on the earpiece inside his mask, "Olive," He started, "Are there any LightSpeed Labs warehouses that aren't in use anymore?"

Dark, empty and void of life were the key words to describe the warehouse interior, the only real light that could be seen was the moonlight through the windows. The atmosphere of the room urged Victor to keep his gun out as he walked in, observing his surroundings carefully. He was alone, for he did not tell anyone he was here. The chief would kill him should he find out that he had stolen files on Alex. It was a risky move, one that could cost him his job. But he knew by doing this he could kill two birds with one stone. He could find Alex, as well as find the speedster, assuming he'd want to track down Alex as well for what happened at the gas station.  
Victor took a look around the large room. There were old pieces of tech, and tables of contraptions lying around. The warehouse hadn't been used in nearly 2 years. It was a surprise that it was still standing at all. What concerned him more however were the objects that _weren't_ covered in dust such as guns and other tools. Alex was here, maybe he still is. He didn't dare touch anything, in case it could be used as evidence later on.  
His head perked up at the sound of crackling coming toward him quickly. He turned around and pointed his gun at the figure who sped in with lightning behind him, holding his hands up, "Easy!" The orange blur yelled, "We're on the same side!"  
Sean observed the police officer standing by the table as he lowered his gun slowly, "It's you," he said, "The speedster."  
Sean sighed under his mask, "I need to come up with a name, because I don't know how much longer I can stand going by 'the speedster' or 'the orange blur'."  
"What are you doing here?" Victor asked, getting right to the point. The speedster sounded young when he spoke to Victor. He wondered just how young that he really was. Sean put his hands down and spoke, "Same as you, assuming we're both chasing-"  
"Alex Duncan," Victor interrupted. Sean nodded in agreement, "Then let's see what we can find."  
Sean was happy to see the officer was willing to work with him, considering they were in the same situation, "What have you found so far?"

Victor pointed to the gear on the table, "Some of Alex's gear. I think this is where he stashed his supplies."  
"His home away from home," Sean said, "When he's not blowing up gas stations."  
"That reminds me," Victor said, turning to him, "How did he survive that? According to the footage, he was consumed by the fire, but reports still found him later on."  
"Simple," Sean dusted off the table, "He's a Meta-Human."

A large bang echoed through the entire room. A glare of light shined at the corner of Sean's eye, as he caught glimpse of the bullet charging toward them. Letting his adrenaline take over, his body was coated in lightning, allowing him to move faster than the bullet, and yank Victor out of the way, just as it hit the table behind them. The two of them landed face first on the ground with a grunt.  
Alex began walking toward them, "I could charge you for invasion of privacy," He said, firing off another round. Sean grabbed Victor and sped them both outside, "Officer, stay here," he said, speeding back into the building, where Alex was waiting for him. "Good to see you again," Alex said.  
"This is ending, now," Sean said.  
"Not gonna happen baby flash," Alex retorted with a grin.  
Now he was ticked.  
Sean sped toward him and threw a series of incredibly fast hook punches, all of which passed right through him. Alex threw a fist directly to Seans face and he went to the ground. He went to one knee and looked down on the speedster, taunting him, "Too slow I guess."  
Sean threw a quick jab to his nose and made direct contact, making Alex stumble back. "Oh jeez!" He held his nose as Sean got up.  
"You weren't paying attention," Sean said. His insult was thrown back at him when Alex kneed him to the gut, "Brat!" He grunted.  
He stumbled forward as a bullet shot straight through Alex's right shoulder. Victor kept his gun loaded and pointed at him, even as Alex gave him a menacing glare, "I hate officers," he said. He began walking toward him, urging Victor to continue shooting. The bullets passed straight through him as Alex got closer, not an ounce of mercy in his eyes. Sean fought the pain in his gut and got to his feet, speeding over and running him and Victor out as fast as he could.

They stop just outside the building, stumbling. Sean was out of breath from the intensity of the moment, whereas Victor was fueled with anger, "What the hell was that?!" Victor yelled, "I had him!"  
"Had him?!" Sean retorted, "In case it was too dark in there for you to notice, the bullets passed straight through him!"  
"Not the first shot," Victor reminded him, pointing to his symbol.  
"That," Sean pushed his finger away, "Was luck. He wasn't paying attention," he sighed, shaking his head, "Look, I respect police and what they do. But unless you upgrade your gear, you can't fight Meta-Humans head on." He sped back into the building, leaving Victor alone in the dark of the street.  
"Doesn't stop me from trying," Victor muttered under his breath.

He zoomed back into the warehouse, only to find Alex as well as all his gear gone, "Crap," He groaned.

Sean closed the door to his home shut, carefully. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he plopped onto the couch face first, ignoring his guardians as they both came into the room, "There you are," Abigail said, standing beside her husband, "Ethan and I have been worried, you didn't call to say you'd be late."  
"Sorry," his voice was muffled by his face in the couch, "I was with Olive,"  
"I see," Ethan said, "So If I were to call Olive, she could vouch for you?"  
Sean lifted his head and sat up, "Of course, do you think I'm lying?" Ethan sighed and shook his head. "Of course not," Ethan said, "We already called her earlier. I just wanted to see if your stories lined up."

"Because your worried I lie about where I go?"  
They were both silent. It was true that they were a little suspicious. Sean gets home late a lot and was gone most of the day. He claimed he spent time with Olive and she vouches for that. But they are his legal guardians and they want to spend more time with him. Still, Abigail especially felt considerably bad for accusing him of lying to them without any solid proof. "It's ok," Sean suddenly said, "I get it. You're just worried. That happens. I completely understand." They loved this about Sean. He was understanding of other people, or tried to be. It's as though he tried to put himself in their shoes and understand why they do what they do, "But you don't need to worry so much. Olive watches after me when I'm not here."  
"Well, ok," Ethan said, "as long as you aren't unsupervised."  
Sean sighed, "Of course," he turned his head away with a look of guilt. He didn't particularly take well to lying to them, but it was for the best they didn't know he ran around the city putting his life risk. At the very least, not yet.

Leg kicking was one of Peters nervous ticks. Another was biting the inside of his lip. The moment Sean mentioned Alex he knew things would get complicated. He wasn't sure, but a few of them might expose some things that would ruin the entire setup he'd forged with Sean. At the same time, it almost seemed appropriate. As he paced around his office, be began thinking of ways to catch Alex. He understood how his powers worked, it was just a matter of deciding which tool to use.  
Peter entered the experimentation lab and examined the tools on the main table against the far wall. The tools varied between each other, from batons to grenades, all of which were strangely designed. He floated his finger above the tools as he tried to decide which one would suffice for the job.  
"Hey."  
Peter slowly turned his head to the cage behind him, and smiled, "Jack, I see you're up."  
Jack spat at him, "The hell you doing in here? You need something?"  
"As a matter of fact, Jack, I do," He picked up one of the grenades from the table. It was silver with blue neon glowing outlines, "Our friend is running about. I have to catch him."  
"You mean the kid has to catch him," He said, "You aren't doing squat. What did the kid ever do to you, to make you want to use him like this?"  
Peter felt offended, as he raised his eyebrows at him and stepped toward the cage, "Nothing, Nichols. Our deal is real. I haven't told him any serious lies. He came to me, if you recall me telling you. Not the other way around. It's all his choice."  
"You're using his kindness against him, you piece of sh-" Peter pressed a button on the keyboard against the wall, electrocuting Jack. He screamed in agonizing pain.  
"Enjoy your day, Jack," Peter said, leaving the room, and leaving Jack to suffer.

THE NEXT DAY

Her ceiling felt as blank as her expression. She let her head sink into her pillow and crossed her arms over her chest. Her feelings had been torn with anger, and wonder. The TV in her room could be heard in the background, but It wasn't enough to distract Olive from her issue. Rather it was all that was on her mind. She hated it. She hated thinking about the past. She wanted desperately to distract herself. Coming up with an idea, she pulls out her phone, just as she receives another message.

 _Please talk to me._

She ignored the message and scrolls down to Sean's name in the message box, "Thank goodness they bought you a phone," She said, typing into the phone, 'I'm bored. Wanna hang out?'  
Sending the message, she put her phone down and waited patiently.  
A blur of lightning swoops her up and the room is found empty moments later.

Sean stopped quickly, holding onto Olives arm so she doesn't go flying from the sudden cease of motion. She pushed her short hair out of her eyes and breathed quickly, almost laughing. As she regained her balance, she noticed where they were; the city carnival at the peer. This place was always open, and it was the perfect place for a day out. All around them were games, rides, and food, "What-why-?" She asked, trying to get her words out over her laughter.  
"Well uh," He started, "You wanted to hang out and my guardians told me about this place so, tada!" he extends his arms to gesture to the carnival. Dropping them, he gestured them to walk.  
"So, what's causing your boredom today?" Sean asked as they walk.  
Olive sighed, crossing her arms, "It's complicated. I've had personal stuff on my mind and I just need a break, you know?"  
"Yeah, I get it," he said, "Sometimes we need a break from reality. I personally know I need one with all this running around I'm doing now."  
"You know," Olive started, "It would probably be easier to save people if you made yourself known to the public."  
"Maybe, I guess it would be good for people to have hope like that."  
She nodded and took his hand, dragging him over to some of the games. They spent the majority of the day playing games and winning prizes. Despite how Sean couldn't stop complaining about how rollercoasters don't work for him because he moves faster than them on his own two feet, they still enjoyed the day without any interruptions. However, throughout the day Sean could tell that something was off about Olive. She just seemed so distracted. Like she was waiting for some invisible bomb to go off.  
"Olive?" He asked, "Is everything ok? You've been so distracted for the past few days."  
They stop in the middle of the crowd. Olive held her arm gently, avoiding eye contact, "I'm avoiding something, Sean," She whispered, "I can't face it yet."  
He didn't know what that meant, but he took her hand with care, "You don't have to face it by yourself."  
She pulled away, sighing, "It's slightly more complicated than that."  
Her phone began to ring. When she took it out and saw the caller ID, she was immediately overtaken with anger, "Excuse me," She said, walking away from Sean, who stood there in confusion.  
She answered the phone, immediately starting to yell, "You have a lot of nerve to even call me you know!"  
The voice on the other end of the phone sounded just as angry, with a twist of concern and worry, " _Well all you do is ignore me! I've been texting you nonstop!"  
_ "That's my point!" She scolded, "I told you I need time! You really hurt me!"  
Silence overtook the caller, " _I'm sorry. I really am. But I just want to talk to you again,"_ She heard a sigh, " _Olive, I miss you."_

Olive sighed and held the phone closer to her ear. She took a moment to think before responding, "… I miss you to."  
" _Then come back. We can work all this out."  
_ She looked back to Sean to make sure he wasn't listening, "I can't. Look I have to go."  
She hung up before the caller can answer. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and stood for a moment in thought. Sean wanted to go over to her but he felt unwanted. She had this invisible bubble screaming to leave her alone.  
She walked back over, gaining composure back, "Sorry about that."  
"Is everything ok?" Sean asked.  
Before she could answer, Sean's earpiece started beeping. He quickly answered with a casual greeting as Peter greeted back, " _Listen, I think I have a way to stop Alex. Come by LightSpeed labs. Quickly."  
_ Sean told him he'll be there right away, then hung up. Olive could tell he had to go. "It's ok, Sean. Just go."  
With a regretful look, he took off as fast as he could.

Sean took the grenade looking device from Peter and examined it, "So what does this thing do again?"  
Peter pointed to a button on it, "Alex's abilities work off his molecules. When he wants to become intangible, his molecules seem to vibrate at a different frequency, not too dissimilar to super speed. When you press this button and throw it, it releases an energy wave that attacks his molecules before they can separate. The energy will stick to his molecules and keep them from moving any faster than their normal speed. It'll drain that extra energy away faster than he can create."  
Nodding, he stuck the grenade in his pocket, "Now I just have to find him. Any ideas?"

Explosions came from the square just outside. Peter and Sean rushed to the window in shock to see who was standing out front. "I guess he's not hiding anymore," Peter said, "Go."

The street was in flames as Alex stood with a gun, waiting for someone to notice his work and come for him. He reloaded his gun after firing into the air a few times, "I know you're in there!" he yelled, "I'm not afraid anymore! Get out here so you can die!" The police arrived moments later in their vehicles, quickly getting out and pointing their guns at Alex, "Freeze!" One officer said.  
Victor takes the front lines, his gun lowered, "It's useless, bullets don't work on him, he's a Meta!"  
Alex turned around, grinning, "This will be fun." He pointed his gun at the police.  
Sean zoomed in, clothed in his suit, and took the gun away from Alex, throwing it to the side and stopping in front of him. "That's enough, Duncan!" He yelled.  
The civilians around Sean and Alex were taking pictures and videos the moment Sean arrived. There was no hiding the new hero anymore. Sean had decided to embrace it.

"Well what are you waiting for kid?" Alex taunted, putting his fists up, "Your public is getting anxious."

Engulfed in lightning, Sean sped at Alex, readying a punch. As Alex threw a punch in retaliation, Sean slid and ducked under his fist, recovering behind him and kicking Alex in the back, sending him back a few feet. The crowd watches in awe as they video tape the whole thing. Alex stood up and grinned, "Not bad kid, but lightning doesn't strike the same place twice."  
Sean tried speeding in to attack him, but his punches phased straight through him. "Crap," Sean said as Alex punches him straight in the face, knocking him off balance.  
" _Sean!"_ Peter said over his earpiece, " _The grenade!"  
_ "Right, right sorry!" Sean pulled out the grenade given to him by Peter and arms it for the ready, "Hey Duncan!" He yelled, throwing the grenade at Alex's feet.  
"Aw sh-," The grenade released a powerful wave of energy that sent Alex flying into one of the police cars and onto the ground.  
" _Sean! Strike now, as hard as you can!"  
_ Sean nodded, and ran in the opposite direction, making a lap around LightSpeed labs. As Alex stood up and walked away from the car, Sean sped back in a cloud of lightning. "Nice try kid," Alex said, attempting to make himself intangible. But Sean came in and struck him straight in the jaw, sending him flying back at the police car, and crashing into the windshield.  
Sean walked over to Alex as the police handcuffed him, "Not bad, junior Flash," Alex said.  
"I'm not Junior Flash, I'm …. whatever." He looked around to the crowd, filming and taking pictures of him. He glanced at Victor, who holstered his gun and smiled at Sean.  
"Thanks for coming," Sean said.

Victor smiled, "You did all the work."  
The other officers kept their guns pointed at Sean, "Hands in the air!" They yelled. Victor mouths to Sean 'Run', and Sean took off faster than they could fire their guns.  
"Damn it!" An officer yelled, "We almost had him."  
"We'll get him next time," Victor smiled, watching the blur of lightning run away.

Sean takes a victory lap around the city, happy with himself and his work today. He was beginning to make a name for himself, taking down these Meta-Humans. Something inside him just told him that what he was doing was right. He felt this was his calling, his passion. Saving people, and being a symbol of hope, like The Flash. He knew, that he was destined to do this.  
But he was still left with unanswered questions such as who his real parents were. He figured he got his speed in Central City when the particle accelerator went off, so he wondered why he was there when it happened. Most of all he wondered …

… Why Light Speed labs felt so familiar.

He stopped on top a building to ponder this. When he first read of LightSpeed labs in the newspaper, he knew he had been there, or at least seen it before. It must have meant some form of significance to him if he felt such a connection like he did. But he hadn't questioned it until now. Perhaps because he didn't know whether or not he should have. Should he look into it? Should he ask Peter about it? Would he even give Sean the answers he wanted? None of it lined up, and it only made him question it more. In fact, he may have known less about Light-Speed labs than he knew about himself.

"SCREEEEEEEE!"

Sean whipped his head in every direction looking for the source of the sound. "SCREEEEEEE!" it went again. "What the heck is that?!" Sean ask aloud. He was answered at the sight of a large sillouete in the distance, hopping from building to building. Sean quickly took off for the streets in an attempt to keep up with it as it moved.  
He pressed his earpiece and contacted Peter, "Morrison!" He yelled, "I'm chasing something down, some kind of creature!"  
There was no reply.  
"Peter?" He asked again. Before he could get an answer, Sean stops in an ally way, hearing a strange sound at the end of it. He slowly approached the creature, examining its strange features as it ravaged through the garbage. It was just above average height. Its skin was shiny, and a pure black as if he was looking into space. It's skin almost looked like armor, but the way it moved with the creature's muscles proved it wasn't. And Its eyes; it's four eyes; all glowed a terrifying blue. It had five fingers each hand, but they shot out claws to dig through the trash. It had a decent build, but it's strength was beyond compare when he lifted the large garbage can with one arm. The creature dropped the can as it noticed Sean standing there. It quickly took defense position.  
"Easy, easy," Sean held his hands up in front of him, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."  
Peter finally responded, " _Sorry, I was dealing with business, what's wrong?"  
_ "Peter," Sean started, "I found some kind of creature. A tall, grey, looking creature."

" _What? Sean, be careful."_

"It's ok," Sean eased toward the creature, "It's not trying to attack, in fact it looks scared."

" _Sean, do NOT engage! I repeat, do NOT engage!"_

When he was close enough, he got to one knee and held his right hand out. The creature backed away and let out a large screech, making Sean cover his ears. "Hey! It's ok, I won't hurt you!"  
The creature stared at him, tilting its head to the side. It was beginning to calm down, "That's it, see?" Sean said, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
The creature stared at Sean's hand as he offered it once more. The creatures gaze went from Sean's hands, to his eyes, back and forth a few times. Finally, the creature retracted its claws and reached out to him, taking his hand carefully.  
"There you go," Sean said, "My name is-"  
Sean's eyes start sparking, and his head began to feel as though bullets were shooting through his brain.

 _Doctors stood around a table. Lightning was flying all around the room as screeches were heard in the background. "Keep him down!" a doctor yelled, "He's getting out of control!"_

 __ _"_ _Your injecting too much! You're killing him!"_

 _"_ _Run! Just run as fast as you can!"_

 _An explosion of lightning overtook everything._

Sean stumbled back, screaming in pain from the strange images. The creature was startled and immediately entered attack position. It threw its fist at Sean, sending him flying to the nearby wall, then pinned him to it. " _Sean what's going on?! Sean!"_ Peter yelled. The creature smacked Sean a few times, simply out of caution. Out of one of its eyes, fire escaped, while out of the other, air cold as ice leaked out. It threw Sean into the other wall, letting him crash into the garbage, then it leapt away, jumping a great distance. Sean used the wall to pull himself up, "It attacked me! Pursuing now!" He then sped off after the creature.

From the city's view, Sean's lightning streak sped all cross the city in random directions, chasing the dark figure leaping about the rooftops. The creature leapt from every wall it could reach, using cars as pads to land and jump again to a nearby building. Its speed was incredible. It was able to leap over tall buildings in a single bound. Sean found it difficult to keep up and even lost track of it a few times, only able to keep on its tail by following its screeches. The police eventually took notice of the mayhem the creature was causing and sent a police chopper after it, tracking it and Sean as they raced around the city. Dodging cars and swerving around buildings, Sean put everything he had into his speed. Several times he had to speed someone out of the way of the creature's path. 'This is ridiculous,' Sean thought, pressing his earpiece, "Peter! This thing is too fast! What should I do?!"

Sean stopped and watched as the creature began climbing a taller building. People in the windows stared and took pictures of the creature as it passed by. "I'm going to try and meet it at the top!" Sean said, speeding into the building and climbing the stairs as fast as he could. As the creature made it to the roof, it roared at the helicopter who's light shined on it, "Stand down!" The officer in the chopper said.  
The creature roared again, and the chopper opened fire. The bullets bounced right off of the creature. In its anger, it formed a sphere of energy in its hand, and fired it at the chopper. One of the wings of the chopper were shot off and it began to fly out of control. "I'm losing altitude!" The pilot said.  
Sean made it to the top in time to see the chopper. Immediately time slowed down for him as he ran toward the edge of the roof, and leapt from it. His feet landed directly on the helicopter door and smashed into it, landing into the co-pilot seat. Sean took hold of the officer flying the chopper, unbuckled his seat, and dragged himself and the officer out of the chopper. Time resumed too normal as they both landed on the roof. Sean looked back and saw the chopper falling to the city streets. "Oh geez," he said, speeding back to the steps of the building.  
The chopper came crashing toward a crowd of people who began running away. Sean speed out of the buildings doors and tackled the remaining civilians out of the way, just barely getting them to dodge the chopper as it crashed into the streets, leaving a trail of destruction as it struggled to finally come to a stop.

Fire spread everywhere around the crash. People stared at Sean in awe as he slowly got back up. He sped back to the stairs and onto the roof, but the creature was nowhere to be seen. " _Sean you there? What happened?"_

Sean didn't answer straight away as he was caught in his own thoughts. He breathed heavily from the constant movement he just endured, "It's gone. I lost it. Whatever IT was."

Sean sped into Peters office, taking off his mask as soon as he entered, "Peter, explain to me what the heck I just saw!" Sean shouted.  
Peter was already typing on his computer as a satellite image came up on the big screen for the both of them to see. It was an eagle view image of the creature. It wasn't much to see, nothing new to Sean anyway. But it baffled Peter as he took the time to look at it. "Fascinating," He said, "It appears to have human shape, but it looks different in comparison."  
"You should have seen it up close," Sean said, "It didn't seem like it wanted to hurt anyone, but then I scared it and it went on the defensive."  
Peter stroked his chin in curiosity, studying the image of the creature.  
The electronic doors began opening, and Sean bolted out of the room quickly before the scientist came into the room. "Mr. Morrison," He said.  
"Yes, what is it?" He answered.  
"Your shipment is here."  
He sighed, "Thank you." The scientist left quickly and Sean sped back in.  
"Shipment?" He asked.  
"Just some supplies," Peter reassured, "Meantime, get home, and get some rest, when I find out something new, I'll contact you."  
Sean nodded and puts his mask back on, speeding out of the room.

Peter enters the experimentation lab, standing to the side of the door as two scientists dragged a man into the room. "Open the cell," Peter said. A scientist presses a button on the wall and a wall opens, revealing a glass cage. They open it up, throw the man in and shut it tight as he regained consciousness. "Where …where am i?" He asked. His question is answered when Peter speaks.  
"Alex Duncan," He said, "Welcome."  
Alex stood up, clenching his fists, "Peter Morrison." Alex attempts to phase through the cage but found he is unable to pass through, bumping right into the glass wall. "It won't work," Peter said, "The glass cage is being charged with the same energy as the grenade that took you down. It's also bullet proof so you won't be punching your way out either."  
Alex banged on the glass in anger, "You can't keep me away."  
"Watch me," He said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Hey!" Alex yelled, "That's it? You're just gonna lock me away?!"  
"Of course," Peter said, "We have work to do."  
Peter left the room, and approached another scientist, "Get me a meeting with the board."

Sean came back to his home and close the door carefully, sighing. "Hey there sport," Ethan said. Sean waved quickly and moved past him and up to his room. As he plopped down on his bed, Ethan followed him and stood at the door. "Rough day I take it?"  
"Something like that," Sean sighed.  
"Olive?" Ethan pondered.  
Sean shook his head, then stopped, and changed to a nod, "She's being a little distant. There's definitely something on her mind, but she doesn't want to talk about it. It's frustrating."  
Ethan took a seat on his bed, as Sean sat up next to him. "Well," Ethan started, "People are like that. It's natural. When we feel pain, we tend to want to avoid, even forget all about it. We do this because it's too painful to face, and we become afraid. We'd do anything to avoid the pain, even push away those we love," He sighed, "When I first met Abigail, she would never talk to me about her days in the orphanage. But over time, I showed her that she didn't need to be scared around me. She learned to trust me because I gave her space when she needed it, and showed her I was her friend. And eventually, I became more. So you just give her time, and maybe, she'll come around," He put a hand on his shoulder, "Until then, just be there for her. You'll know when the right time is. It'll just hit you like a bolt of lightning, so Abigail would say anyway."  
Ethan stood up, "Anyway, I have to get to work, you take care of yourself, alright?"  
Sean nodded, and Ethan left the room.  
Sean took a moment to think over his words. He cared deeply for Olive. He felt a sense of security with her. But to keep her around, he had to give her the space to deal with her problems, and be there when she needed him. That's what it meant to be a friend, to be there for one another, right? The time would come, like a bolt of lightning, when she needed him. Sean chuckled, "Like a bolt of lightning."

He suddenly stopped after hearing himself, "Like a bolt …" Suddenly, he smiled brightly.

 ** _The Bolt_**

 ****A man walks down an alleyway with his hands in his pockets. It was late at night. The man started to feel uneasy, as he could almost hear a strange sound coming from all around him. It sounded like metal tapping against a solid surface. The man pulled out his gun and pointed it in the air, "Show yourself! I know you're out there!" He circled around, searching desperately for a sign of movement.  
In the corner of his eye, he saw something move and shot at it.  
Being startled, the cat jumped in the air and then ran away as quickly as possible. The man sighed, chuckling a bit.  
Suddenly something grabbed his head and threw him into the street. On the landing, he broke his arm and was in extreme pain. The creature walked out of the shadows and stood before the man. "What the hell are you?!"

It let out a large screech, before it lashed it's claw down.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	3. Episode 3: Unprepared

_The Bolt Episode 3 Unprepared_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

The sound of the alarm echoed and rang throughout the entire building. As everyone ran for the exit, all they could think about was the terrifying screeching behind them, growing closer. "Keep running!" One employee said. That same person was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the fleeing group of people. The others looked back as he screamed horribly, then was silenced in an instant. As they kept running, every once in a while, another was lost to the terror behind them. Over the intercom, a voice rang loud, " _Remain calm and make your way to the exits. This is not a drill. Please, remain calm and make your way to the exits."  
_ As Peter shut off the intercom, he could only think of how stupid he sounded. How could anyone possibly remain calm at a time like this? They were under attack.  
He had the camera footage on his large screen, watching as people ran out of the building as quick as they could. But the sight was painful when he saw one of them suffer the horrible fate even he himself feared. The situation was hard to comprehend in the heat of the moment. No one was listening to his words, he knew that. No one was keeping calm. How could they? If they stopped moving, each and every one of them would die.  
As he looked about the footage, he noticed that things were calm. No one was dying anymore, no one was being taken to their demise. Why was this? Why did it stop? Then he knew, when he heard a loud banging on the door to his office.  
"SCHREEEEEE!" He heard from beyond the door. Quickly he pulled a gun out from his desk and kept it pointed at the door. His breathing quickened, as much as he tried to calm himself down. It seems he himself failed to follow his own advice. His entire body was pulsing with his heartbeat, full of fear. Full of regret. The doors were then knocked down, falling on the floor in front of his desk. Peter didn't have time to react when the creature leaped to him and stood on his desk, and grabbed Peter by the shirt, pinning him where the wall met the ceiling. The creature let out a loud screech that sent pain into Peters ears.  
Two armored guards holding guns came running into the room. "Open fire!" One yells, and the two of them blast the creature with a series of bullets. The bullets bounced off the creatures back, but it was enough to get his attention as he dropped Peter onto the floor. It let out another loud screech and threw itself out the window, crashing through the glass and landing on the street below. Peter watched as it ran down the streets and fled into the shadows of the alleyways.  
"Sir," One of the guards said, "Are you alright?"  
Peter answered, but kept his eyes on the street, "Yes, yes I am alright."

Sean pushed passed the crowd of people and followed the sirens of the medic truck. He kept his eyes on Peter and let out a sigh of relief seeing he had no more than a few scratches and bruises. But his mood quickly dropped when he saw several gurneys go by transporting dead bodies. "What happened here?" Sean asked himself. He approached Peter and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Mr. Morrison?"  
"Ah," he said, turning to see Sean, "Mr. White, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Are you alright? I heard that the lab was attacked!" He said, "Who did this?"  
Peter shook his head, "I have no idea." His eyes glanced to the building a few times, to which Sean thought was most likely a signal. He understood. So Sean moved away from the crowd. When he was out of sight, he sped into the building.

Sean observed the halls of the building in shock. There were claw marks everywhere. Bodies that had yet to be recovered by medics. Blood was scattered in several places. He became startled when one of the lights sparked unexpectedly. "What the hell happened here?" He asked aloud.  
Sean zoomed into the security room, immediately going for the computers. "Thank you, modern security," He said, as he accessed the LightSpeed labs cameras.  
The footage was horrifying to see. People dying, the halls being destroyed. He almost couldn't watch. But he had to, because he had found a single frame he needed and paused on it. "There you are," he observed the image of the creature, and confirmed it to be the one he met before. Which begged the question, why did it attack the lab? What was it doing here?

Sean made his way back out carefully as not to be seen. Immediately he saw Peter already walking away from the medic truck, so he quickly approached him, "Peter," Sean started, "What was that thing doing here?"  
Peter stopped and shook his head, "Not sure, I do have a hunch though," He sighed, "I think it was looking for something."  
"Like what?"  
"Well," Peter started, "You met it the other night. Maybe it pieced your connected with this place together."  
"So it was coming after me, great." Sean sighed, "I need to find this thing before it hurts anyone else."

"Good luck."

Sean looked over to a nearby cop, taking reports from the people who managed to survive the experience.  
"Can you describe what you saw?" Victor asked.  
The woman shuttered in fear, despite the fact that the danger was long since gone. She seemed almost traumatized, "I think it was wearing this … pure black armor, it was strong, and it had four eyes!"  
"Four eyes?" Victor asked, writing it down, "Was it a meta-human?"  
"I don't know if it was human at all!" She yelled, "I just want to go home to my kids, please!"  
"Alright ma'am," He said, "Just as soon as the medics patch you up." He started walking away, and said something to himself, "Be heck of a lot easier if the orange blur was here."

Sean, hearing him, starting giving thought to something.

"You sure you can trust him?"  
Olive held her bag over her shoulder. Sean decided to pick her up from school today wearing just his average cloths. She stared at him as she awaited his answer. "He seems trustworthy," Sean said, "He helped me with Alex Duncan a bit, against his chief's orders. Plus, since the rest of the ACPD hates me, it would be nice to have someone who's on the force on my side. It's not as though he's a stranger. In fact, he visited me in the hospital when I first woke up."  
"Still," Olive reminded him, "He's a police officer. This city's police are anti-Meta-Human. What if he turns on you?"  
"Then he turns on me. It's worth a try isn't it?" He asked, "That creature is still out there. IF the police spot it first, having someone on the inside to keep me up to date might be good."  
"You forget that we still have the LightSpeed labs satellite."  
"That's just a satellite," he said, "It's not perfect. It can find them in the open, but what if they are hiding?"  
She took a moment to ponder this. He made a good point. The satellite can only see so much. And if he was friends with someone on the force, then it would definitely help him out when he needed it, "Well, ok," She said, "Just be cautious. And don't you dare tell him your secret Identity."  
He smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Police set the yellow tape across the tainted street. Officers were detouring cars and people to avoid the area. In the corner, a man was being questioned about what he saw. The poor man couldn't dare look at the body lying in the street. Victor was used to carnage, but this was on a different level. As he observed the body lying in front of him, he almost puked. The man was lying face up, or what was left of his face anyway. His body was torn into, as though 10 knives were stabbing into him all at once. His body was covered in blood and it spread a few feet around him. There was a gun lying not too far from his right hand, it too had blood on it. "So what do we have?" an officer asked him.  
Victor shook his head, "No idea. It looks as though a rabid animal did this. Every mark shouts pure rage," He said, "Get CSI to take a blood test, maybe we can find something starting there."  
The officer nodded and walked away. Just afterword's, a blur of lightning zoomed in and hid in the alleyway, only allowing Victor to notice him. Looking up in curiosity, Victor walked into the alley to see The Bolt standing there. "Detective Victor Phillip," Bolt said, "Care to fill me in?"  
Victor kept his hand on his pistol. Though he felt like he could trust Bolt, he still relied on his instinct as a cop, "The victim has several claw marks in his chest, face, and limbs. Whatever did this was merciless. He was long dead before it got messy."  
Bolt nodded, crossing his arms, "Any Idea who or what did it?"  
"Well," He started, "All we found was some sort of green substance in the victim's wounds. What About that creature you chased the other day? The one that was hopping about and taking down helicopters?"  
Bolt didn't answer right away. This creature seemed to have been getting busy. Why was it so full of rage? "Could be. I don't know much about the creature. Look, if you get wind of it, let me know, please. I don't want this thing hurting anyone else."  
Victor nodded, and looked behind him to see an officer approaching him, "You should go."  
Bolt was gone before he was finished.

"Thank you for coming today."  
Peter stood at a round table of men and women, dressed in suits and ties. Everyone was awaiting Peter to make his opening speech to the meeting. "I understand the lab has undergone some difficulties," Peter started, "But I want to start off by assuring you, everything is under control."  
"Under control?" One woman said, "That creature attacked the lab and you want to call it under control? Do you even want to explain what it was?"  
"No ma'am," He bluntly said, "But the creature isn't what I'm here to talk about." Peter grabbed his remote and pressed a button, pointing to the center of the table.  
An image of a human shape appeared as a hologram, statistics floating all around it. "What is this?" A man asked.  
"This," Peter said, putting his remote down, "It's subject S."  
"What does the S stand for?" One asked.  
Peter smiled, "Speed-force," he paced around the table, "We've been searching, and here it is. A willing, but unknowing, subject, who has the Speed-Force in his system."  
The group looked at him with shock, and some with joy, "So you convinced the Flash to help us?" One said.  
Peter shook his head, "Even better," he said, "I found someone else."  
"Someone else?" A woman said, "After you lost your last subject? Where did you manage to find another Meta-Human embowed with the Speed-Force?"  
Peter chuckled, "That's my secret. The point I am making is that we can finally continue our work. We have the missing piece to the puzzle. I just need more funding."  
One man in a white suit, stood up, "Peter, we gave most of our funding for that satellite. Why haven't you been using it to-"  
"Find Meta-Humans?" Peter interrupted, pressing his remote. The hologram images change to video of Jack Nichols and Alex Duncan in their cells, "I already have. I told you, I found another speedster."  
The man's eyes widened, "The Bolt," He said, "That speedster that has been saving people."  
"Yes," Peter said, "He works for me. And if you doubt me again, I'll convince him to go after you. I'm very persuasive," He smiled, "Now, about that funding?"

Peter exited the room, straightening his tie. A woman walks up to him, dressed in a black work dress, "How did the meeting go?" she asked.  
"Wonderfully, Rose," He said, "How are the subjects?"  
Rose began to read off her clipboard, "Jack Nichols has been very resistant so far, but Alex Duncan is the more promising subject. I suggest step two to be taken with him first."

"Excellent," he said, "Start immediately."

THE NEXT DAY

Abigail was out of luck. She had checked everywhere she can near here. Every house, every orphanage, but none of them ever had someone resembling Sean in any way. She tossed her laptop to the floor after searching for hours. It was stressing her greatly. Sean had no real family. She couldn't find him anywhere. She had been told by her friends that he's almost old enough to care for himself. She understood that, but he was still alone. Just like she was.  
Ethan came into the room after hearing the thump of the computer against the ground. He was going to ask what was wrong, but immediately he knew. "Abigail," He started, "This isn't your job to find his family."  
"I'm making it my job," She said, "We aren't his parents, and he's all alone. He deserves love from his real mother but it's like she doesn't exist!"  
Ethan sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her, "This isn't just about Sean, is it?" He asked.  
By the mention of his words, Abigail begins to tear up. This wasn't just about Sean. It wasn't just her need to give back. It was a feeling on a personal level. Because of her son. Because of Daniel, "I didn't do enough for Daniel," She said, already choking on her own tears, "I could have loved him more, but I didn't. And because of that, Daniel is gone. And it's all my fault!"  
Ethan wrapped both his arms around her and pulls her close, "Abigail, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Daniel was a good person. Right up to the end. We have to remember that. If you keep looking back on it like it was your fault, you will never move forward."  
Abigail nodded, and leans onto his shoulder, sniffling.

Sean stood at the top of the steps, watching his guardians with worry. He knew that Abigail had a personal connection with his situation, but he didn't fully understand how much until now. He didn't want Abigail worrying herself over Sean, especially now that Sean has taken on a new job during his free time. As he went back to his room and sat down on his bed, he fiddled with his watch a bit, looking down at it a few times a minute. Should he tell them? It would be easier to zip around the city without worrying about keeping up appearances with his guardians. But if they knew, they would always be afraid. Sean knew that what he's doing is not the safest hobby, but it's the only thing in his life that feels somewhat normal in comparison to everything else since waking up.  
A sudden faint beeping started, catching his attention. Sean looked to the source and found it coming from his watch. A light on the side was blinking blue, on and off. He pressed the blinking button and words began scrolling across the screen, "The heck …?" he wondered.

 _"_ _Alter City Harbor"_

He didn't fully understand what it meant, but it was enough to peek his interest. He thought about calling Peter and asking if this was him, or if he had any idea what it was. But he stopped himself, and rather decided to go alone, speeding out through his window and onto the streets.

Sean skid to a stop just before the edge, looking into the water below. He found it best not to come in costume, knowing there might have been people there. Luckily only a few people were walking about, getting ready to sail their boats. Sean took another look at the message on his watch. Why did he even bother coming if he didn't even know what he came for? As he looked around the harbor, he kept an eye out for anything that may have seemed strange, or out of the ordinary. "Come on, you called me here," Sean said to himself.  
He walked over to one of the boats, and saw a man at the wheel, getting ready to sail. The man wore a large rain coat, "Um, excuse me?" Sean called out, stepping onto the boat.  
"Ah!" He yelled, stepping down to the deck, "No, no, no! Off the boat!"  
Sean quickly stepped off the boat, holding his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry," he said.  
"I just had this deck cleaned, kid!" he said, sighing, "What do you want?"  
Sean stuffed his hands in his pockets, sighing, "Has anything strange happened around the harbor lately?"  
The man shook his head, "Not that I know of, why?"  
"Well," He said, "I could tell you if you let me on your boat," Sean grinned.  
The man's eyebrows rose, then he sighed, and gestured Sean to come onto the boat. As he came on, he took his hands out of his pocket and rubbed them together, "So, you could say a little birdie lead me here, and probably-hopefully-for good reason."  
"Well I hate to tell you kid," He said, "But nothing strange has happened here as far as I know. Nothing beyond the water."  
"What about the water?" Sean asked.  
The man walked over to the side of the boat, gesturing Sean to look over. As he does, he sees a strange hint of green in the water. It wasn't everywhere, just near the edge of the harbor, "What is that?"  
"I don't know," The man said, "I don't know what it is, only that it comes from the sewer pipes."  
"The sewer pipes?" he asked. The man nodded, and Sean looks back to the water.

Then it hit him. He quickly remembered what Victor had said about the thing that attacked the man.

 _" …_ _All we found was some sort of green substance in the victim's wounds …"_

"Green substance," Sean said, immediately running off of the boat.  
"Hey kid!" The man yelled, "What's this all about?"  
Sean never answered him. Once he was out of sight, he sped down the roads, leaving a speed trail behind.

Bolt's boots splashed into the sewer water, sending an echo down the path of the sewer. It smelled like trash, mixed with blood, oil and water. He couldn't see any farther than a few feet in front of his face. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small cylinder and pressed the button on the side. The cylinder expanded and formed into a flashlight, "Classic LightSpeed tech," Bolt said, turning on the light and shining it down his path. He moved forward carefully as not to make too much noise in his step. He shined his flashlight onto the walls of the sewer. Immediately he finds trails of green across the walls, and scratch marks scattered everywhere. "You, my friend, have been busy," he said, seeing red trails of blood across the walls as well. "God, what have you been doing?" He said softly.  
His earpiece starts ringing, loud enough to echo through the sewer. He quickly answered to turn off the sound, worried that it may end up getting him caught, "Hello?" he said quietly.  
" _Hey, It's me,"_ Olives voice rang through the coms. Bolt was relieved that it a more comforting voice, especially at a time like this. "Olive," Sean said, "What's up?"

" _I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."_

"Olive, I'm a bit busy."  
 _"_ _Please? It's about …that thing I won't talk about."_

Bolt stopped for a moment, "You mean the thing like at the fair?"

He received an 'mmhmm' from her.  
"So, you want to talk about it now?" he asked.  
" _Yeah, I guess you could say I need advice from a friend. Can you come over? I'd really like to see you."  
_ Under normal circumstances, he would already be there. But these weren't normal circumstances, "I'm actually …occupied at the moment."  
" _Oh …oh! I'm so sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"_ She asked.  
"Kind of," he said, "I'm in the sewers, scared out of my mind. Tracking that creature from the other night. I think it's been hiding out in the sewers."  
 _"_ _That explains how it was able to disappear so quickly. Wait, you're in the sewers right now?"_

"Yep," He bluntly said.  
 _"_ _Well, I could hang up so you can focus-"_

"No!" he suddenly yelled, causing silence between them. "I uh … want to hear your voice. Like I said, I'm scared out of my mind."

" _Sure, of course. Anything."  
_ For the next few moments it was just silence as Bolt treaded carefully through the painfully silent sewers. "So," Bolt started, "That advice you wanted?"  
" _Sean, it can wait."  
_ "'Bolt', I'm in costume."  
She laughed, " _Fine, 'Bolt', It can wait until I see you."  
_ "No, no its ok, really, I want to know what's going on."  
He heard a sigh, " _Ok. I have this …old friend. We haven't spoken in a while. I'm wondering whether or not I should forgive him."  
_ "Well he is your friend right?" he backtracked, "Actually, scratch that, what did he do?"  
" _Long story short? …he hurt me. Bad. It's become really tough to even think about him but, I don't know how much longer I can just hold a grudge."  
_ "Well, I guess it depends on what he did. But it also depends on whether or not he's sorry," he said, "If he feels guilt, he can learn to be better, especially if it's for a friend."  
" _You think?"  
_ "Yeah," he said, then a thought crossed his mind, "So, when you say you think about him, were you two …together?"  
She laughed, " _Sean White-excuse me- 'Bolt', you aren't jealous, are you?"  
_ What threw her off is that he didn't answer her question. Bolt simply kept walking, as she waited for an answer that never came. " _Bolt?"_ she asked, " _Sean?"  
_ The sound of extra footsteps caught him off guard. Bolt stopped, and his body sparks in preparation to start running. " _Sean?"_ She called his name again.  
"Olive, I think it's here." He said.  
 _"_ _What? Sean, be careful."  
_ The sound that echoed through the sewers resembled metal tapping against metal. Bolt spun around in every direction, trying to keep his eye on every angle. He heard an echo of a screech from all over.  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the nearby wall, pinning him by the chest. The creature screeched loud at him. " _Sean?!"_ Olive called out.  
"H-Hey there big guy," Bolt said, receiving only another screech as a response, "Ok, ok! I can see that you are mad! Just talk to me, please, I can help you!"  
The creature's screeches grew quieter. Bolt even noticed a pattern in his screeches. "Y-you're trying to speak, aren't you?" Bolt said.  
"YAAAAAA!...Yaaaa….Yooooo…"  
It could speak, or rather it was trying to.  
"Yaaaa…yoooo…yooouuuu…ssssstaaaaaaahhyyyy….aaaaaawaaaaaaahhyyyy."It's voice was gargled, and quiet when it attempted to form words.  
"I don't have to," Bolt said, "I can help. Me and my friends at Lightspeed labs can-"  
The creature screeched again, throwing Bolt down into the sewer water. The creature began to run off, and Bolt attempted to run after him. His feet started experiencing hydroplaning and he slid across the sewer floor, crashing into a set of bars. "Agh!" He exclaimed.  
" _Sean, talk to me! Are you ok?"_ Olive said, reminding Bolt she was still on the line.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." As Bolt recovered, he noticed a massive hole in the set of bars, almost as if it was ripped out. A large screech echoed through the sewers again, coming from beyond the hole. He began to tread slowly through the hole and deeper into the sewers. "Listen!" he called out, "I am not the enemy!"  
"LIIIIIIEEEEEESSSS!" The creature jumped out of the water and punched him, then dived back in, hidden from Bolts sight as he recovered from the blow. He shook his head, "I'm the good guy! I just want to help you! You just have to let me!"  
The creature came out of the water again, kicking him down into the water. He kept his foot on Bolts chest as not to let his head above water.  
" _Sean?! Sean!"  
_ Bolt was unable to answer. In fact, he was unable to breath. The creature refused to move its foot from his chest, and he was slowly losing air. He held his breath for as long as he could but eventually it gave out and he began gargling water. He tried reaching for something-anything- to help him get free. As his vision started to fade, he began to panic. His head clouded with images he hadn't seen before.

 _Doctors strapped someone down to a table. "Keep him down! He's having a panic attack!"  
Lightning struck the entire room._

 _"_ _Turn it off! Turn it off!"  
"We can't! It's busted!"_

 _An explosion of lightning consumed them all._

Lightning began sparking from Bolt extraordinarily. His entire body was engulfed with the sparks of light. They spread to the water and electrified it as well as the creature holding him down. It screeched in pain as it finally removed its foot from Bolt, allowing him to sit up and get some air with a large wheezing gasp. The creature screeched one more time before taking off quickly down into the sewers. Bolt thought about chasing it, but he was far too exhausted to do that, as he then fainted back into the water.

Sean opened his eyes slowly, as not to be blinded by the light in front of him. Was he in lightspeed labs? Did Peter find him? He found this to be doubtful in feeling the warm blanket on top of his body. The bed below him wasn't like the LightSpeed med bay. Rather instead of a normal, average bed that made him question where he was and who found him.  
"Thank god you're ok."  
Sean turned his head to see Olive sitting on the side of the bed, her hand on his chest in relief. "Olive?" He said, "How did you find me?"  
She smiled, "Your com has a tracker in it. So I downloaded the GPS from our computer at our lab and tracked you down."  
Sean sighed in relief and lets his head sink into the pillow. "If I hadn't been there," Olive started, "Even with your fast healing, you would have gotten hypothermia from the water or something."  
Sean laughed, "Then it's a good thing I have you."  
Her smile faded into anger and concern, mostly the latter, "Sean, you could have died today, you know that right?"  
She was right, even if he wouldn't admit it. That creature could have killed him. Perhaps it was only out of sheer luck that Sean even survived. And eventually, luck runs out. "I know," He said.  
"Do you?" Olive retorted, adjusting her spot on the bed, "Sean, you can't go head on into things like this by yourself. It's dangerous! My god, if you were to actually die I couldn't-", She stopped for a moment, " …Sean promise me you'll be more careful, please."  
Her voice now sounded scared. Sean hadn't considered how afraid she might have been about losing him. He immediately felt terrible for making her worry like that. He sat up, and moved himself over to her, embracing her in a warm hug, "I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful."  
She smiled, and hugged back. For a moment, she didn't care about anything else. This life here, helping Sean, it was good. It was better.

So should she forgive her friend?

Her train of thought changed tracks when she noticed the green stain in Sean's suit, "Sean, I think some of the sewer water stained your costume."  
Sean spotted where she was referring to, and his eyes widen, "That isn't sewer water," He grabbed a knife from his belt and scrapped off a bit of the green substance.  
"What is that?" Olive asked.  
"Blood," Sean said, "It's blood. And not mine."

Olive immediately understood, "The creature."  
"Time to get some answers," Sean said.

Alex woke up, feeling bruised and beaten. Pain was echoing all over his body. He struggled to get on his feet, using the walls of the glass cage to support him. He groaned from the agonizing stinging in his wounds. "It gets easier," Jack said from the cage next to Alex.  
Alex rubbed his eyes and focused on Jack, "Jack? Is that you?" He asked.  
Jack nodded, "Nice to see you Alex," he said, "Honestly, I didn't think they would catch you so soon. But you always were reckless."  
Alex laughed through the pain, "Missed you too, Nichols," he sat back down, "So Peter has himself another speedster?"  
"I guess so," Jack sighed, "And he packs quite a punch too. But thing is, I don't think he quite knows what's going on. As far as he knows, it seems, he's just stopping bad guys."  
"So Peter is using him," Alex grunted, "Just like everyone else. How many more of us has he caught?"  
"Just you and me."  
The doors to the room opened and a woman with a clipboard walked inside, standing before the two, "Good morning."  
Neither one of them answered the woman, who cleared her throat, "My name is Rose, I'll be conducting your experiments today."  
"Joy," Alex slumped down, "What is it this time? Gas? Electricity? I was a big fan of that one."  
She shook her head and pressed a button on the wall, lifting the cage that kept Alex trapped. "Don't bother using your powers, the cuffs your wearing conceal them." he stood up, and Rose smiled, "If you would please follow me."

The hallway felt like forever to him. It was coated with blue neon lines, pulsing with Light. He had forgotten how high tech Light-Speed labs. He eyed several scientists who walked past them. In one of the room windows, Alex noticed a large seat, like you would see in a dentist. However, the room was blocked off, and everything inside looked as though it was burned. "What happened in there?" Alex asked.  
Rose turned her head to him, "A failure," She said, then turned her head back in front of her. Alex felt scared and curious for what was going on, and where they were going.  
They entered a large room that looked completely empty of anything except light. "What am I doing here?" Alex asked. Just as he heard the door close behind, he turned and noticed that Rose was gone. "Great," He said, sarcastically.  
A voice rang over the intercom of the room, " _Hello Alex_ ," Peter's voice bounced on the walls, _"_ _I would like to say congratulations, because you my friend have passed the first phase of your …trials_."  
Alex clenched his fists, "Call them what they are, 'experiments!'"  
" _Whatever you like. So, now, you are able to move on to your next …experiment."  
_ "And that would be?"

The walls begun to close in on him, being released from their hinges. " _Phase 2,"_ Peter said.

After speeding Olive and himself to their lab, Sean took the sample from his suit and places it on a light-table. The table starts scanning the substance, and the statistics appear on the big screen, constantly in flux, "What exactly do we expect to find?" Olive asked.  
"I hope to figure out whether or not this thing is human," Sean said. He began to type at sonic speed on the computer, to a point where Olive could not even comprehend his fingers hitting the keys, "Showoff," She said half-jokingly. Sean didn't focus too much on her joke and just continued to type.  
"So," Olive started, "Should we show Peter whatever we find?"  
Sean stopped typing and froze, " …I don't know. Depends on what we find," With that he continued to type for a moment before stopping again, "Ok I think I got something."  
He pressed the enter key and the statistics stopped on the big screen. "This is interesting," Sean started, "It's human."  
"Come again?" Olive questioned.  
"This thing, when comparing it to the DNA structure of a human being, it matches. But this creature's DNA has been …modified, or rather it's been added onto. Whatever has been added to its DNA, the mix changed him physically as well as mentally," He sat back in his chair, "Point being, this thing is-or was human at one time. Whatever happened, he isn't now. But there is something else."  
"I see it actually," Olive said, looking at the screen, "You showed me the DNA structure of a meta human the other day and this-"  
"Resembles a Meta-Humans DNA structure," Sean cut her off, "Whatever he is, he wasn't just human. He was a Meta-Human. But now he's a mutated, like a-"  
"-A Meta-Mutant," Olive cut in, "Trademarking that right now. It's a Meta-Mutant."  
"'Meta-Mutant'," Sean repeated, "Ok, yeah, that works."  
Sean stared at the image of the 'Meta-Mutant' on another screen. It was hard to imagine that it used to be human, or Meta-Human rather. But now it was some kind of creature. Did the particle accelerator do this to him? Was he just one of the unlucky ones and the explosion had mutated him? He couldn't see any other explanation. And if that was the case and it was enough to mutate him, that meant he had to be exceptionally powerful. From what Sean could figure out from his fights with the Meta-Mutant, it was fast, and its survival skills gave it an advantage. But Sean had Light-Speed labs technology, giving him a strong scientific background to counter it. "We need to find it before it hurts anyone else," He said. Olive stared at him, wondering why he felt it unnecessary to tell Peter about what they know of the Meta-Mutant.

The police scanner was quite that night. Not too much had been happening since the appearance of that strange creature. People had been too afraid to go out in the day, much less the night. Even as Victor tuned the scanner, there was nothing but small chatter. Part of him was happy for this. He was happy that he could spend just one night not having to worry about facing any Meta-Humans or monsters. But at the same time, the silenced killed him. It reminded him how scared that everyone was at the moment. And if he was to be honest, he was just as scared if not more in knowing he had to be the one to face it.  
But that got him thinking as well about another thing. The Bolt. For Victor and the police force, it was their job to protect people. It was their job to take criminals in. But for people like The Green Arrow, The Flash, and now The Bolt, they all did what they did because they could. Some had speed, others arrows. But they chose to do what they did. They chose to save people out of the goodness of their hearts. There was no money. It made him somewhat jealous.  
As he continued to tune the radio, he saw a shadow move into the nearby alley. After seeing it, he grabbed his radio, "I've got a 10-66, stand by." He hung up the radio and steps out of the car, grabbing his gun from his holster and keeping it ready as he approached the alleyway. It was dark, the only light came from the street. There was a large trash can and a fire escape, dirt scattered everywhere. But in all the darkness, he could see a figure at the back wall of the alley. It was on its knees, ripping into a trash bag. "Hey!" Victor called out, "What are you doing?"  
The being turned around, stood up straight and stepped into the light, letting out a large screech. "Uh oh," Victor said, pointing his gun and firing off a few rounds. The bullets hit, but bounced right off the creatures skin with a ting. It screeched again, and lunged at Victor. He didn't have time to move and the creature grabbed him, throwing him against the wall several times. He dropped his gun as the creature raised him against the wall, smacking him with his massive fist several times. "STAAAAAAAAAY AWWWWAAAAAY!" It yelled, tossing him into the street, and leaping into the shadows.  
Victor held his side, groaning in agonizing pain. He struggled to crawl over to the car, and grabbed the radio inside, "O-officer down!" with that he fell, holding his side as he bled.

The streak of white lightning zoomed quickly through the hospital halls, just fast enough to avoid any cameras or people that may spot him. The only trace he left was a gust of wind. As he stopped in room 1-52, he closed the door behind him carefully as not to disturb Victor as he slept in his bed. Bolt slowly walks up to him after locking the door. He observed the sleeping officer with worry, "Victor, I'm so sorry," He said. Though this wasn't his fault directly, he still felt responsible. He should have found that creature after the sewer fight and taken it down. He should have done something more, but he didn't. This creature hurt Victor because of Bolt. Most of the officers were taking things easy as to avoid the creature. But not Victor. Victor chose to stay on duty even after he was supposed to go home for the night. Bolt couldn't help but wonder if he did so for him, as to prove he could handle Meta-Humans. Maybe he can, but this thing wasn't human, at least not anymore.  
Bolt took off his mask and sits down next to Victor, who snored silently. He must have been exhausted from that ordeal, "Victor, I admire you, I do," Sean said, knowing Victor probably couldn't hear him, "But you are just going to get hurt doing things like this. I have powers, you don't. The police have no idea what they are really up against," He sighed, "Heck, I don't even know what I'm going up against. But I have to fight it, otherwise it'll hurt people like it hurt you," he paused, and let out an ironic chuckle, "I Guess you would give me the same argument wouldn't you?"  
He almost wished he was awake, so he could be sure that he was ok. Instead, he grabbed a small ear-piece from his belt pocket, and placed it on the desk next to Victor. After writing a small note, he put his mask back on and went for the door, opening it and speeding away, a gust of wind hitting the curtains.

Victor shook his head and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times. The room was blurred only for a few moments until he saw the hospital room he was in. He sighed, and went to grab the glass of water from the desk next to him. Instead, his hand lands on a small device, and a piece of paper.  
"What the …?" he wondered, as he pulled the objects toward him, and read the words on the paper.

"IN CASE YOU NEED ME"  
-B

Victor smiled, and held the earpiece between his fingers.

"It was human?" Peter repeated, sitting back in his office chair.  
"Yeah," Bolt said, "But something must have mutated it. It used to be a Meta-Human, but now it's some kind of …Meta-'Mutant'."  
"Meta-Mutant?" Peter questioned.  
Bolt shook his head, "Olive's idea. I think it works."  
"Whether it works or not isn't the point, Sean. What we need to do is stop this thing. How did you defeat it before?"  
Bolt rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't exactly beat it, rather I managed to scare it off. We were both covered in sewer water, then my body started sparking with electricity. It electrified it and he ran off. It was the first time I actually hurt it."  
Peter stood up and started pacing, "Of course. You used pure energy against it. Regular punches won't due. The energy you create when you run might be the key to stopping it."  
Bolt nodded, and watched as he let his hand spark with electricity, "Ok, so I guess I'll be playing Zeus today," he chuckled, "We need to track this thing down. Any ideas?"  
The room started flashing with a red light, as an alarm began to play. "I think it found you, actually," Peter said, observing the camera feed. The creature stood right outside the entrance, "Must have a fight to pick with you. Sean, be-" As he turned around, Bolt was gone, "…carful."

Bolt zoomed outside and stood behind the creature, "Hey!" He called out. The Meta-Mutant turned around and faced Bolt, clenching his fists, "SSSSSSeeeeeeeeaaaaaaannnn," he says.  
"You know who I am?" Bolt said, stepping forward, "Then you must know I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you, and no one else has to get involved. Not the police, not Light-Speed labs, just you and me. Please."  
Instead of responding, the Meta-Mutant lunges forward at Bolt, "I'm guessing 'pretty please' is out of question?" he said, speeding away as the creature followed him, leaping large distances.

Bolts streak zoomed passed windows, shattering the glass. He put everything he had into his speed, and then some. Bolt would look back a few a few times and see the Meta-Mutant gaining on his trail. The creature landed on several cars, crushing them before he leaped again. "This thing is seriously agile," Bolt said, as he pushed himself to run faster. He made several quick turns in an attempt to confuse the creature, but it was still able to keep up. " _Bolt!"_ Peter said from his com, " _Get him to the water!"  
_ Bolt nodded and made another sharp turn, dodging to avoid an incoming car. "Come on! Keep up!" Bolt yelled, looking ahead to the harbor, and skidding to a sudden stop. The Meta-Mutant lands on the ground with a massive thud, cracking the earth beneath his feet. He lets out a screech, making Bolt cover his ears, then stand in defiance position. "Come on!" he yelled, "Come and get me!"  
The creature leaped for Bolt, who speeds out of the way, standing a few yards to the left as the creature lands on a boat. It struggled to keep its balance as the boat weaved and shook from its landing. It screeched again and threw a massive energy sphere at Bolt. He just manages to turn his hips and dodge the incoming sphere, only to turn back and watch as the creature tackled him to the ground. "Seeeeeeaaaaan!" It yelled.  
"You have bad breath," Bolt said, kicking him off with both feet, and standing up as quick as he could. He ran down the sidewalk and taunted the creature to chase him. He screeched and leaped toward Bolt, who grabbed a lamppost as he ran and let his momentum carry him around, striking the creature with his foot as he came at him. The creature was knocked back and rolled to its stomach. As Bolt landed, he quickly started running circles around it, his lightning trail glowing bright. "Look at the pretty light!" Bolt joked. As the Meta-Mutant stood, Bolt began throwing random punches, keeping it on its knees. "Stay down, stay down, stay down!" He repeated desperately.  
The creatures top two eyes glowed blue, and frosty air came out of his mouth. The ground beneath him froze to ice, and Bolt immediately slipped and fell a few yards away, grunting as he came to a stop and holding his side. The creature, stood, and faced him, "Seeeeaaan!" he yelled.  
Bolt got to one knee, and looked up, "You are …full of surprises," he said, then clenched his fists and sped toward him. The creature ran toward him as well. As Bolt leapt at him, the creature grabbed him in mid-air, and held him painfully tight. "Agh! Uncle, uncle!" Bolt yelled. It was here he began to understand what he was dealing with. This Meta-Mutant had a range of abilities that he wasn't aware of. He was strong, fast, and smart despite his seemingly predator state of mind. His thought derailed as he was thrown and pinned to the ground.  
A car pulled into the harbor, and Olive stepped out and slammed the door. "Sean!" She yelled, beginning to run toward him, and stopping when she saw the monster.  
"Olive, stay back!" Bolt yelled.  
Startled, the creature takes himself and Bolt into the water with a splash.  
"Sean!" Olive yelled, running over to the edge and looking into the water. "Sean!" She yelled again.  
Bolt struggled to try and reach the surface. Every time he escaped the monsters grasp, it would just grab him and pull him back down. It would strike him in the stomach and back, severely bruising Bolt. When it struck him in the stomach again, Bolt forcibly released the air he was holding. He began to choke on the water, triggering a strange and painful memory.

 _"_ _Keep him down!"  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
"Stabilize it!"_

 _"_ _I can't!"  
A massive scream filled the room, and electricity spread all over.  
"Incredible …" Someone said.  
An explosion of electricity overtook everything._

Bolt began screaming as he grabbed the creature by the throat, taking it by surprise. Electricity began sparking off of him, spreading through the water and hitting the creature who screeched in pain. As it tried to get away, Bolt would pull it back down as more lightning escaped his body. The water had been completely electrified, to a point where some strands of electricity escaped the water for Olive to see. Bolt screamed louder as a massive amount of lightning sparked from him, and filled the premise of the water. He began striking the creature with his fists, powered by lightning. His scream was muffled by the water, until they rise above the surface, dragging all of the lightning with them. It sparked and spread across the surface of the water. Olive took a step back and watch the electricity fly through the air. Bolt delivered one last punch and the creature goes flying across the water, and Bolt is thrown back in the opposite direction.  
The sparks still remained in the water. Bolt floated at the surface, his head just under the water. A voice echoed as he began to black out.  
" …Sean! …"

He blinked several times in an attempt to fully awaken. The light in front of his face was blinding, and he thought he was in a hospital bed. But he was once again proven wrong when he felt a hand rest on his chest, and he saw Olive sitting at his bedside. Taking a look around, he found himself at their HQ, in one of the beds put there in case they worked overnight. Olive smiled at him, pushing the hair out from in front of his face. He smiled back, "Hey," He said, "How long was I out for?"  
"Only a few hours, thankfully," She answered, "I had gotten worried about you after you went to see Victor. I tracked you to Light-Speed labs when your signal suddenly went everywhere. So I listened into the coms and met you at the harbor. I'm glad I came when I did. You would have drowned," She sighed, "Again," She slapped his arm, "For the second time in two days," She smacked his arm again, "Do you get what I'm hinting at?"  
"To be more careful?" He said, rubbing his arm and sitting up, "Olive, what I do is dangerous and I'm sorry, but you just have to accept that."  
She looked as though she was going to retort, but she stopped herself. She let her expression drop and she sighed, moving closer and hugging him tightly. Sean wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but he thought he heard her whisper something very quietly. As she let him go, she sniffled, as if she had started to cry. "Ok, I'll just have to trust you then," She gave her best smile, "So, what do we do about the Meta-Mutant?"  
He had completely forgotten about that, "Oh yeah, what happened after I passed out anyway?"  
"It got up and ran, or swam," She said, "While you were out, I gave Peter a call. He used that satellite of his to try and track it."  
"And?"  
She sighed, "It left the city. Peter suspects it'll be heading for the nearest city down east."  
"Which city is that?" He asked.  
She didn't say anything at first, perhaps because she wanted to choose her next words carefully, "It doesn't matter. It's gone. And it's not like you can just leave the city without your parents-"  
"Olive," he interrupted sternly, "Which city?"  
She could see his determination. She knew that even with the parent's obstacle. He would scavenge for a way to track this Meta-Mutant. But she knew what that would mean and she didn't like it at all. Still, seeing his expression, she eventually gave in, "Anterior City," She said quietly, "Peter thinks the creature is on a path to Anterior City. But he said you shouldn't go after that thing, that it was too dangerous-"  
Sean stood up and paced around the room, limping slightly, "I don't care what Peter says." He grabbed his mask from the main desk in his hand.  
"Sean, what's gotten into you?" She asked.  
Sean suddenly slammed his hands against the table, startling Olive, "I'm the only one that can fight this thing right now! And if this thing is going to hurt anymore people then I have to stop it! It …It knew my name, Olive. Something is strange, between me and him. I get this feeling that there is this connection and I have to find out what it is," He held back a tear, "Please …if there is any way you think will get me over there, please, help me find it."  
She said nothing as the silence grew between them. She hadn't seen him get this angry before. Perhaps she didn't fully understand how deeply he felt with his situation. She had seen him be brave, silly, energetic, but not angry, not like this. The unfortunate thing for her was that she knew a way, but she just wouldn't like it.  
"Ok," Olive finally said, "Give me some time."

Olive shut the door slowly behind her, sighing. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. But this was for the best. Besides, maybe it was finally time. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mother sitting at the table. She stood there at the door in silence until her mother had taken notice of her, "Oh, hi sweetie," She said, "Back from Sean's so soon?"  
She took notice of Olives gloom expression, and stood up, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
Olive stood there, silent as her mother approached her. She escaped into her mind to think about whether or not this was the best option. But it was, and she knew that this was the only way, "Mom," She started, "I want to visit Charley."

The roof was cold for Victor. It was late and the would rather be going to sleep. But he felt he needed to do this. He held the earpiece between his fingers, and rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. He smiled when he heard lightning crackle behind him, then stop, "Glad you came," He said, turning to see Bolt at the entrance to the roof, hidden as a silhouette.  
"There a reason you called me?" Bolt asked.  
Victor smiled, "Guess I'm just trying out your gift. I actually wanted to thank you in person."  
"For what?"  
Victor took a step forward, "For trusting me. It isn't fair that the rest of the police force doesn't trust Meta-Humans. So I'm glad you took it upon yourself to put your trust in me."  
Bolt smiled under his mask, "You're welcome. I had to trust someone didn't I?"  
They both laugh, and Bolt took a step forward, "I admire what you're doing. Going beyond the call of duty. Just promise I won't find you in the hospital again. I gave you that com for a reason."  
Victor nodded and looked at the earpiece, "Yeah, you did. I guess I'll see you-" he looked back up after hearing lightning crackling, to see Bolt gone from the roof, " … That better not become habit," He said.

Sean dropped his bag to the side after closing the door to his house. "Abigail! Ethan! I'm back!"  
He entered the living room to see Olive sitting on one of the couches, talking to his guardians, "Um, hey Olive, what are you doing here?"  
Abigail turned to Sean, "Olive was telling us how she and her family were taking a trip to Anterior City."  
Sean took a moment to process this before speaking, "Come again?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Olive said, "My parents and I are spending the weekend in Anterior City. I was asking your parents if it would be ok to take you along."  
"Well," Ethan said, "As your legal guardians one of us would have to go with you, and Abigail will be doing that."  
Sean took a moment before sitting down slowly in a chair, "Really?"  
He couldn't believe it. How did Olive manage to convince her parents to go to Anterior City? And so soon? The situation was almost perfect. He would have two days to find the Meta-Mutant and take it down, "Well, yeah, absolutely, I'm up for it."  
"Great," Abigail said, "We can start packing."  
Abigail and Ethan leave the room and go upstairs. Sean adjusts himself in his seat and faces Olive, "How on earth did you convince your folks to take us to Anterior City?"  
Olive sighed, "Because I used to live there. And I had a friend there."  
Sean nodded, "The friend who hurt you?"  
"Yeah." She said, "Time I faced the past."

 ** _The Bolt_**

The alarm from the bank rang loud on the streets as the two men ran down the alleyway with guns and money in hand. The police chased after them on foot. "Stop right there!" One yelled. One of the thugs pointed their gun and shot the officer, making the other one stop for his fallen comrade, "Officer down! Backup needed!" He yelled.  
The two thugs turned a corner and stopped, panting, "I think we're safe, dude" they laughed, proud of themselves.  
Suddenly they heard a strange clanking noise, almost like footsteps from above, "What was that?" one asked, "Is that him?"  
"Forget it man! Let's go!"  
Suddenly a grapple shot down and grabbed one of the men, pulling him up into the shadows and vanishing with a scream. His scream was suddenly silenced. "Fred!" The other man yelled, looking around and keeping his gun pointed, "Sh-show yourself!"  
He was tackled from behind, a piece of metal against the back of his neck. The figure turned him over and moved the blade to the front of his neck. "Wh-who are you?!" The man yelled.  
The figure was dressed in a black suit, with a full headed cowl. He had a fully fitted belt, and a backpack hanging on his shoulders. His eyes had a yellow glow, and the rest of his costume followed the same subtle yellow pattern. "Justice," The figure said in a distorted voice, as he drove the knife into the man.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	4. Episode 4: Assassin

_The Bolt Episode 4 Assassin_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

Abigail shut the trunk to her car tight, locking it with her keys. She wiped the sweat from her head with a huff, "Ok, that should be everything," she said, walking over to Olives mother, "Thank you for inviting us, Jessica. To be honest I haven't been on a trip in years."  
Jessica smiled, "It was all Olives idea. I'm so happy she's found herself ready to face her old friend. Still, when she told me that she wanted to bring Sean with her, I knew immediately what was going on."  
"Oh?" Abigail questioned, "And what's that?"  
"I think she just wants to show off Sean to her old friend, show him she doesn't need him anymore," She sighed, "She gave that boy so much. Then he turns around and stabs her in the back. Such a shame."  
"'Show off Sean? What does that mean?" Abigail asked. After receiving a look from Jessica, she understood, "Oh, I see," She grinned, looking over to Sean and Olive talking in the driveway.

Olive sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets, "Next stop Anterior City," She said.  
"Olive," Sean said, "I really can't thank you enough for this."  
"Of course," She said, not looking at him.  
Sean knew what she was thinking. Of course he felt bad. He had gotten angry at her the other night when he shouldn't have. He had just been so lost with himself that he took out his anger on her. The least he could do was apologize, "I'm sorry," He said.  
"For what?" Olive asked, finally looking at him.  
"For yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It wasn't fair. So I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."  
She smiled and held his hand, "It's fine, as long as you don't do it again," She scolded, "So, what's your plan when we get to the city?"  
Sean sighed, "To start, I'll search the city, one block at a time. With my speed it shouldn't take too long."  
"Olive! Sean!" Jessica yelled, "Let's go!"  
"Coming!" they both said, and walk over to the car.

Sean stared out the window almost the whole ride. He liked to watch the trees and cars go by. He would sometimes play this game with himself where he would see how many cars they can pass until the next time they stop, almost like it was some kind of race. Olive would just stare at the contents of her phone, specifically at one of the numbers. She debated whether or not she should text Charley and tell him that she was coming. At the same time, it was terrifying, thinking about having to see him again. She could just avoid him, but seeing him again was the whole reason that she was able to convince her mother to bring them to Anterior City. In the end she decided to put her phone away, and look out her window.  
About an hour later, they finally enter the city. There were many big lights in this city, even during the day time. There were many large neon signs to light the way for drivers, so lampposts almost seemed irrelevant, "Olive, Sean, we're here," Abigail said, turning to see them in the back seats. They had both fallen asleep, with Olive's head leaning on Sean's shoulder. Jessica and Abigail grin to one another, and turn their eyes back to the road.

ELSEWHERE

The man screamed as he ran, crashing through door after door of the abandoned building. He held his gun loosely in his hand, turning back to shoot at nothing. A grapple shot at his foot and pulled, yanking him to the ground with a thud. A figure lands on him, putting a throat to his throat. "P-please!" the man yelled.  
The figure dressed in black and yellow pulls a blade out from his backpack, swinging it back around his shoulder and holding the knife to his throat, "How many?!" he said, his voice distorted.  
"Wh-what?" the man asked.  
The figure pushed the knife against his neck, "How many innocent people have you killed because they were in your way? How many good officers had to die because of inconvenience to your pathetic lifestyle?!"  
"I- I don't know!" He said, shaking his head.  
The figure then slit his throat, and stood up immediately as he watched the man die, "That's the point," he said, sticking the knife back into his pocket.  
He turned around to see the police enter the room, just in time to see what had happened, "Freeze!" one says. The figure takes off running and they fire off a few rounds at him. The figure leaps and crashes through the nearest window into the streets below. He grabbed the grapple from his belt and shot it for the nearest ledge, which carried him up and to the roof of a small building. He looked back at the window he crashed through to see the officers looking down to the street, wondering where he had gone. He scoffed, and dropped to the buildings fire escape and onto the ground. He let out a sigh and walked further into the shadows of the alley.

"SCREEEEEECH!"

He stopped cold and looked to his surroundings, "What the hell was that?"

ANTERIOR CITY HOTEL

Dropping his bags onto the bed, Sean lied down on the pillow, letting out a big sigh, "I'm glad to be out of that car!" he said.  
The room had a TV, three beds and a couch that folds out into a bed of its own.  
"Don't be a baby," Abigail replied, setting her bags down, "I can kick you out of this hotel."  
"But you won't," Sean grinned, "So when do we get to tour the city?"  
"Later," Jessica walked into the room, "Right now, Olive and I are going to make a trip somewhere."  
"Yeah …" Olive muttered. This was it, and she was terrified. She almost wished that Sean could come with her, to help her through it all. But this was something she had to face alone, "Can I talk to Sean real quick? Alone?"  
"Oh, well sure," Jessica says, tugging Abigail out of the room and shutting the door.  
"Olive?" Sean said, standing up, "What's wrong-?"  
Olive quickly hugs him as tight as she could, as if her life depended on it. She started sniffling as she held back as many tears as she could, but failed miserably as they traveled down her face and onto his shoulder. She would adjust her hands a few times to keep his grip on him. After figuring out what was happening, Sean carefully hugged her back. With that simple action, she began crying harder, to a point where she just wasn't holding it back anymore. "S-Sean," She choked on her own tears, "-I don't kn-know if I can do this!"  
"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok," He tried rubbing her back too calm her, "I still don't know what he did, but I promise you, things will be ok. You can do this. Believe me, If I could, I would come with you. But I can't right now," he sighed, "But tell you what, whatever I'm doing, you just call me once, and I'll race over in a heartbeat. I swear."  
She smiled through her tears, muttering something inaudible again before speaking louder, "Th-thank you, Sean."  
They spent the next few minutes in each other's arms, sharing each other's pain.

LATER

A knock hit the door several times. Then several more after there was no answer,  
"Coming!" A boy said, walking over and opening the door, "Yes- "He froze, in seeing who it was.  
Olive stood there, her hands held in front of her. She struggled to make eye contact, but managed, "Hey Charley," She said, "Can we talk?"

She held a cup in her hands, sitting forward. The first few moments were spent in silence. Charley just stared at her, waiting to see if she were to say something. It couldn't have been more awkward for them. So, to break the silence, Charley spoke first, "So …it's good to see you," Charley said.  
Olive sighed and took a sip of her drink, then set it down on the living room coffee table, "You too," She muttered, then cleared her throat, "I was in town and I just thought …I would see you. Thought it was time that we cleared things up."  
"Yeah," Charley agreed, "I just want to start by saying, that I am really sorry that I drove you away. I never meant to hurt you. Really, I didn't."  
"I know you didn't Charley," She said, "But after what happened, I just couldn't be around you. My parents had been wanting to move again for months so …I figured I could persuade them. Look, I'm sorry that I just up and left without a goodbye."  
"it's at least good to think about how you never deleted my number."  
She had thought about doing that on numerous occasions. But part of her always believed that maybe they would be able to fix things. So she never did, "Because I had hope for you. For everything we-…" She stopped.  
"For everything we had, you mean," He finished, "I miss it you know. Us, being together, like we used to," He sat back, "You remember the bridge in the park?"  
She smiled, "Yeah, the one with the ducks?"  
"Mmhmm," he said, "I remember when I first brought you there, you were so surprised in seeing all those ducks in one place, swimming under the river. I remember you said, 'I didn't expect there to be so much life in a city like this.' And then I said-"  
"'Just here, everywhere else is garbage,'" she finished, laughing with him for a moment.  
"You know, if you want we can go there again. What do you say?"  
She quickly stopped laughing and her expression dropped, "I don't know. Look, Charley, I _did_ miss you."  
Charley smiles, then she continued, "I said I missed _you_ Charley," He tilted his head, and she continued, "So, before anything happens, I need to know that it's _you_ that I see right now, and not …" she sighs, "The person who hurt me, because I don't recognize him."  
The silence grew between them as he thought on his answer.  
His phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "One second," he read the message on the screen, and paused. Then put it back in his pocket, "I …"  
"It's ok," Olive stood, "Meet me at the park tomorrow. If you're late, I leave. And I mean _leave._ " She turned around, and headed for the door, leaving Charley to hang his head.

Sean flipped through the channels, stopping on a channel playing a cartoon. He laughed and sat back in the bed.  
"I remember this one," Abigail said, sitting down next to him, "Daniel and I watched this all the time when he was younger."  
They sat there for a while, watching the television when Abigail spoke up, "Quite interesting that Olive invited you along," She said, "Makes me wonder why, if this whole trip is for her personal business."  
Sean cleared his throat, "I-I couldn't say honestly."  
Abigail grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, "Sean, I know what's going on here, I'm not stupid."  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Did she know? Had she somehow deduced that Sean was The Bolt?  
"Olive," She said, "I think she likes you a little more than she lets on, don't you agree?"  
Sean laughed nervously, before seeing the grin on her face, and dropping silent, "Wait, are you serious?"  
"I am," She said, "I see how she looks at you. You and her spend a lot of time together. And I know you enjoy being around her. The only people who don't see it are you too."  
"Abigail," Sean said, "She does not see me like that. We are just friends."  
"Good friends," She grinned, "Who spend every waking moment together."  
It was only because of their job they spent so much time together. But in a way, she was actually right.

After Abigail had fallen asleep, Sean quickly got into his suit and took off for the streets. He would sometimes look at the people as he zoomed by, remembering that none of them were familiar with a speedster running around their city. And the city was very different for Sean. It was bright, even as the stars came in. Neon signs all over. It was almost difficult to see where he was going, but he managed. He honestly wasn't too sure what to be looking for. He just hoped he would eventually hear the creatures famous screech. But even if he finds it, what will he do? The only time he ever had a chance fighting this Meta-Mutant was at the harbor, and even then, he isn't entirely certain what it was that happened. All he remembers is the adrenaline going through his blood, and sparks of lightning flying everywhere. The memory was a painful one for an unknown reason. Whatever he did, he wasn't sure if he was capable of doing it again.  
As he came to a skidding stop, he heard the large screech he was looking for. "There you are," He sped across the street and into the park, where he saw the creature, walking around aimlessly, screeching only if any random civilian got too close, "Oh good, it isn't hurting anyone," he took a step forward, "Hey!"  
The creature turned around and stood in a defense position, "Seeeeeaaan!" It yelled.  
"Easy, easy, I was hoping we wouldn't fight this time," Bolt said, "Look, I get that you scare easily, so let's just not fight. Let's just talk like civilized …beings."  
The creature took a few steps back, but began to calm down, "Much better," Bolt said, "Now, why don't we just-"  
A sharp grapple shot into the creatures back. Pulses of electricity shot through the metal tether and shocked the creature with several hundred jewels of energy. It fell to its knees, struggling to keep itself up. Bolt looked up and saw the figure standing a few yards away, holding the other end of the grapple in his hand. He pulled don't the tether and the creature went down. Grabbing a knife from his backpack, he starts walking over to the fallen creature, "You're a new one," he said in a distorted voice, and lifting the knife.  
Bolt sped over and grabbed the figure, pinning him to a nearby tree. "What are you doing?!" Bolt said.  
"Ending a monster before it hurts someone!" Said the figure, then took notice of Bolts outfit, "You …you're that speedster from Alter City. What the hell are you doing here? And why did you stop me?"  
Bolt tightened his grip, "That _monster_ used to be human. It can still be helped, you don't need to kill it!"  
He was about to retort, when he looked passed Bolts shoulder, "Look out!" He pulled himself and Bolt to the ground, dodging a ball of fire that hits the tree, setting it ablaze. "Staaaaaay awaaaay!" It yelled.  
The figure stood up and pulled out his gun, firing off a few rounds at it. He quickly stopped in seeing the bullets bounce off of the creature, "That's new," he said.  
"I'm calling it a 'Meta-Mutant,'" Bolt says, "Guns and normal weapons don't work."  
The creature leaped into the air and landed on a nearby roof, running off out of sight. Bolt stopped the figure before as he tried to follow, "Hey!" Bolt said, "You can't fight this thing! Let me handle it."  
The figure grabbed Bolts arm and pushed it aside, "My town, my rules," He started walking away and pulled out his grapple.  
"Who do you think you are?!" Bolt yelled.  
The figure stopped after pointing his grapple in the air, "They call me The Assassin," He said, as he shot his grapple, and let it carry him into the night. Bolt watched as he vanished into the night.  
"The Assassin?" He wondered, "Oh boy."

With a huff Sean had shut the door behind him. He looked around to see Abigail still sleeping away the night. He sighed in relief, then sped over to his bag and pulled out a laptop and placed it on the desk, opening it up, "Ok, 'Assassin', let's see what you're all about."  
After typing in the name, immediately the first several links were about the guy he met. Each one talked about him like he was a vigilante. Apparently, he started 'fighting crime' around fourteen months ago. For the first few months he seemed innocent enough, looking out for the little guy. But then he started taking on bigger figures of crime, really making a dent in crime. Several organized crime gangs have been put out of business since he started taking the streets into his own hands. But then it's like he just suddenly changed. He started counting bodies. Ever since the sixth month, he had been killing the people he takes down. From crime lords to simple bank robbers. And he always does so with a knife. He either slit their throats or stab them in the chest. Either way, the scene was always bloody. He became just as much a villain as the people he fought. Sean came here to take down the Meta-Mutant. Now he thought that it may have to go beyond that.  
Olive and Jessica came through the door, Olive slowly falling behind. "We're back," Jessica said.  
Sean quickly exited out of the website and stood up to see Olive, who sluggishly walked toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm guessing it didn't go like you wanted," Sean said, patting her on the back.  
"She said that he doesn't seem like he's changed. They're going to meet again tomorrow," Jessica said.  
Sean understanding, wrapped his hands around her shoulders, "There, there little Olive garden," Sean said, making her laugh and hug him back.  
Abigail stirred awake and sat up, "Oh, sorry, I must have dozed off," She yawned, "How did it go?"  
"As expected," Olive muttered into Sean's shoulder.

They left the TV on for Olive, while the rest of them went to sleep. Except for Sean, who just laid in his bed, while Olive took the couch bed. Sean would look back at her, seeing that she had a lot on her mind. Eventually he couldn't take it and he carefully got out of his bed, grabbing Olives attention as he sat next to her, "Yo," he said.  
"Yo," She responded, "Can't sleep?"  
"Mmhm, same as you. A lot on your mind?"  
She sighed, "Charley. Can't stop thinking about him, and not in the good way."  
"That must suck. When was the last time you thought of him in a good way?"

She groaned, "Months."  
"Olive, are you going to tell me what he did?" He asked.  
She is silent for a moment, before she moves closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I find it funny you are the only person I feel comfortable talking to," She said, "He changed. At the beginning, he was sweet. He was kind. But then one day he suddenly became a different person. It scared me. And the worst part was that he expected me to get over it, to just accept it. He made me feel like I was the bad guy. It wasn't fair. So, I finally agreed with my parents for us to move away, and we moved to Alter City. Five months later, I met you," She smiled, looking at him, "You're like him, or, like he used to be. Except better."  
Sean smiled back, "I'll take that as a compliment," He rested his head on top of hers, "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"  
"Kind of," She said, "Just …wait nearby until I signal you, then you can come by. Not saying you'll have to but-"  
"I'll be there," He said, "The Meta-Mutant can wait if my friend needs me."  
Though he didn't see, her face turned red, and deep down she didn't really mind. Sean started making her feel the way Charley used to. It was strange, but not unfamiliar, "Goodnight Sean."  
"Goodnight Olive Garden." He said, earning an elbow to the gut.

THE NEXT DAY

She stood on the bridge, looking down into the water and watched the ducks swim about in groups. Every few minutes she would throw a piece of bread, and watch them all race for it. She always put a personal bet on the smallest duck. She always liked an underdog, it's what brought her to Charley in the first place. But in watching the ducks swim, she made herself sad. She thought on the days past that would never come again. She always told herself that she could fix things with him, she always had hope. But a small part of her didn't truly believe in that. No, part of her knew that what they had could never be repaired. Maybe it could be replaced? Maybe they could start over? Try things again. Perhaps he could change.  
But as she looked up at the sunlight, and the clouds traveling across the sky, it hit her. How much time had she wasted every day thinking about what could be, but might not be? How much time had she put into debating whether or not to forgive and forget? If she truly still cared enough for him, forgiveness should come easy. It should have come months ago. Instead, she replaced him with someone else. Then she realized, she _replaced_ him. She found someone better. Someone to make her smile, to make her laugh. Someone who she could rely on, and trust like she used to with Charley. And last night, when she spoke with this other boy, with Sean, she felt it. That surge of happiness in hearing his voice, the same feeling she once felt with someone else. Was it really time to forgive and forget? Or maybe, she was here for a different reason. Maybe It was time not to just forgive, but to move on.  
As Charley came and stood beside her, he locked his fingers together, and waited to see if she would respond to his presence. She knew he was there, and she was done being scared.  
"Olive," He started, "I-"  
"I can't do this anymore," Olive interrupted.  
Charley blinked and asked why. "Charley," She started, giving Charley butterflies in his stomach, "I spent so much time thinking about you. I thought about whether or not this was right. You and me. I thought I wanted to forgive you. But I can't deny what you did. It's not something I can just forget, especially if it isn't going to end."  
"I can be better," he said.  
She finally turned to face him, "That's just it. I don't know if you can. I gave you chance after chance but it never ended. You never changed. In fact, you became worse, and the worst part is that I did nothing to stop it. I didn't stop the person you were becoming. That's my fault. That's something I have to live with."  
Charley's expression dropped, "This is about your new friend isn't it?" he asked, "So he's just better for you? Is that it?"  
Olive thought about slapping him, but didn't, "Yes," She said, "He's different than you. But this isn't about replacing you with someone else. This is about me being fed up with …this. Charley, I'm done. I'm sorry, but I'm _done._ "  
She tried to turn away, but Charley grabbed her hand, which she yanked away quickly, "Don't text me. Don't call me. It's over," she said, and walked away, leaving him there alone.  
Charley kicked the ground and grunted in anger, leaning on the edge of the bridge and huffed.  
"You can't blame her."  
Charley turned to see Sean walking toward him, standing beside him as he stopped, "You hurt her pretty bad."  
"You," Charley started, "You're her new friend aren't you? What ideas are you shoving into her head?!"  
"That's just it," he replies, "I'm not. I'm letting her make her own choices. I let her help me. I listen to her when she sees that I'm not myself. She told me you changed, and didn't stop. She didn't do enough because she believed in you. And you let her down."  
"You know nothing about me-"  
"So the feeling is mutual," He said, "Charley. I know what she said, but if you really want her to forgive you, begging won't help. You have to show her why she should forgive you."  
"And what would that take?" he asked.  
Sean walked passed him, "Not my place to say," he said, then left the bridge.

Sean walked beside Olive as they strolled through the park. "What did you say to him?" Olive asked.  
"Just what I thought of him, that's all," he said, "You told me to speak the truth."  
"I did," She sighed, and walked closer to him, "I just want to go home now."  
"Almost," Sean said, "Tomorrow morning according to your mom. Which means I have one day left to find that Meta-Mutant."  
Olive smiled, "I could always pretend to get hurt so we have to stay."  
"Well that's one plan."  
They laughed, and continued to walk for a while. Sean quite admired the park. While everything else was fueled with technology, this one area in the city was so full of life. Tree's, birds, rivers. It's almost like this place was the forest and this one area was the one spot they didn't turn into a city. It looked better than the park in Alter City. He was quite jealous. But he didn't have all day to be sight-seeing. He had to find this Meta-Mutant and he didn't have any real clues. Every time he's found this thing, he's either run into it, or they used Peter's satellite. Unfortunately, that satellite is only registered for Alter City, so it can't be used anywhere else. "So, how do we find this thing anyway?" Olive asked, referring to the Meta-Mutant.  
"I don't know," Sean said, "I guess I can only hope on running into it. Even then, every time I tried reasoning or fighting with it, I usually lost."  
"What about that thing you did at the harbor?" she said, "With the lightning?"  
Sean chuckled, "I actually have no idea how that happened, nor if I am able to do it again. But it does seem that pure energy is its only weakness. It's been the only thing I've seen so far that really hurts it."  
"So our weapon is luck. Yay." She laughed, making him want to join along.  
The two of them approached Jessica and Abigail, who waited patiently in the car, "We better get going. What's your plan on getting away from our mum's?" She asked.  
"I was thinking I would just wait until nighttime, when everyone is asleep."  
"Good," She said, "That'll work."

Abigail smiled as she watched Olive and Sean walk, "I think you're right, Jessica," She said, "I definitely see chemistry between them."  
"Right?" Jessica said, "He makes her so happy. What do you think? Should we push it?"  
"Heavens no," Abigail said, "These things should happen on their own."

ALTER CITY: LIGHTSPEED LABORATORIES

Everyone in the boardroom waited for Peter to enter. They had been curious to the progress of project S. Some were thrilled, and others were less than happy. In fact, most of them were far too worried about this mutant running about. It's the main reason they met that day. This threat had been growing and it needed to be dealt with. As Peter entered the board room, one man spoke up, "Peter, your late. This is a very serious situation."  
"Yes, yes, I know," Peter said, sitting down, "The Meta-Mutant, as my college has named it, is still out there. Project S has gone on his own against my orders to hunt it down. All we can do now is hope he succeeds and this …situation as you called it, will be resolved quickly."  
"And what of project S?" A woman asked.  
"My assistant Rose will explain that. Rose?"  
Rose entered the room, clicking on a remote and letting a large hologram of Sean appear, "His connection to the speed-force is strong for the average speedster, but it is nowhere in comparison to what we have seen of The Flash, or any other speedster that has been sighted since the particle accelerator explosion 3 years ago. However," She pressed a button, the statistics next to the words 'speedforce' suddenly spike, "The other night when project S encountered the Meta-Mutant, he was hit with a shock of adrenaline that boosted his connection to the speedforce. I don't believe he has noticed, but since this event, he holds the capabilities of running twice as fast as he currently thinks he can, estimating as a possibility of Mach 2 at a maximum. However, since he is currently unaware of his enhancement, his mental blocks still keep him at a speed of 756 mph," She pressed the button again to bring up a simulation of Sean running, "During the shock, his vitals had immensely improved. We believe that if we can somehow trigger this event again, we can allow project S to take his speed to new heights."  
"Will he be able to surpass The Flash?" One asked.  
Rose sighed, "That is yet to be seen," she said, "The Flash has publicly encountered four other speedsters. While each time they were seen as faster than him, he eventually overcame them, though those final encounters were never seen. But through everything, even to now, The Flash has shown incredible potential that has never been seen out of not just other speedsters, but other Meta-Humans. Project S shows similar potential but not on the same level. Since the Flash turned down working with us, this is the next best thing. Be thankful it's as good as it is."  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," Peter said, "So that's why I am allowing project S, or as his public name goes, The Bolt, to encounter the Meta-Mutant again. We hope that perhaps the same event that shocked him into adrenaline with occur once more."  
"And what about the Meta-Mutant?" Another asked, "After its captured?"  
Peter grinned, "I've got a few plans."

ANTERIOR CITY

Assassin was the name people gave him, and he more than embraced it. As he landed on the next rooftop, he looked down to eye his next victims. A duo entered the Anterior Bank Tower. They wore trench coats, igniting the possibility of armed weapons. It called for justice, and it would be served. It was almost like a game to him. It was almost like a hunt he was obsessed with. He liked playing predator. Which meant he stalked his prey. Setting his backpack down, he grabbed a set of binoculars from the back pocket, and kept an eye on the windows. The hunt had begun.

The hour went by quickly. He found ways to pass the time by simply watching people in the windows, counting the ways he could take them down should he have to, should they become a threat at any time. Other times he counts how many could be victims, and how he could save them in every possible scenario. He then started thinking about how many people he's killed over how many saved. The ratio was less than plausible.  
He stopped and looked as he saw the men at the top floor windows. He put his binoculars into his bag and grappled across the sky.

The men began to set down devices near the windows a pillars, arming them with a techo-sounding ding. "That's all of them," a man said, "Is the floor clear?"  
"Check," another man said, "We're good to go. Let's hurry before that vigilante shows up."  
"Too late."  
Assassin came crashing through the window, glass went flying everywhere. He landed on one knee and held a knife backwards in his right hand, "Hands up, or your next appointment is with the ground," he said.  
One of the men pointed a gun at him. Assassin leaped quickly into the air, kicking the gun away with one foot and kicking him down with the other. He leaned down and held the knife to his neck when he heard another gun click behind him.  
"Don't move," the man said, keeping his gun pointed as Assassin slowly turned around and stood.  
"If you even have a single IQ point," Assassin said, "I'd put the gun down."  
"Then let's call me stupid then," the man took a step forward, "They say _you're_ smart though. You know my name?"  
Assassin takes a step forward, "Gavin Wilbur. Convicted of several counts of assault. But this is taking it to a new level. Stop now before I have to-"  
"Kill me?" Gavin said, "I hear that's your favorite pass time, I guess we have something in common," he began firing.  
Assassin rolled out of the way and hide behind one of the pillars, "Lousy shot, this one is!" he said, dodging as more bullets came his way. He rolled behind a desk.  
"If I go down!" he pulled out a remote, "You're going with me!" He pressed the button.  
Assassin leaps out, "No!"  
The explosion takes out the front of the building floor.

ANTERIOR CITY HOTEL

Sean and Olive sat in the couch bed, laughing at the television and ate popcorn. Sean had spent the whole day searching and he decided he needed a break. For Olive, it was an excuse to be around him. It made her smile, "So hang on," Sean said, "I don't think that's how physics work. A smack to the face with an iron doesn't leave a dent, it would break your nose wouldn't it?"  
"It's a cartoon Sean, it doesn't have to make sense."  
"Yes it does," he laughed, "Mind if I check the news real quick? I want to see if there's anything on the mutant. I'm thinking of heading out one kore time."  
"Sure," She said, handing him the remote.  
As he turned to the news channel, he was in shock.  
The newswoman was standing in front of a building where fire fighters were, " _Just a few moments ago, the Anterior Bank Tower was just bombed by a suspected group of terrorists, where several casualties have already been counted_."  
"Olive," Sean said, and she handed him his watch, as he raced out of the hotel room.

ANTERIOR BANK TOWER

Assassin crawled from the rubble, pushing a massive chunk of debris off his back. He blinked twice to get rid of the dust in his eyes. The fire around him caused him to couch several times. The destruction was horrible. He was surprised that this floor was still standing considering the bombs blew a hole into the next floor down. Assassin looked around for Gavin but didn't see him anywhere. He must have taken off when Assassin was down. It didn't matter. It just meant that the hunt would last a bit longer. Though the flames made it slightly tougher to find any clues as to where he went. He looked down into the next floor through the massive hole and saw citizens cowering in fear, or rather the ones that were left. Several of them were dead, by fire, debris, or falling out from the window. It was a shame. But these people were innocent. Even if they feared him, they deserved to live.  
Assassin leaped down to the floor, scaring the nearby people, "It's ok," He said, "Everyone make their way to the fire exits, quickly!"  
At first, no one listened out of fear. But eventually common sense started to kick in and they slowly moved to the door. But they weren't moving fast enough and the place was ready to collapse, "Move it! Let's go!"  
An orange blur came speeding in, grabbing each and every civilian one at a time and dragging them through the exits. Assassin watched as the floor was emptied of people, all except him, and the blur then stopped and stood before him.  
"Bolt," Assassin said, "You're still here? This is my city remember?"  
Bolt clenched his fists, "Wasn't going to let anyone get hurt. Now what the hell happened?" He asked.  
Assassin shrugged, "Bombers. I tried to stop them but I was too late. Not all of us have super-speed you know."  
Bolt glared at him, "Who did it?"  
"A man named Gavin Wilbur."  
"Where is he now? Did the explosion get him?" Bolt asked.  
Assassin shook his head, "There would be bodies."  
"Bodies?" Bolt stepped forward, "As in plural?"  
Assassin took a look out of the destroyed window, staring into the night as the wind was against him, "Yeah. I knocked out his buddy. And since neither of them are here, he would have had to carry him. Which means he shouldn't have gotten too far yet. On your way up, did you see a man carrying another man?"  
Bolt shook his head, "Just scared people. So how else would they have escaped?"  
The edge of the destroyed window caught their eyes. As they both moved toward the only remaining piece of wall left, that's when they saw it. A large mechanism was drilled and attached to the wall, and shooting out of it was a zip line, one that lead to the buildings below. Assassin immediately spotted Gavin carrying his comrade on another roof, "There they are," He said, pulling out his grapple, "Keep up, junior Flash," He shot his grapple and zipped away.  
"That is not my name and you know it!" Bolt said, speeding away and down the massive staircase of the building.

Gavin found it difficult to continue running, having to carry his injured comrade with him. Several times he considered just leaving him behind and making a run for it himself, but if the situation were reversed, he would carry Gavin all the way to safety. He looked behind him several times to see Assassin just behind him, chasing him down. Given that Assassin was most likely younger, he had much more strength and was likely to catch him soon. He tried reaching for his gun but in doing so he almost dropped his friend, so he just kept running. But Assassin grappled his legs and pulls on the rope, knocking both of them down. Gavin reached for his gun, but an orange blur zoomed in and took it from him, dropping it over the edge, "Hi," he plainly said, watching as Assassin picked up Gavin by the shirt.  
"Why did you attack the Anterior Bank Tower?! You could have easily broken into the bank, stole some money and left. But you didn't. Why?!" He shook him to push fear on him.  
"To send a message," Gavin said, "The people of this city are in fear because of you. So why not push it further? Take away what little hope they have left! And this is just the start. We'll target every big industry building until people are so scared, they'll fire on one another. Instant war. Thanks to you."  
Assassin tightened his grip, "That's not going to happen," He walked over to the ledge and held him over the side of the building, Gavin started screaming in terror.  
"Please! Don't do this!"  
"Hey, hey!" Bolt said, taking a step forward, "You don't have to kill him!"  
"He killed dozens of people!" Assassin argued.  
"So have you!" Bolt yelled back. He understood the situation was difficult. If Bolt said the wrong words, Assassin would drop Gavin and he would die. He had to be careful, because this vigilante was cruel just like the people he hunted, "Assassin, listen to me. Don't kill him. I did research on you. You used to just look out for the little guy. You used to protect those without protection. Then you moved to bigger things and really made a difference. But for God's sake look in the mirror! Look at what you have become because of this city. You slit throats, stab people, drop them off ledges! You are no different than the people you fight against. You have a body count. There is no way you sleep well at night."  
Assassin looked at him slowly, "I don't have a choice," he said, "Sometimes only darkness can fight darkness."  
"But this doesn't have to be one of those times," Bolt said, "You don't have to be so far gone. You can come back from this, and be better. Killing people, it isn't the only way to get justice. Every time you take a life, you take some of your humanity away too, until killing is a second nature. And I know it isn't for you, because you save people too. You protect them. You don't have to save this man. Just spare him, and show everyone in the city that you aren't just some assassin. Please."  
Assassin's grip loosened for a moment. His words hit him deep. He glanced over at Gavin, and watched him squirm in terror. There was hope in his eyes that he might release him.  
And he did.  
He watched as Gavin went falling out of sight, and hit the ground way down below.  
"No!" Bolt yelled, zooming down the buildings staircase and arrived outside on the ground. But he was too late. Gavin was dead, face up and eyes open, unmoving. Bolt couldn't look at him, but at the same time he couldn't look away. He slowly kneeled down to the man, closing his eyes shut, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said.  
Assassin grappled down to the ground where Bolt was, holding a knife in his right hand. "That man was a criminal, you need to understand that." He said.  
Bolt slowly stood and turned around, "I thought you could change. But you are no different than any other criminal out there," he said, "I'm taking you in!" Bolt zoomed toward him and punched his jaw, sending him flying into the wall. He zoomed in again and picked him up, continuing to beat on him at super-speed.  
A car pulled near them, and Olive stepped out of it to observe the fight going on, "Oh my god, Sean," She said.  
Assassin quickly rolled away and threw a flash grenade that exploded, blinding Bolt. "Agh!" Bolt yelled. He receives several punches during his blind state, "This job takes maturity!" Assassin yelled, delivering a kick to Bolts gut, "It takes dedication, and sacrifice," He threw Bolt to the ground, "Something that you don't seem to understand yet. Or maybe, you never will," He picked up Bolt and set him on his knees, standing behind him, and placing a knife to his throat, "I can't have you in my way. So I am very sorry."  
"You …are a monster …" Bolt said quietly.  
"I know," He said. He gripped the knife's handle tightly and winded his elbow.

"Charley, no!"

For that moment, it seemed that everything froze. Assassin stopped and looked up, seeing Olive standing a few yards away. " …Olive?" he said.  
"Wait," Bolt said, "…Charley?!"  
Assassin let Bolt go and moved passed him, walking toward Olive, and pressing a button near his neck, "Olive?" he said, his normal voice heard, "What are you doing here?"  
Olive by this point had begun crying, "Please, don't kill him. Don't kill my friend."  
"Your friend?" he looked back to Bolt, then back to Olive and understood, "Bolt is that friend of yours."  
Bolt stood up on one knee, "Assassin is your friend Charley?!" He said.  
"Charley," She said, ignoring Sean for the moment, "He's a hero, and you know it."  
"He was in my way. I didn't want him hunting me down," he replied.  
"So this is your solution?!" She yelled, crying harder now, "You kill now because of convenience?! You are no better than those scum! You hunt them like animals! What is this to you now?! Sport?!"  
"Of course not! I'm doing what I have to!"  
"Not to _him,_ " She pointed to Bolt, "You won't touch him. I already lost you. I refuse to lose him!"  
Assassin stared at her for a moment, "So that's why you really came to Anterior City isn't it? To help him hunt that creature. You didn't really come to see me!"  
Olive slapped him across the face, "I help him because I trust him. I don't trust you because you aren't you anymore!" As he recovered, she slapped him again, "As far as I am concerned, Charley Andrews is dead. All that remains is the assassin that killed him."  
She walked past him and then ran to Bolt, holding him up. Assassin looked back at her, who gave him a sinister glare. He was overrun with guilt in seeing the hatred in her eyes. Any hope he had of forgiveness had just been thrown out the window. Was she right? Did the assassin in him really take over completely?  
"Olive …" he said quietly, but not loud enough to be heard.  
"Get out of here, Charley!" She yelled.  
With guilt as his guide, he turned around and started walking away.

"SCHREEEEEEEECH!"

The Meta-Mutant landed with a thud between Olive and Assassin, the ground cracking beneath his feet. He extended his claws and scratched at the ground, looking at everyone in his surroundings. No one moved in the fear of provoking the creature. When Olive saw Assassin pull out a grenade, she yelled, "No! Don't! You'll just provoke it!"  
Assassin slowly puts the grenade back in his backpack, slowly trying to move toward it. The Meta-Mutant saw him move and turned to him, getting ready to attack. With a screech, Assassin froze in his place. The creatures four eyes glowed, and changed color for each eye.  
"Charley," Bolt said, "Move over here, slowly."  
Taking his steps lightly, Assassin began to move around the creature, keeping a knife in his right hand. The creature took sight of him, and screeched, making Assassin cover his ears.  
"Watch out!" Olive yelled, as Assassin was delivered a swift punch from the mutant, sending him into the nearby wall. The creature kept him pinned as he continuously attacked him out of impulse. "DIIIIIIEEE!" It yelled.  
One of its claws stabbed Assassin directly into his side, making him grunt in agony.  
"Charley!" Bolt speeds over and grabs Assassin, zooming him back to Olive and placing him in her care, "Stay here," he said, then stood to face the mutant, "Come on ugly!" He sped past the creature and down the streets.

The streets filled with lightning as Bolt passed by, running as fast as he could to avoid the creature chasing after him. The mutant leaped from building to building, screeching every few moments. Bolt attempted to lose it by making more frequent sharp turns but to no avail. "If I can't shake him, I'll have to take him down," Bolt said, speeding for the park and skidding to a stop by the bridge. He looked down into the water and immediately knew what he had to do, "I am not going to like this," He said to himself.  
With a thud, the creature landed on the bridge, and screeched, "Seeeeaaaaaan!" it yelled, stepping toward him.  
"You wanted me," Bolt said, "Here I am. So come and get me!"  
With a screech, Bolt was tackled into the water, and completely submerge with the creature. He attempted to fight it off with kicks and punches, but the Meta-Mutant was stronger than him. Bolt had taken a look at his neck and noticed something. Four lines on each side that resembled …gills?  
He understood, and was immediately terrified. Drowning it was useless as the creature slammed its fist into Bolts face. The air was lost to him, and he struggled like a scared animal.  
But then he stopped, and closed his eyes carefully. He attempted to calm his nerves, and let go of his fear. " _I can do this,"_ he thought, " _I can do this!"  
_ Opening his eyes, he launched his hands at the creature's throat and covered his gills. Electricity started sparking off of him and it spread to the water. The civilians in the park watched as electricity started flying out of the water. The Meta-Mutant screeched in pain as Bolt attacked it with powerful punches. With every punch, an image flooded his brain.

 _"_ _Let me go!"_

He threw a punch.

 _"_ _You don't even realize how special you are."_

He threw another punch.

 _"_ _Power is at 110%!"_

And again.

 _"_ _Incredible …"_

 _The entire area is engulfed with electricity._

 _A man treaded carefully over the burnt, sparking bodies and approached now empty chair, "This is a strange turn of events," he said_.

Bolt threw one last punch and the creature went flying out of the water, crashing through the bridge and hitting the closest tree, falling unconscious. Bolt climbed out of the water on his knees, gasping for air, and using the remains of the bridge to hold himself up. He looked to the creature and walked over, kneeling down, "Sorry," he said, "But now you can't hurt anyone."  
Several trucks start pulling in around Bolt and the Meta-Mutant. The trucks had the Light-Speed Labs logos. Men climbed out with guns and kept them pointed at the creature, "Keep aim and be ready to fire!" One man said.  
"Whoa, whoa," Bolt said, "What's going on here?"  
A man walked up to him, wearing a badge that identified him as the squad leader, "Peter Morrison has instructed us to take this creature in. We don't want it getting lose and hurting someone."  
"Peter Morrison?" He asked, "What does he want with the Meta-Mutant?"  
The man laughed, "Is that what your calling it? Peter hopes to use his resources to cure this creature of its illness. Men, load it up."  
The men came over and started carrying the creature into the back of a truck. Before they closed the door, the creature looked to Bolt with a scared look, "Sssssseeeeaaaannn…" it said as the doors closed and the truck drove away."  
"You better not hurt him," Bolt said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it," The man said, "Men! Move out!"  
With that order, each of the men climbed into the trucks and drove away, leaving Bolt there alone.  
Immediately after, he remembered, "Olive," He sped away from the park in a flash.

Bolt stopped with a skid in front of Olive, who held Charley up as best as she could. "Olive," Bolt asked, "You ok?"  
"I'm fine," she said, "But Charley needs help."  
"I'll speed him to the nearest hospital."  
Bolt reaches for Assassin, but Olive swats him away, "We can't take him to a hospital or people will know who he is!"  
"Then where should we take him?!" He asked.  
Olive looked between her two friends and sighed, "I know a place," She said.

Bolt stopped in a dark room, almost hitting a table as he let Olive go. "Hit that light switch," She said.  
Bolt walked over to the wall and hit the switch.  
The lights came on and illuminated the entire room. There were tables of gear, and an empty case for a suit. Several computers hung from the walls, showing newscasts of the recent events. There was a motorcycle in the corner, with colors resembling Assassins suit. Bolt took a moment to walked around the room, as Olive laid Assassin down on a table, and rushed for a nearby drawer. "Come on, come on," She said, pulling out rubbing alcohol and bandages. Bolt watched as she rushed through the cabinets without hesitation, as if it was familiar, as if she knew it.  
"Olive?" Sean said, taking off his mask.  
She ignored him and continued to dab a cloth in the rubbing alcohol, and press it against his wound. He winced. "Easy, it'll only hurt for a second," Olive said.  
She finally turned to Sean with sad eyes, "I get the feeling you already figured it out. And before you say anything …I wanted to tell you, so badly."  
"You worked with him?" he said, "Is that why you left? Because he started killing people?"  
She began tearing up, " … Yes."  
"Do your parents know?" he asked.  
Olive shook her head, "No. They never, nor will ever know. I started working with Charley when he told me he was Assassin. But then he started killing and ….I just couldn't be around him anymore. I know you must be mad at me."  
Sean stood there silent for a moment, turning his back to her as to let himself think. She had kept this from him, but he could see it was for good reason, "… What do you need me to do?"  
"There's a med kit upstairs. Can you go get it?"  
He nodded slowly, and sped up the stairs. Olive kneeled before Assassin, taking his mask off slowly, and placing it on the table, "Charley," she said, "I'm sorry."

 ** _THE BOLT_**

Peter stood behind the glass window, and watched as his men dragged the Meta-Mutant out from the truck. He smiled, "Rose," he said, calling over his assistant, "Cancel my appointments today. I'll be busy with something."  
"Of course sir," She said, "If I may ask, what do you plan to do with the creature now that it is in your possession?"  
Peter never answered her, he simply left the room.

They strapped the creature to a table, keeping him down with sedatives. Peter approached the creature, circling it as it struggled to keep consciousness, "Sssssseeeeeaaaaaan," it said quietly.  
"Oh I'm afraid he isn't here," Peter said, "it's just you and me today."  
In seeing him, the creature starts to struggle viciously, screeching as loud as he could, as if crying for help, "SEEEEEAAAAAAN!"  
"Oh, that's cute. You miss him. It's too bad your animal instincts kick in when he tries talking to you. Well, too bad for you. Now you're here, and you won't be going anywhere for a long time," he heads for the door, "Start the experiments on Mr. Randolph," he said, leaving the room and shutting it tight. The creature screeched louder, becoming muffled when the doors closed completely.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	5. Episode 5: Savior

_The Bolt Episode 5 Savior_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

Charley stirred awake, groaning from the pain he felt coming from his arm. Everything was blurry to look at, but he could see enough to pin point where he was. His hideout. How had he gotten there? Did Olive bring him? He tried to stand but found he did not have the energy, so he laid back and just drifted in and out of consciousness. He played the events of the night in his head over and over. He could remember going after the bombers, The Bolt showing up. There was a fight with that mutant and-

He suddenly heard voices in the other room. One had to be Olive, and the other sounded like Bolt. From the tone of their voices, Charley had deduced that they were arguing. He could only guess what about. If Olive had been working with The Bolt all this time, it isn't likely that she had informed him on _their_ previous partnership.

"Sean, it's not that difficult to understand."  
Sean paced back and forth as Olive continued to explain herself, "I didn't exactly have some obligation to tell you. I am allowed to have my secrets."  
"That's not what I mean," He said, "I want to know where it all went wrong. Why did Charley start to kill?"  
Olive stayed silent, sitting down in a chair, "It's hard to explain."  
"I have time," He said, sitting down across from her, "Start from the beginning."  
She sighed, "Ok, If I'm going to start anywhere, I can start when I found out he was Assassin."

ANTERIOR CITY: 7 MONTHS AGO

She kicked her feet against the pavement as she walked down her driveway. The day was sunny, and it made her smile to see Charley sitting at her doorstep, like he did every day, "Charley," Olive said, walking up to him as he stood, "Don't you know how creepy it looks for you to just be standing at my door every day?"  
He tilted his head to the side, "Isn't that why your neighbor called the police once?"  
"Pretty much," She laughed, giving him a quick kiss, "Let me put my stuff inside and we can head out."  
"Sure thing," He said, letting her pass into her house.

The streets of Anterior City Square were busy like always. However today it was busier than ever because of the festival going on. Olive cheered as she sat on Charley's shoulders to get a better view over the crowd of people. She would end up kicking her in the face a few times but he didn't mind. He was just happy to be making time to spend with her. He had been busy as of late and had been neglecting her too much. This was what he called his 'day off'. He let her pick todays destination, and she wanted to go to the festival. They weren't even sure what the festival was for, but they didn't care. There were games, food, and entertainment to keep them busy for hours. "Charley?" Olive called over the crowd, "Thanks for taking me to this."  
"No problem," He said, "Anything for you, remember?"  
She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then returning to her cheering. The acrobats had just come out and started their flips and tricks.  
"Thank you all for coming!" A man with a microphone said. At the sound of his voice, everyone turned their attention toward him, as he stood on top of a stage, "Thanks to your wonderful donations, we have been successful in raising over 1 million dollars for the local medical hospital!" The crowd started to cheer. Charley just felt relieved he finally knew what this whole thing was about.  
Something caught sight in the corner of his eye. He tried to drown out the sounds around him as he focused on a figure slowly moving toward the front of the crowd. He wanted to follow them, but realized he couldn't with Olive still sitting on his shoulders. "Olive?" He asked, "You think you could get down now?"  
"Why?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

The sound of gunfire caused Olive to nearly fall to the ground, if Charley hadn't caught her in his arms. The crowd went ballistic and ran in all directions. The man on stage fell to his face, blood dripping from his back. The microphone dropped off the stage and the backlash sounded through the speakers. Charley eyed the man holding the gun. He had a hood, and a mirror face mask. He stared at Charley for a solid few moments. Though he couldn't see the man's eyes, he knew that he was staring directly into Charley's soul, as if he was judging him.  
"Charley?" olive asked, panicking, "We need to go!" She began dragging him away from the scene, but Charley never took his eyes off of the man.

PRESENT DAY

"What happened after that?" Sean asked.  
"After that," Olive started, "The man who attacked the festival took a hostage. Charley escorted me home then left. I didn't know it at the time, but he had gone after that man."  
"So what about the part where you found out?"  
"I'm getting to that, dummy." She scolded.

7 MONTHS AGO

 _"_ _After he just took off like that and left me at my house, I didn't buy into it. This wasn't the first time that he just took off. So this time, I decided to follow him, and see where he would go."  
_

He paced quickly through the streets. Several fire trucks passed by him. As one was close to the sidewalk, Charley jumped and grabbed the side of the truck, letting it carry him along. Ever since the festival it was like the town was losing its mind. He tightened his backpack strap and jumped to the ground as they came upon a burning building. Charley rushed to the alleyway and quickly changed into his suit. Slipping his gear across his waist, he jumped to the fire escape and climbed as fast as he could. "Hang on!" He yelled into the window as he climbed in.  
Olive parked her bike by a fire hydrant and watched the burning building as smoke escaped from the windows. She looked all around for Charley, as she knew he came this way. She just wasn't sure as to why. "Charley?!" She yelled, but no one In the crowd responded to the name, "Charley!" She called again. The building let out an explosion of fire, making the crowd gasp.  
Assassin dodged the falling debris as he held a child in his arms, "Hang on real tight ok?" He said, handing the baby to another adult, "Take him down the fire escape! Now!"  
The man nodded and held the child close, running for the fire escape. The debris spread and fell around Assassin, as he covered his face from the sparks. A fireman ran into the room, yelling at Assassin, "Did you find anyone else?!" He yelled.  
"I think that was the last one!" He yelled back, "The fire escape is the only exit, sir! Go!"  
Assassin lead the fireman along to the fire escape. In seeing a blaze of fire build up behind them, he pushed the man out as debris covered the exit. Assassin landed on his back, bracing his shoulders from the impact. He gasped for air; the impact knocking the wind out of him. In a burning building, all he could do was gasp for smoke. He kept his blurring eyes on the nearest window. Bringing himself to his knees, he threw himself against the window, breaking through as the glass shattered. Gravity took hold and he flew toward the ground.  
Everyone was too busy staring and filming the fire with their phones to hear the thud coming from the alleyway. Everyone except for Olive, who turned her head quickly at the sound of it. She pushed passed the crowd and jogged into the alleyway, where she saw Assassin limping away from the scene, covered in ash. As he turned a corner, she hid behind a trashcan and watched him.  
Assassin leaned against the wall as he took off his mask, dropping it against his waist.  
In seeing his face, Olives expression dropped, and she slowly came out of her hiding place.

" … Charley?"

Charley turned his heads quickly and froze in seeing his friend, "… Hi, Olive," he said.

PRESENT DAY

"…After that, he explained everything to me," She said.  
Sean tapped his foot quickly against the ground, crossing his arms with a sigh, "And just like that, he looped you into his world?" he asked.  
Olive bit her lip and crossed her legs, "You wanna know the crazy part?" she asked rhetorically, "In the beginning, before the killing … It was good. It was really good. I felt like I could make a difference," She twiddled her thumbs, "Helping people, saving lives. I was happy."  
"So where did it all go wrong?"

As she attempted to give him an answer, a sudden beeping was heard coming from the other room. It was loud, and kept a continuous motion. "What is that?" Sean asked.  
"The alert," Olive said, as the two of them ran into the other room, "Charley, what's wrong?"  
Charley sat at the computer, viewing the footage on the small screen. There was a massive fire at a largely populated building. Screams were heard from the footage, all yelling for help.  
"The bombers we took out were part of a group," Charley said, "And that same group just bombed a highly populated building."  
"I gotta get over there," Sean said.  
Charley stood up, "I'm coming along too."  
Olive pushed on his shoulders forcing him to sit back down, "The hell you are! Your arm is still injured. You aren't going anywhere. Sean will handle this," She said, then turned to Sean, "Just be quick."  
Sean nodded, and sped off.

"Move it! Move it!"  
Several more bombs go off, sending cars flying into the air and crashing through windows. Civilians jumped and ran out of the way of crashing debris, screaming in horror as the fire of the building spread. At the center of it all, a group of men stood, admiring their work as people fled around them. "Good work boys," The man in front spoke indirectly to his crew, "We've got a few more stops tonight, then we'll have filled our quota. Best part?" he threw his hands into the air, "No Assassin to come and stop us!"  
Bolt skid to a stop in front of them, holding his side as it had not fully healed from the fight with the Meta-Mutant earlier in the night, "I'm no Assassin," he said, "But I can fill the boots."  
"The hell?" The man said, "Who are you supposed to be?!"  
"Hey boss," A man behind him said, "I know who that is. He's that orange blur from Alter City. That's The Bolt!"  
"I like you!" Bolt yelled out, "Finally some actually respect and acknowledgement! Unfortunately, that won't stop me from taking you all in. You're hurting a lot of people."  
"We're getting a message across," The lead man said, "By morning, the whole city will fear us."  
"That's it?" Bolt said, "That's all you want? Fear?"  
"Fear," The man said, "And revolution."  
The sound of a bullet caught Bolt's attention as time for him slowed down. He looked behind him and saw the bullet coming at him. Moving as quickly as he can, he turned his hips as to avoid the bullet, and watched as real time took hold once more, and the bullet flew right past him.  
A fist landed right on his face, knocking him down, "Agh!" he exclaimed, looking up at the figure with a gun.  
The figure had on a black jacket with a hood, and a mirror mask covering his face. He was decked out in pistols and gadgets, all of which glowed a neon light. " … Mirror mask …" Bolt said.  
"Mirror mask?" The figure said, " …Actually, I like that. Mirror Mask. I'm surprised I didn't think of that sooner," he took a step forward, leaning down and looking into Bolt's eye pieces, "I know your new so I'll give you the run down. Anterior City is going to belong to me, kid. Simple as that. Assassin didn't stop me, and neither will you. Am I making myself clear or is that mask of yours cutting off your ability to hear?"  
Bolt zoomed a few yards away from Mirror Mask, standing tall, "You won't be getting anything, especially not the city!" He said, "Even if Assassin isn't here, I still am. So don't start thinking that you can do whatever you want!"  
Mirror Mask laughed, "I bet you wouldn't talk so tough if you didn't have those powers to back you up. Here's the deal though," He lazily pointed his gun at the burning building, "There are still people inside."  
Bolt whipped his head toward the building, his eyes widened under the mask.  
"My friends and I are leaving," Mirror Mask continued, "You could chase us, and let those people burn, or you can let us go, and save them. Really it's a question of morals. It just depends on where yours lay, friend."  
Bolt looked back to him in anger, "You won't get away with this."  
"Do I even need to respond to that basic hero quote?" He asked rhetorically.  
Without wasting anymore time, Bolt sped into the burning building, and started zipping people in and out.  
"Boys!" Mask said, "Time to get moving."

By the time Bolt had stopped and dropped off the last person, the group was gone, "Great. Now I have him to deal with."

UNDERGROUND BASE

"Mirror Mask?" Charley asked, leaning back in his chair, "Since when does he go by Mirror Mask?"  
Sean paced around Charley's lair, keeping his arms crossed, "Since tonight. Charley, who is this guy? I know you've fought him before, Olive told me."  
Charley looked to Olive for conformation, she nodded, "Yeah," Charley said, "But I haven't seen head or tail of him for months. Not until tonight."  
"What do you know about him?"  
"Not much," Charley said, "He and his group are pretty much terrorists, and they're good. Very good. The police haven't been able to track them down. Even I haven't been able to completely keep up."  
"Uh huh," Sean said, "And how many of their guys have you put in the ground?"  
"Sean-" Olive started, but Sean interrupted.  
"Well I'm not just going to ignore it!" He yelled, "Where did all the killing even start?!"  
"Funny enough," Charley sighed, "It started with him. With Mirror Mask."

6 MONTHS AGO

The roaring of the motorcycles engine zoomed passed the crowd at blinding speed. Assassin kept his eye glued to the truck barreling through the streets. In the shotgun seat a man with a gunshot bullets in random directions. The man in the driver's seat wore a mirror mask, and kept his hands firmly on the wheel, "I told you to shake him!" Mirror said.  
"I'm trying! It's like he's bullet proof!" The man next to him said.  
"Assassin is no Meta-Human," Mirror reminded him, "He bleeds just like the rest of us. Now shoot him down!"  
Assassin pulled up next to the driver's window, knocking on the door, "Excuse me!" He yelled, "You are going over the speed limit! I am going to have to pull you over, and give you a serious talking to!"  
Mirror rolled down the window and attempted to punch Assassin off his motorcycle, who pulled away slightly to the left, "Oh that's it! You are so grounded!" Assassin joked. The sound of a truck horn caught his attention, as a pair of headlights came straight for him, "Crap," He said, leaping off his motorcycle, and watching as it crashed into the truck. With only a second to think, Assassin pulled out his grapple and shot it at Mirror's truck, latching onto it and dragging him through the air. His weight pulled him to the ground and he slid across the road as the truck pulled him. "Ow! O1! This is _nothing_ like water skiing!" he yelled. Pressing the blue button on his grapple, the thread began to retract slowly into the device, pulling him closer to the truck.  
"Boss!" One man yelled.  
"I know," Mirror said, quickly turning the wheel. The truck made a sharp turn to the left, flinging Assassin into the air as he held onto the grapple for dear life. He swung his legs to carry his momentum forward, and he was thrown onto the front windshield, "Hi!" He said, punching a hole in the glass, and knocking out the man in the passenger seat. He punched another hole in the glass and grabbed Mirror Mask, and yanked him through the windshield, jumping off the truck before it crashed into a building wall.  
Assassin threw Mirror onto the roof, and waited as he stood up to face him, "Your guys have been giving me a lot of trouble."  
Mirror laughed, "I could say the same about you kid. Do your parents know that you're out here?"  
"Nah," Assassin said, "You aren't going to get away with this you know. All this you're doing, blowing up buildings, vandalizing public property?"  
Mirror Mask sighed, "Oh the complications behind that reasoning," He starts pacing around the roof, "You see, we believe that methods used by politicians and …official people, are all pointless when it comes to changing this world. We're trying to free the world from its own pathetic ego, and bring upon it's revolution."  
"Your delusional," Assassin said, "And I'm taking you in."  
"No you won't, you'll have to kill me if you want to stop me."  
"And why would I do that?" he asked.  
Mirror walked over to the edge of the building, and faced Assassin. "Really it's a question of morals. It just depends on where yours lay, friend," he smiled, "Not every criminal can be saved. Everyone calls you Assassin. Maybe it's time to live up to the name."  
"I don't understand."  
Mirror scoffed, "Of course you don't. You are a child. Let me push you in the right direction." He pulled out a folder and dropped it on the ground, just before he leaped off the building. Assassin ran for the edge to catch him, but found he was gone, without a trace.  
" ….push in the right direction?" He wondered, as he picked up the folder.

PRESENT DAY

"What was in the folder?" Sean asked.  
"A file," Charley said, "On Robert Baker. Mayor- Former Mayor- of Anterior City.  
"Why former?" Sean asked.  
Before Charley could answer, the alert started ringing again, "Our guys are back," He said, typing on the computer, "They're at the Anterior City museum. There's hundreds of people there."  
"I'll stop them," Sean then zoomed off, leaving a gust of wind behind.

"Charley," Olive said, attempting to avoid an awkward silence, "After this, I want you to apologize to him."  
"For what-?"  
"For going too far!" She yelled, "You were going to kill him! And for what?! Convenience?!"  
"He was in my way!" Charley yelled.  
"What about me?!" She yelled back, "If I was in your way, would you kill me?!"  
Silence grew between them. Olive had begun to cry now, and Charley could only stare silently at her as she continued to scold him, with emotions she had kept dormant for these passing months, "I joined your cause in the hope that I would be able to help people. To SAVE lives. Then all of a sudden you turn around and begin to kill, rather than save. You stopped catching purse snatchers, and started killing your enemies. It changed you. Your heart filled with malice! And I couldn't stand to be near you in the fear that it would do the same to me! So tell me, and be honest. If I got in your way, despite everything, would you kill me?"  
Charley stood there in idiotic silence, watching as she attempted to calm her anger with deep breaths. "Olive …" he said, "I'm sorry."  
"That doesn't answer my question," She said, "Would you kill me?"  
"No," he said, "You're my friend, I'd never kill you."  
"And that's why I'm so scared of you," she said, "If I wasn't your friend, if you didn't know me, you'd kill me without a second thought." With that, she turned around and walked away, leaving the lonely assassin alone to his thoughts of dread and guilt.

ANTERIOR CITY MUSEUM

Bolt zoomed in just in time to grab a civilian, and pull them out of the way of falling debris. He was late. The bombers had already set off a few explosions. "Go! Run!" he yelled, guiding people to the exit. He took a 360 spin around to observe the area. The building was highly unstable, and coming down fast.  
"You don't know when to quit, do you?" A voice said. Bolt looked behind him to find Mirror Mask standing there. He clenched his fists.  
"Neither do you, apparently," Bolt said.  
Mirror laughed, "This is true. So let me guess, your tracking us down for Assassin, aren't you? Trying to help out while he heals up?"  
How did he know he was working with Assassin? They hadn't even talked enough for him to deduced that.  
"So what if I am?" Bolt asked.  
"Enemy of my enemy, I guess. Such a shame he thinks us enemies, after everything we had been through."  
"What does that mean?" Bolt asked.  
Mirror pulled out a gun, firing off several rounds. Bolt twisted his hips to the left and avoided the incoming bullets. Twisting them back, he charged at Mirror and pinned him to a pillar, "Tell me what you mean!"  
"Assassin used to work for us!" he yelled, "Back then, I just knew him as Charley Andrews. One of my finest men."  
Bolt, in shock, let Mirror go, and stepped back several paces, "What?"  
"Plot twist, am I right?" He said.  
In his anger, Bolt slammed his fist into the right side of Mirrors face, and sent him to the ground.

Bolt watched as the police slammed the car door on Mirror Mask, and drove him away with the sirens going. He sat down and watched the flames come from the museum as fire fighters tried to put it out. When he got back, Charley had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Olive was enraged, and Charley could not even look her in the eyes. This was a fact not even she knew before. She was the one person that Charley trusted with his secret while she still lived in the city. But this fact was unknown to her. The very idea that he had hid this from her of all people filled her with disappointment, fueled by hatred, "All this time, all the time that we worked together and you never mentioned that you used to work for Anterior City's own personal terrorist group?!" She yelled, "And why would you of all people work for them?! Why on earth would you want to hurt people?! Did that Mirror Mask guy make you?! Because that doesn't seem likely!"  
"If you stopped yelling for five seconds I could tell you!" He yelled.  
"Oh really?!" She retorted, "Because you never told me before!"  
"Alright!" Sean yelled, setting silence between the trio, "Let's all calm down before one of you damages a vocal cord. Charley, the truth. Why did you work for them?"  
Charley looked between the two of them. He tried thinking of ways to get around this. He even prayed that the alarm would go off so they could avoid the conversation all together. But he knew that he couldn't. Not this time. He took a deep breath, and spoke, "Mirror Mask is just another lacky. I worked for them because of who's in charge."  
"And who's in charge?" Sean asked.  
"The man in charge," Charley started, "Is named Robert Andrews."  
"What?" Olive said, "Your saying-"  
"The man who runs the terrorist group," He said, "… Is my father."

ANTERIOR CITY PIER

The cars headlights shut off as to not attract attention. Pulling into the warehouse, the doors shut behind the vehicle. The men stepped out, guns at their hips, ready for anything. "I hope you don't plan to let me down again." The man said, approaching the figure in the mirror mask.  
"Course not," Mirror said, "I've just been running into some problems, Mr. Andrews."  
Robert clenched his fist, "My son?" He asked.  
"No," Mirror answered, "But I think it's one of his companions. Speedster, dressed in orange. Calls himself The Bolt."  
Robert smirks, "So he's siding with Meta-Humans now. Fascinating. I'm almost proud. He's using people with abilities to do his dirty work," He put a hand on Mirrors shoulder, "Listen to me carefully. If we want my son out of the way, we bargain."  
"With what?" He asked.

MEANWHILE

"Tell me where this all started, Charley."  
Charley sighed and looked between his two companions, neither held a face that made him comfortable with the current situation, "A few years back, my dad told me about his commitment to this group of his. He said that he wanted me to be part of it all. He's my dad, so I didn't exactly question it too much, until the killing had started. He made me kill someone in cold blood, and I had begun to see what kind of person that he was. So I called the police. But he got away."  
"Where did he go?" Olive asked.  
"I don't know," Charley answered, "But time went by, and I wanted to make up for his mistake. I didn't want to be like him. So I gathered up the gear he left behind after he took off, and put on a mask."  
"That's when you became Assassin," Sean said, "An origin story if I've ever heard one."  
"Did you ever see him again?" Olive asked.  
Charley didn't answer straight away, instead his fists clenched as he shook in anger, "Once, and not on good terms. Mirror Mask, when he gave me that file on Robert Baker, did for a reason."  
-

6 MONTHS AGO

Assassin opened the window carefully, and stepped through with his right foot first. He made it a priority not to make any noise, utilizing his skills in stealth. He practiced this with his father when he made him commit B&E. It became a second nature. He could find entry points, weak spots and other factors in the process of it all. The source of the skill itself he wasn't too fond of. But he was happy it was something he could use for the greater good. He carefully moved around the office, observing his surroundings. He kept his hand across his waist, readying to pull out his gun or knife if the situation called for it.  
He looked to the corner of the room and saw a woman with a bag over her head, tied to a chair, "Ma'am," he said, "It's ok, I'm here to help."  
As the lights turned on, he pulled out his gun and pointed it toward its source.  
"Hey there kiddo," Robert said, his hand on the light switch.  
Assassin kept his gun pointed, but his eyes still widened under the mask. He couldn't believe it. It was him; it was his father. Why was he here. Why did he call Assassin 'kiddo'? Did he know who he was under the mask? He had to of. All of a sudden it made sense. This was all a trap. There was no Robert Baker here, just Robert Andrews. The similarity in the names should have been the first thing to tip him off that something was wrong. It was all a setup to get Assassin to come here, to see his father. "Who are you?" He asked, attempting to play dumb, in case his theory was wrong.  
"Cut the act, Charley, I've known for months," Robert said, beginning to pace around the room, "I have to say, I'm actually somewhat proud. You're taking the city into your own hands, using everything I taught you."  
Charley clenched the gun's handle, his trigger finger itching, "What do you want?"  
"To talk, son. Just to talk," Robert said, "I've been gone for some time, it's true. But I have kept tabs on you and your mother. Mostly you. I haven't forgotten about your potential, and you show it every time you put on the mask. The skill you've acquired is incredible to say the least. Why I think you could probably go toe to toe with Green Arrow himself am I right?"  
Assassin said nothing. He only contemplated shooting him now or letting him talk more. He was right here, just asking for it. He could kill him now and be done with it. He's killed before.  
But never when wearing the mask.  
"You have ten seconds to leave before I pull the trigger!" He yelled.  
Robert laughed, "See that's what I like about you. You have spark. All you need is wood."  
"Ten, nine, eight, hurry up!" He yelled.  
"Son," Robert started, "I love you, don't ever forget that."  
In what seemed like an instinct of reaction, Charley pulled the trigger.  
The bullet flew straight through the hologram, making it fuzz for a moment before fixing itself.  
"Ooo, tough break."  
"A hologram," Charley said.  
"I wonder though," Robert said, "How will you clean up the mess?"

Assassin didn't understand what he meant, until the hologram vanished, revealing blood on the wall. He looked down and saw the woman with the bag over her head, shot dead.  
" …No," Assassin said, "No, no, no," he moved tpward the woman, and leaned slowly toward her, "I am so sorry," he said, removing the bag from her head as to close her eyes, in case they may still be opened.  
The moment the bag left her head, he stumbled back in horror, "No! N! NO!" He rushed back to her side, looking over her as tears came through his mask, "No! I- I'm so sorry!" He rested his head on her shoulder, "Mom!"

PRESENT DAY

As charley finished his story, he wiped the tears from his face. Sean and Olive couldn't bring themselves to continue scolding him after all of that, "You?" Olive said, "When your mom died …it was you?"  
"I- I didn't know she was behind him …" He said, "After everything he had done, he pushed me over to the edge of insanity." He looked to Sean, "If you really did do your research, you'd know that everyone I killed, everyone I hunted after that day, were a part of my dad's gang. Some temporary members, some elites but I didn't care. They all had death sentences on their heads anyway."  
Even Olive at this point was surprised. All the killing finally made sense to her. All this time he used the malice in his head for revenge. As for Sean, he simply sighed and paced around the room. It's not that bhe didn't understand his reasoning to killing, it's that he could never imagine being in that situation himself. Then again, he didn't have anyone he cared about that deeply to lose.  
Then he remembered he did.  
"I'm sorry," Charley said. Olive put a hand on Charley's shoulder  
"It's ok," She said, "But from now on, we have to stop the killing. The three of us can take your dad's gang down together without any lives lost. Ok?" She said.  
When he listened to her speak, he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time; Compassion.  
"So hang on," Sean interrupted, "If your dad knows who you are, does she know where this place is too?"  
"I don't think so, but I'm not too sure," Charley answered, "But we need to stop him before his men strike again. I know where one of their bases is. Maybe we can get info out of some of his guys. My arms all better so I'm going with you this time."

Sean sighed, "Ok, suit up."

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY

Bolt skid to a stop, setting Assassin down in front of the door to the building, "Is this the place."  
"Y-yes," Assassin said, attempting no to puke from the sudden cease of motion. Bolt chuckled as he opened the door, "Right this way," he said through his laughter.  
The two vigilantes walked through the dark hallway, looking about in every room they came across, "There's nothing here," Bolt said, "Are you sure that they're here?"  
"They should be," Assassin said, "They have no reason to have left. I didn't attack this place yet."  
"Yet?" Bolt asked.  
Assassin shrugged, "It was on my to-do list." He sighed, shining his flashlight further down the hallway.  
The silence between them grew. Since Assassin was so used to the sound of bullets flying passed his ears, he hated silence. It was never anything good. It usually meant there was either nothing to find, or it was just a trap waiting to be sprung. Surprisingly, he hoped for the latter. So in an attempt to break the silence, he tried to start a conversation with his new 'friend', "So, Sean, I have to ask," he started, "What drives you to put on the mask?"  
Bolt looked to him, quite unsure of how he was supposed to answer. Truth be told, he didn't have a solid reason. He only ever did what his gut told him to do. Every action he's taken was to figure out who he is, where he came from and several other questions he still had yet to answer. He still wasn't even sure where his suit came from, and who made it. He didn't know what connection he had with the Meta-Mutant, or why it knew his name. "I don't know," he answered, "It's the only thing that's felt right since I woke up."  
"Since you 'woke up'? What does that mean?"  
Bolt sighed, "I woke up in Alter City with no memory. No name. Eventually I took the name Sean White. Discovered my powers soon after and got my suit. After that I just …felt the need to use them for something good. I read about all those other heroes who help people. Flash, Green Arrow and so on. It' just feels like what's right."  
"What 'feels right'," Assassin repeated, "Good for you. At least your reason is honorable. Me? I'm out for revenge."  
"Not at first right?" Bolt said, "In the beginning you wanted to make up for your dad's mistakes. You wanted to be a better person. And you can still be that person."  
Assassin smiled under the mask, "I appreciate it. But we'll see."

MEANWHILE

Olive twirled her hair around her finger as she sat in thought. She didn't realize how personal Charley's urge to kill was. Though it still didn't excuse his actions, she felt bad that she had pushed him away. If she had known what he had gone through, she never would have left. She would have stayed and tried to help him the best that she could. But if she had stayed, she never would have met Sean. And Sean relies on her. What would have happened if Sean was all by himself when he put on the mask?  
Her thoughts derailed when there was a sudden banging on the door. Not the kind that someone would use to ask for entry, but the kind where they force their way in. The door was pushed open and several men came in holding guns. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her across the floor, "Hey! Let me go!" She said, kicking and screaming as they shut the door behind them.

LATER

Charley and Sean entered the room, seeing the door slammed open, and the chair Olive sat in knocked over, "Signs of a struggle," Charley said, "They took Olive."  
"I guess your dad DOES know where this place is," Sean said, "Any idea where they took her?"  
"When I figure it out, I'll let you know," he said.  
Sean clenched his fist, "We don't have time! We have to find her now! They could be holding her anywhere. I'm going to search the city," HE started to walk off when Charley grabbed his arm, "No need," He said, pointing to the screen. A video with a title 'city camera 46' showed armed men, with Olive at their side, " _We know that you can see us!"_ Mirror Mask yelled _, "Come get us if you want your friend back."  
_ "Could be a trap," Charley said.  
"Who cares?" Sean said.  
"Exactly," Charley replied, "I have a plan. But you need to trust me, ok?" he held out his hand, but Sean swatted it away, "Why should I trust a murderer.  
Charley lowered his eyebrows, "I already told you why I- "  
"I don't care," Sean interrupted, "I'm sorry about what happened, I really am. But you should have opened up to Olive instead of holding all of that anger and regret inside. That is what turned you into an assassin, not your mother's death. So If we are doing this; working together; we need to be clear about this. Olive doesn't need an assassin; she needs a savior. Got it?"  
Charley stared for a moment, thinking about what he was saying. Eventually he gave up, and sighed, "So what's the plan?"

IN THE CITY

The street was empty of everything except the group of masked men. Several vans blocked entry on the roads. Olive was on her knees, handcuffed behind her back. She had several bruises from attempting to fight back during her capture. All she could do now is sit and wait. She hated it. She hated feeling so useless. She had become a burden to the people she cared about. With only hours until sunrise, she worried she wouldn't see her mom again.  
In a flash, Bolt had sped into the street with Assassin, stopping with a skid. Assassin took a moment to get his balance back before he took a step forward, "I'm here," He said, "Let her go."  
Mirror Mask nodded to his men, and they un-cuffed her. In a split second Bolt had sped over, grabbed Olive and sped them both back behind Assassin. "You ok?" Bolt asked, receiving a small nod from her.

Assassin took another step forward, keeping a hand on his holstered gun, "I know your back there, Robert.  
As if on cue, Robert walked in front of the armed men, a smile on his faced, "I've actually missed hearing your voice."  
"You won't miss a thing when I put a bullet through you," Assassin said, clenching his fist.  
"Well that's not very nice. I didn't raise you that way," Robert grinned.  
"That's exactly how you raised me" Assassin yelled, "You put me in your stupid gang and ruined my life! I turned you in because it was the right thing to do! But you …. you couldn't help yourself. You wanted to get back at me, even if that meant destroying the one thing in your life you still loved!"  
"You mean your mother?" He said, "To start off, your statement is inaccurate. I still care about you."  
"But not her?" He questioned, "You used her to turn me into a killer!"  
"You becoming a killer was an individual decision decided by you!" Robert yelled, "Every decision you made after that was of your own doing!"  
"Don't make yourself sound like a saint!" Assassin said, "Everything I've done was to stop you! You are a monster and your followers are no different. You wanted me here. Here I am. Now let's just end it!"  
This time Robert had nothing to say. He knew he had implanted a bloodlust within his son, but he hadn't realized how deep it went. There was no love yet. Only malice. He truly was an assassin.  
And that made him smile.  
"Ok then. Hand to hand, winner kills the loser. Deal?" He said.  
Assassin wasted no time dropping his backpack and the rest of his weapons on the ground, "Deal."  
"Sean," Olive said quietly, "You have to stop him. He's going to kill him."  
"No, he's not," bolt said, speeding off.  
Assassin charged at Robert, leaping over him with a spin-flip, and landed behind him, throwing a kick to his back that sent him forward. "I've had time to train," Assassin said.  
Robert turned around and landed a punch straight across his son's face, "That so?"  
Robert walked toward Assassin as he regained his balance, "Then why waste any time? Just kill me."  
He couldn't tell, but Charley had smiled under the mask, "You must be deaf if you didn't hear the lightning."  
"Lightning?"  
Robert turned around in hearing the groaning pain of his men. Each of them were on the ground, beaten, with Bolt standing at the center of it, "Oh hi," Bolt said, "I think these are yours."  
"See," Assassin said, gaining back Roberts attention, "Ask me to describe myself in one word, it's 'don't take orders well'," He punched Robert, sending him back, "Forget one on one. This id about ending things."  
"Then just do it," Robert said.  
Assassin kicked Robert to the ground, and grabbed his knife from his backpack, placing it against Roberts throat.  
"Charley-!" Olive started, but Bolt put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's ok," he said.  
"Well?" Robert said, "Do it, Assassin!"  
But he was frozen. He didn't move, he simply kept the blade on Roberts neck. This hadn't happened before. He hasn't hesitated in so long. Was it what Sean said? Or Olive? Perhaps he had finally come to grips with what they were saying. Or perhaps, in finally having what he has so long desired; to kill his father; perhaps it's not quite what he wanted. Seeing him there, helpless, it was pathetic.  
Assassin pulled Robert close, "I am not an assassin, not anymore," With that he dropped him, and kicked him unconscious.  
"Olive walked over to Assassin and hugged him tight, "I'm glad you're ok," she said.  
"Thanks," He said, "Now let's get these men to the police station."  
"Guys!" Bolt yelled, "One's missing."  
As the sires drew closer, the three young heroes made their escape, leaving behind the lonely mirror mask that had sat quietly on the ground.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Olive had put the last bag in the car trunk with a yawn. The whole ordeal had been tiring for them, and their mothers will never even know what they did. She looked back to Charley who stood on the sidewalk with a smile. She walked over and gave him one last hug, "I'll miss you," she said, letting him go, "You promise to stop killing, right?"  
"Promise," Charley said, "I also promise to be a better person in general. You just promise me that Sean will protect you. Ok?"  
"I do," She said, locking her fingers together, " …I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have seen what the pain was doing to you, and helped you, I-" Charley put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Olive," He said, "You've already helped me."  
Olive smiled, kissing him on the cheek, before getting into the car.  
"Hey Sean," Charley said, stopping him before he opened the car door. He wasn't sure what words to say, so he simply held his hand out, which Sean politely shook, "Good luck with the hero life," Charley said, "It isn't easy."  
"I know," Sean said.  
"Oh! One more thing," Charley said, pulling Sean closer as to get his attention, "I looked into Light-Speed labs after you told me you 'work' there," he slipped a folded piece of paper into Sean's coat pocket, "Sean, don't trust them," With that, he walked off, leaving Sean startled and confused.

For the entire ride home, Olive had slept gently against Sean's shoulder, holding his hand with a smile on her face. She was happy.  
Sean himself, with curiosity, opened the envelope quietly, to find a flash drive inside.

 **THE BOLT**

Sean closed the door to his bedroom and put the laptop on his desk, "Ok, Charley. What did you find," he said, turning on the computer, and plugged in the flash drive, showing a file labeled "LSSO". He clicked onto the folder and found dozens of files, all of which were locked, except for one. He clicked on the file, and a video popped up showing a man in a Light-Speed labs coat, _"_ _Hello. My name is Randolph Warren. I'm a scientist at Light-Speed laboratories. I am undergoing an investigation for one of our recent projects, the "Meta" project, as our CEO calls it. I don't know what's going on, but he has made us do shady things to get progress. This is all I can say for now. When I find out more, I'll document it, and keep the files under lock and key. I don't know what's going on here, but I intend to find out."  
_ The video stopped there. Sean attempted to click on another file but it came up with a message saying "LOCKED BY RANDOLPH WARREN".  
"Where on earth did Charley find this?" Sean asked himself, "… and what is Peter hiding?"

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	6. Episode 6: Unseen, Unheard

The Bolt Episode 6 Unseen, Unheard

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

Though the scientists attempted to stop him, they were unable to prevent Sean from walking through the front door of Light-Speed Labs and into the private offices. Sean kept a determined stone cold look as he walked through the halls of the building, passing by any employees that attempted to stop him, without a care in the world. No, Sean had a motive, and he refused to just wait for Peter to schedule an appointment in order for him to fulfill that motive. Sean finally pushed past the remaining workers and barged right into Peter's office, shutting the door tight behind him and locking it. "Oh, Sean," Peter said, sitting at his desk, "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"  
Sean marched over to his desk and stood his ground, "The Meta-Mutant," He said, "I know it's here. Some militia group from the company took him away under _your_ authority. Since when do you even have a militia of your own?!"  
"Calm down, Sean," Peter said, "I was given the militia group by the government so that I can safely handle Meta-Humans. Think of it as helping the police a bit. Unfortunately, I couldn't fund the police directly so this is the next best thing."  
"So where is he?" Sean asked, losing his patience slowly, "Where is the Meta-Mutant?"  
"You really must stop calling it that- "  
Sean slammed his hands against the desk, "I'm not playing around!" he yelled.  
"Neither am I!" Peter scolded, standing up from his chair, "We are doing our very best to help this creature because we are the only ones who can. S.T.A.R Labs started this mess, now Light-Speed Labs is going to clean it up. We are using our resources in an effort to find a cure for it."  
"Then let me see him," Sean said, "It knew my real name, Peter. We might have some kind of connection I don't know about. If you just let me talk to him-"  
"Talk?" Peter questioned, "If I recall, every time you tried talking to that thing, you nearly got yourself killed!"  
"It was scared!" Sean said, "It didn't know what it was doing! I just need five minutes with him!"  
"And I said no!" Peter yelled as loud as he could, echoing throughout the entire room, "You need to remember your place!"  
Sean said nothing for a moment, and simply gave him a menacing glare, "My place isn't up to you. I'm not a lackey, I'm your partner."  
"That can be disarranged," Peter said, "If you ever act like this again."  
Saying nothing more, Sean stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

MEANWHILE

He had never done this before. As he stood by the edge of the alleyway, he looked back down the sidewalk to the woman walking his way. He was nervous. This was completely new territory for him. But he had to do it. He had to survive. People like them will be fine without a purse or two. He only needed the money, that's all.  
The woman came by him, and he reached out and yanked her purse away, running down the alley. "Hey He stole my purse!" the woman yelled. As he looked back to the woman yelling at him, he hid behind a trash can, and hoped they would just leave.  
He looked over the trash can and saw the woman talking to a police officer, "He ran down that way!" She yelled, and the officer started going his way.  
"Hey! Anyone down here?" the officer yelled, looking around. He saw a trash can move slightly, and kept a hand on his gun. But as he came to the trash can, there was no one behind it. Seeing no one around, he walked back to the woman to give her the bad news.  
The man reappeared, sitting exactly where he was behind the trash can, holding he purse tightly to his chest. He let out a huff, and stood up, disappearing again as he walked away.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS OUTER OPERATIONS HEADQUARTERS (L.S.L.O.O.H.Q)

Sean spun around in his chair, twiddling a pencil as Olive typed on the main computer keyboard, "Sean," She said, "Please focus."  
" _For once I have to agree with her,"_ Peter said over one of the screens in the lab, " _We need to focus on our new friend."_  
Pictures of the man they spoke of popped up on screen, " _His name is Patrick Atkinson. He robbed a young lady earlier this morning, and then just vanished without a trace."_  
"Is he also on the list of Meta-Humans?" Olive asked.  
Peter nodded, " _He has the ability to manipulate the energy around him to cover himself like a shield, or a cloak of invisibility. We need to contain him as soon as-"_ The video suddenly shut off, ending the call. Olive looked over and saw Sean's finger on a button, a cold expression on his face.  
"Sean?" Olive asked, "What did you do that for?"  
Sean sighed, "He and I have been having some trust issues."  
"When did that start?" She asked.  
Sean handed her a flash drive, and she took it in her hand, "Charley gave me that," Sean said, "It contained a lot of locked files, except for one. A video of a guy named Randolph Warren talking about how Light-Speed Labs is hiding something. Which Is why I was going to ask you where he got it."  
Olive sighed, "Charley has his ways," She said, handing the flash drive back to him, "So what's our plan? How do we find a guy we can't see?"  
"He can hide from the satellite," He said, "So we have to find him the old fashion way. I can patrol the city for a while. And I'll see if I can get Victors help."  
The screen started to blink red, catching their attention, "Patrick," Olive said, "Satellite found him. Get going before he vanishes again."  
Sean nodded and sped out of the room.

MEANWHILE

"He's getting away!" An officer said.  
Patrick ran as fast as he could, breathing very heavily. The officers were directly behind him, with guns in hand. If they had known he was a Meta-Human, they would have tried shooting him already. As Patrick came to an alleyway, he turned invisible just before the officers came up to the entrance. They stopped, catching their breath, "How the hell did he do that?" One asked.  
"Forget it, he's long gone," Another officer said, as they two of them left the scene.  
Patrick restored his visibility with a sigh, holding the cash in his hands. "I wish there was another way," He said, "But I need to really disappear."  
A blur zoomed by and took the cash from Patrick, catching him off guard, "What the-?" he asked, turning around to see the speedster in orange standing a few yards away from him.  
"Yo," He said, "I just returned the cash to where you stole it from," Bolt stepped forward, "Patrick, right?"  
"How do you know my name?" Patrick asked, stepping back with caution.  
"Oh that doesn't matter my good sir," Bolt said, "I'm just going to need you to come with me. There's a nice cell waiting for you at iron heights."  
"No!" Patrick yelled, "You don't understand! I need to disappear!"  
"Sounds like that's kinda already your thing, isn't it?"  
"No- that'-s- I can see how that's misleading. But you don't understand, I can't stay here, he'll find me again!"  
Bolt took another step forward, "Who?"  
"I can't," he said, "He could be watching."  
Patrick disappears, filling Bolt with confusion. Reacting to the sound of footsteps, Bolt is punched square in the face by an invisible force. Bolt looked around but doesn't see any trace of Patrick, "Who was he so afraid of?" Bolt asked aloud.

LATER

Victor tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he sat and listened to the music. It had just begun to rain, and he was getting ready to head out on his scheduled patrol. Before he could shift the gears into drive, a blur zoomed into the car and sat in the front passenger seat. Victor quickly looked to his right to see Bolt sitting next to him. "Good afternoon, officer," Bolt said, "May I interest you in a few questions? There only $2.99 a word."  
"Oh so you're a comedian now?" Victor asked.  
"Trying to be more light-hearted. I need to ask you a few things, as well as give you some info."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"Patrick Atkinson. He's a small time thief who has eluded the police for a few weeks now. And I know why."  
"Let me guess, he's a Meta-Human."  
"Who can turn himself invisible, yes."  
"Invisible? Geez, these Meta's come out of nowhere."  
"Tell me about it. He's too tough to catch if he can make himself disappear. The little Houdini is tricky … I think I may call him that."  
"Seriously?"  
"Probably not, villain names are more of a Central City thing," Bolt sighed, "I'll keep an eye out for him, so long as we keep each other updated. Deal?"  
"Deal. Oh and one more thing before you go. It's about the police chief."  
Bolt tilted his head, "What about him?"  
"I think he suspects something. I don't want him finding out I work with you."  
"Just do what I do, act dumb."  
"Easier said than done."  
Interrupting the two and making their heads face forward, the roar of two car engines zoomed by on the streets, sending water splashing into the air. Several police cars were already on the chase. "We better go," Victor said, shifting into drive, "You better go too," Bolt was gone before he finished his sentence.

Two large trucks roared down the streets, lacking any care for what was in their path. "10-31! 10-31!" An officer said, "Armored truck barreling down the streets at high speeds!"  
Bolt ran slow enough to align himself with the trucks speed. He noticed the logo on the side of the truck and tilted his head in curiosity. He then quickly jumped to the door of the truck, where the window was already open, "Excuse me?" Bolt said, catching the driver's attention, who was wearing a biker helmet, "Any reason why you're stealing a Light-Speed Labs truck? Because you don't look like a designated driver." He said, jumping back onto the street when the driver pulled out a gun. Bolt ran to the back of the truck and grabbed onto the handles of the back doors, letting his feet drag across the pavement.  
"Bolt is in sight," An officer said, "I repeat, Bolt is in sight. What are your orders?"  
" _Shoot him,"_ The chief said over radio.  
"Roger that," The officer put his radio away and pulled out his gun. He leaned out his window and started firing off rounds toward Bolt.  
"Yikes!" Bolt said, attempting to move his body out of the way of the bullets as he held on to the truck for dear life.  
As Victor drove up closer to the truck, he took notice of what his fellow officer was doing, "No!" he yelled, gripping his steering wheel, and pressing down on the gas. For a moment, he ignored his head and listened to his instincts, slamming his vehicle into the other car. The car went swerving, forcing the officer inside to bring the vehicle to a complete stop or else risk crashing.  
Victor nodded to Bolt, who nodded back as he grabbed one of the door handles with both hands, and ripped it open, making him swing along with the door and hang over the quickly moving road below him, "Nope! Nope! Nope!" Bolt said, as he climbed the door, "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" He reached the roof of the truck and struggled to keep his balance. As he looked up, he saw a bridge coming his way, "Suddenly I'm playing Gang Beasts," He said, throwing his body down onto the ground as the bridge passed overhead, just scraping his back, "Ow! Gah! Unpleasent! Unpleasent!" He yelled. The bridge finally ended and he was blinded with sunlight for a moment before clearing up. He took a moment to collect himself before looking back to the few police vehicles still in pursuit. He looked around to see if there was anything in his environment he could use. He was finding it difficult to hang on to the truck with the water all over the roof.  
And then it hit him. Water.  
He began to vibrate his hands at extreme speeds, to the point where they were sparking with gradually increasing amount of electricity. He looked between his hands and took a deep breath, yelling as loud as he can "Clear!" He slammed his hands onto the roof of the truck. The entire vehicle was overtaken by electricity. The shock reached the engine, forcing it to explode and block the driver's view with smoke, "I can't see!" The driver yelled, twisting the wheel all the way to the right on instinct. The truck turned too quickly and toppled over, forcing Bolt to quickly leap off of the truck to where his fall was caught by landing on Victors car, just as he came to a stop. The truck continued to flip until it crashed into a building wall, landing upside down.  
Victor stepped out of his car, and helped Bolt to his feet, "That was a hell of a jump, you ok?"  
"Mmmmmhmm," Bolt said, feeling very dizzy.  
The truck suddenly caught fire, oil was spilling from the back, "Oh no," Bolt said, zooming over to the driver seat of the truck to see the man still inside.  
"Get away from me!" The driver yelled.  
"Listen!" Bolt said, "This thing is going to explode, you have to let me help you!"  
"Forget it! You'll just arrest me!"  
"You'd rather die?!"  
In hearing that question, the driver sighed, "Fine, fine! Just hurry."  
Just as the truck exploded, an orange blur zoomed away from the fire, and stopped next to Victor. The driver was already hand cuffed. "Take this one to go, soon as he gets medical help," Bolt said, zooming back to the back of the truck, and taking a look inside, only to find all of its contents destroyed  
The other officers pulled up and stepped out of their vehicles, and Bolt zoomed off.  
"Don't move, Victor!" An officer said.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Victor asked.  
"You ran an officer off the road," The officer said, "You are under arrest."

ACPD

"What the hell were you thinking, Victor?!" The chief yelled as Victor sat in the empty room, consisting only with a table, chairs and a one-sided mirror, "You ran an officer off the road! What did you think you were doing?"  
"Saving a boy's life!" Victor said, "I get that The Bolt is a vigilante, but we all know that's he's a kid! He should be given trial, not the immediate death sentence. He's not public enemy number one! He's a hero. Like The Green Arrow. Like The Flash!"  
"Those psychos in masks aren't heroes!" the chief yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, "Vigilantism is illegal, no matter what Central City or Star City says. They may be ok with masks heroes, but we are not!"  
"Oh yeah?" Victor said, "Well maybe your just jealous that The Bolt has caught more criminals than you have. Maybe your just jealous that these heroes have the guts to go beyond your capabilities!"  
"That's idiotic."  
"We've all seen it, Chief! You hunt every Meta-Human like an animal. There's no justice in it, just pure, personal rage! Just because a few Meta's are bad doesn't mean they all are. So stop being afraid of what you don't understand."  
"That's enough! Until further notice, you are suspended from the force. There will be no argument. Badge. Now!"  
"Fine," Victor said, ripping his badge off his uniform and slamming it onto the table, "May I be excused, sir?"  
" …You may," he said, watching Victor leave the room with a slam of the door.

MEANWHILE

The pub was full of laughter, dancing and music. All of which the woman sitting at the table wasn't a part of. She simply twiddled her thumbs in worry. He was late. What could have happened? Was he caught? How could that have happened? With what he's capable of he should have slipped right through their fingers. Does it have anything to do with why he called her here. None of it made much sense but it scared her, "Come on, where are you?" She asked herself.  
"Sorry that I'm late Ashlyn," Patrick said as he appeared in the seat in front of her, making her jump slightly.  
"Patrick, where have you been? Why did you want to meet?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "But I need to disappear. Like, really disappear. The Bolt is after me now, as well as the police and Light-Speed Labs."  
"Light-Speed Labs? Are you sure they're after you?"  
"I'm sure. I've seen people in suits all over town. Their looking for me."  
"Patrick. I don't want to end up losing you again. Isn't there anything we can do?"  
"I don't know. All I can hope to do is lay low until things cool down. But my hopes aren't very high."  
She took his hand in hers, "It's ok. We'll figure this out. Till death do us part remember?"  
Patrick smiled, "Yeah. I remember."  
People around the pub started staring at the two. A few of them even pulled out their cell phones, "You should go before the police arrive," Ashlyn said.  
"Yeah. I love you," Patrick said, kissing her before disappearing into thin air.  
"I love you too," She said quietly.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS

The table was scattered with several different gadgets and trinkets, each with their own unique design. "So, which one of these is going to help me?" Sean asked.  
"This one," peter said, handing him back his mask, "I've upgraded your mask lenses. They have a few new features, such as the ability to track heat signatures."  
"So I can see Patrick even if he is invisible?"  
"That's the idea, it's also equipped with night vision and targeting. You're welcome. I do hope this makes up for our little disagreement."  
Sean sighed, "I appreciate the upgrades but you're not out of hot water just yet. You still haven't allowed me to see the Meta-Mutant."  
"Because it's under extensive research. I promise, in time, you can see it."  
"Him," He stressed, "It's still a living being. It was human once, and I think there's still someone under all that monster that you, not so much fail to, but refuse to see."  
"Just catch our Meta, and we can talk more on this subject."  
Sean nodded, "By the way. There was a truck robbery earlier today."  
"So?" Peter asked.  
"So, it was one of _your_ trucks," Sean raised a brow, "Anything you want to tell me? This is a research facility. What could you have that someone would want?"  
"Militia weapons," Peter was not hesitant with his words, "You know now I have my own militia. That was a transport truck heading for one of our outer HQ's."  
"'Outer HQ's?' How many are there?"  
"That isn't the point, now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to business," Peter then made his way out of the room, leaving Sean all alone with even more questions.

Peter entered the research room, and told his scientist to leave him alone with the mutant that lied on the table. One by one they all left until only the two remained. "Tell me," Peter began, pacing around the Meta-Mutant, "What sort of hold do you have on the kid. Hm? He seems to believe that the real you Is still buried somewhere deep inside you. And perhaps he is. But I'm not interested in the real you. I'm only interested in one thing, which has proven more and more difficult to get. Every subject, every test and you, are the only success. And that drives me crazy because I just don't know why. Why did you go so right?" He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to find out in time."  
" ….Dooooooon't …." The mutant began to speak softly, "Doooooooon't huuuurt hiiiiiim …"  
"Who, Sean?" Peter questioned, "No worries. He isn't a part of THIS project. No, actually, I've had very different plans for him from the start. You'll see. But enough about that, it's time to continue your tests."

ELSEWHERE

Victor sat and sighed on his couch, his gun resting on his coffee table as he turned on the TV. It had been a rough day. Choosing to follow instinct rather than reason, he lost his job, put on time out by the biggest drama queen on the force. Why did he do it? He asked himself this over and over. Why did he choose to save Bolt? Why did he risk his job? Perhaps it was because he thought Bolt was a true hero. Most of the officers on the force shoot to kill without hesitation all because of the chief's fear of Meta-Humans. Now all he could do is sit, and watch the news as the chief talked about what Victor had done.  
Bolt zoomed in, standing in the corner of the room. Victor quickly got up and grabbed his gun, almost firing until he noticed who it was, "How the hell did you get in here?!" He asked.  
"Your window was open," Bolt said, "I heard about what happened. I am so sorry you lost your job over me, it isn't right."  
"Yeah, don't talk to me about what's right," Victor sat back down, "I don't regret saving you, but thanks to you I'm on probation."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen-"  
"That's not the problem! The problem is you! The kid who decided he wanted to be a super hero, without even knowing what he was doing!"  
Bolt clenched his fists, and sped up to Victor, standing right in his face, "I know exactly what I am doing, Victor! I'm doing what I feel is right. I don't care that I'm a kid. I have these powers, and IU want to use them to the best of my ability to protect people. It's the only thing that makes sense to me. And that is something you have to accept. What you did, saving me, I am thankful for. It was also your decision, not mine. Your actions are your own. Of course I regret what happened. Of course I didn't want you to lose your job. But don't go and put _all_ the blame on me."  
In silence, Victor backed up and tossed an ear piece to Bolt, "You can have that back," he said.  
Bolt caught the ear piece and put it back in his bet, "Fine," He said, zooming out of the apartment with a gust of wind.

This must have been what others described as angry running. Bolt was furious with Victor. How could he go and accuse him like that? They had the same goals, to protect the city. One setback happens and Victor turns on him. Then again, it isn't just any setback. Victor went against his own police force for Bolt. Loyalty like that is difficult to come by twice. Of course Sean felt guilty about what had happened, but he had to stand by his actions. He out on the mask for a reason; he had to remember that. He had to remember why he was doing this.  
Then he thought; why _was_ he doing this? Why did he put on the mask? Because he found it? Because he thinks that's what he use to do? Because it feels right? Every choice he's made was by instinct, rather than logic thinking. After all, he was a _kid_.  
As he looked back on his trail of lightning, he thought about heroes like The Flash, who sued their powers to do good as well. Why did The Flash put on the mask? Was there a reason? A goal? And endpoint? Does he do it for the thrill? Does _Sean?_ With so many questions going through his head, he almost didn't hear the alarm.  
He skid to a stop by the jewel store, to see Patrick running out as fast as he could and vanishing, "Oh no you don't," Bolt said, "Activate heat tracking," he said.  
His eye pieces lit up red. He was able to see everything that gave off heat. Most of the city itself was blue, but people were red and green. And though he was invisible, Patrick was a bright red. It made sense. It took a bit of energy to turn invisible, it must wear him out physically to where he even starts sweating. "I spy with my little eye," Bolt said, speeding at Patrick, grabbing him, and pinning him against the wall as his invisibility wore off, "A misbehaving Meta-Human. Hiya Patrick!" he said, his eye lenses returning to their normal white.  
"How did you see me?!" Patrick asked.  
"Heat reading eye lenses. Can't hide from them. Now I'm taking you to iron heights."  
"Wait! Please! He'll find me!"  
His words struck curiosity in Bolt, "Who will find you?"  
Patrick was hesitant, but spoke with a stutter, "P-Peter Morrison."  
Bolt's grip on Patrick loosened, and eventually released Patrick, who stood there dumbfounded, however not as much as Bolt, who's eyes widened under the mask, "Why would you be running from him?"  
"He imprisoned me!" Patrick said, "And if he catches me he'll do it again!"  
"What's the difference from a normal cage?"  
"Peter does horrible things to the Meta's he harbors."  
"As in plural? How many are there?" However, he didn't need to answer, he figured it out, "24."  
"There used to be 24," Patrick said, "But they all broke out over a month ago."  
Bolt stumbled back, resting his hand on a bench, "He lied to me …"  
"Please, let me go."  
Bolt truly knew what it felt like to be betrayed now. Patrick was keeping those Meta-Humans, but when he lost them, he decided to use Bolt as a way to catch them. He tricked him! What else doesn't he know?! What other secrets is he hiding?!  
Bolt shook his head, and grabbed Patrick by the shoulders, "I need you to do me a favor, then I'll let you go."  
"Sure! Anything-!"  
"I want you to sneak into Light-Speed Labs."  
"-Except for that! Are you crazy?! I'm not going in there!"  
"You have to! I need to know what their up to and you're the only one who can find out undetected! Please!"  
Patrick tried to come up with an excuse but found that he was unable to. If he didn't go along with it, Bolt was going to hand him over to the police, "Ok! Ok! What do I need to do?"

LATER THAT NIGHT: LIGHT-SPEED LABS

Patrick looked up at the building, feeling scared out of his mind, "Any chance I can back ouy?" Patrick asked.  
" _No,"_ Sean said over an ear piece, " _Just get in, find out whatever you can, send it to me, and get out. Easy."_  
"You're the fast one! Why don't you do it?!"  
" _Because I'm fast, not invisible. Now hurry up. And be sneaky. Like a ninja."_  
Patrick scoffed, "'Like a ninja'. Easier said than done." He cloaked himself and walked through the front door.  
Even just seeing the scientists in coats gave him horrible flashbacks, causing him to breath quickly. He was thankful it was too noisy for anyone to hear him, and he also prayed that no one would see him. If Bolt had heat signature capabilities, what about this place?  
As Patrick kept moving into the more restricted areas, he looked into a window and saw a room closed off with tape, completely burnt, "Whoa …"  
 _"What? What do you see?"_  
"Just a room, like it was blown up or something."  
He kept moving onward until he reached a door that said 'research lab'. "I found the research lab. I'm gonna see what's inside."  
He moved toward the door and it opened on its own. The room was empty, minus some tools, a table and-

-The Meta-Mutant.  
"Oh ..my …god …" he said.  
" _What is it?"_  
Patrick approached the mutant, looking over him in fear, " … Randolph?"  
" _Randolph?! What do you see?! Who's in there?!"_  
"I- I gotta get out of here!" he yelled, running out of the room as fast as possible.  
Patrick bumped into several people as he went. He started stumbling when he heard the alarms begin to go off, "No, no, no, no, no!" He said, just as he was hit with a massive electric shock, and sent to the ground unconscious. The shock shorted out the earpiece, rendering it useless.  
"Well, look what we have here," Peter said, kneeling down to Patrick, "Now what were you doing sneaking around?" 

Sean zoomed to the door and walked into the main entrance of Light-Speed Labs, just in time to see guards dragging Patrick away, "Oh no …" He said.  
"Oh, Sean," Peter said, walking up to him, "Seems our Meta delivered himself right to me."  
Sean was silent, giving him a death glare. Peter's expression did not change. They were both well aware of each-others actions, "So tell me," Peter started, "Why?"  
Sean clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth, "Patrick told me about how you harbored the same Meta's your having me track down. You did experiments on them, didn't you?!"  
Sean expected some sort of excuse. He expected him to make something up to cover the whole thing. However, what he got was far blunter, "Yes," he said, "And for good reason. Isn't that right?"  
Sean turned around to see who he was referring to. It was a man in a black suit, with a clip board in his hands, "Thank you for apprehending subject 14, Mr. Morrison."  
"Of course, any time," Peter said, "Oh, Sean, where are my manners? This is agent Perry. He's my representative for a special organization issued by the government itself to test Meta-Humans."  
"Government …issued?" Sean said, "So …experimenting on Meta's is-"  
"Literally my job, and oh so legal," Peter said, "Forgive me, agent Perry, this is Sean. He's just an intern here."  
"I see," Perry said, "Well anyway, I'll assume Patrick is in good hands with you until further notice?"  
"Indeed he is. Have a very good day."  
With that, Perry had walked off.  
"See, Sean?" Peter said, "I'm not the villain here. And the only reason I don't put you on probation is because I still need you. But perhaps this will teach you not to doubt me, _ever,_ again," he scolded.  
Sean stood in silence, taking in every moment that had just occurred, before sighing, "Yes, sir," he said, and walked out of the building.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS OUTER OPERATIONS HEADQUARTERS (L.S.L.O.O.H.Q)

"Government issued?!" Olive yelled.  
Sean paced around the room, kicking his feet and growling silently, "Yeah, turns out what he's doing there is _legal_ , at least as far as the government is concerned."  
"What do you mean?" Olive asked.  
"Patrick mentioned a guy, Randolph."  
"From the video?"  
"Maybe, which means Randolph is in the facility still. I think there's still something shady going on that even this …government organization doesn't know about. _I_ think Peter is abusing his power. Whatever he's doing to those Meta-Humans, I need to find out."  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
Sean stopped pacing and sighed, "No Idea. For now, I can only play along until something comes up."  
A small beeping started in his watch, catching his attention, "Is that suppose to happen?" Olive asked.  
Sean looked closly at his watch, "I'm receiving a message, from _unknown ."_  
"Has that happened before?"  
"Yeah …Yeah! It has!" he said, pressing the accept button as the message played over the small screen.

 _GO TO THE ROOF_  
"'Meet me on the roof?' What does that mean?" Sean asked.  
Suddenly they heard a thump on the roof.  
"What was that?" Olive asked, as Sean sped into his suit and out the door.

Bolt stopped on the roof and looked around. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He yelled, but no one replied. Instead, he found his foot step on an envelope, "What the heck?" He asked aloud, picking up the envelope, and taking out the computer chip trapped inside.

"A chip?" Olive asked.  
"I can't figure out what it's for," He said, "Nor who it came from. But this isn't the first time a mysterious message lead me somewhere."  
"So that means that someone is looking out for you."  
"It means," Sean said as he put the chip down, "That someone is watching me."

 _ **THE BOLT**_

 __The young woman walked away from Light-Speed labs, sighing as she put a hood over her head, "I wish I could do more for you kid, I really do," she looked over to the traffic cam coming her way. She waved her hand, and the traffic like short circuited, "But there are just too many eyes," She said, walking further into the darkness, streetlights turning off as she walked by them.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	7. Episode 7: Innocent

_The Bolt Episode 7 Innocent_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

He was doing it again, running angry.  
Bolt, Sean, whatever he called himself most of the time, he never felt so angry before. Peter betrayed his trust and there was nothing he could do about it. He experimented on Meta-Humans, and it was legal?! How is Sean supposed to protest the government? How does he know it's not another lie to keep him in his place? Another trick? Another mirage in the grand scheme? It made him so angry, all he could do was run.  
He checked the time on his watch, 11:17 A.M. He didn't want to be late.  
A sudden burst of energy entered his line of vision. He didn't bother to stop running as he looked beside himself and saw something unbelievable.  
Running beside him, almost in sync, was himself. He was blurry, almost not completely there. But he felt real. His movements were similar but not the same, and he looked just as shocked as Bolt.  
"What the-?!" Bolt said, just as the second speedster faded away, every trace of him gone as if it never happened.  
Bolt stopped in his tracks, unbelievably confused as to what had just occurred. What was that? Another speedster? Reflection? No, it was too real. A mirage perhaps? How would that even work? Perhaps the speed he moved at created it? His mind filled with too many questions for him to bear. "What was that?" He asked aloud, turning his body to look around himself. What could that have been? Whatever it was, he didn't have time to worry about it, he had to talk to Peter. Now.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS

Peter and Sean sat in silence as they stared at one another. Though Peter had the high ground sitting at his desk, Sean kept a sinister glare. The tension between them was unbearable. The trust they had wasn't what it used to be, not after everything that had happened. They both had reasons to be angry with one another. But Peter understood that he had to reconnect with Sean, and quickly. Without trust, Sean may refuse to work with him further. He knew he had to do something, even if that meant keeping Sean closer to him than he may be comfortable with.  
Sean wanted to start with what he saw shortly before coming here, but he decided to address the elephant in the room prior to that.  
"Sean," Peter started, "I understand I kept something from you. And I'm sorry."  
"Yeah," Sean said, "You should be. You should have told me the truth. You had those Meta's captive. Legal or not you had me hunting them without knowing why."  
"I know, I know. But at the same time, you betrayed my trust and went snooping behind my back."  
"I wouldn't have to snoop if I felt I could trust you."  
Peter sighed, "Yes, I understand that. Believe me, the last thing I want is to lose your trust."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you're important to me and this company. And I want to be able to show you that you are able to trust me."  
Sean leaned forward, "Then do that. Let me see the Meta-Mutant."  
Peter was reluctant, however, he knew he had to do whatever it took, "Very well,"  
He said, "But the mutant will be tranquilized, for precaution."  
"Deal," Sean said, "Now let me see him."

The mutant was breathing slowly, clearly in a sleeping state and unaware of what was going on around it. Sean examined him, as he was strapped to a table. There were a few wounds still on the creature from that night in Anterior City. Asleep, the creature seemed so innocent, and harmless, "Why is he strapped down?" Sean asked.  
"We originally had him in a cage, so he could at least move around," Peter said, "But that didn't work out as well as we wanted it too."  
"Where did you find metal strong enough to hold him down?"  
"It's a very special alloy. He won't be breaking out of it."  
"And what have you been doing to him?"  
"Nothing serious. I try to keep any tests as painless as possible. But I can't always stop it."  
"And why's that?"  
Peter puts a hand on Sean's shoulder, "Sean, there are people, not necessarily above me, but if they band together, _can_ make decisions I can't stop. There is so much more they want to do with this creature that I won't let happen. You need to believe me."  
"And what about the Meta's you had captive?"  
"A decision made by the government. Each of them volunteered in the beginning and freaked out when they realized they couldn't back out of it. It's a lot to take in I know. But trust me, we need to get them back."  
"Why?" Sean asked, "Why is it so important?"  
Peter sighed, "We're changing the world. If we can discover the secrets behind Meta-Humans, we can provide better services to the community. Meta's won't have to live in fear and hide anymore. And people like this Meta can be cured if desired."  
"Cured?" Sean asked, "You can cure Meta's?"  
"Not yet. But we hope to achieve that someday."  
The lights suddenly started to flicker above their heads. Looking out into the halls they saw every machine flickering and shutting down completely, "What's going on?" Sean asked,  
Just seconds later, the lights shut off completely, leaving everyone in the building wandering in the dark.  
"This isn't a normal power outage," Peter said.  
"I'll look around," Sean said, going for the door, but found that it would not open, "I guess the doors don't work either," he said, pulling the door open with his bare hands, and speeding down the halls.  
Peter enters his assistants office to find her piling her papers, "Rose," he said, "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, sir," She said, "But it isn't natural. There's no flaw in the systems. Everything just shut off all at the same times. Even our mobile phones."  
"But that couldn't happen. Unless …" Peter suddenly had a realization, "She's here. Get the power back on and lock down the facility," He said, then ran out of the room, "Get every guard on alert! Move it!"  
The young woman entered the room labeled "Office: Peter Morrison," and closed the door carefully behind her. The room was nearly pitch black, minus the flashlight in her hand. "Thank you, modern technology," She said, walking over to the computer sitting on the desk. She took a flash drive out of her pocket and stuck it into the computer. It started giving off a strange digitized noise.  
The sound of a gun loading caused her to look up, to see Peter pointing a pistol at her.  
"Christina," He said, "I'm surprised. You decided to come home."  
"This was never my home," She said.  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
She smiled, "Ruining your day, of course."  
She waved her hand and the ear piece in his left ear exploded, causing him to fall to the ground and hold his bleeding ear. He groaned loudly in pain as Christina ran by him. "Security!" He yelled, looking at the blood on his hand.

The lights came back on a few minutes later, along with every other technological device in the building Sean stopped speeding and looked around, finally able to see again. He sped to Peters office to find him there, "Hey, what happened?" He asked.  
"Someone was here," Peter said, "An old friend. She uploaded something into the system and I can't stop it."  
Sean walked over to the computer, "What is it?"  
"It's …" Peter froze, "It's the satellite. She sent a virus to the satellite."  
"She's deactivating it."  
"It's worse than that," He said, "It's orbiting above the city. If it loses power," He slowly turned to Sean, "It could fall out of orbit and crash into the city."  
"What?! How long until that happens?!"  
"Judging by the virus she uploaded, it'll crack all the fire walls in … 12 hours."  
"So, we have 12 hours to stop it before people die."

 ** _THE BOLT_**

Sean types as quickly as he can, using his super speed to accelerate the process, "Type faster, Sean!" Peter said.  
"I'm trying!" Sean replied, "The virus has some serious fire walls installed into it!"  
The screen turned completely red, and shut down entirely.  
"That's it," Peter said, "There's nothing else we can do from here. The virus has implanted itself into the satellite.  
"So that's it? 12 hours and we just let people die? I can't just sit here!"  
"We aren't going to do _nothing_ Sean! We just can't stop the satellite from falling."  
"So what do we do?"  
Peter paced around the room, pushing his fingers against his temples. This didn't seem like something that Christina would do. She would never want to kill people. Did she know this was going to happen? Putting all that aside, he knew she was the only person who could stop this. "Sean," He said, "You have to find Christina," He ran back over to the computer and started typing, "By my calculations, the most likely place the satellite will land is downtown, near the water. But the debris will still affect the surrounding area greatly. There are only two things we can do. Evacuate that section of the city, and find the person who did this."  
"Ok," Sean said, "So who am I looking for?"  
"Christina Davis," He said, "She's a former employee of mine. But she's also a Meta-Human with Techno-Kinesis, the ability to manipulate technology. She's the hardest to find, because she can block out any camera. Any ways of tracking her through technology is useless."  
"Oh, great," Sean said, "Give me 6 hours to find her. If I don't, start evacuating the area." With that he sped out of the room with a gust of wind.

 _TIME: 12:00 pm. 12 hours until Satellite malfunction._

Peter entered the board room, setting his stuff down on the table with a thud, "This is very bad," Peter said.  
"Mr. Morrison," A man in a white suit said, "We understand that you are stressed-"  
"Stressed?!" Peter yelled, "Christina Davis has uploaded a virus to the satellite! People are going to die!"  
"Does this affect project S?"  
Peter froze in disbelief. The man disregarded everything else and only cares about Sean, "Can we just for once focus on our main goal? The survival of mankind?!"  
"This won't affect all of mankind," A woman said.  
"Fine!" Peter yelled, "But we still, as human beings, cannot allow this event to occur!"  
"We cannot alter events meant to happen," the man in white said.  
"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.  
"Computer," The woman said, "Bring up the event log."  
On the screen in front of them, a list of newspapers and articles popped up. Peter looked at the one dated for today.  
"According to this article from your findings in the S.P Chamber," the woman started, "In 12 hours, the satellite _will_ fall and destroy a quarter of the city. It is necessary to the events yet to come."  
"Necessary?!" Peter said, "We can change _one_ event for the sake of so many lives! These people don't need to die!"  
"That isn't up to us."  
"Yes, it is," Peter said, clenching his fist, "You just refuse to do anything about it. I may have done dark and gruesome things in the past to get where I am today, but mass murder will not be put on the list," He turned around and started walking away.  
"If I didn't know any better," The man in white said, "I'd say the boy was rubbing off on you."  
Peter stopped, keeping his back turned, "He has heart. Something you could use," With that he walked out of the room.  
"Tabitha," The man said, "He is getting out of hand."  
"I know Harold," Tabitha said, "It's Project S. He's too focused on him and his potential."  
"What do you suggest we do to correct this?" Harold asked.  
"We have no choice. Even if this falters our overall plans, we have to terminate Project S."  
"The project, or the boy?"  
"We must keep hope that the project can be revived. It's the boy we must terminate. Get a strike team ready. This must be done quietly."

 _TIME: 1:23 pm. 11 hours and 37 minutes until Satellite malfunction_ **.**

Sean ran around the city dressed in his recognizable orange suit. He had spent the last half hour searching the city, looking for any signs of Christina. But she was crafty. There was no hope in using security cameras because she shuts them off with a simple wave of her hand. He didn't know what to expect of her. What kind of person was she? She only attacked the lab, but she also hijacked the satellite. Did she know what would happen? Did she want people to die as a result? He wanted to believe that she had no idea this would be the outcome, but he had very little hope for this fact to be true. Either way, he had to find her, and fix this before anyone gets hurt.  
He quickly looked around and spotted Olive, talking on the phone, "… I should warn her," he said, and sped away to change.

"You are insane," Olive said into the phone, "I can't just tell him!"  
" _Yes. Yes, you can,"_ Charlie's voice rang out of the phone, " _You can't keep it from him forever. If you can trust anyone, it's him."  
_ "But-"  
 _"_ _Olive, believe me. You have to tell him."  
_ " …I will, but only when the time is right."  
Sean sped behind Olive, "Hey."  
"Eep!" Olive yelled, hanging up the phone and stuffing it in her pocket, "Hi, Sean! You scared me!"  
"Sorry," Sean said, "But we have a few problems."  
"Huh? What's up?" She asked.  
"Well …" Sean thought about telling her about the satellite, but at the same time he didn't want to startle her. He didn't want to make her feel afraid, especially if the problem gets solved in the end. But what if it doesn't? Should he warn her? There's a chance she could get hurt from this. He needed to trust her right? " …someone hacked into the Light-Speed satellite and now …we have 12 hours before it crashes into the city."  
Olive's face went from red with embarrassment, to a drained pale full of fear. Her eyebrows raised as she tried to comprehend what Sean was telling her, "Oh …. oh my god," She finally said.  
"it's not hopeless though," Sean reassured her, "It was a Meta that did it, we just need to find her and make her fix this."  
"Well then what are you standing here talking to me for?!" Olive said, "Go find her!"  
Sean sped of as fast as he came.  
Olive muttered something to herself, then walked away from the area.

ELSEWHERE

Christina entered through the broken door and shut it slowly behind her with a sigh, "That was way too close," She said, sitting down on the old couch, and looking around the room. There was tech scattered across two tables. The floor was covered in small pieces of debris. It was difficult to see how anyone could live there, but Christina seemed to have managed, "12 hours until the virus uploads," She said, "Then Meta's can roam free."  
She sighed, "I wonder if he would be proud of me," She said aloud, "Maybe they have him in that facility right now, experimenting on him. This is what he wants me to do, right?" She asked herself, standing up from the couch, sighing, and moving to the next room. She sat on a bed and looked at the photo sitting on the desk next to her, of herself and a man, sitting together.  
" …I'll find you, Randolph. I promise," She said.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS

"There has to be a way to track her down," Sean said.  
Peter paced about his office quickly, almost as if he was just waiting for an answer to come "Believe me, I'm trying. She has techno-kinesis. She can shut down any camera that she may be near. So it'll be impossible to get any actual visual on her through city camera's."  
"Ok so technology is out of the question," Sean said, leaning on his arm as he sat in his chair.  
"Something on your mind?" Peter asked, noticing his strange change in mood.  
"Yeah …" Sean started, "Everything got crazy so I didn't have time to tell you but …Earlier today, something …weird happened."  
"Weird how?"  
"I … I was running, when I suddenly saw …myself, running beside me."

Peter's interest suddenly peaked, "You ghosted?"  
"Sorry, what?" Sean asked, looking up in confusion.  
"It's a term I heard once. The Flash is rumored to have done this before."  
"Done _what_ before?"  
Peter paused, almost as if for dramatic effect, "Time travel."  
Sean slowly stood up, chuckling at first as if he was joking. But after a short moment, he realized he wasn't, "Time travel? Are you saying I'm going to travel back in time?"  
"In theory, yes," Peter said, "What happened after you saw him?"  
"He just …vanished."  
"That's what I thought. That means the time period between you and him is very short, meaning that when you run back in time, you'll replace your past self in the timeline."  
"How long do you think until it happens?"  
"From my research, it would have to be a maximum of 24 hours."  
Sean sat down to process this new information, almost giggling with excitement and fear, "I'm going to time travel."  
"Let's be cautious and worry about it later," Peter said, "We still have a lot to deal with in the next 12 hours, let alone 24."  
"Right, right," Sean said. He suddenly let his eyes open wide, coming upon a sudden realization, "Peter, she shuts down cameras."  
"So?"  
"So that means she shuts them down everywhere she goes. So that means if we follow the trail of shut down cameras-"  
"We can track her movements! Sean White you are a little Einstein!"  
"Eh, that show isn't my thing."  
Peter runs over to the computer, and checks in on the city cameras, "IF I check over the cameras in the city that were shut down within an hour timeframe of each other …bam!" He clicked the enter button, revealing a trail of cameras, leading to a sewer entrance, "There we go. She must be somewhere in the sewers."  
"I'll go look for her," Sean said, speeding off with a gust of wind.

IN THE SEWERS

2:46 PM, 9 HOURS AND 1 MINUTES UNTIL SATTELITE MALFUNCTION

Bolt steps carefully through the sewers, remembering the last time he tried using his speed down here, "What is it with Meta's and sewers, sheesh," He said, coughing from the horrible smell, "Why can't they just pick a nice warehouse, or a carnival, least then I could stop for cotton candy."  
Bolt continued to walk until he came upon a clearing. It was a large room, with another sewer entrance on the other side. Inside the room was tables of scrap metal, and a TV in front of a couch, "Well, someone has been watching too much children's cartoons. If I find pizza boxes I swear …" He walked around the room, examining as much as he could to see what he could find. The metal on the table looked like giant puzzle pieces. If this is where Christina was hiding out, then this must also be where she builds her technology. As a techno-path she can just create her own weapons.  
The sound of a gun clicking make Bolt freeze in his place, "Don't move," A voice said. Bolt knew that it had to be Christina. "Christina Davis?" Bolt asked, not turning around.  
The lack of a reply gave him his answer, "Who are you? Are you working for Peter?"  
"That doesn't matter right now," He said, "I need your help."  
"What would you want MY help for?"  
Bolt slowly turned around and stepped into the light, revealing to her his orange and grey attire, "A lot of people are going to get hurt because of what you've done, I need your help to stop it."  
Christina slowly lowered her gun after seeing who was standing in the light, "Bolt," She said, "How did you find this place?"  
"I'm smarter than I look," he said, "Christina, the virus you uploaded to the satellite is going to completely shut it down."  
"I know, that was the intention."  
"You don't understand. It's going to fall out of orbit and hit the city. I need your help to shut down the virus before thousands of people die. Please."  
"What?" Christina's eyes widened, "No that … I didn't know that would … how long do we have?"  
"About 9 hours until it crashes into the city. Christina please, will you help me?"  
Christina took a moment to think. It wasn't that she wanted people to die. The problem was that she didn't want Peter to catch her. But if lives were at stake, she had no choice, "Ok, I'll help you."

3:15 PM, 8 HOURS 45 MINUTES UNTIL SATTELITE MALFUNCTION

Christina typed carefully on her computer while Bolt sat quietly on the couch, tapping his foot quickly against the ground. With less than 9 hours left he started getting worried. What was he going to do after this? Could he really trust Christina? She did seem as though she was helping. She said she didn't mean for this to happen the way it did, but should he believe her?  
"I know you might be worried, Sean," She said, "But it's ok. We're going to fix this."  
"I hope you're right," Bolt said, "Too many innocent people are- wait a second!" he yelled, standing up, "You called me Sean!"  
Christina stopped typing for a minute and sighed. She waved her hand, and Bolt's watch beeped. He read the text that went across the screen.

YES, I DID

Bolt suddenly understood, "it was you," He said, "You sent me those messages. You've been helping me."  
"To an extent," She said, "Yes. I've kept myself hidden and helped you when it mattered."  
"Why? What are you trying to accomplish by helping me?"  
Christina suddenly stopped typing, and sat up. She thought about telling him, but found it better to stay quiet about her intentions in the worry that Peter may hold much too tight a grip on him, "Do us both a favor, keep yourself occupied in the city while I handle this. Ok?"  
Bolt sighed, "Fine. Message me when it's done." With that he sped off.

(IN THE CITY)

The fire inside the building spread wildly. The firemen raced to the scene with their gear in their hands, "Get those people out!" One of the firemen yelled. They came to a screeching stop with their fire trucks, unloading the hoses and getting water on the fires as fast as they could.  
Rushing by them in a blur of lightning, Bolt zoomed into the burning building, stopping in time to avoid falling debris. "Is anyone in here?" He yelled out.  
"In here!" A voice yelled. Bolt moved into the next room, and saw the flames grow brighter.  
His head began to pound immensely.

UNKNOWN TIME, UNKNOWN PLACE

Sean sat down at a desk and started writing.  
"What are you doing?" A man asked, walking up to him.  
"Writing my feelings …" He said, crying, "I didn't know what else to do."  
"Oh …I'm sorry man-" He put a hand on his shoulder but Sean pushed him away.  
"This is all because of you! Your brought me here!"  
The man sighed, with an expression of sadness. "I'm sorry."

The memory was overtaken by flames.

PRESENT DAY

Bolt managed to snap himself back into reality by shaking his head. He focused on the voice coming from the closet, and moved forward.  
As the flames overtook the building, Bolt zoomed the civilian out of the fire and placed them in the infirmary truck, running off soon after.

He stopped running about a mile away and hid in the alleyway, taking a breath and thinking over what had come over him back there.  
" …I need some sleep," he said to himself, speeding away.

4 HOURS 34 MINUTES UNTIL SATTELITE MALFUNCTION

Sean awoke with a stretch from his bed, stepping out from his comforters and looking out the window. He kept his watch on so it would wake him if he had gotten a message, which he hadn't. He was starting to become concerned. He checked the time, 4 and a half hours until the satellite crashes. He started thinking that he and Peter need to do the evacuation as soon as possible.  
He slipped on his jacket and headed down the stairs, where Mr. White was sitting at the dining room table, typing on his laptop.  
"Heya, sport," he said upon seeing Sean come down the stairs, "You going somewhere again?"  
"Yeah …" Sean said, "Olive and I are meeting up."  
"Seems like you're spending less and less time at home. Everything ok?"  
Sean didn't quite know how to respond. He couldn't just tell them the truth. How would he explain everything? The truth of the matter is that he goes out wearing an orange suit, speeding around and saving lives, putting his own as risk. But he always lies, and makes up an excuse, trying his best to be consistent. But he can't tell them. They've done so much for him. He can't hurt them like that. He can't make them worry. He couldn't have them on his case.  
"I just … like hanging out with her. I'll see you later." He said, leaving the house and closing the door behind him.  
He wanted to badly to spoke how he felt. Running around so much he never really addresses the truth of his emotions. He woke up and was told he would live with a family. People he doesn't know. And while he's grown to like them, it doesn't change that it may never feel like home.

LIGHTSPEED LABS, 4 HOURS UNTIL SATTELITE MALFUNCTION

The scientists rushed around the halls of the facility, bumping into Sean a few times as they passed. Sean held a face of confusion and concern. They're usually so much more organized than this. What's happened?  
Sean found himself in the test lab where Peter was. Peter took notice of the young speedster and rushed to him. "Peter, what the heck is going on?" Sean asked.  
"It's the subje…the 'meta-mutant' is having a reaction to the medicine we've been giving it."  
"What sort of reaction are we talking about?"

The Meta-Mutant struggled and yanked at the straps keeping it on the table. Energy of several different colors flying from him. Sean watched through the window in fear.  
"What's happening to him?"  
"I'm not sure," Peter said, "It happened after we injected him with a synthetic compound, in the hopes to temporarily disable his abilities, maybe revert him to a human state.  
"What's the compound?" Sean asked.  
"It's nameless," Peter said.

 _" …_ _It doesn't have a name, Sean …"  
_ Sean suddenly began to recall a small series of events from a time he cannot remember.

 _UNKNOWN TIME_

" …it doesn't have a name, Sean."  
"Why not?" Sean asked as he spun around in his chair, "If it can do what you say it can, why no name?"  
Randolph stood up and paced around the lab, "Because this isn't Central City where everyone and everything gets a cool nickname."  
"Oo! How about 'the all spark?'" Sean asked.  
Randolph chuckled, "Someone has been watching Star Trek."  
"What? No, dude. That's Transformers. The heck made you think Star Trek?"  
"I don't know, Sean. I work in the science world, that doesn't make me a …what are they called? The fans of science fiction franchises?"  
"Depends on the franchise," Sean said, "Tell me one thing at least."  
Randolph sighed, placing his papers on the table, "Sure."  
"Will I get a cool nickname?"

 _PRESENT DAY_

"Sean!"  
Sean snapped himself out of his trance and whipped his head at Peter. "What?! Sorry! What did I miss?!"  
He looked up and saw the red alert light going off, along with the building's siren, "Oh, right. Got it."  
Peter and Sean jogged through the hallway, avoiding the panicking workers as Peter explained the situation, "Most of our systems are still down from Christina's visit, including our security protocols. Do you remember the people who tried to steal one of our trucks?"  
"Is it them?" Sean questioned.  
"We believe so. They're the only ones we can think of who would strike at a time like this."  
The wall next to the blew, and debris started flying everywhere. Sean had entered speed time and the world around him slowed down. He looked to the debris heading for two workers, and sped over to them. He grabbed them from behind their necks to protect them from whiplash, and moved them out of the way of the debris. He looked back at Peter, who stood in the way of shrapnel heading for him. The trail of lightning left Sean as he moved to Peter, and grabbed him gently as to not hurt him, and moved him to the wall, pinning him as time for Sean resumed to normal pace, and the debris went flying everywhere.  
Armored men with guns came rushing in, pointing their weapons at everyone around the room. "Nobody move!" One man yelled.  
A worker tried to run away, and he was immediately shot down by two gunmen. His blood spread to the floor as he fell face first, twitching only for a moment before it ceased.  
"What do you want?!" Peter said.  
One man came up to him and removed his mask, revealing his face. He was an older man in his late forties. The small scars on him indicated that he had been through a lot in his life. "We have to ask you to allow us access to your systems, as well as all your technology."  
"Why would I do that?"  
The man pointed to a worker, and his men shot him down. The worker hit the wall and slumped down, blood trailing down to the floor.  
"Any more questions?"

 _2 HOURS UNTIL SATTELITE MALFUNCTION_

Two hours. Just two hours until thousands of people lose their lives. Christina had yet to message Sean with the codes to shut down the virus. It struck him with fear, thinking that maybe she would be unable to stop this virus, and people would die. They had to evacuate the part of the city where the satellite would strike. But they are unable to. The gunmen have spent the last two hours taking what they want and loading it in trucks. Sean couldn't do anything without revealing his identity. The men had locked the remaining workers who hadn't already escaped in the same room as the Meta-Mutant, along with Peter and Sean, and two armed men to watch them. The Meta-Mutant had been calmed by Sean, who stood by his side and kept him company.  
"Peter," Sean started, "Why do you think he likes me?"  
Peter sat against the nearby wall, "I don't know," He said, standing up and moving next to him, leaning in to talk kore quietly, "It could be that you're both Meta-Humans? It's the one obvious factor you have in common."  
"I don't know," Sean said, "I feel …a connection with him, somehow. Like maybe before I lost my memory, our paths had crossed. What do you think?"  
"I can't be sure," Peter said, "Until you regain your memory, we can't be sure. Any other questions?"  
Sean paused when he said this. He did have one concerning question he wanted to ask, "Peter, those Meta's you experimented on. Why did you do it?"  
Peter sighed, and leaned on the edge of the table, "Research. We wanted to learn as much about Meta-Humans as possible. We were assigned this by the government and we report our research back to them."  
"Really?"  
Peter smiled, "Well …not all of it. Just what's safe. We don't want them getting their hands on anything dangerous. We aren't stupid."  
"Who's we?"  
"The board," He said, "Many of them wanted to give the government everything, but I refused it."  
"Wanted to keep the research for yourself?" Sean accused.  
Peter turned to him, eyeing him directly with lowered brows, "Let me tell you something, Sean. I know I did bad things to those people, but I did it for science. So that we could better understand what the world is becoming. And I don't regret a single moment."  
"That's a lie and you know it," Sean said, "We should be helping them, not experimenting on them."  
"Experimentation does both," Peter sighed, "You don't fully understand."  
"Patrick," Sean started, "Patrick Atkinson. When I confronted him, you came up in conversation. He was so scared of just the idea of you."  
"We weren't exactly friends, Sean. Work is work."  
Sean groaned, and turned his head away from Peter. He still hadn't fully forgiven him for the experiments he did to the Meta-Humans he kept captive in Light-Speed Labs. He could only imagine the torment they had to go through, and for what? Research? They were prisoners and Sean has been helping to catch them back. But he had no choice. They were going to hurt people, and he had to stop them. So, what does that make this? A necessary evil? He didn't prefer to think of it that way, but it didn't make it any less true.

 _ELSEWHERE_

Christina slammed her hands on her keyboard in anger, laying back in her chair. "I can't stop it …" she said, frustrated. She could only hope now that Sean could somehow stop this crisis from occurring.

…

Sean sat against the wall, checking the time on his watch. He was terrified. How did he not realize? There was just minutes left. Jumping from where he was he rushed to the guard, who pointed the gun at him. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sean said, holding his hands up, "You have to listen to me! If you don't let me out of here, a lot of people are going to die!"  
"Can it, kid," The man said, "Don't make me put a hole in you."  
"I'm being serious!"  
Peter stepped between them, "He's right, you must let him leave the building."  
"So he can get the cops?" The man accused, "No thanks."  
Sean stepped forward, "Listen to me. A lot of people's lives are at stake. I'm the only one who can stop it. If you don't let me out, thousands of people are going to die!"  
"Not my problem," He said, "Population needs to reduce anyway."  
Sean was dumbfounded, "How can you say that?! How can you sit back and watch as people die?!"  
"Because I don't care-"  
"Well I do!" Sean interrupted, "I care! I care what happens to those people because I can save them! Because everyone deserves a chance!"  
The whole building suddenly begins to shake.  
"Oh no …" Peter said.  
"The hell was that?!" The gunman said, pointing his gun at Sean, "What did you do?!"  
"This is what I was talking about!" Sean said.  
The man clearly didn't care, and used the moment as an excuse to pull the trigger. The gun rapid fired as the man swerved the gun through the perimeter of the room. Sean entered speed time and ran, catching each bullet he could get to one by one. A few stray bullets went through his arm, making time speed up slightly as he lost focus. Still, he pressed forward and ran for the workers in the corner, catching the bullets and holding them in his hand as time resumed to normal. He dropped the bullets with a sigh.  
"…Sean …"  
Sean looked over to Peter, who held a hand to his chest, where blood dripped slowly. He fell to his knees and Sean speed over, catching him before he fell completely.

The building shakes again.

Sean kept Peter's eyes on him, holding his head up and applying pressure to the gunshot wound, "Peter! Stay with me" Sean yelled.  
Peter struggles to speak, coughing up a small dribble of blood, "Sean, listen … I want you to know-"  
"Peter you're going to be fine!"  
"S-Sean!" Peter interrupted, "I want you to know …I do regret what I did."  
Sean stared carefully at Peter, analyzing his words, "Peter …"  
"There's one more thing …" Peter said, pulling Sean closer, and whispering into his ear, "Vault 52," he said, before falling backwards, and exhaling his final breath.  
Sean slowly put Peter to the ground, closing his eyes gently. He now deeply regretted the things he had said to him, and wish he had found ways to forgive him. Despite everything else, Peter protected him, and gave him the chance to do good. He should appreciate that.  
"Aw, what a moment, speedy," The gunman said, "That's you right? The speedster?"  
Sean looked up in anger, his eyes twitching slightly as they sparked electricity. He stood up, walking slowly toward the gunman, who pointed his gun angrily as to attempt in scaring him. "Get back kid" he yelled. Sean did not heed his words, and he pulled the trigger. The gun rapid fired as Sean's hand engulfed with white lightning and speedily caught every bullet that came his way. The gunman stopped and dropped his gun in fear.  
"Let. Me. Pass," Sean said. The gunman stepped out of the way and opened the door, and Sean sped out in a blur.

The Bolt sped through the city and looked up, seeing the satellite crashing through the clouds in the sky. People panicked at the sight of it.

He was too late.

The satellite started coming his way, and in fear of his own, he ran.  
Lightning engulfed his whole body. He didn't dare look back at the satellite. It was huge, and he could hear it crashing into the street, cars and people being silenced in seconds, and replaced with the screech of metal on concrete. Bolt's thoughts were taken over by the things he loved, and came to care about. His guardians, his speed …

"Olive," he said aloud.  
In this time of panic he wasn't sure what would happen. He wasn't sure he would see her again, or if he would even make it alive. He was scared. His fear made him run faster and faster, the area around him almost blurred by the sparks. The thought of losing Olive terrified him.

He loved her.

Bolt felt a sudden surge of power, as quick coming as it was gone. The surge pushed him forward, and the sounds behind him were completely silenced. All he heard now was the sparking of his own lightning trail behind him. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his footing, and he looked around. He didn't bother to stop running as he looked beside himself and saw something unbelievable.  
Running beside him, almost in sync, was himself. He was blurry, almost not completely there. But he felt real. His movements were similar but not the same, and he looked just as shocked as Bolt.  
"… oh, my god," Bolt said in realization, just as the second speedster faded away, every trace of him gone as if it never happened.  
Bolt stopped in his tracks, unbelievably confused as to what had just occurred. It was exactly like before. Another Bolt, a surge of energy. In haste, he checked the nearby Television behind a store window and saw the time in the bottom right corner.

11:17 A.M.  
He stumbled back, tripping and sitting on the ground. It was exactly like Peter said.  
Peter.  
He quickly attempted to compose himself and sped away.

 _LIGHT-SPEED LABS_

Sean rushed into Peter's office and saw him standing there, waiting for him like what felt like the morning before. And to Sean, it was. But that wasn't the case, not anymore.  
"Peter …" Sean said.  
"Sean," Peter said, adjusting his tie, "I understand you and I have trust issues but I was in the hopes that we could-"  
Sean sped over and wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him tightly.  
"…work things out," Peter finished, "Did I miss something?"  
Sean let go and compose himself, "I uh … I gave it thought, and I understand."  
Peter seemed dumbfounded, "You …understand …ok then," Peter said, "I'm … glad you have made the decision to trust me."  
"Me too," Sean said. A thought of the previous set of events came to him. Christina must be nearby at this point.  
"I'll be right back, then we can talk more, ok?"  
Before Peter could even answer, Sean was already gone.

 _OUTSIDE_  
Christina stood outside the laboratory, holding a flash drive in her hands. "Ok, you can do this," She said, taking a deep breath, "For Randolph," She stepped forward.  
A blur suddenly swooped her up and carried her away, stopping upon the roof of Sean's personal lab.  
"What the-who-where?!" Christina composed herself and saw Sean standing a yard in front of her, the last of the sparks fading from him. "Christina Davis," Sean said, "We need to have a bit of a chat, you and I."  
Christina tried to play dumb, and question who he was, but Sean held up a hand, "I know it was you who sent me the message's."  
"What?" She questioned, "How? I know I've been discreet."  
"You were," Sean said, "This won't make sense, but …I'm from the future."  
She didn't believe him, "The future?"  
"Specifically, 12 hours into the future, where you uploaded that virus, which then caused the satellite to fall and kill thousands."  
Christina did the math in her head and figured out the logic, "Time travel ..no wait, that DOES make sense. As a speedster, you could build up massive kinetic energy," She said, "…I kill thousands?"  
"That's why I'm stopping you," Sean said, "It doesn't end well for anyone. I know you have your own personal intentions but please, I can't let you do this. I'll even help you leave the city. Just …I have people I care about, So I beg of you, at the very least, find a safer way to get what you want."  
Christina remained silent for a few seconds, processing his words. If lives were at stake, she knew she had to stop, no matter what, "Ok," She said, "Thank you, for stopping me," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just …do something for me. Find out what Peter has planned for those Meta's inside. Find Warren."  
"You mean Randolph?" he said, "The man from the video."  
"Yes, he disappeared a few months back. Find him. Please."  
Sean sighed, "Ok, I will. For you."  
Christina hugged Sean with a gasp of relief. After their meet up, Sean took her away from the city, and found her somewhere safe to remain hidden.

 _CAMILLIA RESIDENCE_

A knock from the door drew Olive to open it, and find Sean standing there, "Sean, hey, what are you-"  
Sean suddenly hugged her tight, letting out a few tears of joy, " …Sean?" She questioned, "Not that I'm complaining but is everything ok?" She quickly hugged back, attempting to comfort him.  
"Yes," he said happily, "Everything is perfect now."

 **THE BOLT**

The man stepped into the large cortex, as it had been named, and found his two friends sitting in the two main seats of the rooms computer desk. "So, what's our status, guys?" He asked them.  
"Well," The woman started, "We tracked our Meta heading out of the city. Good news is, we know where."  
"Seriously? Well that's good. Where did he go?"  
The other man sat back, drinking a large soda from BBB, "Alter City. You know, the abnormally clean one."  
"That one? Always wanted to check that one out."  
"Well hop to it bugs bunny!" The man said. His friend laughed and approached the red suit resting on the dummy in the front of the room.  
"You want anyone to go with you Barry?" The woman asked.  
"If Cisco is up for it, sure," Barry said, observing the lightning bolt on the chest of the suit, "He's wanted to check out the rumors on the orange speedster anyway. Right Cisco?"  
Cisco nodded and took a bite out of his burger, "Yeah man, got to see the competition!"  
"Yeah," Barry said, "Me too."

 ** _NEXT TIME_**

 ** _EPISODE 8: "LIGHTNING"_**

 ** _THE BOLT/ THE FLASH_**

 ** _CROSSOVER_**

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own the DC universe. This includes the CW Television Shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and SUPERGIRL._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	8. Episode 8: Lightning

The Bolt Episode 8 Lightning

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

The board team sat in silence. Each member felt concern and fear as the hologram floated at the center of the desk. Something was wrong. The newspaper in the hologram once spoke of how a satellite crashed in the city, now it does not. It makes no sense. Only one thing could have changed it.  
"Project S," Tabitha said, "We tried throwing him off track before. Sending our strike team to steal one of our own trucks was a mistake, it only made things worse."  
"That cop running his friend off the road was funny though," A man said, making his fellow board members laugh.  
Even Tabitha herself found a chuckle form, "It was amusing, but otherwise, that plan failed."  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Harold asked, "There is only so much that can be done without Peter knowing."  
"Simple," She said, standing up, "If the boy wants to play hero, then he can die a hero."  
"You are suggesting we send someone to kill him?"  
"Yes," She said, "Someone who can make it seem like a battle of good versus evil. And it just so happens, the Satellite, despite the issue it now causes with the timestream, as spotted a particular Meta-Human that we can use to our advantage." She presses a button and an image of a man appears.  
"Calvin Shepard," She said, "He should be very useful to us. Send a team to collect him immediately."

 _ELSEWHERE_  
A red blur zoomed through the city, a trail of orange yellow lightning behind him. This was not the speedster usually known to speed throughout the city. He was different. Older. More experienced. The speedster stopped in his tracks to admire the city around him, "Cisco!" he said, putting a hand to the lightning bolt on the right side of his head, "This place is really nice!"  
" _I told you right?!"_ Cisco said, " _I don't know how they do It but I want their maids number."_  
"For cleaning or dating?"  
" _My love life is mine, Barry, leave it be."_  
The scarlet speedster laughed and took another look around, just as an orange blur zoomed by him, not noticing the man in red.  
The Flash smiled brightly, "Cisco, I found him."  
" _Well what are you waiting for?! Go say hi man! And Tell me what his suit is made of! I have a list of questions I want you to ask!"_  
"Alright, alright, one thing at a time," Flash said, speeding off after the fellow speedster.

 **THE BOLT / THE FLASH**

The orange speedster chased after the fire truck, running beside it in its blind spot.  
"Olive, what are they saying on their radios?" The Bolt asked.  
" _Burning building down on third and western. It's coming down fast. If that fire goes any longer everyone inside will be crushed by falling debris,"_ She said.  
"Ok, thanks!" He said, running past the fire truck.  
"Whoa!" the driver of the firetruck said, "I think that was the orange speedster."  
Another blur sped by them as well.  
"And …. wait what?" He said, scratching his head.  
Flash ran closely behind Bolt. He hadn't been seen yet, Bolt was clearly focused on the job. Good. That showed Flash that he was serious about what he was doing. He was worried that saying hi now may startle him, so he decided to hang back and watch him work.  
Bolt zoomed into the burning building and Flash stopped and watched through a window. " _Barry, you gonna help?"_ Cisco said.  
"In a minute," Flash said, "I just want to see how he does."

Bolt stopped on the third floor, and saw the flames growing brighter, "I can't see anything!" Bolt yelled, "Olive what should I do?!"

Cisco's voice rang again, " _Barry!"_  
"Right, ok. He needs help." Flash sped in quickly.

Bolt kicked a door down and saw a group of people huddled in the corner, avoiding ass much of the fire as they could, "Don't worry! You'll be ok!" He reassured. Though he didn't know how he planned to get rid of the fire. "What do I do?" Bolt said to himself.  
Then in a flash, he came.  
The scarlet speedster appeared next to him, avoiding eye contact as to focus on the job. Bolt was startled and stared carefully at him, as to see if he was real or not. He was.  
"You need to create a vortex!" Flash said.  
"A what?!" Bolt questioned.  
Flash stepped forward, "Rotate your arms at super speed. It'll create a funnel that will sap the room of oxygen, long enough to snuff the fire. We'll do it together, ok?" Flash finally made eye contact, and awaited an answer.  
"Yeah … yeah, ok!" Bolt said, composing himself and standing beside Flash.  
"Follow my lead!" Flash said, spinning his arms in a circle, picking up the pace quickly. Bolt observed him and copied his actions. Their arms moved at sonic speeds, creating four perfectly synced vortexes' that sucked the air away from the flames. The flames approached the vortex's, then dissipated before reaching them. Bolt found it to be difficult, where it seemed as Flash did it seamlessly. Once all the flames were gone, the two speedsters grabbed the group of people, and took them outside, dropping them off by the ambulance truck and zooming off.  
The two speedsters stopped in the park. Bolt was out of breath from the new experience. He had never moved his arms that quickly before, and it wore him out. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath. Flash laughed in victory, "You did good back there. You alright?" He asked, retaining a smile.  
Bolt gave him a thumbs up and stood up straight, swinging his arms back and forth before dropping them to his sides, "Yeah, I'm great, thanks for asking," He finally composes himself and addressed the elephant in the room, "You're him …You're the Flash!"  
Flash put his hands to his hips and smiled, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you," He said, putting his hand out, to which Bolt immediately shook it.  
After letting go, Bolt asked the first question, "So, what-what-what are you doing here? Don't you operate in Central City?"  
"I do, yeah," Flash replied, "I'm tracking a Meta-Human who escaped to this city. Calvin Shepard. Heard of him?"  
"No, not that I know of."  
It was almost a dream come true. Not too long after he had woken up, Sean read all about The Flash. And now here he was, standing in front of him. He smiled under the mask and was grateful Flash couldn't see.  
"So, what do they call you here?" Flash asked.  
"Oh …um, The Bolt," he said, "They call me The Bolt."  
" _I want. To know. About. His suit, Barry!"_ Cisco yelled through the com _._  
Flash sighed in hearing his friends voice, and spoke accordingly, "Hey, why don't we go somewhere and talk. Sound cool?"  
"Yeah …yeah that's cool," Bolt said.  
Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it.

 _LIGHT-SPEED LABS_

Calvin Shepard stepped through the front doors of the massive building cautiously, two guards trailing behind him, and pushing him forward, "Guys, relax," Calvin said, moving forward through the hallway. He stopped when his path met with an older woman.  
"Hello there, Calvin," She said, "You can call me Tabitha."  
"Nice to meet you," Calvin said, "Now what exactly am I doing here?"  
Tabitha smiled and gestured him to follow her. They walked through the halls as Calvin examined the technology around him.  
"I understand you have a very interesting ability, Mr. Shepard," Tabitha said.  
"That I do," Calvin said with a smile, "People call me Ghost."  
"Because you can possess people," She said, "That's your ability, correct?"  
"Yep," he smiled, "No one else like me. Your men said you'd pay me if I helped you."  
Tabitha wrote something down on her clipboard, "That's correct. You'll be paid handsomely."  
"Good," Calvin sighed, "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"  
Tabitha smiled, "The orange blur, also known as The Bolt," She said, "Kill him."

 _ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY_

The two speedsters sat on the edge of a building roof, looking over the city as they traded words. Bolt had enjoyed the conversation thus far, and was happy to be having it. It was nice to talk to an expert about his speed, rather than theorists.  
"So you woke up with your speed, huh?" Flash questioned, "I can imagine that being scary."  
"Honestly?" Bolt said, "It was …exciting. When I run, the wind can't get out of my way fast enough. The lightning makes me feel …"  
"Alive?" Flash smiled, "I know. It's a good feeling. It's the speed-force in your system, giving you power."  
Bolt looked directly at him. Peter had mentioned the speed force before, but not in detail. "Flash, what exactly IS the speed-force?" He questioned.  
Flash sighed and sat back, "It's the source of our power. It's what makes us speedsters. It's an energy that's been around since the beginning of time, or at least so I've been told."  
"So, my speed," Bolt continued, "Did I get it from the particle accelerator explosion?"  
"it's the only thing I can think of," Flash answered, "It's how I got my speed too. It would make sense."  
"Yeah, I guess," Bolt sighed.  
The Flash, in reality, was asking him questions Cisco had suggested to him. He held off on asking about the suit because it wasn't as important to him as it was to Cisco. He had met several speedsters since getting his own speed. Eobard Thawne, Hunter Zolemon, Jay Garrick, the list goes on. But most of them haven't been as kind as he would like. The Bolt has been one of the few who have been good from the beginning. Which is what lead him to one of the most obvious questions, "Bolt," Flash started, "Why are you doing this? Being a hero?"  
This was a question Bolt asked himself far too often. And since meeting Charley, he had thought about it even more. "It just feels right," Bolt said, "When I woke up, I didn't know anything. I didn't remember anything. So, all I could do is respond to my feelings. Everything I've done is what I've felt to be right."  
Flash understood what that felt like. Though the source may be different. Barry does what he does because of a tragedy, but Bolt? It just felt right. Nothing else. That is a feeling difficult to come by. And he could clearly see that this city had a great person protecting them.  
"Listen," Flash said, "I'm going to be hanging around the city for a while, looking for that Meta-Human. If you find him, come and get me as soon as possible," Flash stood up, "I've got to start searching."  
"Ok," Bolt said, standing up, "You can count on me, Flash."  
With a reassuring smile, Flash sped off, and Bolt watched him as the trail of yellow orange lightning grew father away.  
Sean removed his mask and smiled widely, "Bye Flash."

 _CAMILLIA RESIDENCE_

"You met The Flash?!"  
Olive sat straight up on her bed in front of Sean, who sat crisscross, holding her shoulders to calm down, "Relax," He said, "I know it's exciting."  
"What's he even doing here?" She asked.  
"He said he's looking for a Meta-Human," Sean replied, "You should have seen him in that fire. He was so calm and collected. He knew exactly what he needed to do and guided me through the whole thing. He's just as amazing as people say he is."  
"I would think, yeah," She said, "You didn't tell him who you were, did you?"  
Sean shook his head, "No, don't worry."  
Worry. A feeling she felt all the time for Sean. When he's out there, anything can happen. He explained the other day about his 'ghosting' incident, which she still found hard to believe. If that timeline stayed as it was, so many people would be dead. What if Sean had died? She wouldn't be able to live with herself, not after investing so much emotion into him. She felt attached. She even started considering telling him the truth. Should she? He's obviously trustworthy. But it wasn't about that. She worried of what she would do once she told him. What would she be driven to do? Could she handle it? Would Sean be there for her? What is she saying? Of course, he would. He's Sean. The kind of person he is, it's someone who helps everyone he can.  
"Hey …Sean," She started, taking his hands gently in hers. Her hands felt warm to Sean, and Olive blushed lightly, "There is …something I feel I should tell you."  
"…Ok," He said, "You can tell me anything."

Sean's watch started beeping, interrupting the moment between the two teenagers, "Ugh!" Olive and Sean said simultaneously. "Sorry," Sean said, "Duty calls."  
"I understand," Olive said, "I'll tell you later."  
Sean grabbed his watch and sped into his outfit.  
"Hey Sean," Olive said, stopping him from leaving, "You look good in orange."  
Bolt smiled under the mask, "Thanks," he said, then sped out of the room.

 _LIGHT-SPEED LABS_

"Yes, thank you," Peter said, signing the paper on the clipboard, and gesturing his worker to take it away. Things in the city had started to get very interesting. There have been at least a dozen sightings of the scarlet speedster. He was here, in Alter City. The big question was why. Why was he here? It couldn't have anything to do with L.S. Labs, could it? He attempted to contact Sean about it, but he had been busy wearing that orange costume of his. Until then, Peter could only resume his work.  
He looked up and noticed several of the board members walking across the hall into another room, following behind them a very strange man. Strange being defined as unknown. He hadn't seen him in the lab before. The two men made eye contact for a second before he had vanished into the room with the board members. Peter took notice of Tabitha following behind them and he quickly approached her, "Tabitha," Peter said, stopping her.  
"Oh, why hello Peter," She said, "How can I help you?"  
"Who is that man with the other board members?" He asked.  
Tabitha laughed, "Oh relax, Morrison. He's just someone we hired to take care of some business."  
"What kind of business?"  
"None of which is yours," She said coldly, "We do not always need to ask for your approval, Mr. Morrison. I suggest you get back to your research, where you belong." With that she turned away and entered the room with the rest of the board members, shutting the door behind her.  
Peter was not going to give up that easily. This was his company. There were no secrets, none that are kept from him. He walked over to Rose and took her by the arm, pulling her in close, "Rose, can you do me a favor?"  
Rose smiled, "I'm your assistant, that's my job. How can I help?"  
Peter whispered to her, "See if you can figure out what the board might be hiding from me. Can you do that?"  
Rose patted him on the back, "Of course. It would be my pleasure," She brushed aside her short red hair and walked off.

 _ACPD_

ACPD was different from the police station in Central City. It had a third floor, where as the one in Central City had two. The first floor was main offices and desks. The second was used for forensics and the third must have been everything else. It was spacious at the very least. Barry was jealous. Alter City was well funded in comparison to back home. But he didn't have the time to admire. He had work to do. He had to hope the station could help him with his Meta-Human problem.  
Barry asked around and he was lead to Chief Banks office. He stepped through the open door and found the chief sitting at the desk, "Excuse me," Barry said, "Are you Chief Banks?" he asked.  
"That I am," The Chief said, "And who are you?"  
Barry shook his hand, "I'm Barry Allen. I'm the forensic assistant at the police station in Central City."  
"Ah," Banks said, "They called ahead for you. You look young."  
"I'm told, yes," Barry said, "I was in the hopes that you could help me with a Meta-Human problem?"  
"Of course. The ACPD is well equipped against Meta-Humans."  
"Yeah, about that," Barry said, "I asked around. You seem very Anti-Meta, especially against the city's speedster, The Bolt."  
The Chiefs face immediately dropped, "If you ask me, Mr. Allen, people like The Green Arrow, The Flash and so on, are insane. Their idiots who think they can make a difference by dressing up. Their mentally ill, honestly."  
Barry clenched his fist, and stuffed it in his pocket to hide his anger. He didn't particularly take a liking to his opinion, but he had to realize he probably had his reasons, "Why do you dislike people like them? Sure, they dress up, but they save lives."  
"They should have joined the police force then," he said, "But they didn't. So they should all be behind bars," He sighed, "Anyway, your Meta-Human problem?"  
Barry composed himself and spoke up, placing a picture of a man on his desk for Banks to see, "His name is Calvin Shepard. He's a Meta-Human who can possess people, like a ghost would in theory. The hosts are always conscious, and he can only possess people for a short amount of time. He's committed several crimes as other people to cover his tracks, but we managed to follow him here."  
"So we have a Meta in the city?" Banks questioned, "I'll get my best men on it."  
"Great, thank you," Barry said, exiting the room.  
Though he was jealous of the layout, he didn't like the atmosphere of the station. Most of the officers only saw one side of the stories told by criminals. They only saw them as just that, criminals, not people. They don't even give them a chance. He could however see that there were those who saw every side. But they were outnumbered. Barry made for the door but looked back for a moment. He saw files on The Bolt on the table near him. Barry sped over quickly with a gust of wind and took the files, then ran back for the door. He hid the files in his jacket and left the building.  
Barry walked down the front steps of the station, opening the folder and reading the files inside. Nearly none of the papers spoke any good of Bolt. The Police here clearly didn't like him. There were several incidents where they tried to kill him on sight.

Except for one.

 _LATER_

Victor sat on his couch, sighing and taking a sip of his drink. He eyed the gun on the table. He was still on probation for what he did. And he was still debating whether he did the right thing. He hated questioning himself. He only did what he felt he had to. Bolt would have been shot.  
A knock on the door got his attention. He stood up and went for the door, opening it to a stranger's face.  
"Hi, Victor Phillip," Barry said, "I'm Barry Allen. Can we talk about something?"

Barry took a sip of the drink Victor had given him, and kept eye contact during the conversation, "So, you saved his life," Barry said.  
"I did," Victor replied, "And in turn I was booted from the force."  
"Temporarily," Barry reminded him.  
Victor sighed, "Doesn't matter. Sometimes I wonder if I should have let things be."  
"Victor," Barry started, "You were the only officer on the force who believed in The Bolt. You were the only one who cared. I was hoping you could tell me why. Why does the chief hate Meta-Humans?"  
Victor shook his head, "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. All I can tell you for sure is that it's some personal vendetta. There's way too much passion there for it to just be a part of his duty. The day I saved Bolt, Banks ordered over the radio for us to shoot him. No specifics, just shoot him. Unbelievable. I couldn't watch the kid die."  
"I understand," Barry sighed, "Eventually they'll have to let you back on the force."  
"Knowing Banks? Probably never. He holds a grudge."  
Barry started to get a better understanding of how the city reacts to Meta-Humans. Any innocent Meta in the city probably hides in fear of being shot on sight. The Bolt probably has trouble saving people with the police hunting him rather than helping. Barry couldn't leave the city without attempting to do something about this.  
"Thank you, Victor," Barry said, "I think I have everything I need," He got up and headed for the door.  
"Everything you need to do what?" Victor asked.  
Barry looked back at Victor, "To make a difference," He turned the door handle and left the house.

 _L.S.L.O.O.H.Q_

Sean typed carefully on the computer. His fingers moved at super speed. Ever since The Flash had asked him to find Calvin, he had been determined to do so. He didn't want to let him down. "Come on, Calvin, where the heck is he?"  
Olive walked into the building, holding her hands behind her back. She was nervous. She knew that Sean was busy so the idea of being with him for a day seemed grim. "Hey there, Sean," She said, "What are you up to?"  
"Flash wanted to find a Meta," He replied, "I'm seeing what I can do to help."  
"Quite the fanboy, aren't you?" She said, leaning against the table.  
"I am not a …" He started, then stopped, "…alright so I'm a fanboy, cut me some slack."  
Olive started laughing, and Sean put on an evil grin and picked her up in his arms cradle style, "You think that's funny? Maybe I should run you through the city, then will see who's laughing!"  
The two of them laughed together as he spun her around in a circle. "Sean!" Olive said, "Put me down!" She laughed.  
Sean slowed down to a stop, still laughing. When their laughter ceased, they looked at each other. Silence grew between them, a blush forming on both their faces.

"Well?" Olive said, "You going to say something?"  
Sean didn't know what to say. He just days ago came to the acceptance of his feelings for her. So, he didn't quite know how to react when those feelings start up. "I …I um …" He stuttered, putting her down, "I should get back to finding …Calvin."  
"Right …of course," Olive said, sounding sad.  
Sean felt bad for leaving the moment before it could go full circle. The truth was, he didn't know exactly how she would react if he were to tell her how he felt. She may reject his feelings. But at the same time, she may accept them.  
He made his decision. Once this business with Calvin is done, he'll tell her.  
"Olive," he said, getting her attention, "Do you um …once I deal with this thing …do you want to go for a walk in the park? Just us?"  
Olive smiled brightly, "I would love that," She said.

 _ELSEWHERE_

The people in the bank kept their heads down as Calvin shot off several rounds into the ceiling, "No one cause any trouble, you hear?"  
"What do you want?!" A lady asked, "You want money?!"  
"Money is already in the deal sweetheart," Calvin said, "I'm waiting for someone, mind you. So be patient. And don't try anything!" He fired off several more shots.

The Flash had heard about the bank incident from Cisco, and was already on his way there. He had started hoping he would see The Bolt there as well. It was nice to be the teacher for another speedster, rather than the student. It was the same when he taught another speedster, Jesse Quick, during her brief visit. It was a good feeling passing on what he knew.  
He sped into the bank and saw Calvin there, gun in hand.  
"Calvin Shepard!" He yelled.  
Calvin turned around in surprise, "Flash? You aren't the speedster I was hoping for," he sighed, "You're going to ruin everything."  
"Well that's pretty much my job, pal," Flash said, "Drop the gun."  
"Let me pitch you a different idea." He shot several rounds at The Flash, who dodged them expertly and effortlessly. When the bullets passed, he saw Calvin take hold of another man.  
"Let him go!" Flash yelled.

"I've got a better idea," Calvin said.  
Calvin suddenly became transparent, and vanished when he literally walked into the man, who twitched for a moment before regaining composure.  
The man grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't move," He said, two separate voices being heard, "Or I'll snap his neck."  
Flash had to think. For as long as he possessed that man, he couldn't move without the risk of hurting him. The possessed man picked up the gun and pointed it to his own head, "Now we are going to wait for the orange blur. Aren't we?"  
"Cisco," Flash said quietly, "Any ideas?"  
" _Try vibrating through him, maybe you can yank Calvin out."_  
He was willing to give it a try. His eyes sparked with electricity and he sped at the man, who had just pulled the trigger.  
The Bolt sped in and entered speed time along with Flash. Bolt grabbed the bullet before it reached the man's head, and moved out of the way as The Flash vibrated, and phased through the body of the man, coming out on the other side with Calvin, and slamming him into the nearby wall. Normal time resumed, and Calvin fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  
Bolt walked over to Flash and observed Calvin with him, "Did I do good?" he asked. The Flash smiled and patted Bolt on the back, giving him his answer.

The police took Calvin into a police van and drove away. The two speedsters watched, hidden in the nearby alleyway.  
"So where is he going?" Bolt asked.  
"He should be on his way to Iron Heights," Flash said, "We won't be seeing him for a while."  
Bolt sighed in relief, "That was intense. I thought I wouldn't get the bullet in time. Thought I wasn't going to be-"  
"-Fast enough?" Flash finished for him. The two speedsters stared at one another for a moment, before Flash continued, "I've spent a lot of time thinking about being fast enough. I've recently encountered another evil speedster, calls himself Savitar. He had me beat straight away."  
"Someone was faster than you?" Bolt questioned.  
"Yeah," Flash answered, "But I know I have to be fast enough. Fast enough. I find myself saying that all the time and it drives me crazy. But you, Bolt, you're different. Don't worry about being _fast enough_ , be _good enough_. You're a good person, I can see it. You're meant to do this."  
Bolt smiled under the mask, "Thanks. I've needed to hear that."  
 _"ASK! ABOUT! THE SUUUUIT!"_ Cisco yelled through the com.  
Flash shook his head and sighed, "I gotta ask, where did you get the suit?"  
" _FINALLY!"_ Cisco yelled.  
"What, this?" he said, pointing to his suit, "I found it with my stuff when I woke up. It's been upgraded since then thanks to Light-Speed labs-"  
"What?" Flash interrupted, "You work with Light-Speed labs?"  
" …yeah," Bolt said hesitantly, "I mean kind of. They don't order me around so much as they've helped me stop Meta's. They even supplied me with a lot of useful tech. I know they don't have the best reputation but-"  
"Bolt," Flash suddenly said sternly, his tone drastically changed, enough to actually scare Bolt, "They only want to use you."  
"How do you know that?" Bolt asked.  
"Because they tried to use _me._ " He said.  
Bolt froze at his sentence, "What does that mean?"

 _MEANWHILE_

Calvin slowly regained consciousness in the van. He looked around and saw the police officers around him.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"On your way to Iron Heights," An officer said.  
Calvin smiled, "False."

…

A sudden crashing sound caught the attention of the speedsters. "What was that?" Bolt asked.  
"Calvin," Flash said, speeding off.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Bolt yelled, speeding after him.

Flash stopped at the crash site. The police van had crashed onto the sidewalk, laying on its side. A single officer held a gun in his hand, standing unaffected. The officer fell face first to the ground, and Calvin reappeared in his place.  
"Calvin!" Flash yelled, "That's far enough! You're going away for a long time.  
"That so?" he said, "You can't touch me remember?"  
The Bolt sped onto the site and saw Calvin, "Flash!"  
Flash turned around to see The Bolt, when Calvin had grabbed Flash from behind, "Nice suit," he said, turning transparent and vanishing.  
"No!" Bolt yelled.

Flash twitched for a moment before regaining composure. He slowly looked up at Bolt with a grin.  
"Look at that," he said, two voices heard, "I'm the fastest man alive."  
He sped over and punched Bolt in the gut, watching as he hit the ground, "Agh!" Bolt grunted.  
Flash laughed, and kicked him a few times as he laid on the ground, "I am going to kill you," he said, "But I want to have some fun first," he continued to kick him for a few more seconds, before watching him roll onto his back, "Thanks for helping me out kid. I've never possessed another Meta-Human before. This power running through me … The Flash was selfish to hog it …as were you," He kicks him again, "I'm gonna go have some fun for a while, but I'll be back for you," he said, speeding away.  
Bolt laid on the ground, wounded from the encounter. This was his fault. He distracted The Flash, even if just for a second. He screwed up everything. He was nowhere near the speed of The Flash, he'll never be able to catch him.  
Static started ringing through his ear piece. Bolt held his ear to try and mask the sound.  
" _****hey! *** Testing, is anyone there?!"_ A voice spoke through the static.  
"Who is this?" Bolt coughed out.  
 _"Yatzi! Hello, I'm Cisco Ramon. I heard the whole thing over Flash's com. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you!"_  
All Bolt could do while he waited was lay on his back, and look up to the sky in shame. All he wanted to do was help. The Flash believed in him, and he let him down. Bolt was supposed to be the hero. What kind of hero fails this badly? How was he supposed to make up for this?

A van with the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on the side pulled up next to Bolt with a screeching stop. A man with hair to his shoulders stepped out and picked Bolt up by the arms, "I gotcha, buddy!" He said. His voice confirmed for Bolt that this was Cisco.  
Cisco loaded Bolt into the back of the van, closed the back doors, and jumped into the driver's seat, quickly stepping on the pedal and flooring it through the streets.

"Whew!" Cisco gasped, "How you are doing back there?" He asked, looking back to Bolt who only groaned as a response.  
"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," Cisco said, "I'm tracking Flash's suit now. Looks like he's going for a test run. What happened back there?"  
The Bolt coughed as he sat up and leaned against the inside of the van, "I screwed up," Bolt said, "I distracted Flash, long enough for Calvin to possess him."  
"Well don't sweat it," Cisco reassured, "Everyone makes mistakes. Calvin can't possess him forever. But until then, Alter City is in a heap of trouble. Is there anywhere I can take you where we can sort things out? You got like a Bolt cave or something? Tell me you have a Bolt cave."  
Bolt raised an eyebrow under his mask, "What? No, it's not a cave. Just turn here."  
Cisco complied and made a sharp turn.

Cisco helped Bolt into his personal base, and sat him down on a chair. Olive walked up to them both and questioned Cisco's presence, but Bolt gave him the ok for her. While Olive tended to Bolt's wounds, Cisco looked around their 'cave', "I must say, despite it being Light-Speed tech, this is a nice set up you have here," he said.  
"What is it with you guys and L.S Labs?" Bolt questioned, "You and Flash both talk badly of them."  
Cisco waved his hand, "We had a run in with them a while back. Let's worry about that later," Cisco snaps his fingers, "You know, I could hook you guys up with a serious upgrade. I'm talking increased fire walls, state of the art S.T.A.R. Labs tech. It would be pretty dope."  
"Cisco," Bolt interrupted, "Flash?"  
Cisco shook his head to focus, "Right, right, sorry! Flash turned off his tracker, but that isn't the issue. The real trick is getting Calvin to separate from him."  
"Any ideas?" Olive asked.  
"That depends," he looked to Bolt, "Can you vibrate and phase through solid objects?"  
Bolt shook his head in regret.  
"Bummer. We'll have to work on it, hopefully it won't take long," Cisco sighed, "Bolt, when you're good, you can try searching for Flash, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."  
"I can do it now," Bolt said, standing up. Olive tried to get him to sit down but he refused, "This is my fault. I have to be the one to fix it," He sped off with a gust of wind, sending papers flying.  
"You know," Cisco started, "I suggest paper weights."

 _ELSEWHERE_

Flash sped down the streets of the city with a grin on his face. This wasn't the same scarlet speedster everyone knew. Not anymore. Now in his mind, he had become someone else.  
"I can't believe how amazing this power is!" Flash yelled, making a sharp left turn. There was so much that he could do now, and no one would be able to stop him. He's The Flash. He can do whatever he wants.  
Flash stopped and took a deep breath, swinging his arms and stretching. He was getting the hang of his new speed. He knew that he had to stick to his mission, to kill The Bolt, soon as he found him.  
Best way to do that? Cause a little trouble.

(L.S.L.O.O.H.Q)

Olive typed viciously on the computer, studying any footage on Calvin when he used his powers. She didn't understand how he was even able to possess people. It didn't add up. He wasn't a ghost, so how did he do it?  
She eventually ended up asking Cisco, and he explained that Calvin is able to turn himself into energy, which he can then implant himself into the brain stem of the host, allowing him full motor control of the body and all its abilities. His possession can only last so long because it strains him, but since he's possessing a Meta right now, perhaps that gives him an energy extension? Whatever the case, they had to free The Flash, and quickly, before he causes any trouble.  
"How long have you and The Flash been tracking this guy?" Olive asked, looking over to Cisco who had been admiring the tech in the small facility.  
"A few days. He's tough to catch," Cisco spun 360 in his chair, "You know, I really think you could use an upgrade. S.T.A.R. Labs has some seriously good tech you could use."  
"If you're up for it, be my guest," Olive said, "I've always been suspicious of L.S Labs anyway. We've found out some weird things about them that didn't add up. They keep secrets, but Bolt has learned to trust them, despite everything."  
"Can you blame him?" Cisco asked, "Waking up with amnesia? Being that scared?"  
Olive understood, "You would trust anyone if it meant being safe. But he's learned so much since then. By now he must know something isn't right."  
"Sometimes it's not that easy," Cisco sat down in the chair next to her,  
"Three years ago, the particle accelerator exploded and created Meta-Humans. It exploded because a man named Harrison Wells let it happen."  
Olive tilted her head, "Someone warned him, right? And he didn't listen?"  
Cisco shook his head, "It's more complicated than that. Wells wanted the accelerator to explode, because he wanted to give Flash his speed."  
"Why did he want that?"

Cisco had gone on to explain the story of Harrison Wells, without giving anything drastic about Flash's identity. He explained how Wells had this 15-year long plan to give Flash his speed so he could help him return to the future. The idea of time travel wasn't unknown to her, since Sean had explained what happened to him when he ghosted. Still, it was a lot to process. To think, Dr. Wells wanted the accelerator to explode. He had no regard for the lives of other people. He changed the world just so he could have an express ticket home.  
Olive sat back in her chair, letting out a sigh as she processed the information, "So he created the Meta-Humans on purpose."  
"He did," Cisco said, "Meta's like The Flash and I."  
"Wait," Olive questioned, "You're a Meta-Human?"  
Cisco nodded, "I get what I call 'vibes'. Visions of the future, past, all sorts of things. It's really complicated, but really cool!" He exclaimed, "But, here's my point. I trusted him through everything, no matter what. I never once believed he was hiding something until it was almost too late. It was tough to accept."

Olive suddenly looked down.  
"You ok?" Cisco asked her.  
Olive didn't know how to answer, so she decided to ask a question of her own, "Can I ask you for advice?"  
Cisco nodded.  
"There is … something I want to tell The Bolt," She started, "something that I want to trust him with. And I do. The problem is, I don't trust _myself._ Does that make sense?"  
"Yeah, of course," He said, "You're worried the choice will change you."  
"Or make me do something I'm not sure I'm ready for."  
"What is it?" He asked.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.  
"Seriously?" He said, "Why hide that?"  
She frowned, "Because it's scary."  
Cisco gave her a reassuring smile, "You should tell him. He can help you. I promise."  
She smiled, and returned to her work.

Then she stopped when an idea hit her.  
"Hey …when Calvin possesses people, he controls their body. He feels what they feel. He also needs focus to hold that possession. You can become unfocused when you're angry, or hurt. If we screw up his focus-"  
"His hold on The Flash may weaken. Flash could fight back!" Cisco said.  
"Long enough for Bolt to free him from Calvin!"  
The two gave each other a high five, filled with victorious laughter.

 _LIGHT-SPEED LABS_

Rose held her clip board tight against her side, leaning against the door, where the board members had met for a meeting on the other side.

Tabitha sat at her seat, parallel to Harold and the rest of the board members, 7 in total. Tabitha composed herself and locked her fingers together before speaking, "So it has become apparent that Calvin has started to go rogue."  
"I wouldn't exactly call it 'going rogue'," Harold said, "Rather, he is enjoying his new … state of mind."  
"Possessing The Flash was a surprise, perhaps one we can use," Tabitha said, "Once he kills The Bolt, perhaps he can bring The Flash here for us, allowing us to start our work with him, instead."  
"Peter suggested us against that," Harold said, "But as long as we keep our business separate from his, we shouldn't run into any real issues."  
Tabitha nodded, "All we need to do now is wait until Calvin kills The Bolt."

Rose leaned away from the door, covering her mouth in shock, "Dirty backstabbing traitor," She said, walking away.

ELSEWHERE, THAT NIGHT

Sean laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, pinned to the blankets by the weight of his guilt. Flash from the very start believed in him. He told him he was meant for this life, and not 2 minutes later, he fails him. Utterly and horribly fails him. Flash depended on Sean to help him catch Calvin, and he screwed up. How was he supposed to wear the mask if he does the opposite of his intentions? It was devastating.  
This was all his fault.

Mrs. White entered the room slowly, seeing Sean lay on the bed, "Sean?" She asked, "Can we talk for a moment?"  
Sean slowly nodded, and she sat next to him. Abigail could immediately sense Sean's emotions the moment he came into the house. She also knew he wasn't going to be willing to talk about his emotions. After all, she was the same in her youth. While their situations could be different, she understood pain when she saw it.  
Especially self-pity.  
"Sean," She started, "When I was a baby, my parents dropped me off in an orphanage. Left me there with a note. It just said to take care of me, the usual cliché line. There wasn't even a name so they didn't know what to call me."  
Sean sat up in curiosity. He wondered where she was going with this.  
"Eventually," She continued, "I was named after the person who took me in, Abigail Turner. She was so kind to me, the mother I never had. And never could have. I spent years in the system, wondering when I would get a family. I read that letter every night for years and …" She paused, "I hated myself. I kept wondering, 'why did they give me up? What did I do?'" She sighed, "even as I turned 1 and left for college, finally my own person, I wondered what I could have done right to change all of it. Do you wanna know where I'm going with this?"  
Sean nodded.  
Abigail smiled, "Eventually, I realized that pitying myself, blaming myself for things I had no control of, did only two things; hurt me, and waste time. I should have been doing something about it. So, I did. I moved on, and became a better person."  
Sean tilted his head, before tilting it back, understanding.  
"Sean," She continued, "Whatever is going on with you, don't blame yourself. Stop saying what you _should_ have done, and do something to fix it."  
Sean started tearing up, smiled, and hugged her tightly from the side. She hugged him back with a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of his head in comfort.  
"…Thanks … Thank you …" Sean said, "I needed to hear that."  
"You're welcome," She said, letting him go and turning him to face her, "So what are you waiting for, go fix it."  
Sean smiled and stood up, nodding and leaving the room.

(L.S.L.O.O.H.Q)

The Bolt sped into the lab, stopping just before Cisco and Olive, who sat at their seats as they turned to greet him.  
"Did we find The Flash yet?" Bolt asked.  
Cisco nodded, "He's been running around in circles in Alter Square. I think he's trying to draw you out. But there's bad news."  
"It's the police," Olive said, "They're at the scene. They're going to try and take him down. Flash could kill them."  
"Or they may hurt Flash, either way," Bolt said, "We have to stop him."  
Olive stood up and approached Bolt, holding his hand in worry, "Are you sure you can take on Flash? I mean, he's _The Flash."_  
"Correction, Cisco interrupted, "He's _Calvin Shepard_."  
Bolt immediately understood what he was saying, and nodded, "He may have his speed, but he doesn't have Flash's experiences. If I can't outrun him-"  
"-You can out-strategize him," Cisco finished, "I can walk you through a few tricks Flash has learned. Here's hoping you're a quick learner."

ALTER SQUARE

The Flash was in town, so naturally, Banks made a personal appearance.

The entire police force was there, surrounding The Flash in the square, each of them with a gun in hand. Banks was happy, unlike his fellow officers. This was, to him, the opportunity to take down The Flash, who had been running amuck all day, causing trouble. Banks held up a mega-phone and spoke into it.  
"Flash! Give yourself up, or we will open fire!" he yelled.  
The flash swung his arms and laughed, "That's funny!" he said, two voices heard. "I'm the fastest man alive. You can't even touch me!"  
"We'll see about that," Banks said, "Weapons free!"  
Each of the officers opened fire, sending bullets toward the scarlet speedster. Flash dodged them all effortlessly, and watched as the bullets started flying toward other officers.

Flash grinned.

Suddenly a blur of white lightning ran around the officers, catching each of the bullets just as they had stopped firing. The Bolt stopped, just yards away from Flash, and dropped the bullets to the ground. The officers stared in awe, marveling at Bolt's quick movements, but more so at how he had saved them.  
"That's enough!" Bolt yelled, "This isn't The Flash! He's being possessed by a Meta-Human! Let me handle this!"  
The officers remembered getting a report about a Meta-Human who could possess people.

As did Chief Banks.  
But he didn't care. He just wanted them put down, so stepped forward, "Open fire!" he said

He was shocked to see that none of his officers listened to his command. Rather, they stared at one another, questioning their place at the square.  
"I said fire!" Banks yelled again.  
"Sir," One officer spoke up, "He saved us. Even after all that time chasing him."  
"Doesn't matter," Banks said, "He's a criminal."  
"Says who?" Another officer spoke, "You?" the officer turned to Bolt, "Take him down. Save The Flash."  
Bolt nodded and stepped forward. Banks raised his own gun, but did not fire, instead he kept it aimed at Bolt, wondering why he couldn't pull the trigger.  
"So," Flash said, "The orange speedster returns."  
"That is not even an alliteration," Bolt said, "The Flash has nothing to do with this. Let him go."  
Flash laughed, "I don't think so. Not until you're dead."  
The Bolt clenched his fists. He was terrified, to be honest with himself. This was still Flash. He knew he had to inflict pain to force Calvin out. Still, too much and he'll kill them both. Too little, he himself will die.

That's a risk he was more than willing to take.  
Bolt took another step forward, "Are we going to settle this, or what?"  
The Flash smiled, "On your mark."  
Bolt put one foot forward, "Get set."

Silence fell.

"Go!"

The two speedsters took off, racing away from the square. The officers watched as the two streaks of light left the scene in the blink of an eye. Banks dropped his gun with a sigh, "…good luck," he said.  
Bolt ran as fast as he could, but Flash was still greatly catching up behind him. The only way he could avoid Flash was by making frequent sharp turns, but even that wasn't as effective as he wanted. Even though he didn't have the experience, he still had more speed than Bolt, almost three times as much.  
"You can't run from me!" Flash said, catching up quickly!"  
" _Bolt! Listen up!"_ Cisco said over comm, " _First lesson starts now. Find a building, and run up it."_  
"Come again?" He questioned.

" _If you maintain your momentum going up the building as well as down, you can run up it with ease."_  
"Ok, got it!" He said, pushing himself to run faster.  
The two streaks raced around the city, creating several sonic booms that shattered glass everywhere they went. Bolt eyed the oncoming building in front of him, and took a deep breath. He forced himself to ignore his instincts, and refrained from turning. As he came to the building, he entered speed time, and put one foot on the wall.  
Then another  
Then the next.  
Before he knew it, he was zooming up the side of the building, a white streak shining off the side.

Flash saw him run up the building, and forgot to stop. Flash slammed directly into the building wall, bouncing from it and landing on his back, holding his side in pain.  
"Agh! Ugh!" Flash groaned, "Oh didn't see that coming-agh!"  
The Bolt sped down from the building wall and almost tripped as he stopped, breathing quickly from the adrenaline rush, "Oh! Ok! That was fun! That is so much easier than the stairs!" He yelled, then turned to see Flash struggle to stand up.  
Flash twitched for a moment, shaking his head. For a moment, he saw his expression change. It changed to one of concern, before changing back to one of anger.  
It was only for a moment, but the true Flash resurfaced.  
"Guys I think it's working," Bolt said.  
" _Great!"_ Cisco said, " _Next lesson! Phasing. I told you about it before. You gotta vibrate your molecules at the same frequency of air, and you can pass through solid objects. It's a tough one, but I think you can manage it."_  
"Frequency of air," Bolt muttered, "No not hard at all. It's just defying physics, nothing special."  
The Flash stood, and clenched his fists in anger, his eyes sparking with lightning.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Bolt said, "Did I hurt your feelings? Or just your bones?"  
Flash grunted, and sped at him. Bolt sped away as the chase continued.

The orange blur looked around him, trying to think about which wall he should phase through. Which wall would be the easiest. As Flash came up behind him, he decided to wing it, and he ran for the nearest wall.  
Bolt bounced right off of it and held his shoulder, "Agh! That stings!"  
Flash skid to a stop, laughing, "That must have hurt," he said.  
Bolt stood up, leaning his back against the wall.

" _Bolt, listen"_ Cisco started, " _You can't think about it. You have to focus. Let your mind be free. Focus only on your speed. As Flash would say, become one with the speedforce."_  
Bolt let go of his shoulder, and took a deep breath. Flash approached him, lifting his fist and throwing it at Bolt.  
Bolt began vibrating, and he phased back into the wall, disappearing as Flash's hand connected with the wall.  
"AGH!" Flash yelled, holding his now broken hand, "Gah! Agh!"  
Bolt phased back out of the wall and punched Flash square in the face, sending him stumbling. Flash continued to twitch, fighting off his unwanted guest.  
"Guys it's working! What now?"  
 _The last lesson. Like we discussed."_  
"Got it," Bolt said, speeding away.

" _Remember,"_ Cisco said, "5.3 miles away."

After running for a short time, he u-turned back around and made his way back to The Flash. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" He said, as he leapt and his fist connected with Flash's emblem. The Flash went flying into the air, and landed hard, several yards away, and skid another two. Flash rolled to a stop and held his sides, stumbling and twitching. He started glowing an ominous energy. The Flash grabbed at an invisible force, and yanked it from himself, throwing it to the side. The invisible force became energy, which formed back into Calvin Shepard, as he rolled to the side in pain.  
Bolt slowly approached Flash, looking over him, beaten, "… Flash?" He asked carefully.  
The scarlet speedster looked up, "…Bolt?"  
Bolt smiled under his mask, and picked Flash up, holding him up by the shoulder, "Guys," he said, "We did it."  
Bolt could hear the cheering of two voices over his comm, he laughed in victory, turning his head to The Flash.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
The Flash nodded, "You pack a punch," he laughed, "Other than that, I'll be ok in a few hours."  
The two speedster approached Calvin, who laid on the ground, still suffering from the effects of the pain he shared with The Flash.  
"This time," Bolt said, "We're going to tranquilize you first."

THE NEXT DAY

Sean sat in Big Belly Burger, alone with just his meal in front of him, as he watched the restaurants television above him.  
"… _in other news,"_ The reporter said, " _Just yesterday occurred a serious confrontation between Central City's, The Flash, and our own speedster, The Bolt. Witnesses confirm The Flash was being possessed by another Meta-Human, and was freed by his comrade, The Bolt. The Meta-Human people call Ghost, Calvin Shepard, has been successfully moved to Iron Heights, where he won't be hurting anyone again."_  
Sean smiled. He felt proud of himself for getting himself up and fixing the problem. He freed The Flash, earned his trust, as well as the trust of the police force. Yesterday had been a good day after all. He was proud of his skills, and happy to have met Cisco, who helped him through it all. He wished he could have said goodbye before they head back to Central City, but he didn't know where they were.  
Barry Allen walked into the restaurant and sat down across from Sean, who looked at him oddly.  
"You see the news?" Barry asked.  
Sean answered slowly, "… yeah. Why?"  
"Oh no reason," Barry said, grinning, "You know, I can still feel where you punched me."  
And like a Bolt of lightning, the truth his Sean hard.  
"Holy sh-!" He covered his own mouth, and waited for people to stop staring, once he did, he spoke up. "…Is that you?"  
Barry nodded with a smile on his face. Sean couldn't believe it. Flash showed up here, unmasked and revealed himself to Sean. How did he even know that Sean was The Bolt?  
Barry reached out and shook Sean's hand, "I'm Barry Allen. Good to meet you Sean."  
"How …" Sean said, letting go, "How did you know it was me?"  
"Cisco," he said, "He's good with stuff like that," Barry sighed, "Wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye, after all. You did good, yesterday."  
"You aren't angry?" Sean questioned, "About distracting you? You got possessed because of me."  
"No," Barry shook his head, "It was an accident. It happens. I'm just glad you came to help. Before I left I was gonna do something about your relationship with the police but it looks like…" He pointed to the TV, "You did that yourself."  
Sean looked to the TV and watched the story currently playing.  
" _Police Chief Conner Banks has just announced a cease on 'The Bolt' case, claiming he had been 'mistaken' about the orange speedster. He has decided to abandon chasing after the hero, and accept his presence in Alter City. The Bolt can now maneuver the city without the fear of an officer shooting him down."_  
Sean smiled, crossing his arms, "Well look at that," Sean said, "Turns out you getting possessed was the best thing to ever happen to me."  
"Hey!" Barry said playfully. The two speedsters laughed, then stood up, giving each other a farewell hug.  
"Thank you Barry," he said, letting go.  
"Hey," Barry said, "If you need anything, just give me or Cisco a call. We'll come help you out."  
"In a flash?" Sean joked.

Barry smiled, "In a flash."  
They bumped fists, and Barry left the building.

Sean smiled, "Bye Flash."

LIGHT-SPEED LABS

Tabitha slammed her hands on the desk, standing up from her chair, "You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh, but I am," Peter said, "My assistant heard you speaking with the board. You planned to kill The Bolt and use The Flash for yourself. That is something I cannot forgive."  
"You can't fire me," She said confidently.  
Peter grinned, "Oh but I don't have to. Though it pains me. You leave me with no choice."  
A pair of guards come into the room, grabbing her by both arms, "What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
"You'll see," Peter said, gesturing the guards to follow him.

Peter brought her to a room and opened the door, throwing her inside and shutting it tight with a lock.  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
"I don't need to fire you. As of today, you are removed from the board due to a horrible accident."  
"What accident?!" She yelled.  
At the sound of a growl, she turned around and saw the Meta-Mutant standing behind her.  
"One that took your life. So sad."

Peter walked away from the room, ignoring the screams behind him. He approached his assistant Rose and straightened his tie, "How are the subjects?"  
"We've completed the process with Alex," She said, "We got what we needed. So what's next?"  
"We find the others, and we get what we need from them too."

 **THE BOLT/ THE FLASH**

Sean slowly opened the door to Olives room, looking in to see her sitting on her bed, "…Olive?" He asked, "you called me. What's going on?"  
Olive quickly moved over to him, and took his hands in hers, "Sean. I gave it a lot of thought and …there's something I want to tell you."  
Sean closed the door behind him and faced her, "Yeah, of course. You can tell me anything. You know that."  
"I know," She said, "that wasn't the problem. If I told you, I was worried I'd start ..,.doing what you do."  
"You mean fighting crime? Olive do you want to be a vigilante?"  
Olive shrugged.  
"Olive, I don't know about that. You don't even have any powers."  
Olive said, and stepped back, holding her arms out slightly.

Suddenly her arms started glowing a bright purple. Her eye color changed to a strong violet. Sean took a step back in awe. Energy flowed around Olive's body, and Sean could feel I, just as he could see it. Several objects in the room glowed the same color, and started floating where they were.  
"Sean," She said, "I'm a Meta-Human, too."

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own the DC universe. This includes the CW Television Shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and SUPERGIRL._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	9. Episode 9: Fated

_The Bolt Episode 9 Fated_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

 **CENTRAL CITY, 3 YEARS EARLIER**

A young Olive road down the sidewalk of her street on a scooter. Her helmet was strapped tightly around her head. It was late. She had been at a friend's house to see the accelerator turn on, watching the television most of the night, and decided to go home. It wasn't far, only a few blocks away, and it didn't bother her. Her parents were probably asleep by now, or just getting into bed. She would just slip back into the house if they were. It wasn't a big issue.  
Suddenly the sky roared. It glowed a terrifying light, shining over the entire sky. Olive looked up in curiosity and fear, wondering where the light came from. To get a better look, she climbed up one of the street lights and held herself at the top, looking out to the city ahead of her. A massive storm cloud emerged over S.T.A.R Laboratories. The core of the light came from that place. Was it the accelerator?  
Several waves of energy flew from the cloud, falling to the city below. Each wave was a different color, and it amused her to an extent. One shot of purple energy suddenly found its way toward her street. Before she had time to react, the massive energy wave engulfed the entire street, her included. She went flying off the lamppost and hit the ground with a massive thud, laying in the middle of the street, passed out. A violet color glowed inside her veins.

PRESENT

Sean stared at Olive with shock and awe, observing the glowing mist-like energy flowing around her arms. He stared deep into her now purple eyes with wonder. He was trying to process this as quickly as he could but found it to be very difficult, "Olive?" He started, "You're …you're a Meta-Human?"  
She nodded, and let the energy dissipate and vanish completely, her eyes returning to their normal color. She held her arm, feeling scared and almost awkward, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It was just …hard."  
Sean sat down on her bed, attempting to process the information, "So three years ago, you lived in Central City."  
"The explosion was why we moved away," She said, "My powers didn't appear until a year later. I always kept them a secret. I was so scared of them. I was worried about telling you, because I was worried about what I would do with them," She sighed.  
"Does Charley know?" Sean asked.  
Olive nodded, "I tried the hero thing once. It was a wreak."  
"Hold on," Sean said, "Why didn't you use your powers when Charley's dad took you?"  
"It's been too long," She answered, "I almost don't even remember how to use them."  
Sean nodded, trying to understand. Of course, he understood why she hid her abilities, but that didn't make any less shocking, "So …what exactly is it that you can do?"  
Olive twiddled her thumbs, and sat next to Sean, "I can generate this …energy. And I can use it in a lot of ways. Mainly projection."  
"Wow," Sean said, "You just became a whole lot cooler."  
Olive smiled, "So …you aren't mad?"  
Sean hugged her tightly, rubbing the back of her head, "No, I'm not mad. How could I be? You're my best friend, nothing changes that."  
Olive smiled and tightly hugged him back, blushing at his forward gesture. After the two ended their embrace, Sean spoke up first, "So …you thought about being a vigilante?"  
Olive nodded, "I want to help people just as badly as you. Charley tried teaching me but to no avail."  
"Well that's because he's not a Meta-Human," Sean said, "I'll help you, Olive. I'll help you control your powers."  
"You'll have to be patient with me," She said, "It's been a while."  
"Of course," Sean said, "Patience is a virtue."

 **THE BOLT**

Snow fell from the sky lightly. Winter was in full effect now. It would be Sean's first Christmas after waking up. It was a nice thought, maybe even a bit of a break from everything he had been going through recently. But even with Christmas spirit in the air, that didn't take away any responsibilities.

LIGHT-SPEED LABS CONTAINMENT FACILITY

Alex paced around the massive room with his arms crossed. Patrick sat at the far end of the corner, tapping against the glass, and Jack laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
"So what did they do to you?" Jack asked, gesturing to Alex, who sighed.  
"I'm still not sure," Alex said, "They put me through so many tests …physical and mental, stretching my powers to the limits…then they injected me with some stuff, and threw me back in here."  
"Light-Speed Labs," Patrick stated, "Confusing as hell is their motto."  
"I know," Alex said, "He took me to this weird place I hadn't seen before."  
"What was it called?"  
Before Alex could answer, the intercom over their heads turned on, a woman's voice rung from it.  
" _Hello_ ," Rose said, " _I am supposed to inform you your next test is going to begin soon_."  
Alex walks up to the one way mirror, staring at his own reflection when he knew Rose was probably standing on the other side, "How much longer is this going to go on?" He asked.  
" _It is not my place to say,"_ She said.  
Alex scoffed, "Of course, because you're just the assistant, right? It's not your job to question what goes on here. Do you even consider how wrong all of this is?! Are you telling yourself it's for the sake of science?! Huh?!"  
Patrick and Jack stood up, backing away from Alex, who continued to banter, "We signed on for this, that is true! But you mislead us! You ruined our lives! That is something we can never, ever get back now!"  
Rose was silent as he continued.  
"Jack has a son, did you know that?! And Patrick has a wife! People they care about! People _I_ care about!" He sighed, "And what about Bolt? Our little speedster. Yeah don't think I've forgotten about him. What kind of things has Peter had him do?! Does he even know what he is contributing too?! Huh?!" He banged his fist on the glass, "Answer me!"  
Rose took her clipboard and turned off the intercom, walking away as quickly as he could. He struck her hard, enough to almost make her tear up. He was right, too. She didn't question anything.

Why not?

She entered the main lobby and set her keyboard down on the front desk, when she took notice of a man walking through the door.  
She smiled widely, and walked toward him.  
"Colby?" She said, taking his attention. Colby saw her coming and smiled, walking to her and giving her a hug.  
"Hey there Rose!" He said, "How's my older sister?"  
"Decent," Rose said, "Work has been tough recently."  
Peter took notice of the new face and walked over to them, "Rose I'm sorry but we don't do tours."  
"Oh!" Rose said, "Mr. Morrison, this is my brother, Colby."  
Peter's expression changed, "Oh, well in that case, welcome. What brings you here?"  
"I'm popping in to visit my sister," Colby said, "I've never been so where she works so I thought, 'might as well.' You guys study Meta-Humans here, don't you?"  
Peter nodded, "And we are very busy. Rose?"  
Rose nodded and turned to Colby, "I'll see you after work, ok?"  
Colby nodded, and left the building.  
"Rose," Peter said, "How much does he know about what you do?"  
"Not a lot," She answered.  
"Good," he said, and walked away.

ELSEWHERE, THE WAREHOUSE DOCKS

Olive stood in the center of the massive empty room, the only light coming from the ceiling far above. She shook the nerves out of her hands and feet, taking in several deep breaths.  
This was day one.  
Sean approached her, holding his hands in front of himself, and sighed, "Welcome to super-hero training 101. I am your teacher, Mr. White, not to be confused with the editor in Metropolis."  
Olive let out a chuckle, "Sean what are you doing?" She smiled.  
"Excuse me?" He said firmly, "Young lady while you are in my classroom, you shall refer to me as Mr. White. Say it with me. 'Yes, Mr. White'."  
Olive sighed playfully, "Yes, Mr. White."  
Sean nodded in approval, "Now, for your first lesson," He stepped out of the way to show her a table a couple yards away, with plastic cups stacked on top of one another, "You said projection was one of your abilities. I want you to project energy toward those cups. Simple."  
"'Simple', he says," Olive mocked, "It won't be glamorous. It's been way too long."  
Olive took a step forward, and let energy build up in her arms. The energy flowed around her arms, and a violet glow came from beneath her skin. She slowly lifted her hands and placed them together, side by side and pointed them at the cups. Sweat dripped down her forehead.  
"Don't be nervous, you got this," Sean said.  
The energy released, and flew out from her hands. The shot had knocked Olive into the air, sending her flying. Sean reacted quickly and calculated where she would land, and sped over. He caught her bridal style, and held her head up with his hand, "You ok?"  
Olive nodded, as Sean put her down, "See? I told you it's been too long." She sighed in disappointment.  
Sean looked over to the table and smiled, "That may be so, but, it seems like it hasn't been as long as you think." He turned her head to the table to see the cups all over the floor, rolling around.  
Olive smiled, "Patience is a virtue, huh?"  
Sean nodded, "Patience is a virtue."  
Sean's phone suddenly started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and read the caller ID, "One second," He said, turning around and answering the phone, "Hey Peter, what's up?"  
" _Thought you'd like to know about a bank robbery in progress. Didn't you pick it up on your watch?"  
_ Sean checked his watch and saw the alert scrolling over the screen, "Um …I was busy."  
" _Well stop. Now get going."_ With that he hung up.  
Sean turned back to Olive, "I gotta go. Keep practicing until I get back." Before she can even answer, he sped off.  
Olive sighed, watching the energy flow around her hand with a sad expression.

ALTER CITY BANK

The doors to the bank were blown down, pieces of debris scattered to the ground. Men with guns rushed in, yelling and pointing their guns at people, "On the ground! On the ground!" One yelled, firing bullets toward the ceiling. The men started stationing themselves around the perimeter, keeping their guns close to their chests. They had clearly practiced this.  
The orange blur sped into the building, quickly running by the men with guns, knocking them all into the air. He stopped in the center of the room and watched as they all hit the ground, unable to stand back up. "Bank robbery? Come on guys." Bolt said.  
One of the men stood up, throwing his gun to the side, and stretching his arms.  
"Don't start thinking you can keep up with me," Bolt said.  
"I don't have to," Colby said. Energy started charging from his body, glowing a dark ocean blue. Bolt took a step back in confusion. He didn't have the time to react as Colby released the energy as a 360 wave, hitting Bolt and knocking him into the air. He hit the ground with a thud. By the time he managed to look up, each of the men, Colby included, were gone.  
"Well that isn't fair at all," He said.

(L.S.L.O.O.H.Q.)

Olive sat in her chair, spinning around slowly, keeping the momentum by pushing off the floor with her feet. She slumped back, letting out a huff. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt so strongly for Sean, and he believed in her. So, you'd think that would make her confident. But somehow that only made her feel worse. It put more of a weight on her, like she had something she needed to prove to him. But she didn't need to prove anything.

She just wanted to.

Sean sped into the room, dropping his mask on the table and sliding into his chair, immediately typing on his keyboard.  
"Hey Sean," Olive said, "What happened at the Bank?"  
"A Meta-Human," Sean said, turning to her, "He could generate energy. Almost like how you do."  
Olive froze, " …what?"  
Sean nodded, "It's funny how someone with your kind of powers showed up, huh?"  
Olive bit her nails, "I thought I felt something …"  
"Come again?" Sean asked.  
Olive sighed, "One of the reasons I felt I should tell you about my powers is because I started feeling …odd. Like I could sense something …what if it was this Meta?"  
Sean pondered at this for a moment. If they had the same kind of abilities as her, to generate energy, could it be possible for her to sense when a similar energy is used?  
"Maybe we can ask Peter about it," Sean said.  
Olive immediately freaked, "No! We aren't telling Peter about my powers! I don't want anyone to know except for you!"  
Sean put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. You win. I won't tell him anything. But we still need to figure this out."  
"Ok, we will," She said, "Meantime, we should tell Peter about this Meta-Human."  
"Agreed," Sean said, typing onto the keyboard.

Peter showed up on screen, rubbing his face, " _Yes, Sean, how can I help you_."  
"I found a Meta when I went to the bank. I'll send you his photo," He pressed the send button, and immediately saw Peter's expression drop when he received it, "Peter, everything ok?"  
He never got his answer, as Peter had immediately hung up on him.  
"Well," Olive said, "What was that all about?"

LIGHT-SPEED LABS

Peter stormed through the halls of the building, shouting the name of his assistant several times. His voice had started to strain, "Rose!" He yelled fiercely, "Where are you?!"  
Rose walked up to him in a hurry, clearly having heard his voice, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"  
"Your brother!" Peter retorted coldly, "My client, The Bolt, ran into him today, _while he was robbing a bank!_ Rose! Your brother is a Meta-Human!"  
Rose looked dumbfounded, as she raised both her eyebrows, "What? Don't be ridiculous! If he was a Meta-Human, he would have told me.":  
"Would he have?!" Peter shouted, "Think hard. Would he really have told you?!"  
Silence fell between them.  
"Look," Peter sighed, "You are the one person in this building I can trust. I need to know you can _retain_ that trust."  
"He's not a Meta!" Rose shouted, catching Peter off guard, "…I'm sorry. But he wasn't even in Central City three years ago. He's not a Meta. He's a …inventor …" She said, realization hitting her.  
"Rose?" He asked, "What is it?"  
Rose never answered him as she rushed out of the room.

ALTER CITY BAR

Colby took a sip of his drink, staring down at his table. It was the middle of the day, and the bar was calm. Not many people were wandering about the tables, but he honestly didn't care. After the last job failed, he needed to find more work. These thoughts went onto a loop, until Rose sat down in front of him.  
"You did it," Rose said, "Didn't you? You finished your project. Didn't you?!" She started shouting, Colby had to shush her down.  
"Yeah, I finished it," Colby asked, "So?"  
"'So', you used it to rob a bank! What is the matter with you?!"  
Colby shushed her again, "It's more complicated than that. I finally got the tech working. But I needed supplies. So, I owed a few favors to some people and they got me supplies. That robbery was one of those favors. Ok?"  
Rose shook her head, "No, not ok. I can't believe you would do this."  
Colby slammed his hand on the table, and leaned in, "Listen. You don't get to judge me, ok? If you care about me in any way, you will keep quiet. Got it?!"  
Rose was dead silent. Her brother had never acted up this way before. Not to her, anyway. Before she could attempt to retort, Colby stormed off. All she could do was watch him, wondering where she went wrong.

WAREHOUSE

The cups flew off the table in a spur of purple energy. Olive swung her arms in annoyance, grunting. She knew deep down she wasn't cut out for this. She wasn't cut out to be a hero. But that wasn't stopping her.

Why wasn't it stopping her?

Why was she still doing this? Why was she pushing herself to get better, stronger? Why even bother being a hero when the city already has one, a _good_ one? Was she jealous? Scared? Angry?  
All the above?  
She took a step away from the table and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Being consumed with anger got her nowhere. But she could never stop thinking about everything that was pushing her. She kept meeting people willing to risk their lives, and she wanted to be on their level. But she wasn't. She had powers, just like Sean, but not the courage. Not the strength. Not like him. And that made her angry.  
Her eyes glimmered a terrifying violet color, and sparks sounded behind her. When she turned around, the table was on fire. "Ah geez!" She said.  
Sean sped in quickly and ran circles around the table, sucking away the oxygen and putting the fire out. He stopped in front of her, "Why was that on fire?" He calmly asked.  
Olive shrugged, "How should I know?"  
Sean looked between her and the burnt table several times before sighing, "Olive, what's going on with you?"  
She didn't really know how she was supposed to answer. With the truth? Supposedly, but she had so much trouble with the truth. Was she supposed to tell him how she felt? Would he return the feelings or reject them? What if that fear is holding her back?  
She couldn't let anything hold her back.

" …Sean," She said firmly, " …Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure," He said, "What is it?"

She didn't know any other way to say it, so she backed up, and decided to be blunt.

"I like you, Sean …more than you realize."  
Sean's expression dropped, as he analyzed what she was saying to him. Her words hit him hard, but settled after a few moments, as he let her continue speaking.  
"I care about you, a lot," She continued, "You've given me so much. Friendship, trust. But most of all, you inspired me. After a while I just …I fell for you, Sean. It's too early to call it love but, I want to be with you, Sean White."  
He didn't know what to say, but he knew he needed to speak immediately or risk hurting her feelings. But at the same time, he needed to watch what he said.  
"Olive …" He said, trying to form words, "I …I don't know what to say …"

His watch started to beep, and Peter's caller ID ran across the screen. Olive sighed, "You should go," She said.

Sean sighed in sadness, "We'll …continue this later," He said, speeding off, and leaving her to wonder if she made the right move.

As he ran, and his lightning crackled off him, he was engulfed in his own thoughts. His right brain beat his left brain in every formed thought, too emotionally hit from her words. But he wasn't as scared of it as he thought he was. He wasn't as worried. He was …

Happy?

Then the truth was shown, he _was_ happy. Because he knew that deep down, he felt the same way for her. He wanted to be with her too.  
He stopped on top a building, and looked over the city like a guardian angel. He watched the cars drive down the streets, the people interact with one another, and the birds fly from one perch to another. This was his city, it was his job to protect it. Because he made it his job.  
But that doesn't mean he can't be happy.

He sped into Peter's office, sliding into one of the chairs and turning to face Peter, who sat at his office desk.  
"Sean," Peter addressed him, "I was just going to message you. You didn't have to come all the way here."  
"Why not?" Sean asked, "We're friends, right?"  
Peter raised a brow, but smiled, "Yes …I suppose we are. Now then, to business. Rose?"  
Rose entered from behind Sean, and stood locking her fingers together, "This is Rose Donaldson," Peter said, "She's the sister of the man you faced earlier."  
Sean raised a brow, and Rose cleared her throat, before speaking, "My brother, Colby, isn't a Meta as you assumed. He created these armor gloves that he uses to channel energy. Any person who didn't know that would assume he's a Meta."  
"So wait," Sean interrupted, "One; Peter, why does she know?"  
"I trust her, deal with it," He said sternly.

"O-k," Sean said, "Second; you want me to arrest your own brother?"

Rose nodded, "I love my brother, but he has always been rash. He doesn't think when he acts. He's trying to owe up to some favors and it's getting him into trouble."  
"So take him down before he hurts himself, simple," Sean said.

The conversation continued for a few minutes, mainly between Rose and Peter talking about Colby. Sean however started sinking into his own thoughts. So much had happened in recent time he hadn't processed it. Especially after Barry showed up for a while, he hadn't had the time to process one specific event.

Vault 52.

In the now non-existent timeline, Peter had spent his dying breath telling Sean about vault 52. He hadn't had time to think about it after Barry visited, and Olive had shown Sean her powers. What _was_ vault 52? Why would Peter feel the need to tell him? Is there something in there Sean needed to see? The possibilities could have been never ending. If Peter spent his _dying breath_ telling him, that can only mean he had a _reason_ for hiding it from him. Was it something Sean shouldn't see? For a good reason or a bad? It was too much to process all at once. If he asked Peter about it, he would wonder how he found out. What if it's something Peter desperately wanted to hide and only told him because he was 'dying'.  
Was Barry telling the truth? Can he not trust Light-Speed Labs? Or Peter for that matter?

Peter snapped his fingers in front of Sean's face, bringing him back to reality. "What?! I'm listening!"  
"No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have to say you are," Rose said, "We just got a ping on Colby. He's by the train yard."  
Sean nodded and sped out of the room, the door shutting quickly from the gust of wind.

Bolt sped into the train yard. It was sunset, so there was still enough light, and Colby won't be able to hide in the dark. "Hey Colby!" Bolt yelled, "Let's skip the formalities. I know you're here, so come on out!"  
A blast of energy comes behind him. Bolt could see it just in time to move his body to the left, and watch as the energy hits one of the parked trains, completely knocking it over. "Nice to see you," Colby said, standing a few yards away.  
"Dude, did you just hate Thomas the Train as a kid or something?" Bolt asked rhetorically.  
Colby snickered, "I like you kid. That's what I like about heroes like you. They can make their enemies laugh."  
"You aren't going to give me a speech about how I can't beat you, are you?" Bolt asked.  
Colby shook his head, "Oh I'm sure we're evenly matched, speed vs strategy. That's what your passed foes have done wrong. They instinctively assume they are better in every way because they have powers. And what happened? They lost. Why? You out strategized them. Me?" Colby smiled, "I like to think ahead."  
The sound of loaded guns rung all around Bolt. Men started popping up from behind trains and pointed their guns at Bolt, some with red light pointers, ready to fire at will.  
"You see," Colby continued, as Bolt observed the men, "I always come prepared. I knew you would track me down. So, I decided to get you a welcoming present. But be my guest, find a way out of it. Use your speed, and they will open fire on you if they even see a flicker of electricity."  
Bolt turned 360 to observe all the men. There had to have been at least 2 or 3 dozen of them, each with a fully loaded gun, "This doesn't seem very sporting," Bolt said.  
"It's not supposed to be," Colby said.  
"What about your sister?" Bolt said, watching as Colby's expression dropped, "You keep doing all this and you throw everything away. Your life, your family, and for what? A few favors? A piece of technology?"  
"This technology _is_ my life!" Colby shouted, "I have spent so much time figuring out how to mimic a Meta-Humans powers. To control the energy around me! It's a breakthrough no lab has done!"  
"That's it?!" Bolt shouted back, "You wanted what? Recognition? To one-up every high-quality lab around?! What's the end game?!"  
"Sometimes," Colby's voice dropped, "You look at the world, and see it's filth. L.S Labs is the center of the filth in this city. These men and I, we are going to clean it up."  
"What?" Bolt said. Rose never mentioned any grudged against L.S Labs. Does she have unspoken history? "What does that mean?" He stepped forward.  
Every gun had suddenly fired off. Each man's trigger finger fired off several rounds of bullets that made their way toward Bolt. If Bolt phased, he could dodge the bullets, but each man would die when the bullets made their way toward them. Engulfing himself in lightning, he started to run. Bullets flew passed him one by one as time slowed down for him. He moved as quickly as he could, catching as many bullets as he could. Even though these men were trying to kill him, that doesn't mean he should try and do the same to them.  
As he took another step, he felt a stray bullet go through his leg. He stumbled, time started speeding up slightly as he began to lose focus. If he stopped now, they would die. So, he kept moving. Kept catching bullets, as several others managed to hit his body. As he reached for the last bullet, time resumed as he grabbed it, and fell face first to the ground.  
Blood seeped from his leg and arm, where he had been shot at least 4 times. Luckily, he was moving fast enough that the bullets went clean through. But just as he thought he was out of danger, the men surrounded him, and pointed their guns at the orange speedster, ready to fire again.  
"Oh come on, guys," Bolt said, panting, "That's not good sportsmanship." Bolt grinned under his mask, and got to one knee, throwing his leg out and spinning in a circle, knocking the surrounding men to the ground, and speeding away.  
"Find him!" Colby said, "Don't hesitate to shoot!"

Bolt hid behind the fallen train, putting pressure on his arm and leg. Despite his fast healing, the pain was excruciating. It felt like needles going straight through him.

Just like … before.

 _UNKNOWN TIME, UNKNOWN PLACE_

 _Images of white electricity filled the room, appearing in the background of the existing event._

 _Sean sat down in a chair, holding his hands together as a doctor stuck a needle into his arm._

 _" …_ _hippopotamus … hippopotamus … hippopotamus …" Sea said quietly.  
The doctor raised an eye brow, "What are you doing?" He asked, finishing and putting the needle away.  
"It's something I've said since I was little," Sean replied, "One time, when I needed to get a shot, the nurse who gave it to me told me to say hippopotamus repeatedly. It got my mind off the needle and it was over before I knew it."  
The doctor grinned, "She sounds nice."  
"As far as I remember she was. It was better than that time I just ran down the hall. I wasn't a big fan of needles."  
"No, he is not," Randolph said, standing at the door, "Is he ready?"  
_ _The doctor nodded and passed Sean over to him.  
"You're going to do fine," Randolph said, "Just don't be scared."  
Sean nodded, and took a deep breath in._

He let the breath out, and felt his muscles relax. Bolt opened his eyes and let his shoulders drop, looking to his hands, now vibrating with electricity. "It's happening again …" Bolt said.  
The sound of footsteps frightened him, as he turned to his right and saw a man pointing a gun at him. Bolt panicked and moved on instinct.  
He held his hand forward, and lightning escaped his hand. It flew in a straight line toward the man, and his him straight in the chest, sending him flying into the air and slamming back down with a thud. Bolt looked to the man and back to his hand in shock. "…How …" He wondered. Hearing more footsteps, Bolt got to his feet, and sped away as fast as he could, trying not to lose his balance.

Bolt sped into his base, limping and sitting in a chair. Olive took notice of him and panicked, rushing over to him, "Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?!" She asked.  
"A lot of men …" Sean panted, taking off his mask, "with a lot of guns."  
Olive rushed for the med kit and bandaged his wounds as best she could. Sean could only stare as he watched her. She was worried the second he rushed into the room. It shows how much she meant what she said.  
But then his mind trailed elsewhere. The lightning. How did he do what he did back there? He shot lightning from his hand. He's seen footage of Flash _tossing_ lightning when he ran. But this was different. Sean didn't even have to run, or barely even move. It just happened. There was no explanation. Is this something speedsters can just do? It wasn't making any sense.  
"Ok, you're all good," Olive said, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Sean? How are you feeling?"  
"Like …Like I need a nap," Sean said, "I just need to take a nap at home."  
"Do you want me to drive you?" She offered, and Sean nodded.

The car ride was silent. Obviously, the Olives confession still sat between them. As much as Sean wanted to respond to her feelings, right now he just couldn't. There was too much going on in his head and he needed a break. Just one nap. That's all he needed to get his mind straight. Sean sped into his normal cloths, watching the snow lightly fall from the sky. His cloths managed to cover his wounds, so his guardians won't see them, hopefully. Sean sighed, and watched his breath vanish into the air.  
"You going to be ok?" Olive asked.  
"Yeah …" Sean lazily replied, too tired to come up with a real answer, "I'll call you later, ok?"  
She nodded, and got back in her car. Sean watched as she drove away, with a sigh of regret.

He entered through the door casually, trying to get into character. It was best his guardians didn't know something was wrong with him. But he felt it difficult to hide his emotions with his current state.  
Abigail and Ethan walked up to him, greeting him, "Welcome home," Abigail said, "It's late. Were you with Olive again?"  
Sean lazily nodded and moved for the stairs. "Everything ok, sport?" Ethan asked.

Sean stopped at the top off the stairs. His head was so full of confusion and thoughts that he couldn't restrict his words. In that one moment of weakness.

He just didn't care.

"Don't call me 'sport'," He said.  
Ethan looked at him oddly, "Sean is everything ok?"  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Abigail asked.  
Sean turned around in anger, "And don't call me that either!" He shouted, "You aren't my parents!"  
"We never said we were," Abigail said, "We're just trying to take care of you."  
"And you are doing just _fantastic!"_ Sean said.  
"Sean, what has gotten into you?" Ethan asked, concerningly.  
Abigail could see what was going on.  
"Ethan, let him be," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Sean stomped up the stairs and went to his room.

Ethan stared oddly at her, "What was his problem?"  
Abigail sighed, "He's hurting. Maybe _really_ hurting for the first time since he's woken up. Whatever is going on, it's just …pushing away his kindness. That happens, especially around his age. Knowing him, he just needs space. Let him come around on his own."  
Ethan sighed, "Ok, you're right."

Sean slammed his door shut, kicking random objects around before lying face up on his bed, holding a hand to his forehead. It was staring to become too much. A few months and he's seen a lot since donning the mask. He's seen people get hurt. His memory flashes have gotten worse. He watched Peter, as well as thousands of innocent people die, before resetting the timeline, erasing _everything._ And though it never happened, _he_ still remembered. He remembered the pain. Then there's the mystery behind vault 52, Olive's feelings, this new power he has. Everything has been hitting him at once and he needs it to stop. He just needs it all to stop, just for a moment, so he could catch his breath.  
How does Barry do it? How does he juggle the pain, with his responsibilities? How does he stay positive and get through it all? He felt jealous, scared, and angry. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who could give him answers.  
Sean pulled out his cellphone and sat up, dialing a number and holding the phone up to his ear. He almost felt this to be a petty reason to be calling him. Perhaps if he addressed Sean's new power, the call could be justified.

The phone picked up.

" _Hello?"_ Said a voice.  
"…Hey Barry," Sean said, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

 _"_ _Sean? No, no, it's fine. I did say you could call anytime, I just didn't think it would be this soon,"_ He said, " _Do you need me to come and help?"  
_ "No!" Sean said, clearing his throat afterword's. He didn't want to put more on Barry than he already had, "I was just hoping …you guys could look into something, being the Meta experts."  
" _Sure, we can handle that. What do you need?"  
_ Sean hesitated before speaking, "…can speedsters develop other powers?"  
The silence that followed scared him, " _Sean,"_ Barry said, " _Is everything ok?"  
_ "I don't know. I was fighting some people. I had a memory flash and then …I shot lightning from my hand. I didn't toss it. It just …came from my hand naturally. No charge up. What does that mean?"  
" _I don't know. I've never heard of that before. I'll run it by Cisco and see what he gets. Sean, you sure you're ok?"  
_ Sean sighed, "No? but it's nothing you need to worry about."  
" _Sean, I have things I'm dealing with too. I know what it's like. Just talk to me."  
_ "Ok …you first."  
Barry let out a chuckle, " _Seriously?"  
_ "Yeah seriously! Spit it out."  
Barry sighed, " _So, I know you're not unfamiliar to time travel so here it goes. I had another run in with that speedster I told you about, Savitar. One event lead to another and …I found myself traveling to the future."  
_ Sean was silent for a moment, "The future? What did you see?"  
Barry was silent now. His next words held a lot of pain, " _I saw Savitar, murder the woman I love. And I wasn't fast enough to save her."  
_ Sean suddenly forgot everything he felt. All he thought about now was comforting the scarlet speedster, "Barry …I'm so sorry."  
" _Yeah …no one else knows yet,"_ He sighed, " _You're turn."  
_ "Well …" Sean hesitated, "I ghosted a few weeks ago. In the original timeline, a lot of bad things happened. The L.S satellite crashed, Peter died, thousands of others died, and Peter told me about something called vault 52. After I reset the timeline, Olive said she wanted to be with me, romantically. Now this new power, it's just a lot to take in at once," Sean sighed. Just speaking it out loud gave him a headache.  
" _It sounds like a lot,"_ Barry said, " _Did you say vault 52? If you like, we can see what we can find out, though I won't guarantee anything."  
_ "You've already helped by listening. Thanks."  
" _Sure. I'll let you know if we find anything,"_ Before Barry hung up, Sean stopped him.  
"Hey, Barry, listen … what's her name?"  
" … _Iris,"_ Barry quietly said, " _Her name is Iris West."  
_ "Iris," Sean repeated, remembering he read about an Iris West months back, "You should tell Iris what you saw. If she finds out on her own, I can't imagine that conversation going well. Just reassure her you'll keep her safe."  
" _…_ _Maybe. Not now though. Not near Christmas. But thanks."  
_ "Anytime."

With that final goodbye, they hung up, and Sean sighed, pulling himself under the covers of his bed and letting himself fall asleep.

Olive twiddled her fingers. She hadn't driven back home after that. Instead she found herself driving back to their base, which Cisco has suggested they call "Center Storm". Olive liked the idea, and how it somewhat related to Sean's powers, but she had yet to run the idea by him. She sat in her chair and stared at the screens in front of her, letting a mist of purple energy run through her fingers. Now that she was using these powers more frequently, she was starting to remember how to use them. She liked it. She liked the feeling of that energy coursing through her veins. The rush that it gave her. She loved that feeling.  
It's a feeling almost as strong as something else.  
She wanted to be like him, ever since he saved her that day from that car. Sometimes she wondered if it was fate that they had met. Whether it was or not, it didn't matter. She wanted Sean in her life for as long as possible.

The messenger started to beep on the main screen. Olive was startled and hastily pressed the answer button. Peter popped up on the screen, " _Olive,"_ He said, _"_ _Where is Sean?"  
_ "He's not here, why? What's going on?" She asked.  
 _"_ _We spotted Colby again. Tell Sean that he's at one of our factories down in east Alter. And hurry."_ The message shuts off.  
Olive knew she could have easily gone to Sean's house and woken him up. But he was under so much stress as it was. He's the city's superhero. He needed a break. It's not selfish to take a moment to breath after doing so much work.  
Simultaneously, Olive got the call from Peter instead. She's always been on the sidelines.

And she just got the worst idea.

EAST ALTER

The sun had long since set, and Olive found herself staring at a ladder that lead to the roof of the factory building. She wore her zip-up hoodie, a mixture of dark purple and bright violet, a perfect match for her abilities. It was late so everyone should have gone home, meaning there hopefully won't be any hostages. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the hood over her head, and started climbing up the ladder.  
Making it onto the roof, she found the nearby skylight and leaned down to it, opening the window and slipping in. She found herself in the rafters of the ceiling, moving from one spot to another and watching the group of men down below. "I really hope I don't regret this," She whispered to herself.

Colby picked up a piece of tech from the ground, then dropped it lazily, "This is the last favor," He said to the men, "After this, I go out on my own. L.S labs won't know what hit them." He walked over to the large windows and started charging energy into his gloves. Olive knew he was going to try and take the building down. She quickly lowered herself from one platform to another, making her way to the floor. She wasn't sure if she had what it took. If she blasted him now, she may make it worse.  
Regretfully, she tried talking instead.

"Hey!" She yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. The men pointed their guns at her, readying to fire.  
"Hold on," Colby said, approaching Olive, but keeping his distance, "What do you want, kid?" He asked.  
Olive was at the point of no return. She was going to stall as long as possible before things got messy, "N-none of you should be here-"  
"Let me stop you there," Colby said, "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I suggest you leave. This whole building is …scheduled for demolition."  
The talking option was now obsolete.  
"I figured," She said, letting her arms fill with energy, "Let's hope I don't die, yeah?"

She released the energy with a swing of her arms. The energy flew toward the men and knocked them into the air. They hit the ground hard as Colby stared at her.  
"I thought I sensed something earlier this week," She said, "It was you, and your tech. Your harnessing energy, just like I can. Except I'm a natural."  
"A natural?" Colby questioned, "Lady, I'm a genius. That beats raw talent." He shot a blast at her. She dodged it by rolling out of the way. The blast hit machinery and let out sparks of electricity. Olive blasted him back with a stream of energy, which he easily returned. The two streams pushed against each other ruthlessly.  
"You aren't so bad!" Colby said, "But unless you give up, this where you die!"  
She was scared to believe that he may be right.

ELSEWHERE

Rose rushed into Peter's office, holding a tablet in her hands, "Mr. Morrison!"  
Peter stood from his desk in confusion, "What's wrong?"  
Rose caught her breath, "I don't know. There's a massive energy spike coming from our factory building and Sean White is not responding."  
"Damn it!" Peter said, "Ok, I'll handle this," He said, rushing to his computer as he started typing, "Sean, pick up, now!

Sean awoke from his nap, to the faint beeping of his watch under the covers. He sat up and turned the beeping off, and answering the call.  
" _Sean, where are you?!"_ Peter asked.  
"I'm at home. Why?" Sean asked.  
" _Our factory in East Alter. There are two energy signatures there giving off a lot of power. One of them is Colby but we don't know who the other one is. Get on it."_ With that he immediately hung up.  
"Two energy signatures? … Olive," With haste, he sped out of his room in a flash of white lightning.

Olive hid behind a large machine and attempted to catch her breath, feeling anxiety from Colby's voice, "Come on out little girl!" He shouted, "You can't hide forever! If you don't come out, I'll just go ahead and tear this building down."  
She hadn't felt this much fear in so long. She began to regret her decision to come here. Colby has more experience, she could be killed. But this is exactly what Sean would do. He didn't have any experience when he took on Jack. She had to stay strong. His tech was just a poor imitation. She had to beat him.  
She just wasn't sure she could.  
Taking a deep breath, she dashed across the room, catching Colby's eye. He started sending blasts at her, which she barely dodged, covering her face from the flying sparks. One of the blasts ended up hitting her, and she went flying across the ground, hitting one of the machines. She grunted in pain.  
"Shame," Colby said, "Just because you're a meta, doesn't mean you win by default. That's the mistake all of you make," He began to charge energy into his gauntlets, "Let me prove it!" He released the energy, and it flew straight toward her.  
Time slowed down. A blur of orange, followed by white lightning, came rushing in, "No!" Bolt shouted, the word dragging on for some time as he made his way toward the energy blast. He wasn't thinking, and he didn't care. One thing and one thing only was on his mind.

Olive.

He positioned himself between Olive and the energy blast. His instincts kicked in, and he held his hands out.

Time resumed as a stream of electricity came shooting out of Bolts hands, colliding with the energy stream. Both Colby and Olive were shocked to see Bolt standing there.  
"Bolt!" Olive said.  
The stream pushed against Bolt, dragging his feet across the floor. He was just as surprised, if not more, that he pulled this trick off again. But he didn't care. He had to protect her. The very idea that this man would want to hurt her made him angry. Angry, and scared.  
Bolt felt himself begin to lose balance. His fear was overtaking him. Colby's power was beginning to outweigh his.

Bolt took a deep breath, and let his muscles relax.

"…hippopotamus… hippopotamus… hippopotamus…"

Bolt tightened the muscles in his hands and took a step forward, pushing back against Colby, who began to show fear. Bolt took another step forward, and another. He was overcome with the thought of protecting Olive, of protecting the person he cared for most. Imagining her hurt, or worse, made his blood boil. It gave him a surge if electricity through his veins. He gave one final push.  
A massive blast of power came from Bolts hands, and shattered Colby's stream of energy, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid down, slamming into the ground with a thud. Bolt fell to his knees and panted. He let his muscles relax after the incredible ordeal. He could still feel the power surging through his body, but it had begun to calm down. This new power, manipulating lightning, manipulating the speed-force… it was incredible.  
Seeing as Colby was knocked out, Bolt made his way to Olive and took off his mask. He held her by the shoulders, "Olive what were you thinking?!" He said.  
"I-I'm sorry!" She said, beginning to cry, "I-I just wanted to help-i_ I didn't think-"  
Sean interrupted her with a tight hug, as he himself started to cry as well. Releasing the hug, he suddenly kissed her, tears falling onto her face.  
When he pulled back, he widened his eyes, "… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
She suddenly kissed him back, holding the embrace for much longer. As shocked as Sean was, he accepted it and kissed her back, holding her close.  
Olive finally got her answer.

The police arrived soon after, and detained Colby in the factory. Because he wasn't a Meta. He wasn't one of the escapees Peter was searching for, so he was sent directly to Iron Heights while he awaited his trial. Not even is first day, and he already had a visitor.  
He sat down at the booth and picked up the phone, staring into the disappointed eyes of his sister, "Why did you rat me out?" He asked.  
She was almost offended he had to ask, "You were hurting people. Why did you care so much about this stupid piece of technology?"  
"You know why," Colby said, "I haven't forgotten what they did to you."  
Rose paused, "… I don't give it any thought. But you shouldn't have done it, especially over me. I know L.S. Labs does some shady things. But you take things too far. You're extreme. You could have stopped but you didn't. _That's_ why you're in here."  
"Sure, sure," Colby scoffed, "You don't expect me to buy that do you? I know how you feel about all of this. You aren't fond of locking up people because they have powers. I know you aren't."  
Rose darted her eyes away from him.  
"That's what I thought," Colby said, then hung up the phone, and walked away, leaving Rose standing there with nothing but her thoughts and regrets.

Sean and Olive sat on the roof of a tall building, hanging their legs over the edge. It was snowing as the two just watched the flakes fall. "So…us," Olive started, "You… feel the same way?"  
Sean nodded, "I wasn't sure ow to say it, but I do," He sighed, "Olive, you could have been hurt today."  
Olive looked down in shame.  
"But," Sean continued, "At the same time, you were brave," He took her by the hand, "Olive Gabriella Camilla," He said, "Will be my partner in crime, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"  
Olive chuckled, and took his hand, "I do."  
He smiled, and gave her another kiss, "Merry Christmas," He said.  
"Merry Christmas," She replied, kissing him back.

Sean entered his home slowly, and saw his parents in the kitchen. He made his way to them, hanging his head in silence.  
"Hey," Ethan said, "Everything ok?"  
Sean sighed, "I wanted to say that I was sorry," He said, "Earlier, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, it was wrong of me to do that."  
"Well," Ethan said, "As long as you know it was wrong-"  
"Ethan!" Abigail scolded, approaching Sean, "You shouldn't have taken your anger out on us, yes, but that doesn't mean you aren't _allowed_ to be angry. If something is bothering you, just talk to us. Ok?"  
Sean smiled, "Ok, thank you mom," he said, then went back to his room.  
When he put his stuff on his bed, he stopped, "…did I call her …?" he smiled again.

 **THE BOLT**

Colby sat down at the visitor booth, expecting to see his sister again. "What now Rose?" He instinctively said.  
He was shocked to see the face of Peter Morrison sitting before him.  
"Hello, Colby," He said, "How are you doing?"  
Colby was silent for a moment. Why was Peter here? What more could he possibly want, "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.  
Peter pulled out his phone, "I wanted to talk to you, about _this_ ," He held the phone up to the glass. It played a video of the L.S Factory, where Colby and Bolt faced off, "You managed to drive him to the limits, and evolve his abilities to heights _I_ didn't even know was possible," He put the phone away and leaned in, "I want you to do that again."  
Colby scoffed, "In case you forgot, I'm stuck in here."  
"When the time is right," Peter said, "That can be changed. Deal?"

Colby grinned.

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own the DC universe. This includes the CW Television Shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and SUPERGIRL._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	10. Episode 10: Virtue

_The Bolt Episode 10 Virtue_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do impossible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

January, despite it being beyond winters middle, still held temperatures unenjoyable to most. Bolt was lucky that his suit had built in heaters thanks to Light-Speed Laboratories. He had prepared his suit with several upgrades for the winter season. His shoots could now attack spiked cleats so he could run easier on ice, and up buildings. Beyond those issues, running through the snow blanketed city was rather relaxing. His streak left a trail in the snow, and he would sometimes draw pictures with it for fun.  
Things had finally started to slow themselves down. Olive was gaining better control over her abilities, and Sean could relax and take anything in. The team at S.T.A.R. LABS still hadn't found anything yet on Vault 52. They hadn't really spoken much since then. Not that that doesn't make sense. Barry had to have been busy. He was The Flash after all.

Abigail strolled down the sidewalk, carrying a bag with her. She had just finished her grocery shopping and was heading back to her car. She shivered at the cold temperatures, and sighed. Most of the day she had been thinking about Sean. He had been becoming more distant despite their talks. She's always able to come to an understanding with him, and she's proud of that. But he never opens up as much as she wants him to.  
She stopped and looked ahead of the street to see smoke coming from one of the buildings. She held a hand to her mouth in shock as people struggled to escape the fire. Reacting, she pulled out her phone and started dialing 9-1-1.  
In a rush of wind, an orange blur sped by her, almost making her drop her phone. She watched the blur enter the building with a whoosh, lightning crackling behind him. One by one she watched the blur speed civilians out of the building. When they were out, he sped back in, and in moments the fire suddenly pulled in on itself, being snuffed out.  
The Bolt sped to a stop outside the building, checking on the civilians as he passed them. Then, he stopped when his sight met Abigail's. The speedster simply stared at her, as if he had seen her before. She titled her head slightly in confusion. Why was he staring at her?  
Shaking his head, he sped away quickly, and Abigail watched as he did with confusion, but still held a smile on her face.

 **THE BOLT**

Peter entered the visiting room, and saw Colby sitting in a seat on the other side of a glass window. Peter sat down in the seat parallel to him, and picked up the phone, "Sorry I took so long," Peter said.  
"It's been an entire month," Colby replied, "I'm getting tired of this place. When will you hold up your end?"  
Peter sighed, rubbing his nose, "Colby, this is a delicate process. I need to play my cards carefully or they'll trace your escape back to me. And I don't want that."  
"Otherwise the Bolt may come after you?" Colby asked.  
Peter grinned, "I'm not worried about him. Just play things normal. And you'll have your freedom soon enough. I promise."

Sean entered his home with a shiver. He didn't like the cold. Though his suit had built in heat warmers, it was difficult to run on ice. Sometimes he would slip and hit a wall. He was almost certain one of these events was filmed and has gone viral on YouTube. Funny, but embarrassing and slightly hurt his image. Nobody ever considers that it hurt. A lot. Emotionally yes, but mostly physically.  
He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to the news channel. He immediately groaned.  
" _Reports of a hold-up at the Alter City Bank are coming faster than a speedster runs,"_ The newswoman said, making Sean laugh sarcastically, " _Police have identified 4 suspects holding over a dozen people hostage until given the ransom to set them free."  
_ Sean sighed and stood back up, heading for the door when a voice called out to him.  
"Sean?" Abigail said, entering the room, "Where are you going, you just got home?"  
Sean turned around, keeping a hand on the door knob, "I just remembered I forgot something at Olives, "I'll be right back." With that he opened the door and left.  
Abigail sighed and sat down on the couch, watching the news for herself.  
" _We're getting reports of-Oh, hold on!"_ The newswoman exclaimed, grabbing Abigail's attention. On the screen, an orange blur zoomed into the bank, " _The Bolt has just arrived at the scene and has entered the bank!"  
_ Abigail slowly stood up, inching closer to the TV in focus. On the screen, The Bolt zoomed out with the 4 men, and tied them to a pole. The Camera caught a glimpse of him for a second before he sped off, " _The Bolt has single handedly apprehended the four men, saving many lives once again."  
_ Abigail widened her eyes, looking between the door and the TV. Could that have been a coincidence? The timing was too perfect. It didn't make any sense.  
Then again, maybe it did.

"Honey?" Mr. White said, grabbing her attention, "You alright?"  
"Yes …" She said, "Yes I'm fine."

Olive spun in her seat, holding a thin box on her hand, observing it carefully. It was a package that arrived not too long ago. She hadn't looked inside yet, but she knew what it was. And she wondered why it was hidden away before she found it.  
Sean sped into the room and zoomed into his civilian clothing. "Hey there," Sean said, Whatcha got there- ooooh …" He went silent, as she stared daggers at him.  
"Hellooooo~" She sung, "Look what I found. A package from Cisco," She stood, "This wouldn't happen to be the suit we ask him for? The one he made for me?"  
Sean tried to form an excuse but drew at straws, and awaited her scolding.  
"Sean," She asked, "Why did you hide this from me? You said as soon as the suit arrived, I could go out with you on patrols."  
"I-It's just-well," Sean stuttered, "I was …worried. I wanted to make sure you were ready before you went out there."  
"Sean, you had your powers for a total of a few days before you put on the mask. It's been a month since I told you about _my_ powers. I think it's time. I've been practicing a lot. I'm ready."  
Sean sighed, "I was just looking out for you."

"I know," She said, kissing his cheek, "But next patrol, I'm going with you."  
"Deal."  
Olive put the box down on the table, "In the meantime, how's your new ability coming along?"  
Sean sighed, "I'm working on it. It's so strange. The Flash hasn't found anything on it yet. It's completely new."  
"But as long as you have it under control, it should be fine, right?"  
Sean shrugged before sitting down at the table, typing on the computer, "Putting that aside, I still haven't found anything on Vault 52, and neither has Team Flash."  
"So stop worrying about it for now," Olive started massaging his shoulders, "You need to take a deep breath and relax for once. You have way too much stress."  
Sean pins his head to the table, "I can't I'm a super hero, I don't get breaks. I don't get breathers."  
"Fair enough," She lightly smacked the sides of his face before walking to the window on the other side of the room, and opening it, "The point is, you need to take some pressure off. You need me out there with you. You can't do this alone forever."  
Sean looked at her and sighed, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being over protective. Next time I head out, you can come with me. Deal?"  
"Deal."

The cell was cold and damp. Colby wasn't a fan of his 'home'. He had been waiting to escape for over a month now, and he had started to doubt that Peter would hold up to his word. He wished he at least had a bouncy ball to throw against the wall. Just something to entertain him. All he had was a cellmate he didn't want to be around.  
"Colby," His cellmate said, "You seem anxious."  
"Just waiting," Colby said.  
"For what?"

As if on cue, there was an explosion in the distance. The sound of men screaming was heard and one of the guards landed in front of the cell with a thud.  
A man in armor walked up to the cell. He wore a metal mask with mirror lenses for eyes. The mask was painted black to match his clothing, which consisted of armor plating. Guns were holstered to his hips along with a dagger. "Colby Andrews," he said, his voice deepened by a voice modulator, "You're late for your appointment."  
"And who's fault is that?" Colby said, standing up, "Just get me out of here!"  
The man grabbed onto the bars and pulled them out of their hinges with great strength, and threw them to the side, "Let's go."  
Colby turned to his cellmate to stood in shock, "Sorry pal, I've got places to be." With that, he left with his new comrade.

Colby and the armored man entered Peter's office. The armored man stood to the side of the door, and looked to Colby, "Peter will join you shortly," he said.  
"Thanks. So what should I call you?"  
The man started walking through the door, "That's a secret," he said, closing the door.

Colby sat in the office for a few minutes before Peter showed up, and sat at the desk, "Good to see you, Colby. I told you I'd hold up my end."  
"Appreciated," Colby said, "So now it's my turn. You want me to push The Bolt to his limit, right? Make him stronger?"  
"That's right," Peter replied, "I want his powers to grow stronger, more powerful."  
"What do you need him to grow stronger for?" Colby asked, "What exactly is your end game?"  
Peter sighed, "It's complicated but I'll tell you this. I've been granted something previously, and everything I've done since then is because of that. I want to change the world, and the future itself."  
"I don't understand," Colby said.  
"That's ok, I don't expect you to. Not many people know the whole plan."  
"Does my sister?" Colby asked, sitting up, "I assume she does. You must tell her everything, correct?"  
"Not everything. I haven't told her you're here yet," Peter sat forward, "Back to business, I want you to confront The Bolt, but not while he's in costume. If we are to drive him into a stress built state, he needs to be …surprised. You're not attacking The Bolt. You're attacking Sean White."

It was somewhat late at night, the sun just set minutes ago. Olive and Sean were walking back from the theatre. It was their first actual date since they got together and it was going well. A crowd of people were leaving the cinema, talking about the movies they had seen. "I'm surprised they were still playing Beauty and The Beast," Olive said, "I thought it was out of theatres."  
"I guess not," Sean said, "It was really good. Though, was Belle's voice autotuned?"  
Olive nodded her head, "I don't see why. They should have let her sing naturally. Or at least cover it up. Beyond that, good. I hear the theatre play is being performed in a few weeks."  
"Oh we should definitely go see it," Sean exclaimed, earning a laugh from Olive.

The night had grown somewhat older as the two teenagers walked through the snow. The lights had begun to come on throughout the streets, illuminating the way for them. For a few minutes now, Sean had been silent while Olive held his arm, she cleared her throat to get his attention, "Sean, everything alright?"  
Sean sighed, "Just a lot on my mind still. I've discovered I have a hard time letting these things go."  
"Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Olive asked, "To help you carry the weight."  
"But you shouldn't have to," Sean said, "If it's too painful, I don't want you carrying weight that isn't yours. It wouldn't be fair of me."  
Olive kissed his cheek, "You're sweet, and kind. But if I choose to carry the weight, you can't stop me. You'll see that no matter how long it takes."  
"Patience is a virtue, right?" Sean said.

"I've been meaning to bring that up," Olive said, "I like that word. I was thinking maybe-"

Waves of energy suddenly hit the ground in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They leaped back and searched around for the source of the attack. Colby walked out from the alleyway, his energy gloves in hand, "Sean White? Or should I address you as …The Bolt?"  
Immediately after hearing that name said, Sean sped himself and Colby through the alley and into an empty clearing, throwing him to the ground, "How do you know who I am?!" He exclaimed.  
Colby stood up, laughing, "I have my ways. It was surprising finding out who you were. Just a kid and nothing more. Thinking he can play hero."  
Distressed as he was, Sean was unable to avoid the next energy attack Colby through at him. He went flying into the wall and bounced off it, hitting the ground with a thud. "This makes things so much easier on me though, now you can't hide anymore."  
A shot of purple energy sent Colby to the ground, Olive ran into the alley and helped Sean up, "Are you ok?" She asked.  
As Colby stood up, he sent a stream of energy at the two. Sean immediately responded with a stream of electricity. The two streams collided and the energy desperately tried to escape the collision. Sean's hands started to grow hotter from the energy, almost burning despite his quick healing.  
"Too bad kid," Colby said, "You're pathetic. Each one of you Meta-Humans need to be _put in your place!"  
_ As if triggered by anger, energy surged through Sean and shot at Colby, sending him flying to the roof above. As the energy cleared, Sean fell to his knees, then proceeded to faint. Olive caught him in her arms, and shook him, "Sean?! Are you ok?! Wake up! Sean!"

 _Sean opened his eyes to an empty room. The environment around him looked dull in color, and occasionally, something would flash with light. Sean walked through the empty halls and saw something flickering in the distance. A voice was growing stronger and stronger. Scientist ran by him in slow motion, dropping their belongings as they went. Sean turned the corner to find a boy on his knees.  
No, it wasn't just a boy._

 _It was him._

 _The other Sean was bleeding electricity, looking around himself in fear and holding his head. When he moved, it was instantaneous, and fearful. He was only there for a moment when he then ran out of the halls.  
As he moved, Sean was suddenly pulled along with him. They ended up on the streets, when the whole world went dark._

 _" …_ _Sean …"_

 _" …_ _Sean!"_

Sean bursts awake on his bed, Olive sitting by his side. Sean panted, holding his chest tightly. "Sean, are you ok?!" Olive asked, worried.  
Sean looked to her after catching his breath, "Yeah, I'm ok," He said.  
"Good," she replied, "Because your parents want to talk to you."

Sean stepped to the bottom of the stairs, where his parents were sitting on the living room couch, Ethan's arms were crossed. "Hey guys," Sean said awkwardly, "What's going on?"  
"We need to talk, Sean," Ethan said firmly, "Olive brought you here on our orders. When she got here you were passed out. She said you tripped and fell but we both know that's not true. So, I'm only going to ask this once. What happened?"  
Sean was hesitant to answer, and Abigail could guess as to why. Sean had been secretive but they thought that was just a teenager thing.  
Abigail realizes now, it may be more than that.

"It's …complicated," He answered.

"That's not good enough anymore!" Ethan shouted, catching Sean off guard, "For months you've been getting home late and keeping secrets! What could you be hiding! Because whatever it is, you are going to tell us! Right now!"  
Sean clenched his fists. He wasn't sure why he did what he did next, but it somehow felt good.

Sean stood up as Ethan did, took a step forward, and punched Ethan in the face.

Everyone in the room froze, Ethan could only look as Sean in shock.

"You know nothing about me," Sean said, "You aren't my father. You never will be," Sean turned his back to Ethan and went back upstairs, slamming the door to his room.  
Ethan was about to follow him when Abigail grabbed his shoulder, "Don't."

"He needs to be punished!" Ethan said.

"Well maybe he's already punishing himself!"

Silence grew between them, and Abigail left the room with a huff.

Sean slammed the door to his room shut, and sat down on the bed. He didn't fully understand why he had acted that way. But he was so full of anger that he didn't care. He could feel an anger, a fire in his chest that hurt so much. He slammed the palm of his hand into the wall, sparks flying from them. He needed to get his mind off it. So, he sped into his costume and hopped out the window.

White lightning crackled through the streets, zooming by with a gust of wind. He was doing it again. Running angry. He searched around desperately for something to do. People to fight. Just anything! Anything to take out his anger on!  
He stopped on top a building and looked over the city, gleaming with lights, and sighed. He missed when this all started, it was slightly light-hearted. Then he met Charley and got a glimpse at a world without heart. He just wanted to help.  
But was that enough of a purpose anymore?

Bolt suddenly caught sight of a man standing on the street below, waving his hands.

It was Colby.

The Bolt sped to the ground and stood two yards away from him, clenching his fists, "How did you find me?"  
"You wear bright orange and you're wondering how I found you?" Colby retorted.  
Bolt took a step forward, "You want to do this? Fine. Bring it on."

"Getting right to the point, are you?" he asked, "Shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to end it so soon."  
"Why is that?" Bolt asked.  
"No reason."  
That didn't sound suspicious at all. But it was enough to raise his interest.

"Why do you want me dead so badly," Bolt asked, "There are plenty of other more well-known Meta-Humans out there you could take on."  
"Nah," Colby retorted, "I think I'll benefit more fighting you instead."  
Benefit? Now he knew something was up.

"I wanna see how far you'll go to stop me," Colby said, "Come by the train yard tomorrow night, and we'll finish this."  
"Why can't I just take you down now?" Bolt questioned, "Make it easier on me."  
"Simple," Colby suddenly threw a flash grenade onto the ground, blinding The Bolt. When the light cleared, Colby was gone.

"Ah great," Bolt sighed, "Fine, tomorrow it is."

Olive placed the thin box on her bed, running her hand across its surface, "I swear Cisco, if you made it pink," she opened the box and carefully looked inside, "Oh thank goodness," She said with a sigh, closing the box. This was really happening. She was going to be a vigilante with Sean. It made her nervous, but happy. She finally felt confident about her powers.  
A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She walked over and opened it, seeing Sean at the door.  
"You tried on that costume yet?" He asked.  
"No, why?" She replied.

"Because you're going to need it tomorrow."

As the sun came up, to when it began to decent, Sean had spent all his time in his room, waiting, and thinking. Mostly to avoid his parents for the day, who he only faintly heard talking downstairs. He was going to take down Colby and make sure he never escapes again, and protect Olive in the process.

Downstairs, Abigail paced back and forth as her husband continued to rant.

"He's gotten out of control, Abigail," Ethan said, "You can't keep protecting him like some puppy! He needs to understand punishment! You are not a psychologist so you can't keep making these empty judgements!"  
"Ethan," She said, "I know what he's feeling. I can sense it. Any punishment we give him will be no worse than any one he gives himself!  
"You don't know that! You can't know that! Whether you like it or not, it's clear that you are acting this way because of Daniel!"  
Abigail stopped pacing and stared daggers at him, "Don't bring that up-"  
"Why not?!" Ethan interrupted, "Why not bring it up?! We can't spend our whole lives ignoring the issue! Look, I understand, I really do," Ethan takes a step toward her, "You see Sean as a second chance, I get that. But you can't keep thinking like that. You have to treat him right. And sometimes that means punishing him."  
"He doesn't need punishing-"  
"That's not for you to decide!" Ethan shouted, creating silence between them.

"… Sean should be here for this talk," Ethan said, heading upstairs.  
"Wait!" Abigail shouted, going after him, "You don't have to drag him into this it's not fair to-"

As Ethan opened the door, Sean was gone, his window wide open, his curtains moving in the wind.  
"Crap!" Ethan said, rushing outside. Abigail rushed outside after him, "What are you doing?!"  
Ethan hopped into the front seat of his car and started it up, "Finding him, get in!" He said. Without hesitation, Abigail hopped into the front passenger seat and pulled her seat belt over herself. Ethan pulled out of the driveway and slammed on the accelerator.

Bolt walked into the train yard, stretching his arms and tightening his gloves, you ready for this, Olive?" he asked, turning around.  
Olive stood behind Bolt, dressed in her new costume. It was a strong fabric consisting of several dark shades of purple, primarily a dark violet. Her arms and legs were plated with a light metal, as was the sides of her body. She wore a full headed mask, with a single opening for both her eyes. A short cape ran down to just above her waist. On her chest was an emblem, A pair of wings that connected.

"Thanks, and please, call me Virtue," She said, "Been thinking a while on that."  
"Ok, Virtue, stick close."

The two young heroes kept spinning their heads, keeping an eye out for Colby.

"So," Virtue started, "How are your parents doing?"  
Bolt Sighed, "It's complicated. The secrets I've been keeping are driving a wedge between us."  
"What about your dad? I mean you punched him in the face."  
"…Yeah. I'm not sure why I reacted like I did. I just …kinda did it. It's hard to explain. Heck, it's hard to explain anything these days."  
"Tell me about it. Still though. You'll want to try and fix things between you and your parents. They take care oif you after all. Maintaining a good bond would be good for all three of you."

"I know, but I always have too much going on."

"Because you put too much on yourself. You need to lighten the pressure. Which is why I'm here. Even a superhero needs a break every once in a while. You sometimes forget your more than that mask."

In some ways, this was true. He had been wearing the mask most of the time since he woke up. Maybe he really had started to see it more as himself rather than Sean. As if they're different people. Maybe he did need a break, to separate the two.

Or maybe to join them together?

"Where is he?" Virtue asked.

The sound of a train caught their eye. A train came running by on the tracks. Bolt almost paid no mind to it, until he saw who was standing on the balcony at the end of the train.

Colby.

"He's on the train!" Bolt said, picking up Virtue and speeding away.

Colby smiled and went back into the train moving through the train cars as quickly as he could. Bolt brought himself and Virtue to the back balcony, putting her down. "You head in through the train," Bolt said, "I'll go by ground. Keep him busy, and I'll phase in to take him down."  
"Sounds like a plan," Virtue said, watching as Bolt jumped back on the ground and kept speed with the train.  
Virtue ran through each train car, passing by people and politely shoving them out of the way. Three cars later, she finally caught up with him. Just before he reached the door to the next car, Virtue used her powers to shut the door on him. Colby saw her through the door reflection and turned around, everyone else in the train car hugging the sides to give them space, "Good to see you again little girl."  
"The name is Virtue," She retorted, "How did you break out of prison?"  
"That's my secret to tell," He said, "I gotta say that I like the new suit. Really taking the vigilante life, seriously aren't you?"  
"I guess I am," She said, looking to the window.

Bolt phased through the train and attacked Colby, pinning him to the door.  
"Stubborn, aren't you?" Colby asked, smirking, then holding up a remote, and pressing the button.  
An explosion was heard in the distance, rattling the train and everyone inside, "You see I just blew the bridge," Colby said, "And below it is a 10-story drop. The impact would kill everyone inside. And don't even think about using the breaks. I sabotaged them before I got on. Let me go, and you can save the train."  
Bolt looked out the window to the destroyed bridge, then back to Colby. Bolt wanted to tie Colby up but he had no rope. And no time to think of an alternative. He didn't have super strength, and no way super speed could stop a train.  
"You keep an eye on Colby," Virtue said, "I'll stop the train."  
"What? How?" Bolt asked.

Virtue walks up to Bolt, "Trust me."

Bolt hesitated, but nodded, keeping a hand on Colby's shoulder, and removing his energy gloves from him, "Good luck," he said.  
Virtue nodded, and moved through the train cars.

Virtue eventually found herself at the front of the train. She looked ahead and saw the destroyed bridge coming closer. "Ok, you can do this …" She said to herself. She climbed out the window and hung to the side of the train, maneuvering herself to the front, and taking several deep breaths. She suddenly found herself holding on rather tightly, scared out of her mind.  
" _Virtue,"_ Bolt said over comm, " _Whatever you're planning do it fast!"_  
"I'm trying!" She said, "I'm just scared!"  
"… _And yet you're out there anyway,"_ Bolt started, " _You're brave, Virtue. You wanted to be a hero. But to be one, you should always remember why you're doing it. You have to keep that purpose in the back of your mind."  
_ Virtue looked forward to the tracks.  
" _I know how strong you are, I've seen it. I believe in you Virtue. I always will. I trust you with my life."  
_ It was true, she did have a purpose. She did have a reason for doing all this. A reason to be a hero and save people.  
And his name was Sean White.

Virtue pushed her hands against the train. Purple energy started forming around her, "Come on, you can do this!" She said, the energy glowing brighter and pushing against the train. The energy spread all over her body.  
To the point where her feat didn't touch the train.  
The energy made her float as she pushed against the train with pulses of energy, shaking it and everyone inside. The energy grew intensely, to the point where she was screaming nearly at the top of her lungs. The lights in the train flickered as purple energy traveled up and down it. The people inside hung on for dear life.  
"Come on!" She yelled. Her thoughts immediately went to Sean. How if she failed, he would die along with everyone else. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen! With one final push, she forced ass of her power through the train, and it finally started to screech. The sudden burst shook everyone inside, as the train started to slow, and eventually, stop, just yards away from the bridge.

Everyone inside moved out of the train, holding their heads or stomachs, or even each other. Bolt stepped out and walked around, making sure everyone was ok. This was interrupted when everyone started clapping. Bolt looked to what they were clapping for. It was Virtue, floating down to the ground just in front of them. Everyone smiled and cheered as Bolt walked up to her, holding her hands, "You did it."  
Virtue smiled under her mask, "I did it."  
Bolt laughed, "And you can fly! You can fly?!"  
"I can fly!"  
"That is amazing!"

While everyone cheered on, a car pulled up on the hill. Ethan and Abigail stepped out.  
"What on earth happened here?" Abigail looked down and saw The Bolt, hugging Virtue, and looking over the victims to ensure their safety.  
"I don't understand," Ethan said, "Sean's phone pinged to this spot. Was he on that train?"

Abigail ignored him and started walking down. Bolt took notice of her and froze, "Abigail?" he said silently, walking away from the crowd and towards her.  
As they walked, Bolt thought about what he was going to say. Should he keep up his appearance? Perhaps there was no point. She had to know. As they got closer, he could see it in her eyes. She knew. She had to.

The two met up half way and stared at each other. Bolt wasn't stupid. Of all places to be, he knew why she was here.

"…Sean?" She asked, as if she didn't believe herself, "All this time …all those disappearances …"

Bolt sighed, almost not making eye contact. He looked behind Abigail and saw Ethan not too far behind, listening.  
He saw the crowd behind him was distracted by Virtue. So, he sped himself and his parents to the other side of the hill where they couldn't be seen. He stood a yard from them, and took off his mask.  
Sean held his mask close to his chest, still refusing to make eye contact.  
"So …how did you figure it out?" Sean asked.  
"The news," Abigail said, "You left the house, then Bolt appeared on TV. Besides, it made too much sense in the end."  
Ethan looked at Sean with shock, and anger, "All this time, you were playing vigilante?" He said, "You could have been killed! Why didn't you tell us you were a Meta-Human?!"  
"This is why," Sean said, "I knew you'd react this way. Besides, I didn't want to worry you guys."  
"It's our job to worry!" Ethan shouted, "That was …that was …stupid of you!"

Silence formed between them.

"It's brave," Abigail said suddenly.  
Sean smiled, which then faded, "When I woke up, and discovered my powers, this was all that I knew. I found the suit, and I just …did what I felt was right. Always. Like a voice guiding me silently. I know you don't agree, and I don't care. This is who I am."  
"The hell it is!" Ethan said, "You'll get yourself killed!"  
"Maybe," Sean replied, "But you can't stop me anyway. This is who I am, you have to accept that."  
"Oh yeah?" Ethan retorted, "What's to stop me from going to the police and giving them your identity? Hm? What stops me then?"  
Sean was silent for a moment, before Abigail spoke up.  
"If you do that, all his enemies will come after him as well as us, and Olive, and her family too. Do you want that?"  
It was Ethan's turn to be silent. This sudden new truth of his adopted son being a super hero angered him. But these dangers are real as well. Revealing his identity would be bad for everyone, not just Sean. He couldn't do that to his wife, or Olive and her family, "I still don't want you doing this. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"I don't know what to tell you," Sean said, "I really don't. This argument can go on forever if we continue like this"  
Ethan looked between Abigail and Sean, then sighed, "Let's just …go home and discuss this in the morning."  
They nodded and headed for the car.  
A sudden flash of light came from over the hill, the ground shook beneath their feet, "Virtue," Sean said.

Virtue hit the ground, the crowd backed away from her to give her space. Colby stood a few yards away, his gloves returned to him, "You're strong! I'm almost jealous of you! Manipulating energy to make yourself fly? Ingenious!" He blasted near her, and she rolled away, bringing herself to her feat, "But I am getting really sick of Meta-Humans such as yourself. Thinking you are better, doing what you want!"  
"What are _you_ doing right now?!" Virtue retorted, "You think this is any different?! Huh?!"  
Colby actually stopped to consider this. She was right, he did what he wanted as well. But his reasons were different, "We aren't the same. Never will be!" He fires another blast.

Sean gripped his mask tight before turning to his parents, "Stay here, I need to help her."  
Ethan grabbed his arm, "You can't! You'll get hurt!"  
"I have to do this!"

"You're just a boy!"

"Dad!" Sean pulled away, leaving Ethan with a face of surprise, "…This is who I am," Sean said, putting his mask on, and speeding over the hill.

Virtue rolled out of the way of another blast, staring daggers at Colby, "That all you have?" She taunted.  
Bolt sped between the two combatants, his fists sparking lightly with electricity. Colby smirked as he charged his gloves. This is what he wanted, and Bolt knew this. He finally figured him out. He wanted to fight Bolt, over and over again. He had been taunting him. But why? Why would he want to continuously fight Bolt?  
Right now, it didn't matter.

Colby fired a blast at him, and Bolt fired back a stream of electricity which collided with one another. Bolts power was clearly superior, yet he was holding back. The energy pushed back and forth between one another, neither one overcoming the other.  
"Virtue!" Bolt yelled to her, "We need to end this!"  
Virtue nodded and stepped beside him, holding her hands out, and firing out her own stream of energy, pushing against Colbys. The energy immediately pushed far against Colby, knocking him onto the ground. Virtue flew forward, and took his gauntlets into her hands, "You've hurt enough people with these" She said, charging energy into her hands.  
"No! Wait! Stop!" he yelled. But it was too late. The energy made its way into the circuits. Colby ditched the gloves and jumped out of the way, as they exploded, leaving a mark of ash on the ground.

When it had all calmed down, Colby stood and looked to where his gloves were. He slowly went to his knees, and stared at Virtue in anger, "… Don't you understand?!" He yelled, "This world can't handle the change that your kind are bringing! Someone has to stop you! To keep you in check!"  
"That's not true!" Virtue said, "The world can't stay the same forever. Change may scare you but it's necessary. People like me have tried to make the best of that change. You have to accept that eventually. Otherwise you'll be stuck in one place for the rest of your life." She turned around and walked away, her cape flowing from the movement.  
She walked dup to Bolt with a sigh, noticing the car on the hill, "Isn't that your parent's car?"  
Bolt sighed, "Yeah …"

The rest of the night went quietly. When They returned home, Abigail and Ethan said nothing. But Abigail did give Sean a smile before they went to sleep.

 **The Bolt**

Peter walked up to his scientist, who stood at a computer terminal, connecting to a machine in the room in front of them. The Meta-Mutant was strapped to a table, struggling.  
"is it ready?" Peter asked.  
The scientist nodded.  
"Do it," he said, and they pressed the button.

Wires connected to the mutant, and a liquid flowed through them, into the mutant. It screamed in utter pain.  
"If this works," peter said, "It'll be a hell of a breakthrough."

 _Written by Timelord2024_

 _I do not own The DC universe. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, and SUPERGIRL._

 _All Original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	11. Episode 11: Trust me not

_The Bolt Episode 11 Trust me not_

 _CHECK OUT MY DEVIANT ART PAGE FOR ART BASED ON "THE BOLT". HOPE YOU ENJOY._

The Meta-Mutant woke up to find himself in a room devoid of any life but his own. The room was empty and quiet, echoing at his very step. Where was he? What was happening now? He made a screech, to ward off anyone should they be there in secret. But there was no one. No one, but himself, until he saw the glass mirror on the wall. He wasn't stupid, despite how he may be portrayed. He knew he was being watched.  
On the ceiling, guns descended from metal plates and pointed themselves at The Mutant, who screeched in response. The first gun fired its laser at him, which suddenly passed right through him. The mutant growled and jumped at the gun, destroying it.

Peter watched the scene from the other side of the glass, holding his hands behind his back, "So it's safe to say that the experiment has worked. Perfect," He said.  
"So what's the next step?" Rose asked.

"We start the process with the other test subjects to further improve our progress. We'll start with Patrick."

 **The Bolt**

Sirens echoed through the air as they zoomed passed civilians. A truck was barreling down the streets, crashing through cars as quickly as possible. "We've got a runaway truck Requesting backup!" A policeman said.  
The thug in the driver seat of the truck kept his left hand on the wheel, while holding a gun in his right, "Come on cops! Get lost!" He shouted out the window. When he turned his head back to the road, he noticed someone standing there and immediately hit the brakes.  
The truck came to stop just a yard away from Virtue, who stood with her hands held behind her back. She walked over to the driver's door and waved her hand, the door flying wide open, "Hiya," Virtue said, "You were driving waaay over the speed limit sir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you a ticket."  
The man goes to point his gun at her, when it's suddenly pulled from his hands. He turned to his right and Saw Bolt sitting there, holding the gun, "Do you have a license for this?" he reaches over and unbuckles him, "Hold on."  
A purple energy suddenly pulled the man out of the vehicle, slamming his back into the ground. The two Meta's stood over the crook, and he knew he was beaten when he put his hands up in surrender.  
The officers stop their cars and get out, putting handcuffs on the thief, "Thanks Bolt," He said, "You …two did a good job," With that he took the crook to his car.  
"Yeah, city needs to get used to me don't they?" Virtue asked, earning a nod from Bolt.

"That they do," He said, "let's see what's inside this truck."

A purple energy ripped the doors off the back of the truck. Bolt and Virtue walk inside, examining the contents in the various boxes.  
"Light-Speed tech," Bolt said.  
"Another truck stealing from L.S," Virtue said, "Research tech, Militia weapons. Why are people suddenly so interested in L.S technology. Do they know something that we don't?"  
Bolt considered this, "Maybe. We should get back to the Storm Center."  
"I thought we were calling our base Center Storm?"

"Well I decided to reverse the names, so ha. Because L.S.L.O.O.H.Q is waaay too long as both spoke, and as an anagram. Come on."

Sean places his mask on the table, sitting down at the computer desk, "Ever since the last time a truck was stolen, more and more thugs have been trying to steal L.S tech. As if they think they'll get something valuable."  
"What do they hope to find? To the public, they're a research facility," Olive said.

"But you and I know better," Sean reminded her, "We both know LS has their own militia."

"I hate being out of the loop."

"You and me both."

A beeping caught their attention. A pop up in the corner of the computer screen said "EMAIL". Sean scrolled the mouse over it and clicked, opening a message from S.T.A.R Labs.  
"It's from our friends in Central City," Sean said, "Let's see what they've sent us."  
Sean opened the message. It read, _Hey guys. We couldn't find anything on Vault 52, but we did end up digging something up I think L.S. Labs doesn't want anyone to see. Cisco had to ask our friends in Star City to dig deeper than we could. Click the file attached to see what they found. Hope we can meet in person some day!_

 _-Caitlin Snow_

Sean shrugged and opened the attached file. It opened a video, waiting to be played.

"Here we go," Sean said, clicking play.

The video started up. It was security footage of L.S Labs front door, midnight about 6 months ago. No one was around, yet the lights in the building were on. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something crashes onto the ground in front of the building. When the dust clears, it's a pod, with writing on it that says "52". Peter Morrison steps out of the building and walks over to examine the pod. The video cuts there.

"That was …something," Olive said.  
"The pod said 52. Whatever was in that pod _must_ be in the Vault," Sean said, leaning back in the chair, "What is Peter hiding?"  
Sean's phone vibrates suddenly. He picks it up and reads the message.  
"It's Ethan and Abigail," Sean said, "They want to talk."

Sean arrived back home, closing the door behind himself and walking into the living room. He saw his parents sitting on the couch, and he sat himself down in one of the single seat chairs. He knew what this was about. They knew his secret now, so they couldn't avoid talking about it forever. It was time.  
"So," Sean began, "Who wants to start talking first?"  
"I will," Ethan said, "You said it's because of who you are. But I just don't buy that. I want to know why you do this. Why do you go out there in a mask?"  
Sean never did quite know how to answer this the right way. He had such a hard time pinning the purpose of his actions. Nearly clueless, he went with the simplest answer, "Because it's right. Because this city faces hardship, and the police, despite their efforts, aren't equipped to handle it. But _I_ am."  
"That's all?" Ethan questioned, "It doesn't seem like much of a drive to risk your life."

"To me, it is."

It wasn't a proper answer, not to Ethan. To risk your life like this? Out of nowhere. There must be a motivation. A real reason.  
No one could be that kind.  
"Look," Sean continued, "You can try to ground me. Lock me in my room. Even try and put me under house arrest. But no matter what you do, I will continue to be The Bolt, with or without your permission."  
Ethan sighed, looking to Abigail for what to say next.  
Abigail sighed, "We understand your motive. But we're just concerned for your safety. You must understand that. It's how we are, as parents."  
"Is there really nothing we can say to stop you?" Ethan asked.  
Sean shook his head, "There is nothing you can do. I'm sorry."

Peter closed the door to the experimentation room, walking toward Patrick, who was strapped tightly to a chair, wires stuck into his veins. "What do you plan to do?" Patrick asked, Peter, as he watched him walk passed him and toward a computer screen. He pressed a button, and the wall next to them opened up, showing a glass window that showed the Meta-Mutant strapped down to a chair in the other room.  
"I've been considering methods for this process," Peter said, "The last one worked fine, but this is something I would like to try out, the process may make copy and paste somewhat stronger."  
"Copy and paste? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes, I am," Peter sighed, "Now be quiet."

"When you get what you want, why can't you just let me go?"

Peter turned his head to him, "In case I need you again."

"Peter I'm begging you. I have a wife."

"… This is more important."  
"Not to me- agh!" Peter pressed a button, shocking Patrick greatly. Electricity traveled up the wires, and found their way into the other room, moving down to the mutant and shocking him. He screeched in pain. Both Patrick and the mutant's powers flickered. Patrick faded in and out of sight rapidly, and after a moment, the mutant did the same.  
"The process is complete, sir," A scientist said, putting a hand on the computer keyboard, "Shall I shut it down?"  
"No," Peter said, "I want to see how far I can take this."  
The scientist looked unsure, but pulled his hand away from the keyboard. The electricity continued to shock both victims. The energy built up to where it was visible via waves of energy, emitting from the mutant, "Sir, we have to shut it down!" The scientist said.

"Not yet!" He yelled.  
Before anyone could say more in retaliation, the room with the mutant was suddenly filled by an explosion. Metal went flying and smoke covered the room. There was dead silence for a full minute.  
"…Sir?" Someone finally said.

The mutants hand slammed against the glass, cracking it. A loud, but muffled screech could be heard.  
"Call the militia! Get them in here! Everyone else, run!" Peter shouted, rushing for the door and opening it, letting everyone else run through before him, "Go, go, go!" After experiencing the breakout last time, he wanted to be prepared. He had to be.  
As the last person left the room, Peter was about to follow when he stopped, and looked back at Patrick, who was still strapped to the chair. Peter looked back and forth between him and the door.  
"…Son of a…" He mumbled, running over to Patrick. He unstrapped Patrick's arms, pulling him up from the seat, "Let's go!"  
In a startled instant, the mutant broke down the glass wall and jumped through, extending his claws, "MOORISON!" he growled.  
"Peter," Patrick said, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Run," Suddenly, the two men vanished from plain sight.

The sound of footsteps ran through the halls, with no one to claim them. The mutant ran through the halls full of rage, chasing after nothing but sound. As he passed by an intersection, Peter and Patrick reappeared behind a vending machine.

Two guards ran into the hall, pointing their guns at the meta-mutant, "Freeze!"  
The mutant growled, jumping to them and stabbing them through the chest with his claws, and dropping them, leaving Peter and Patrick in shock.  
They watched the mutant look around, searching for his prey, before he vanished from sight.  
"…I think he's gone," Patrick said.

Suddenly Peter is grabbed and thrown up to the wall, pinned. Patrick feels something smack him and he hits the ground. The mutant reappears, growling softly, "Peeeeeteeeer," He said, "Yooooou are to blaaaaame."  
Patrick got back up and looked around, seeing the taser strapped to the dead guard's waist. He crawled over as fast as he could and grabbed it, turning it on and throwing himself to his feet.  
"L-listen!" Peter said desperately, "You don't have to do this!"  
"Neither diiiid yooooou," The mutant said, "But thaaat didn't stoooooop youuuu."  
Patrick tan over and stabbed the taser into the mutant, turning it on at full power. The mutant screeched and let Peter go. Composing himself, he turned invisible and ran.  
Patrick dropped the taser and let out a sigh of relief, "That was too close," Patrick said, looking to where the mutant vanished from, "Sorry, old friend."  
Peter walked over and grabbed the taser, jabbing it into Patrick's back and sending him to the ground, "…Likewise," He said.

Sean rushed through the opening doors of L.S. Laboratories, looking at everyone being treated by medics, he saw Peter and Rose at the front desk, a medic patching up Peters cut on his face. He ran over to him, calling his name, "Peter!" he said, stopping in front of him, "The news says there was an accident, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am," Peter said, glancing to the medic, hinting at them to leave. When they did, Peter lowered his voice, to avoid being heard by the nearby news crew, "We have a serious situation, Sean. The Meta-Mutant escaped."  
"What?" He said, worry weighing heavy in his voice, "How did he escape?"  
"We were trying a new formula to cure him. But he reacted badly to it and instead it gave him an adrenaline boost. He broke out and killed two guards."

"Oh my god," Sean sighed, putting a hand to his mouth. He took a moment to think before putting his hand down and speaking again, "I'll see what I can do to find him. You keep the news crew busy. Feed them what they want."

"Good idea," He nodded, walking over to the news crew.

Sean was about to exit the lab, when Rose put a hand on his shoulder, "He's lying," She said quickly.  
Sean turned around slowly and took a step closer to her, "What?"  
"I said he's lying," She said, "The mutant _did_ break out during an experiment, but it wasn't to cure him."

"Then what was it?"

Rose bit her lip, looking over to Peter and back, "I can't say for sure. But believe me, it's something he doesn't want us knowing about."  
"Us? Not even _you_ know?"

"No, I don't."

Sean took a moment to think about what she was saying, "…why are you telling me this?"

Rose sighed, "Keeping these secrets doesn't feel right anymore."

Nodding, Sean walked passed her and into the hallways.

The destruction was like the last breakout months back. Claw marks on the walls, blood spots every couple yards. Sean ducked under the 'keep out' tape and leaped over a pile of debris. He had come to the lab so frequently, several of the scientists knew him, well enough to at least say hello. As he checked up on the victims of the breakout, he stopped by a glass window. Inside was a testing room, with broken computers, scorched walls and floor, a chair in the center all but destroyed. The scenery reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what.  
Sean saw a scientist start to pass by him, one he recognized, and stopped him, "Hey Dr. Tennant."  
Dr. Tennant turned around and greeted him with a smile, "Hey there, Sean. How's the internship going?" He said in a Scottish accent.  
"Good," Sean said, "I was hoping I could talk to you for a second. You mind?"

"A full conversation? With you?"

Sean chuckled, "I know I'm usually just in and out. Peter always has me running around."

"I bet so. So, what can I do for you?"

Sean took a moment to compose himself, "That room, the one that's burnt and broken. What happened in there?"  
Dr. Tennant took a moment to examine the room he was addressing, before coming up with an answer, "I'm not sure. I only started working here a year ago. I haven't been here long enough to be trusted with classified information. All that I know about the room is that it's a secret in plain sight."  
Sean looked back to the room in curiosity, squinting his eyes slightly to examine it, "…interesting," he said, "Thanks."

Victor awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone on his drawers, answering it with a somewhat groggy voice, "This is Victor," he said.  
" _Victor,"_ Said the voice, " _It's me, Chief Banks. I wanted to talk to you about something important. Can you come down to the station?"  
_ "What's this about?"

" _Your reinstatement."_

Chief Banks opened the door to his office, letting Victor enter and sit at the chair across from his desk. Banks sat down with a sigh, "How have you been?"  
"Considering?" Victor responded, "Fine."  
"Right," Banks leaned forward, "Let's cut to the chase. Ever since the event with Bolt and The Flash, I've been doing a lot of coping, thinking, and considering. And I've come to a conclusion."  
"Which is?"

"You were right."  
Victor took a moment to make sure he heard him right, raising an eyebrow, "Come again?"  
"Don't make me say it again," Banks said, "You defended The Bolt when I ordered him dead on sight. It wasn't …a good thing to do. I admit. I judged too quickly. He's saved a lot of lives. So, I gave it a thought, and decided that you deserve something. I'd like to reinstate you in the police force detective."  
Victor smirked, nodding his head, "I would like that very much, chief," he stood up from his chair and shook his hand.

Victor stepped out of the precinct with a smile on his face. He opened his hand and saw the badge in his hand. It was hard to believe someone like Banks could change, even somewhat. It was nice.  
"Hey Phillips!" and officer said, opening the door to a police car, "Let's get going!"

Victor took the wheel, the officer sat in the passenger seat beside him. Banks thought a patrol through the city would be a good way to ease him back onto the force. "Good to have you back, Phillips," The officer said, "Everyone on the force has been wondering when Banks would reinstate you. A couple of us have apologies to give you."  
"More than a couple, I bet," Victor said, "I'm just glad Banks has decided to lighten up a bit. DO you have any idea as to why he hates Meta-Humans? I've been trying to figure it out for a while."

"Not sure. Some of the guys have theories though. Maybe a meta killed his wife."

"He's still married."

"Well then I got nothing."  
Victor pulled the police car over to a deli, the other officer opened his door, "I'll get us some food. Be right back," he said, leaving the car and closing the door.  
Victor sat alone in the car, admiring his badge. Suddenly a blur of lightning entered the car, The Bolt sat in the front passenger seat beside Victor.  
"Hey," Bolt said, "Good to see you."  
"Good to see you too," Victor said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you driving around, I'm happy you got your job back," Bolt sighed, "Victor I am so sorry. It was my fault you even lost your job in the first place"  
"It's ok," Victor said, "I guess we were both at fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. It was my choice."

"So …we're both idiots."

Victor laughed, "Yeah I guess we are."  
The other officer knocked on the door, pointing at Bolt, "Hey That's my seat!"

"Sorry!" Bolt said.  
A sudden screech caught them off guard. They looked forward and saw The Meta-Mutant, standing just a few yards away, "Uh oh," Bolt said. As the Mutant jumped into the air, Bolt sped himself, Victor and the officer away from the car, and to the sidewalk as the mutant landed on the vehicle, crushing it.  
The officer reached for his radio, "We need back up on 5th and Garrick! I repeat! Backup on 5th and Garrick!"  
Bolt stood up and gestured the two to stay back, before approaching the Mutant, "Listen to me!" he said to him, "You don't have to hurt anyone! Let me help you!"  
"No!" The mutant shouted, "Nooo more help! No moooore!" The mutant hopped off the car and smacked it, sending it toward Bolt, who shot electricity at it. The energy forced the car to quickly stop, landing on the ground with a thud. "Stop it! Please!" Bolt yelled.  
The mutant leaped over the car and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. Bolt pressed a button on his belt, and a light flickered on and off, "I-I don't want to fight you!"  
"I Don't waaant to goooo back!" The Mutant said, throwing Bolt to the ground and stomping on him. Claws extended from his toes and started poking at him.  
"And I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will!" He put his hand onto the mutant's ankle, firing off electricity. The shock forced the mutant to release his foot from Bolt, who jumped up and sent an uppercut to his chin. He was sent flying into another car, destroying it.  
"Bolt," Victor said, "Anything we can do to help?!"

"Not against this guy, officer," Bolt said, "Unless you have a massive taser in that belt."  
The mutant stood up from the wreckage, suddenly turning invisible.  
"What?" Bolt asked aloud, "Since when can he …" And then it hit him.

And sent him flying.

The sudden attack sent him crashing into a nearby wall, fatigued as he hit the ground. He crawled to a lamppost and hung onto it, trying to stand himself up as the mutant approached.  
A purple light crashed down between the two, and blasted the mutant back with a violet energy. Virtue stood on guard with her fists glowing, "You ok?" She asked.  
"I'll live!" Bolt said, standing up and taking his place beside his partner, "He can turn invisible now."  
Virtue glanced at him, "Just like Patrick?"

"Just like Patrick."

The two Meta's looked around, but found the mutant to be nowhere in sight. All that remained was the damage he did.  
"Trouble just follows you, doesn't it?" Victor said.

The Bolt shrugged, having no other answer for him.

Sean busted into Peter's office, his fists clenched tightly. Peter looked up at him in confusion at first, but then understood what was happening, "You encountered the mutant," Peter confirmed.  
"I did," Sean said, "And it had Patrick's ability to vanish! So, I'm only going to ask you one time! What did you do?!"  
Peter stood up slowly, and spoke soft, but clearly, "I don't know."  
"Bull-crap!" Sean said, "You gave him Patrick's Powers and who knows who else's! And now he's out there, more dangerous than before!"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you anything Sean. If you don't like it, then quit. The police like you now, so I'm not obligated to help them track you with the satellite. I have no bargain chips. So, what's your move?"  
Sean thought about this for a second, sighing, "You are so full of it. Just when I think I can trust you, you prove me wrong. Continuously."

"What exactly are you saying-?"

"What I am _saying_ is that though I may be working _with_ you, I know now, that I can never _trust_ you."

"You don't have to trust me. I can't seem to trust you either. If you hate me, get a new partner. Like Virtue for example. Were you ever going to bring her up? Or how about your new ability? Don't think I don't notice these things."  
Sean stared at him silently, before speaking, "I'm not at liberty to tell you anything, Peter," With that, he sped out of the office, shutting the door tight behind him.  
Peter sighed and stood from his desk, leaving the room quietly. He started roaming the halls, passing by and ignoring everyone who greeted him. He eventually came by the holding lab, where the meta's were being kept. Carefully, he entered the room, and examined the Meta-Humans, each in their own cell. Looking over to the one holding Patrick, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of the glass separating them.  
"Patrick," Peter said, catching his attention. Patrick turned his gaze to Peter, and sat against the far wall of his cell, "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to say…" He hesitated, "Thank you, for saving my life earlier today. And to ask you a question."  
"What question?'

"Why?"

Silence emerged between them. For a minute, neither of them said anything, as Peter tried to see what was going on in Patrick's head. Finally, Patrick broke the silence and spoke, "Because I'm a decent person. I may hate you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead."  
Peter smirked, "So the good old days still get to you?"

"Yeah, they do," he answered, "Back when it was simple. Back when it was easy, and sometimes fun. Back when I could still see my wife. But after what happened, after that pod …it became a nightmare."  
"It became what it needed to be."

"You don't believe that. Why else would you be talking to me?"  
"He has a point," Jack said from his cell, ease dropping on them.

Peter stood from his chair and backed up, observing all three cells, "You three don't understand what is happening here."  
"Because you never told us," Alex spoke up, "We're left in the dark while you take a dark turn."

"Someday you'll understand," Peter said as he left for the door, "I'm protecting this city."

Sean shut the door to his house gently, taking a seat on the living room couch. He sighed, letting himself melt into the cushions. He had tried so many times to see the best in Peter. And so many times, Peter disappointed him. He always hid something, did something wrong, or ignored something obvious. Sean couldn't continue to forgive him again and again. But he had no proof that Peter was doing anything terrible. The paradox drove him mad.  
Ethan entered the room awkwardly, taking a seat on the couch next to Sean, locking his fingers together and letting out a sigh, "So," he started, "How was your day?"  
"Complicated," Sean said, "As is the rest of my life."

"I see," Ethan looked around awkwardly, before trying to lock his gaze on Sean, "So, what is it like? The super speed?"  
Sean sat forward, intrigued by the question, it being the only one he's asked that didn't question his morals, "Like nothing else. It's like feeling a surge run through your whole body, giving you power. Making you feel like you can do anything?"  
"And can you?" Ethan questioned, "Do anything?"

Sean sighed, finally understanding the relevance of his question, "Dad, you need to understand that nothing you say will stop me."  
"You may have speed but that doesn't make you invincible."

"It doesn't make me powerless either. I know my limits. But sometimes I have to push them and you need to get that."

"I'm just worried about you," Ethan sat forward, "I'm worried you'll get hurt."

"The world isn't safe, so yeah, I'll get hurt. As may you. That doesn't mean I should lock myself away for my safety."  
Ethan didn't know how to proceed in the conversation. He had basically beaten Ethan at every turn. In defeat, he sat back with a sigh, sitting in silence with his adopted son.

Olive sat in the Storm Center, typing away at the computer. Now that the mutant could make itself disappear, it was going to be much harder to track. Without heat sensor technology, the only way to track him was to use Sean's mask lenses. She sighed, making a few pens and pencils levitate with her powers, purely out f of boredom. "Come on Mr. Mutant, where are you?" She asked aloud.  
She looked to her costume, which sat folded on the desk. It was somewhat strange having a second identity. It was like being someone completely differen.t Without a face to be seen, the rules didn't apply to her. She could do anything as Virtue.  
This must be how Sean felt.

Olive suddenly focused on one of the traffic cams, seeing the mutant appear out of thin air. She immediately grabbed her phone and texted Sean.

Sean opened his phone as it vibrated, and read the message.

 _7_ _th_ _and Wallace! Mutant! Go!_

Sean's eyes widened as he sped out of the room as fast as possible, leaving Ethan shocked and confused.

The Bolt arrived at 7th and Wallace, seeing the Mutant just standing there, not really doing anything.  
"Are you waiting for someone or what?" Bolt baited.  
The Mutant turned around, standing up straight, and clenching his fists.

"Myyy mind is clear," he said, "I know …what I must do," With that, he jumped high into the air, directly over Bolts head, and made his way down the street.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Bolt yelled, speeding after him.

The Mutant landed directly in front of the doors to L.S. Labs, looking up at the buildings logo. People all around him screamed in terror, running away and calling 911. The scientists inside the building watched the creature from the door and windows.  
Bolt sped between him and the door, his hands sparking with electricity, "Don't take another step further. I'm not letting you kill any more people."  
"The only person …I want dead …is Morrison," the Mutant spoke.

"He doesn't have to die."

"Yes …he does," The Mutant leaped forward, and Bolt sped out of the way. Stopping his to his right, he blasted the mutant with lightning, sending him smacking into the wall. The mutant quickly recovered, and took a step backward, phasing into the wall.  
"The heck?!" Bolt said, "…Alex," Bolt understood. Patrick wasn't the only one Peter experimented on.  
The Mutant came rising from the grounf below Bot and punched him square in the chest, sending him up into the air. As he came back down, The Mutant caught him by the neck and pinned him to a nearby wall, "Sean ..You don't …understand," He said.  
"Then help me understand!" He said, "Who are you?!"  
The mutant blinked several times, and took a small breath, before he spoke a name that shattered Bolt's world.

"…Randolph …Warren …"

Bolt widened his eyes under the mask, ceasing his struggle due to sheer shock, "Randolph? What did he do to you?"  
Warren leaned in close, and spoke quietly, "SpeedofLight2024," he said, then threw Bolt to the side, before jumping into the air, and vanishing from sight.

Bolt for a moment chose not to move from his spot. Instead he just decided to lay there, purely in shock. The mutant was Randolph. The mysterious figure in the video. The man Patrick saw when he snuck in. But why? Why was he mutated this way? Was it Peter? Did he do this to him? Or just take advantage of it? One thing is certain.

Sean can never trust Peter, ever again.

Sean sped into the Storm Center with a huff, ripping off his mask and throwing it aside, "Whoa hey!" Olive said, "What's wrong?"  
"Randolph Warren," Sean said, "The Mutant is Randolph Warren. All this time!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know," Sean sighed, "But he said something to me …before he left…hold on," Sean goes over to the computer and plugs in the flash drive, given to him by Charley months back. As he tried accessing the other files, they were locked, requesting a password. Sean thought a moment before typing, _SpeedofLight2024._

The files unlocked

 **The Bolt**

Sean sat on the roof of the Storm Center. It was late, the only light coming from buildings and street lamps. He kept his gaze to the sky, staring at the stars as he lost himself in thought loop, thinking about what had happened. Randolph. He's been the key to everything, and he's been here all along.  
A figure sped onto the roof, leaving a brief trail of orange/yellow lightning. The man sighed and zipped up his jacket, "It's cold here," Barry said.  
"Hey," Sean said, standing up, "Thanks for coming."

"So, we have info to trade, you first," Barry insisted.

Sean sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The flash drive I told you about. I unlocked the files."

"And?"

"And their schematics. Plans, prototypes for a machine, to give people abilities. It's dirt on L.S Labs that I can use against them. Randolph Warren was collecting it, to use against them. But they found out and …well, it's complicated."

"That's…what I wanted to talk about," Barry said, "The reason me and my team don't trust L.S. Labs is because they tried to get me to work with them. They wanted to study me."

"What for?"

Barry's silence scared Sean.

"Barry, what is it?" Sean asked again.

Though he resisted, Barry gave in, and spoke.

"They wanted to create their own speedster."

 _Written by Timelord 2024_

 _I do not own the DC Universe. This includes the shows SUPERGIRL, THE FLASH, ARROW, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and BLACK LIGHTNING._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	12. Episode 12: Mirror Mirror

The Bolt Episode 12 Mirror Mirror

 ** _DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT: Unsolvable 2024_**

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up in Alter City, with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do incredible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

His foot stomped in the puddle, drenching his boot in water as he continued to run. As the edge of the roof started to come closer, he sped his pace and leaped over it, throwing himself over the massive gap. His feet landed on the next roof over and he continued running, faster and faster. As he ran, he looked down at the speeding car coming his way. He had to time it just right. As he ran, he pulled his back pack from his shoulder, quickly pausing to leap over another gap. Once he landed, he grabbed a grapplehook and shot it at the car. He had just a second to swing the backpack over his shoulder, when the cars speed surpassed him and pulled him into the air, sending him down toward the ground. Pressing retract, the grapple pulled him toward the car, and he landed on the roof.  
"That's him!" the thug in the car said, "Its Assassin!"  
"Ugh!" The vigilante said, "I don't go by that name anymore. It's Savior, guys. Savior!" Grabbing his pistol from his leg-belt, he pointed it at the back wheels, and fired, popping both. The tires started screeching after hitting the pavement, forcing the driver to make a full stop.

Once stopped, Savior pulled the driver from the car and pinned him to the ground, "Where is he?!" He yelled, "Where is Mirror Mask?"

 **The Bolt**

Sean stepped back, and crossed his arms as he let his thoughts wander. The roof of the Storm Center suddenly became colder. Barry tried to find a reason to comfort him, but he was worried he would worsen the shock. "L.S Labs wanted to …make speedsters?" Sean questioned, "Why?"  
"Because they found out the speed force exists. They want a personal speedster because they think they can access it for energy or something. I said no to helping them do the research, so …they must have done it themselves. Sean," He stepped forward, "I'm worried ...you may have been one of their attempts."

Sean took a deep breath to absorb the information.

"Sean," Barry continued, "This explains why you have the ability to manipulate lightning. It must be a side effect of creating a speedster. You can't trust Peter, or anyone in L.S Laboratories."  
"So what do you expect me to do?!" Sean said, "Peter said he had this assignment given to him by the government, to study Meta-Humans."  
"He lied."

"How do you know?"

"My team did research. There were no deals made on or off record. No calls or transfers, anything."

"Then …. then I'll do what I said. I'll bring the flash drive to the police."

Barry sighed, "That might not be a good idea. You don't know what Peter may do if you try anything."

Sean sighed, looking over the edge of the building, watching the wind blow leaves and what remained of the snow, "So, what should I do?"

Barry sighed, walking beside Sean and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hang in there. Peter has power, even if you tell people what he's done. He may hurt your family. So …try to take him down from the inside."  
"You mean keep working with him?"

"For now. Be patient. And stay close to your real friends. Like Olive."

Sean took a breath of air, and glanced at him, "Ok. Thanks."

Barry smiled, taking his hand off his shoulder, "Good luck. And call if you need me," With that, Barry sped away in a flash. Sean was left alone on the roof, with nothing but his thoughts.

Sean went to the door of the Storm Center, but didn't open it when he heard two voices inside. There was some talking, and laughter. One of the voices was Olive. Another was familiar. It only took a moment before he figured it out. He casually opened the door and walked in, seeing Olive speaking with someone in a grey jacket.  
"…Charley?"

Charley and Olive turned to face Sean with a smile, "Hey there Bolt," Charley said, "It's been a little while."

Sean smiled, "Charley, it's good to see you," He said, walking up and shaking his hand, "But what are you doing here?"

"Right to the point huh?" Charley sighed, releasing his hand and pacing around the computers, "I need help."  
"What with?" Sean asked.

"Mirror Mask."

Sean dropped his hands, focusing on Charley's face, "Go on, I'm listening."

"One of his goons told me he was here, In Alter City. He said he was setting up an operation."  
"What kind?" Olive asked.

"I don't know, but it's happening here, so, I thought I could use help from Bolt and Virtue," He glanced to Olive, "Proud of you by the way."

"Aw thanks," She smiled.

"Ok, ok," Sean said, getting between them, "Let's stop before this turns into a bad episode of a sit com."  
"You mean the one where the new guy steals the main characters girl?" Olive asked.

"Yes, that one. Hate that one."  
"Relax, both of you," Charley said, "I know about your relationship. I don't plan to get in the way. So, let's put it aside and work on the problem. I figure you guys could use your tech here to find any possible hideouts…did I over assume?"

"No, you're right," Sean said, speeding over to the computers and typing away, "We have some pre-prepared algorithms to track specific things. Facts, cross referenced with places and people."

Charley walked over to Sean and leaned on his chair, staring at the computer, "That's smart," He looks around, "I wish I had just half of this stuff."  
"Some of it is S.T.A.R Labs. A friend gave us a small upgrade," Sean said, pressing enter on the key board, "I've set up an algorithm to track any suspicious areas, crossed referenced with recent crime sightings related to past crimes done by Mirror Mask. It may take some time to get results. I've linked it to my watch so it'll ding when we have something."  
"Good," Charley said, grabbing his bag, "Meantime, I'm going to go out there and see what I can find."  
"I'll do that," Olive said, grabbing her purple bag and pulling out her costume, "I'll fly around the city, get an eagles eye view," Throwing her costume over her shoulder, she left the room to change.  
Charley turned to look at Sean, "She can fly?" he asked.

"It's a recent thing," Sean answered, "She's doing great out there. I'm proud of her."

"As am I," Charley said, sitting beside Sean, "Are you ok? You seem like you have a …heavy heart."

Sean tuned his seat to face him, leaning back in it, "Things have been complicated, like, drama show complicated."  
"Oh that's the best kind, though," Charley laughed.

"Ha, ha. So, Charley, I hear they call you Savior now."

"Yes," Charley stood up and started pacing, "I've given up my murder spree. Been trying things your way. Being better. And I think it's been working."  
"That's good. I'm glad you've taken a lighter approach."

Virtue stepped back into the room, fully dressed in her purple shaded outfit. Charley glanced at her and smiled, "You look really nice in purple."  
She smiled under the mask, "Thanks. I'll message you if I get anything," She opened the window and jumped out, flying away with a purple streak of light behind her.  
"She seems happy," Charley said, earning a nod from Sean.

Virtue soared through the air, waving to the people who watched her from down below. Feeling the wind on her face was a feeling that she would never get used to. It's a rush every single time. She was becoming a beacon of hope in the city, as Bolt was. She understood more every day why Sean does this. Helping people, and doing everything you can to be the best version of yourself. She let her arms hang out like an airplane, letting herself become sucked into the moment of bliss, and smiled.  
She brought her flight to a stop when she noticed something strange on an electric bill board in front of her. It was flashing a message in purple letters.

 _LAND_

Giving to curiosity, she landed directly where she was, in the middle of an alleyway. She kept her guard up for any surprises that may follow.

"Olive Camelia?" A voice said, stepping out of the shadows to meet her, "Sorry to surprise you. My name is Christina. I think Sean told you about me."  
Virtue let her guard drop after seeing who it was, "Christina, yeah. Sean told me about you," She crossed her arms, "What are you doing here? Isn't this the last place you want to be?"  
"That's just it, this is _exactly_ where I want to be," She said, "So um, how have you guys been doing?"  
"Good," Virtue said, unsure of herself, "Kind of? It's been …well … we know the mutant we've been chasing is a man named Randolph Warren."

"Randolph, yes, I'm aware. And you can thank Peter for that."

"What?" she was surprised, "So he really did do that to him."

"Yeah, and we'll talk about that in more detail later. Right now, I need your help."

"With what?" she questioned.

Christina took a step forward, "I heard Randolph escaped containment. I need your help finding him. Because I may know a way to cure him."

L.S. LABORATORIES

Rose rolled around in her office chair, sighing. Her brother was jailed, and her boss kept secrets. Life was starting to get more and more complicated. Peter was secretive, even to her. Fed up, she starts typing on her computer, searching for any confidential information. She looked up info on the Meta-Human projects, and checked the dates for each, as well as who was involved.

"Evening, Rose," A voice said. She looked up and saw Dr. Tennant standing at her desk, "You seem stressed, everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine though, it's just work."

"If you say so," he replied, walking away.

Rose turned back to the computer and froze, seeing the names of a project that took place about a year prior.

 _Peter Morrison …Rose Donaldson._

The strange thing was, she had no recollection of being a part of that project.

ALTER CITY PARK

Though the park was nice, Charley still believed it to be less in comparison to the one in Anterior City. But it was nice none the less. Walking through it with Sean, no costumes or super powers. It didn't quite make up for the things that happened between them, but it was good knowing moments like this were still possible considering everything. "So, it's good to know the police developed a soft spot for you," Charley said.  
"Yeah," Sean replied, "But the fire department still hates me. I can put out fires faster than fires can be made."  
His comment made Charley laugh. Sean noticed since he showed up, he's been lighter hearted than he once was. Back in Anterior City, he took on such a darker life. But now, things were different now. Better.  
"So," Charly started, "Olive mentioned that your parents found out your secret. I can't imagine that conversation went very well."  
"it was a bit complicated, but it's going well," Sean said, "My dad is still trying to talk me out of this whole thing but he's been taking one step back at a time. So, I think that soon we'll be in a good place."  
"Sure hope so. This city needs The Bolt."

Sean smiled brightly, "You think?"

"Sure. So, I guess it's a good thing I didn't kill you that night."

Sean laughed, "You caught me off guard. I could totally take you. And yes, that's a challenge."

The conversation went on like this for a while. Without the masks and super powers, turns out they got along well. They both had a sense to help others, making them easy people to get along with. And it was nice having someone closer to Sean's age range that he could talk to about the vigilante business. Charley was a good person, one that Sean had begun to respect.

Sean's watch suddenly started to ping. He lofted his arm and examined the screen, "I'm getting a ping on Mirror Mask."  
"Ok, you got to send me that algorithm," Charley said, "Where is he?"

Sean was silent at first, focusing on the location listed on the screen, "East Alter City Bridge. And its traffic hour."

Virtue closed the lid to the sewers, floating down to the floor where Christina waited for her. "Do you mind emitting some light for us?" Christina asked her.  
Nodding, Virtue lifted her hand and her entire arm started glowing a bright purple, emitting the entire tunnel. They started walking, and Virtue spoke up, "So, why didn't we invite Sean?"  
"Because this is a personal issue. I've been watching Randolph in action. Pure energy is his weakness. And your powers are pure energy. If I can't get through to him, I'll need your help."

"Good to know," Virtue said sarcastically.

Christina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Something you need to say?"

"Nothing. Relax."  
The two continued in silence for the next few minutes, wondering when the other was going to speak. The last time Christina was in town, Sean told her bad things went down, before he reset the timeline. Point was, Virtue thought she wasn't all good news.  
A faint screech echoed through the tunnel. Virtue shined her light as far down as she could, catching a shadow of a large figure, "Is that him?" She asked.  
Christina didn't answer, and walked ahead. Virtue followed her and they both came face to face with the mutant, Randolph Warren. Randolph noticed the two and was ready to attack, before he saw Christians face.  
"…Christina …?" He said, calming down, "…is …it you?"

"Yes," She said with a sigh and a smile, "It's me, Warren. It's Christy."

"Christy?" Virtue questioned, making Randolph aware to her presence and return to an attack position.  
"No! Its ok!" Christina said, "She's a friend. It's ok Randy."  
Randolph calmed down again, leaning down to her, "Christy …"  
"Yes, it's me, Randy. I'm here. I found you."  
Virtue took a step back to give them space.

"I've been ….so scared," Randolph said, "He …did this to me."  
"I know. I think I can help you. We can work together. With enough work, I may be on the right track to curing you."

Randolph took a step back, confusing her, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I …don't want …a cure anymore," He said, running off through the sewers.  
"Randolph!" She yelled, turning to Virtue, "After him!"  
"Yes ma'am," She said, flying quickly after him.

Though she could fly at a great speed, Randolph was quick on his feet. The tunnel was dark and echoed every step he took. She tried to fly as quickly as she could, but found herself focusing more on avoiding a crash than chasing him. She tried throwing a blast or two at him, but the emitted light blinded her, causing her to miss a turn and hit the wall, falling into the water. She opened her eyes quickly enough to see Randolph vanish into the darkness of the tunnel.  
"Oh, come on," She said in annoyance.

Bolt skid to a stop, holding the back of Saviors neck as the lightning caught up with him. The two vigilantes looked around the area, immediately seeing cars stopped in the middle of the bridge, people running by them in fear. Mirror Mask stood in the center with a gun in his hand. "There he is," Savior said, "Causing mayhem like usual."

"This is the operation he's setting up?" Bolt asked, "There has to be more too it then this."

"There probably is," Savior replied, "In fact this is probably just a trap."  
Nodding in agreement, they stepped forward, Bolt speaking up first, "Mirror, Mirror, oh so pale, who's about to go to jail?"

Mirror Mask looked toward them, pointing his gun at them, "Good to see you two again. It's been some time. What say we chat and catch up?" He holds up a strange looking remote, and presses the center button. Bolt suddenly took notice of devices wired all around the bridge in a square shape. The four devices lit up and started emitting sonic sounds. Both Bolt and Savior fell to their knees, holding their ears in pain, "Guess it _was_ a trap!" Bolt shouted.  
Mirror Mask placed a set of high-tech ear muffs on his head, walking toward them with a gun in hand, "I knew you two would eventually team up. So. I wanted to make sure I could wipe you both out easy, before I actually started anything."  
"How kind of you!" Savior said, looking to Bolt, "Tell me you have a plan!"  
"I have a plan! Happy?!" He said, standing up and running off.

Savior stared, clenching his fist, " _Dude_!" He yelled.

Bolt suddenly came running back, stopping quickly and clapping his hands together. From his hands, a wave of lightning spread in all directions. The wave hit and short circuits the devices attached to the bridge, as well as send Mirror Mask flying off the bridge.  
"Crap!" Savior said, running over to the edge, to see no trace of Mirror Mask anywhere, "He's gone. How is he gone?"  
Bolt speeds over to the edge, looking over, "I don't know. But we know where he's going," He lifts up his watch and shows it to Savior. The watch has a map on it, with a moving dot, "I put a tracker on him when I ran past."  
Savior smiles under the mask, "We should team up more."

Bolt sped himself across the city, carrying Savior. Every few minutes Savior would cry out in joy, for he wasn't used to moving at such speeds, but loved it anyways. Eventually Bolt came to a stop in front of the park. People were going about there day, and barely even noticed the two heroes standing there.  
"So, where is he?" Savior asked

"I don't know. He's in the crowd somewhere I think."

"We can guess why he would come here. A populated area like this is a perfect target for mayhem."  
"I've been thinking about why he's here," Bolt said, "You remember the Meta-Mutant? The thing we fought last time we teamed up?"

"Yeah why?" he asked, knowing the answer immediately, "It's here isn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe Mirror Mask wants to control him."  
A young girl runs up to Bolt with a smile on her face, holding her phone in her hand, "Mr. Bolt? Can I get a picture with you please?" She asked politely.  
"Oh! Um," Bolt struggled for words, he had never actually met a fan before. He wasn't sure how to react, "Ok, sure!"  
"Yes!" The girl said, turning her phones camera on and putting them both into frame, Bolt kneeled down and gave thumbs up. The girl took the picture, then turned around and gave Bolt a hug, "Thanks! I think you're really awesome!" With that, the girl ran back to her family, who quickly took her hand and walked away.  
"Does that happen often?" Savior asked.

"First time actually," Bolt said, "It's what makes the job worth it. Giving people hope. An idol to look up to," Seeing Savior, even with the mask, he suddenly knew what he was thinking, and he put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll get there. You may not have fan girls yet, but I know there are people who believe in you. I know I do."  
Savior smiled under the mask, "Thanks. That means a lot."

Bolt looked to one of the park benches someone was sitting at, and noticed a faint beeping coming from it. The beeping continued to get louder and louder. He realized what it was, as his whole body sparked with electricity. He sped over as quickly as possible, grabbing the civilian from the bench and speeding them out of the way, just as the device exploded from underneath, setting the bench ablaze.  
Bolt set the person down, only to realize it wasn't a person at all. It was a dummy, a mannequin. Bolt looked to its hand and saw a note held inside. He picked it from the dummy's fingers and read it aloud to his partner, "'Next time try something better than a tracker.'" He sighed.  
"He's smarter than he seems," Savior said, "Maybe Olive found something we didn't. We should go see her."

STORM CENTER

Olive sighed while spinning slowly in her chair, glancing at Christina who was pacing back and forth, "We need another way to get through to him," Christina said, "But he's too reluctant."  
"Do you think he meant it?" Olive asked, stopping her spinning chair and facing her, "When he said he didn't want to be cured?"

"We can't trust anything he says as truth. His mind must be twisted from the transformation."

"Well who can judge it better than you, apparently."

Christina stopped and stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Before Olive could elaborate, Bolt sped in with Savior, putting him down and taking off his mask. He immediately took notice of Christina and raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing back here?"

"She wanted help hunting the Meta-Mutant," Olive said, "Apparently they know each other."

"Oh thanks," Christina scolded, turning to Sean, "I came back when I heard that Randolph had escaped."  
"…You knew," Sean said, walking up to her, "You knew who he really was and didn't say anything about it?!"  
"I was taking precautions. In case you ended up telling Peter."

"This is information that could have helped me a while back!" Sean walked over to his computer and started typing, "Doesn't matter now. We need to find him, before anyone else does."

"Anyone else?" Olive asked.

Charley took a step forward, "We think the mutant is why Mirror Mask is in town."  
"Oh, that actually makes sense. A lot of people would want to control something of that caliber. So, what's our plan to catch him?"

"Now that we know what Mirror Mask wants, maybe I can cross reference sightings of him and his gang, along with the mutant," Sean said, "Maybe then we can figure out a location."

"Allow me," Christina stepped forward and put a hand on the computer. Immediately the computer opened files and pulled up pictures of both Mirror Mask and the mutant. It opened several maps that drew lines, crossing over one another.

"How is she doing that?" Charley asked.

"She's a technopath," Olive answered, "She can control technology."

"Rather well, I might add," Christina said, lifting her hand off the keyboard, "According to this, the most likely location is the docks. Randolph hangs out near the water and our Mirror guy must know that," She turned to Sean, "I'm coming with you. I might be able to get through to him."  
Scoffing, Sean nodded, "Fine, let's go."

As he started to walk away, he stopped when Christina spoke up, "Do you have some kind of problem with me all of a sudden?"

Sean stopped, clenched his fist, and turned around, "You don't care about people."

"Oh?" Christina questioned, "Where's your proof?"

"You once uploaded a virus to the satellite-"

"In a timeline that never happened."

"It still happened! I remember it! You uploaded that virus, only thinking about yourself. And thousands of people died in the process! We were lucky I was able to reset it all."

"What's your point?!"

"You don't think about people."

Christina lowered her brows, "I knew Randolph. Not only that, but I loved him! Forgive me, but a blank slate doesn't know anything about loving someone!"

Silence took the entire room, and Sean widened his eyes at her. Christina immediately realized the line she just crossed, and covered her mouth.

Sean stared at her, sighing and crossing his arms, "Let's …just go," he said, walking out of the room.

As Bolt and Virtue used their powers to traverse the city, Christina held onto Savior as they rode through the streets on his motorcycle. With the privacy of the streets, Savior spoke up to Christina through the helmet coms they wore, "That was a pretty low blow back there, you know," he said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear," She said, "I was just angry."

Savior sighed, "Being angry is no excuse, trust me, I know. As soon as this is over, try and make it right with him, ok?"  
She didn't answer him verbally, but the vibe she gave off was answer enough.

"What do you mean you know," Christina asked, you said you know that anger is no excuse."

"You clearly don't watch the news," Savior said, "I used to be called Assassin. Someone killed my mother, and I used that anger against him and his gang. I killed a lot of his men. But I'm trying not to do that anymore, because Sean and Olive taught me that anger isn't something to be abused."  
Christina dropped her head, and watched the wheel of the motorcycle turn on the pavement. Had she really allowed her anger toward Peter to blind her? If Sean hadn't reset the timeline, would all those people really be dead? And all of it her fault?

Savior pulled his motorcycle to a stop, where Bolt and Virtue were waiting. They stepped of and removed their helmet's, standing beside one another, "So, we're here. Where's the Mutant?"  
He received his answer when he heard a loud roar come from one of the warehouses.

"Never mind," He said, "So what's our plan?"

"We're going to sneak in, get a layout of the situation before we do anything," Virtue replied, "You're the sneaky one, Charley. Lead the way."

The best opening they were able to find was a skylight, which they quietly opened and let themselves inside. They hid in the shadows the cat walk, watching the scene that played out below.

The mutant threw around Mirror Masks goons left and right, slamming them into walls. Mirror Mask himself watched from a short distance, marveling at the creature, "Fascinating strength," he said, "There must be a way to control you."

The mutant turned his body toward him and roared, "There isn't! I am not to be controlled by anyone, anymore!"

"His speech is getting better," Virtue whispered.

"it's like the longer he remains in that form, the more control he has," Christina said, "Over his intelligence at least. But he is still dependent on his instincts."

Mirror Mask circled the mutant, holding his hands behind his back, "Trust me, creature. No one will ever accept you like me."

The Mutant laughed, "You think that I want to be accepted? Not anymore," He jumped into the air and shot himself at Mask.

Virtue flew from her hiding spot and tackled the mutant out of the air, throwing him through the front doors and landing him outside the warehouse. The Mutant tumbled to his feet and extended his claws to stop his momentum. Virtue placed herself two yards away from her enemy, her hands glowing in preparation for battle.  
"Do not fight me," The mutant said, "You will die, otherwise."

"Charming," She said, "Randolph, we can help you if you just let us."

"I need no help!" He roared, firing a blast of ice at her. Virtue flew up into the air, dodging it, and fired a stream of energy to keep him grounded. Randolph blocked the stream with his claws, pushing back against it. Suddenly Bolt came sprinting out and threw an electrically charged punch to his torso, sending Randolph flying backwards and landing on his back.  
Christina came rushing out, waving her hands in desperation, "Randolph! Please!"

Randolph stood and stared at her, a look of worry in all four of his eyes. Distracted, he did not see Bolt speed at him, throwing a punch to his jaw and sending him back towards the ground.

"No! Bolt, stop! That's enough!" Christina said, beginning to run toward them.

A small needle suddenly poked her in the back of the neck, and she fell to the ground, alive but numb, "What …the hell …?"

Bolt and Virtue stopped and stared at the new contender who stood above Christina. He wore an armored plated suit, painted completely black. He wore a metal mask with mirror lenses for eyes. He had guns strapped to his hips as well as a dagger. The man dropped the needle to the ground and stepped on it, taking a step toward the mutant. Bolt got between them and kept his fists clenched, "Who are you?!" He asked.

The man said nothing, and taunted Bolt with his body movements. Falling victim to the taunt, Bolt through a punch at the man, but he did not budge. Instead he quickly threw a slap to his face, which Bolt had quickly dodged, only to moved right into the man's incoming fist. The impact sent him stumbling back, regaining his balance at the last second. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and a high frequency noise began to emit from it. Both Bolt and Virtue covered their ears in pain, Virtue floating back to the ground with a thud. The man moved passed them and started for the mutant, who remained barely effected. Randolph screeched in retaliation, shooting a shard of ice from his hand and firing it at the man, who pushed it to the side as it reached him. A blade extended from the man's gauntlet and h charged at Randolph. Swiping his blade, Randolph blocked it with his arm, clashing with the blade, engaging them both in a back and forth.  
Savior ran out of the warehouse, watching the fight go down and immediately covering his ears from the sound waves. He reached into his back pack and pulled out a pair of high tech head phones, putting them on his head. As soon as his ears were covered, his fatigue had stopped. Looking over to Bolt and Virtue, he felt bad for not having two more pairs.  
"Oh Charley?" Mirror Mask asked, making his presence known, wearing his own set of headphones, "Forgetting someone?"

Savior zipped up his back and swung it over his shoulder, "Why do you want the mutant? Do you honestly think you'll be able to control it?"  
"I had to at least try," He said, "Now I see he does not wish to be controlled. His mind is far more developed then I realize. Oh well."  
"That's it? All the mayhem and its just 'oh well?" Savior clenched his fists, "Not this time."

Savior took out his dagger and charged at Mirror. He swung to the right, but Mirror dodged it and threw a jab to his side. Savior quickly recovered and spun his foot around, throwing his heel at Mirrors side. He hit the ground, and Savior immediately picked him up, looking directly into his own reflection.  
Savior was silent looking into the mirror, "Time to give evil a face," he said ripping off Mirrors mask.

The face of the man before him was old, with a scar right across his face. Charley somehow expected the man to be someone he knew. He expected something more, but instead, he realized he was wrong, "You're just an old man."

Mirror laughed, "You expected someone young and passionate? I'll have you know I'm fit for my age," Savior backed up as Mirror stood, holding his side, "I got into the crime business when I was about your age. I was beaten, overworked and brutalized, until I became a hardened soldier. Eventually, I worked my way up to the top, beat out my boss. It wasn't until years later I met your father. He was younger than you when he came to me."

"Should I ask why you're telling me this?" Savior asked.

"Patience boy. I'm getting to it," Mirror said, "Your father went up the ranks faster than I did and eventually took lead. So, when he eventually had a son, I was excited to see him enter the family business. But of course, your heart was in a different place. It's almost poetic, the chief's son takes down the family business. Today has showed me a lot. I tried to control a chaotic force, but couldn't. I need to go back to my roots."

"Not today," he threw a punch straight down on him, knocking him out cold.

Savior pulled out a dart gun, putting on its mini-scope and aiming at the armored man fighting Randolph. Pulling the trigger, the dart hit his gauntlet, sabotaging its systems and shutting off the sound waves. Bolt and Virtue removed their hands from their ears and slowly stood up, shaking their heads, "You guys ok?" Savior asked.

"What!?" Bolt called out.  
Sighing, Savior just gave them a thumbs up.

As Bolt recovered his hearing, Randolph hit the ground due to an attack from the armored man. Bolt quickly sped himself, and the armored man away from the scene.

The bolt stopped on top of a roof, far from the warehouse, and dropped the man a few yards away from him. The man quickly recovered and stood parallel to the young hero, "At last, here we are," He said.  
"Who are you?" Bolt asked, "What do you want with the Meta-Mutant?"

The armored man laughed, "Like I would tell you. I don't need to stand here and give you a villain boast about my evil plans or whatever. I'm trying to do my job but you've made that impossible. So, I'm afraid this is farewell for now."

"Don't count on it!" Bolt said, taking a step forward. However, before he could go further, the armored man threw a flash grenade to the ground, blinding Bolt. When his vision cleared, the man was nowhere to be seen.

STORM CENTER

Christina rubbed the back of her neck, a towel wrapped around her, "That could have gone so much better," She said, sighing and locking her hands together, "I guess you were right. I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I was being selfish."

Sean said nothing, and just sat back in his chair, "So what's our plan now?" He asked aloud.

"Well I need to get home," Charley said, then looked to Christina, "You know, I could use some help. I don't have a lot of high tech like these nerds."  
Christina looked to Sean, almost looking for approval.

"I'll let you know if we find anything on Randolph. Meanwhile, it could be fun. I say go for it."

Christina smiled, and nodded to Charley.

 **THE BOLT**

Rose walked into the prison, finding her way to the visiting room and sat down. She hadn't bothered seeing her brother before now, and the reasons were painfully obvious. He went from robber to full on terrorist in a matter of days, all just to prove a point. It was ridiculous. Only a good lawyer can get him out of the whole he's dug for himself.  
She looked up at her brother being brought in hand cuffed, as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey, Colby," She said, "How have you been doing?"

Colby didn't answer her straight away. When he did finally talk, he didn't look at her, "As good as a prisoner can be."

"Colby. Don't be like that."

"You're my sister. I was hoping you would be more understanding."

Rose huffed, "I'm trying to be more understanding, you're just not letting me!"

"Rose do you want to know why I made the gauntlets?"

Now he had her attention, "Yes. I do."

"I made them for you. To protect you. In case anyone came for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He was silent, and it clearly pained him to say it, "Peter's little experiment, giving powers. Do you remember who the first contestant was?"

Rose shook her head.

"It was you, Rose," He said, with a lump in his throat, "You were so traumatized by it that you don't even remember. But Peter used his own assistant in his stupid experiment."

Rose was silent, and angry. She refused to believe his words, "That's a lie."

"It's true. He made you into a Meta-Human."

"No, he didn't!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Shut up!" She slammed her hands onto the table, releasing a pink wave of energy from her hands. The room filled with a light pink energy, and she noticed her brother unmoving, as if frozen. She backed up and looked at her hands as the energy in the room cleared. Colby stared at her with surprise, standing up, "Rose …calm down."  
Two guards raced into the room with guns, "Meta-Human! Open fire!"

Just as the guards opened fire, Rose held up her hands, and everything stopped. The guards moved in reverse, the bullets slipping back into their guns as they went back through the door.  
"…Oh my god," She said.

Two guards raced into the room with guns, "Meta-Human! Open fire!"

Colby leaped from his chair and wacked the two guards with his cuffed hands, knocking them out. He quickly turned to Rose, "Rose, listen to me!" He looked up to the cameras and back to Rose, "You have to go. You have to hide! Go!"

In a panic of confusion, Rose ran out of the room as quickly as possible, terrified.

 _Written by Timelord 2024_

 _I do not own the DC Universe. This includes the shows SUPERGIRL, THE FLASH, ARROW, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and BLACK LIGHTNING._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	13. Episode 13: Rose

_The Bolt Episode 13 Rose_

 _My name is Sean White. After waking up in Alter City, with no memory of who I was, I discovered I could do incredible things. Inspired by the heroes around me, I decided to put my powers to use and protect the people of Alter City, and find the missing pieces of my past. I am, The Bolt!_

The evening came quickly as the neon lights of the night shined through the city. Two trucks pulled into the loading dock behind L.S Labs, far passed their due date. The guards walked out of the building, approaching the driver seat as the window was rolled down.  
"There a problem?" The driver asked, dressed in a L.S uniform.

"These two trucks were due here hours ago," One guard said, "What happened?"

The other guard strayed off and examined the truck with his flashlight. He stopped when he reached the back, thinking that he was seeing small dents.

"Why, nothing is wrong, sir. Some traffic is all."

"Traffic that kept you out an extra four hours? I'm going to need to see some ID."

The guard dropped his flashlight when he realized the dents were bullet holes.

Before he could react and tell his partner, a shadowy figure came up from behind and knocked him out with a crowbar. The other guard heard the noise and raised his gun, before being knocked out by the driver, slamming the open door into his face. The driver stepped out, throwing his hat to the side, "Let's get to work," he said, taking the keycard of the knocked-out guard.

 _ELSEWHERE_

Rose tripped over herself to run across the street, avoiding the incoming cars. She would look back on occasion to see if anyone was following behind her. Rushing into an alleyway, she ducked behind a trash bin to catch her breath. As she did, she examined her hands, recalling what had happened. Her brother was right, despite what she may have thought. She was a Meta-Human! But how? She's never even been to Central City. Could it have been true? Was she one of Peter's experiments? Did Peter give her these powers?  
It didn't matter, not right now. Right now, she needed to see Peter. She needed help. She needed to fix this. But she was surly on the camera feed in the prison. The camera saw Colby attack the guards and help her escape. She couldn't just waltz into the lab. She needed to find another way to get to Peter.

Through a common associate.

 **The Bolt**

 _WHITES' RESIDENTS_

A knock sounded from the front door. Ethan walked up and looked through the peephole. Opening the door, he greeted the man, "Can I help you?"  
"Hello Mr. White," the man said, straightening his tie. The man wore a tan suit and held a few binders under his arms, "I'm with the Alter High school board. You submitted an article to us about your adopted son, Sean White."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to see if he was ever a student there," Ethan answered.

"Yes, unfortunately we couldn't find anything. However, we came to a different conclusion we would like to offer to you."

"Ok, I'm listening," Ethan leaned against the door.

"We understand it's been several months since Sean's adoption. And he's in the middle of his teen years. We would like to offer he go to Alter High School."

Ethan stood straight with a surprised face, "That sounds nice, sir. But I'm afraid that we don't have the money for that at the moment. So, I'm going to have to say no for now."

The man sighed, "Very well, the offer still stands should you change your mind," They shook hands, and the man took off.

Ethan closed the door with a huff. He wished he could send Sean to school. It would be giving him a somewhat normal life, considering what he does every day. Putting on a mask, risking his life. Perhaps if he had school to take up his time, he wouldn't be doing any of this. He could live a normal life, doing homework and going on dates. He could be looking for colleges and think about his future. Instead, he runs at super speed, saving people from burning buildings and stopping robberies. These things aren't his responsibility, so why does he do it? Maybe he was just a good person, and Ethan refused to see it for what it was. Maybe, but it doesn't take away the main fact.

He's just a kid.

Sean held Olives hand as they walked down the sidewalk, the air chilly against their jackets. The winter months were tough, but they managed. Had Sean not crafted his shoes to handle snow and ice as super speed, running around the city would be near impossible.  
"So, we're going to start investigating, right?" Olive asked, pulling her scarf down to speak.

"Yep," Sean answered, "I have a gut feeling that the man in armor, and LightSpeed Labs, are somehow connected to one another."

"You think he's working for Peter?"

"Could be. It would explain why he wanted the mutant so badly. Right now, it's our only lead. STAR Labs tried cracking their firewall but haven't come up with anything. Their technology is insane. And Christina isn't here, we've already ask a lot of her."

Coming up to the Storm Center door, Sean paused when he saw the door slightly open. The couple gave each other silent nods, moving in slowly. Sean took off his winter gloves and his hands started sparking. Turning a corner into the lab, he pushed his hands forward ready to fire.

"Wait!"

In the main lab was Rose, Peter's assistant. She was dressed in a casual set of cloths, her hair messy and her face in panic. Sean lowered his hands quickly, assuring Olive to stand down, "Rose?" He questioned, moving toward her, "What are you doing here?"

Rose held her hands together, trying to speak but found herself shaking. In seeing this, Sean carefully took her hands, giving her a calming look, "Hey," he said gently, "It's ok. I'm here. I can help you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Rose took a moment to compose herself, clearing her throat and slowing her breathing, " …I think I'm a Meta-Human."

Sean nodded, taking the situation as calmly as possible, but still showing a face that had questions, "Rose, why don't you sit down?"

Nodding, Rose took the seat nearest to her, holding her hands on her lap. Sean pulled a chair up and sat in front of her, Olive hanging close behind, "Start from the beginning. How did you find out you were a Meta-Human?"

Rose brushed her hair out of her face, avoiding eye contact, "I was visiting my brother," She started, "Something happened. I got angry and …some guards came in and I …" She looked at her hands, shaking, "I turned back …time."

Sean's eyes widened, now more curious than ever, "Turned back time?"

"When I held up my hands, the guards that came in went in reverse. It was …I ran from the prison because they knew I was a Meta. I can't show my face! I don't know what to do!"

"Rose, hey!" he takes her hands, trying to calm her as she started crying, "It's ok. You'll get through this, alright? We're going to help you control this."

Rose stood up, ripping her hands away, "I-I don't want to control it! I want it gone!"

Sean stood up, keeping his calm status, "I know but I don't think it's possible. The best thing we can do is to remain calm and help you control this before it gets out of hand. Ok?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Ok … Ok."

"Olive" he said, turning to her, "Can you take her into the other room and let her rest? The spare bed should be good to go."

Nodding, Olive gently took Rose by the arm and lead her into the next room. Sean sighed, rubbing his temples. Rose was a Meta-Human; was that a coincidence? He already suspected Peter created the Meta-Mutant and gave it powers, what else was he doing? Was Rose apart of this process and she didn't even know it? The bigger question was the extent of her powers. If anyone else found out, who knows what would happen.

His phone started ringing in his pocket. When he took it out, it was an unknown ID. Normally he would just hang up, but this time, he felt he should answer it. Pressing the answer button, he held the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Sean White?"_ The female voice said, _"I'd like you to meet me somewhere. The peer, if you will."_

"And this is?"

 _"_ _You and I have a mutual friend. Barry Allen?"_

Sean paused, contemplating her response, "I'm listening."

Sean sped to the peer, luckily with no one to see him. The only person around other than himself was a woman in a pencil skirt, her outfit holding a professional tone. Her hair was short, and sophisticated. In her arm she held a tablet as she turned her body to him, "You got her fast, Bolt."

"Barry tell you about me?" He asked.

"No, we have ways of finding these things out. I was surprised to find that you were so young."

"Who's we?" Sean questioned.

"Forgive me. My name is Lyla Michaels, I'm head of an organization known as A.R.G.U.S."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Sean shrugged.

Lyla turned on her tablet, opening a video, "I understand we have a similar interest," She showed him the video. It was Rose at the prison. She held up her hands and two guards moved in reverse.

"She wasn't joking," Sean said.

"So, you know her."

Sean backed up, starting to get very suspicious, "What do you want with her?"

"We wanted to recruit her. Use her powers to do some good."

Sean shook his head, scoffing, "She's a human being who just discovered she has powers! Can't you just leave her alone?"

"I'm afraid we can't. We have a series of missions that need to be done and only a meta-human can do it. Her powers are perfect for what we need."  
Sean paced around, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't Let A.R.G.U.S. take Rose away. She was so scared and helpless, and this wouldn't help her in the slightest, "There has to be some kind of alternative, right?"  
Lyla thought on this for a moment, "Perhaps. We need a Meta that can break into a rogue facility and take something for us, something that was stolen from us. Her powers would let her break in easily, but you said she just got them?"

"Yeah, and she doesn't know how to control them."

Lyla crossed her arms, "Ok. Here's the deal. We'll leave her alone, if," She paused, "You do the job for her."

He raised his brows, "Excuse me?"

"A.R.G.U.S. has had an eye on you for a while. We know what you're capable of, and it would benefit us both to know that you're on or side."

Sean crossed his arms, looking up at the sky in thought. If he didn't do this, A.R.G.U.S. would just keep going after her. This was the fastest and most efficient way to keep her out of the wrong hands. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he clicked into Olives text history and typed.

 _Keep an eye on Rose, I need to do something to keep here out of hot water. Explain later._

A moment went by, then a ping,

 _"_ _Ok, stay safe,"_ She replied.

Putting his phone away, he sighed and addressed the woman in front of him, "Ok. What do you need from me?"

A black van gently pulled up next to them, with the A.R.G.U.S logo on the side.

"Come with me," She said, getting into the front passenger seat. With reluctance, Sean followed her lead and steppe into the back seat, "What have I gotten myself into?" He said, before closing the door.

Olive put her phone away, carrying a small class of water to Rose, who sat on the bed of the spare room. She took the drink gently, only sipping it a little, "Thank you," She said.

"Sure thing," Olive said, "Having powers can be really scary. But we'll help you get through it."

Rose sighed, "I'm worried that I won't be able to control it. What if I hurt someone?"

Olive smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You won't. This is something all Meta's go through. They all ask the same questions. 'What's happening?' 'What if I hurt someone?' It's tough but once you figure it out, you'll be better off."

Rose stared at her, as if she could sense a deeper meaning in her words, "Olive are you a Meta-Human?"

Olive raised her brows, nervously laughing it off, "Of course not! I just know from helping Sean, that's all."  
Rose worked for Peter, and was likely very loyal. She didn't want to out herself as Virtue to Rose in the possibility that she would tell Peter. Knowing what they do now, there's no telling what he would do to her. Hunt her, experiment on her? He was a mad man dressed as someone sane.

As far as she knew, there was no one Peter loved.  
"I'm the only person outside the lab who knows his secret Rose," She said, "He trusts me."

"Trust, huh?" Rose said, looking down at her feet, "Trust is a strange and loose term at the lab. I found a file about this project with my name on it, and I didn't do anything for it. He doesn't tell me everything either. It's scary and I just hate it."

"I blame the government," Olive said flatly.

Rose looked up at her with a grin, before bursting out laughing, "Never before has a truer statement been uttered."

Olive smiled, crossing her legs, "Soon as Sean gets back here, we'll figure everything out. Don't worry."

In the other room, Olive could hear a loud beeping coming from the main computer. Walking through the door she took a look at the screen from a distance; a pop up that said 'security breach.'

"That's strange," Olive said, not remembering setting up that kind of security software for the Storm Center.  
But then she remembered; the security alerts are linked to the main lab.

Rushing over, Olive started typing on the computer as Rose followed her, purely out of curiosity. She pulled up a video, taken from one of the inner L.S. security cam. It was the main lab, and inside were a dozen armed men in black scattered across the room. One kept a gun pointed at the head of Peter Morrison, as he sat quietly at a chair.  
"Oh my god," Rose said, gasping quietly, "Peter."

" _I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is that you want,"_ Peter said, not even looking at the man who kept him at gun point.

" _Quiet!"_ The armed man said, " _And stay put. Don't cause any trouble."_

Peter looked up to the camera Olive was looking through, " _I won't. I will remain bolted to this chair."_

"Bolted," Olive said, "Bolt. He's asking for help."

"But Sean isn't here," Rose reminded her, "What are we supposed to do about it?"

Olive stood there, unsure of what she should do. With her abilities there was a chance she could save him, but that would mean revealing to Rose, and therefore, Peter, that she was Virtue. She would be outing herself as a Meta-Human. If she waited for Sean to get back, it may be too late. If Rose wasn't here the decision would be easier. Then again, she doesn't seem like one to break trust; if she asked her to stay quiet, she might.  
Olive turned to her, a face of regret held on her, "I may have told a white lie earlier."

 _A.R.G.U.S. H.Q (STAR CITY)_

Lyla lead Sean into the main room of the A.R.G.U.S. building. The building on the outside was discreet, but inside was full of high tech devices. It was dimly light, except for a few blue lights here and there. It reminded him of a few high-tech government bases he had seen in the movies Ethan and Abigail had shown him, but this was real. People were at work either at computers, or moving about the room.  
Lyla lead him into a room separated from the others, where a large computer sat on the wall. Inside there were a dozen other soldiers all dressed and ready for action. They eyed Sean curiously as he took a spot in the corner, near the door. Clearly, they didn't expect a child in the room when Lyla promised a Meta.  
"Ok," Lyla said, standing next to the computer, holding a small remote in her hand, "Now that everyone is here, we can get started."

"Chief, if I may," One soldier said, "You promised a Meta-Human that could turn the tables. This is just a kid."

"You obviously haven't been keeping up with the reports," She said, "This is Sean White, better known to the public as The Bolt. If you payed attention to briefings you would know this. I assure you, he will be a great help."  
The other soldiers chuckled and murmured to one another, Sean rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
"Let's begin, shall we?" She said, pressing a button on the remote. The screen changed to a picture of a transport truck, "The people who stole our technology are moving the cargo in this vehicle in 1 hour. Our job is to stop them in their tracks, and grab the device."

"If it's that easy," Sean said, "Why do you need me?"

Lyla pressed another button and an image appeared over the vehicle. It was a blonde woman in her teens, only a few years older than Sean, shown in a mug shot.  
"This is Tara Markov. She has the ability of Geo-Kinesis; able to move earth-like substances with her mind. She's a mercenary who used to work with a man by the name of Slade Wilson. There work was on and off, permanently derailed now that Slade Wilson is imprisoned. Ever since, she's worked off the grid as a mercenary. She was hired to help transport the cargo. My men can't fight her, but you can."  
Sean observed the image of Tara on the screen. She was so young, just like him. They were in the same boat, having these powers at such a young age. What happened in her life to make her into a mercenary?  
"If we stay focused, it should be an easy job," She said, "Get ready, we leave in an hour."

The group disappeared, all except Sean who kept looking at the picture of Tara. He wanted to know more about her backstory, and didn't want to wait. When everyone left the room, he grabbed the computer connected to the TV, and started typing. Images and documents appeared on the screen rather quickly.  
The most he could find was that she was born in Markovia, and was the illegitimate daughter of the king there. He was getting to a part about experiments when the entire system shut off.  
"I don't like you snooping," Lyla said, standing at the door.

Sean sighed, "You did leave me In here alone. I was trying to learn about my opponent."

"She controls rocks," Lyla said, "That's all you need to know."

"But she's so young," Sean said, walking up to her, "How dangerous can she be?"

"You're young," she retorted, "How many people have you beaten?"

He was silent at the question, as she left the room without a word.

 _THAT NIGHT_

The soldiers remained hidden in the bushes and behind tree's waiting for their target to arrive. The Bolt remained a small distance away, tightening his boots and adjusting his mask, simply out of a lack of patience. As a speedster, time was a precious thing, and he was getting tired of waiting. The truck was supposed to arrive 10 minutes ago, where was it?  
"Bolt," A soldier said, "Stay sharp."

He didn't answer him. He didn't like being talked to like he was a soldier of war. He was only here because if he wasn't, Rose would be, and he refused to put her through that. This was the best way to keep her safe. Olive could handle protecting the city while he remained busy.  
His thoughts went to Tara, and what she might have been like. He hasn't met many young Meta-Humans other than Olive, no less a mercenary. If this Slade Wilson was as dangerous as he believed, what could he have turned her into? Was there any good in her? He wanted to believe so, because it was clear that A.R.G.U.S wouldn't.  
" _Stay sharp, target in bound,"_ Lyla said over the comm.

Bolt looked to the street, seeing the truck coming into view. His gaze went to the small mine planted on the road beeping and waiting for its target. As the truck reached, the device went off and blew the tires off the vehicle. The truck skid to a stop, creating sparks along the way.  
"Move, move!" A soldier said. The group ran in with their guns in hand, forcing the driver out of his seat. Bolt remained behind waiting for Tara to show up. But as the moments passed, there was no trace of her. If the cargo was so important, she would have attacked already.

Something was off.

"Guys wait-!" He yelled.

As the soldiers opened the back, they were immediately met with rocks to the face, shooting from inside the vehicle. Without anyone stepping out, rocks were pulled from the pavement and slammed into the soldiers, chasing them all one by one. He watched without moving, unsure of what to do as the last soldier was knocked down.

Finally, she stepped out.

She was taller than Bolt was, her blonde hair only reaching her shoulders. She wore a tan collar jacket with black shorts, a pair of black boots to match. She stepped carefully over the unconscious guards and checked on the driver, making sure he was ok. Another van pulled up, letting the driver into the back seat.  
 _"Bolt, engage now!"_ Lyla yelled.

Bolt sped over, standing a few yards away from Tara, his fists clenched as the lightning from his streak lite up the air for a moment, "Don't move!" he yelled.

Tara turned to him, gesturing the van to drive away. Starting the engine, the van started to move. Bolt tried to move and stop it, but a large rock wall grew from the ground, stopping him. Even as the wall broke down and crumbled, the van was already gone.  
"Didn't expect you to be here," Tara said, as Bolt turned to her, "Heard a lot about you speedy."

"I've heard a fair amount about you," Bolt said, "Why are you working for these guys?"

"I freelance, it's what I do. Not like you actually care. You're with A.R.G.U.S., you don't care about anyone," There was a poison to her voice, telling him just how much she despised the organization.

"This is how you use your powers?" Bolt asked, "To hurt people? When that accelerator went off, you were given a gift!"

"Except the accelerator didn't give me my powers!" She shouted, the subject matter catching Bolt off guard.  
"If you didn't get your powers from the explosion," He started, "Where did you get them?"

Tara lifted her hands, her eye color changing to yellow, "How about I give you a taste of what I can do, speedy?"

Throwing her hands forward, rocks burst out from the ground and fly at Bolt. He moved out of the way at super speed, however the rocks came back around and smacked him in the back, knocking him face first into the ground. As she threw another chunk of rock at him, he shot lightning at it, crumbling it to pieces before it could reach him.  
He got to his feet and ran at her, throwing a punch. But his fist was stopped when it collided with rock, floating in front of her body. He pulled his hand back, wiping it around to get rid of the pain. Her fist became covered in rock, and se swung her arm at him. He ducked backwards, avoiding the swing. When he came back up, he was met with a fist to the face, sending him flying backwards and skidding to the ground.  
" _Bolt, do you copy?"_ Lyla said.

Bolt groaned, getting to one knee, "She can use the rocks like armor, which is actually pretty cool."

"Aw, nice to see you appreciate your opponents," Tara said, sending her hands forward and launching a barrage of smaller rock bullets. Time slowed down for Bolt as he maneuvered around the rocks, a trail of lightning left behind him. Time resumed as he reached Tara, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
Tara grinned as she sunk into the ground like quick sand, slipping out of his hands. Looking behind him, the rocks came back and knocked him down, fusing together and pinning his arms and legs together like cuffs. Before he could phase out, a larger rock smacked him in the head, knocking him out.

Tara reemerged from the ground, brushing her shoulder and walking away with a grin on her face, "The hero types never change," She said.

 _L.S Labs_

Gunmen stood at the entrance of the lab, their fingers ready on the trigger. Above them, Virtue flew, carrying Rose in her arms as she descended onto the roof. She dropped Rose to her feet, keeping herself afloat.  
"Ok," Virtue said, "We need to find a way in. A vent or something."

"The roof is the only place with camera blind spots," said Rose, "But I don't think there are any vents big enough."

Virtue looked around, not making eye contact with Rose. Revealing her powers to her wasn't that much of a shock, but she still had thoughts of what Peter would think if and when he finds out. He was capable of horrible things. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take.  
With a look of curiosity, Rose walked to the corner of the roof, "How concentrated are your energy blasts?"  
Virtue flew over to her, landing on her feet, "I don't know. Why?"

"If you can concentrate your power into a laser, maybe you can cut through the roof. Because right below us is a storage closet. No cameras and no guards."  
Virtue looked between Rose and the roof before gesturing her out of the way, a purple energy emitting from her right hand. Pulling her fingers closer together, the energy glowed brighter, and she released it toward the ground into a small needle sized laser. She pointed it to the ground as it hit, generating small flames accompanied by smoke. The laser felt to be pushing on her fingers, so she held her arm with her other hand and slowly dragged it in a circle motion.  
Kicking the hole into the building, Virtue floated down to the ground, carrying Rose with her as she set her down on her feet. The storage closet was just big enough for the both of them. It was dark, the only light coming from the closed door.  
"What was that noise?" someone said from the outside.

"Uh oh," Rose said, as Virtue stood in front of her with glowing fists.

As the door opened, Virtue readied to fire, but Rose through her hands in front of her, "Wait, wait!" She yelled.

In front of them was Dr. Tennent, holding his arm as his lab coat was stained in blood, but only small amounts. He looked to have been out of breath and sweating, as if he had been running. Rose immediately launched forward and hugged him, startling him for a moment.  
"You're alright!" She said, letting him go, "Did anyone else get away?"

"A few," He said, "But the men in black have been rounding them up. They only fire warning shots, the best Injuries they cause being to the arm," He gestured to the bleeding from his right arm, thankfully caused by the graze of a bullet, not a direct encounter.  
"That's good," Virtue said, "That means they won't kill. It'll make this easier," They stepped out of the storage room, "Doctor, I need you to tell me everything you know. Who are these guys? And how much of a hold do they have on the building?"

"These guys just showed up out of nowhere. They activated the buildings security, everything is on lock down."

"Then we have a plan," She said, looking at Rose, "Rose, you two need to deactivate the security so the police can charge in when they get here."

"Us?" Rose questioned, "I don't know if I can …"

Virtue put a hand on her shoulder, her glowing eyes dimming for a moment, "I believe in you."

Rose stared into her eyes, trying to compose herself. Olive had revealed herself to Rose because she trusted her. She brought her here out of trust and faith. She had to try, because that's what she would do.  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Ok, I'll try."

"Good," Said Virtue, backing up as her eyes glowed again, "Good luck," With that she flew down the hallway.

 _STAR CITY_

"Bolt …Sean wake up."

Bolt opened his eyes, blinded by the light in his eyes. Looking around, he found himself sitting in a chair, back in the A.R.G.U.S. main lab. His eyes came upon Lyla, looking over him.  
"Lyla?" he questioned, "What happened out there?"

"You took a rock to the head," she said with a flat tone, "Tara got away. But we're working on tracking her now."

He laid back in the chair, thinking hard on what happened that night. Tara knew what she was doing; she's clearly had a lot of practice using her powers in this profession. He knew she worked with Slade, and were likely close, so why was she freelancing? Why not just go solo and do her own gigs? Instead of working for someone else?  
He knew why; it was because she was hurting. He could see it in her yellow eyes, even if she would deny it with her tough girl persona. There was a pain there, and he recognized it.

Sighing, Bolt got up and took off his mask, "Lyla," he started, a serious expression on his face, "I saw into her eyes and I could feel something."

Lyla crossed her arms, curious, "What did you feel?"

He paused, trying to find the right words, because no words could explain a gut feeling, "Pain. Regret. A want for so much more than what you have. She wants a purpose, it explains her freelancing."

"And how could you possibly know all of this?"

"Because that's how _I_ feel!" He shouted, silencing everyone else in the room.

Looking around, almost embarrassed, he sped out of the room, throwing a gust of wind into Lyla's face.  
"Should we send a strike team to seek him out?" A worker said.

Lyla sighed, "No. I know someone who can talk to him."

Sean sped to a roof not too far from the base, not wanting to strain too far in case they needed him quickly. He sat on the edge, looking into the night. He didn't understand why this was getting to him so easily. Was it because Tara was so young? Did she remind him of himself in that way? Or was he suffering from the savior complex again. Then again, perhaps all heroes have a savior complex. It fits with the title of superhero, after all.  
He didn't like the thoughts he was having. They were too serious, too dark. He missed being happier and more cheerful, only thinking about saving a life rather than how complex things are now. Was it too much to ask for things to be simple again? To fight crime with his girlfriend and save lives? According to the universe, or in his case the speed force, it _was_ too much.  
The sound of footsteps rang behind him, but he did not move. He figured it was someone from A.R.G.U.S. here to retrieve him, but he just didn't care. He just wanted to sit there, and mope like a child.  
"I've done a lot of brooding too, kid," The voice said, the voice sounded male and more mature, in fact deeper than a normal voice, "But I can tell you haven't been doing it long."

"Go away," Sean said, "Tell Lyla I'll come back later."

"I'm not with A.R.G.U.S., Sean."

Curious now, he turned around and was surprised at what he found.

Standing there in the light of the moon was a man dressed in green leather, a hood over his head. His face was covered by a green mask, a quiver strapped over his back with a bow in his hand.  
This was The Green Arrow.

Sean stood up and took his stance on the roof, surprised that The Green Arrow was standing right in front of him. He had only ever seen photos and footage taken by the news, but never before did he think he would actually meet him. The man who began everything.

"You're …what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Here to give you some advice," The Green Arrow said, "I normally wouldn't have come out here, but The Flash is a friend of mind, and he's spoken highly of you," he shifted his bow into his other hand, taking a step closer, the appearance of him intimidating Sean a bit, "I understand you had a mission tonight, and it didn't go as planned."

Sean nodded slowly, trying to avoid his gaze but found that he couldn't.

"Things like this are going to happen," Arrow said, "You need to realize that not every mission is going to be a victory. Not everyone can be saved, not every city will have a salvation."

"This prep talk is starting out very negative," Sean said, joking purely out of nervousness.

"Sean," Arrow said firmly, "Tragedy happens. People make choices, and those choices affect everyone else," he took another step closer, towering over him, but still giving him his space, "We aren't Gods, Bolt. We're men. Men trying to do right, either by the mistakes we've made or the gifts we've been given. One falter does not define who you are and what you do. Trust me, I know."

Looking through the shadow of his hood, he could see into his eyes. He could see the pain and sorrow looming inside him. Sean knew what he said was the truth, and the weight of his words impacted him greatly.

"…Why are you telling me this?" Sean asked.

"Because like I said, we have a common friend. And I've seen your work. You do good. And a clouded mind is not efficient for the kind of lives we live."

Taking his bow in the other hand, he grabbed and arrow and moved past Sean, standing on the edge and drawing the string back, firing it at another building. It shot off a grapple, latching itself tight to the other building.  
"Don't give up on yourself," Arrow said, "Keep running," With that, he jumped off the edge, swinging away. Sean could only watch as he disappeared. A grin formed on his face.

"Cool," He said.

He moved his gaze to the moon hanging in the sky. It was a half-moon to night, but it was bright enough to illuminate the city. The cars below honking and turning corners, shining their turn lights. Sean closed his eyes, letting himself listen to the song of the city. He could hear the people down below, talking and arguing, going about their lives like everything is normal. These days it was difficult to understand what was normal. For Sean, he was still figuring that out.

He knew one thing for sure, he was The Bolt. And he wasn't going to quit today.

 _L.S. LABS_

Virtue bursts through the metal door of the main lab, several of the gunmen falling to the ground after the door flew over them. Charging her hands with energy, she clapped them together and released a wave of light that sent the remaining men flying into the nearby wall, slamming their backs into the hard metal. Virtue approached the glass cylinder that made up the inner layer of the lab, however she stopped after seeing she was covered in red laser dots.  
Looking up, all around her were guns, tethered to the walls and ceilings, aiming at her and ready to fire should she move. Looking down inside the glass cylinder, she saw Peter sitting inside, tied up with gunmen surrounding him. One of the men stepped forward, a rifle in hand, "Leave now, Virtue."

"I can't," She said, a mic inside her mask shifting her vocals down a few pitches, crossing her arms, "You have something of mine. Someone, in fact, and I would like him returned."

"We can't do that for you," He said, "His capture is a necessity for right now. So, leave, before you get hurt."

It was obvious there was no negotiating here, Virtue could only wait until Rose and Dr. Tennent shut down the security.

Rose and Dr. Tennent entered the computer room, and Tennent immediately ran to the nearest computer and started typing, trying to shut down the security, "It was lucky that Virtue was here," Tennent said, "How did you two find each other?"

Rose didn't answer him, she just stared at her hands, and somehow, he understood. He stood up and took her hands, looking her in the eye, "Hey, it's ok, Rose. We'll all get through this."

"It's not that," Rose said.

"I know. I can tell. Whatever is going on, you'll get through it. We just have to buy Virtue some time."

That's when it hit her, "Time," she said, going back to the door, "Keep working on that, I may have an idea," With that she left.

Tennent smiled, looking back to the computer, "Ok then, Allons-y."

Rose ran into the lab, where Virtue and the armed men stood, only to be met by the ceiling guns.  
"Rose! Don't move!" Virtue yelled.

Rose looked around at the guns pointing at her. Peter stared at her with shock.

"Rose, get out of here!" He said, "It isn't safe!"

"We came for you!" Rose said, "I … won't just leave you. No matter what you did."

The guns armed themselves.

"Rose-"

"It's time I did something," She said, lifting her hands up.

The bullets fired.

But they never hit.

The bullets were stopped by a faint field of pink energy, freezing them in midair. The entire room filled with this same energy, freezing everything and everyone in a single moment of time. She looked around, seeing the movements in mid moment, baffled.

She moved carefully to Virtue, seeing her completely frozen in time, ripples moving around her, "Olive?" She asked touching her shoulder.  
With a small burst of light, Virtue suddenly started to move again, stumbling before she took notice of Rose, "Rose, what-…" She looked around the room, taking notice of time, frozen in a single moment, "Oh my god, this is … whoa."  
Rose smiled, just before she fell to her knees, holding her sides. Virtue looked over her, asking if she was ok.  
"I'm fine," Rose said, "I can't hold this …forever. Hurry and do something."

Virtue nodded, walking over to the door with her glowing hands. She blasted the door down, and it floated in midair, seconds between its fixed and broken state. She moved through the hole, placing herself behind Peter, and looking around the glass cylinder, "Ok, Rose. Let it go!"

Obeying her command, Rose collapsed to the floor.

Time resumed, the men became startled in the change. The door hit the ground quickly, causing them to notice Virtue standing here. Quickly, she released a wave of energy, blasting the armed men through the air, and they crashed through the glass of the cylinder lab.

Wires hung from the ceiling and sparked. Virtue freed Peter from his chair, and immediately he ran to Rose, sitting her up and holding her by the cheeks, "Rose, hey, are you alright?"

"Yes …I'm ok," She said, "I wanted to tell you, it was recent …these powers…"

"It's ok," he said.

Rose started crying, feeling both relief, and fear, "Please don't lock me up …"

Peter looked into her eyes, wiping the tears away, and smiling, "Never," eh said, hugging her tightly, as Virtue watched from a small distance.

She was wrong, there is someone Peter loves after all.

 _STAR CITY_

The Bolt skid to a stop, holding a finger to his ear, "Is this it," he said. In front of him was a large warehouse, hidden by the darkness of the night. After some heavy tracking, they finally found Tara in a shipment warehouse, "I'm going in," he said.

Tara strapped the boxes into the truck, handing the keys to a worker, "Transport this safely. Then tell your boss to send me my check."

Bolt sped in, letting his arms dangle, "Hello!" he said, "Please! Point a gun if it makes you feel better."

The men in the room proceeded to point their guns. Tara however, held up her hand, and they all lowered their weapons, "He's mine," She said, stepping down from the truck, "You can all watch as I crush him."  
"Well, you'll have to catch me first, Terra."

Tara lifted her hand, and a boulder came floating out of the ground. She threw it forward, and Bolt avoided it by moving to the side. She started firing a barrage of small rocks, and he ran around the room to avoid it. The man watched as the white lightning traveled around the room faster than their eyes could keep up. Growing tired, she slammed her hand into the ground, causing the room to shake. The Bolt tripped and fell down to the ground in front of Tara. He quickly got up, as she covered her fists with rocks. She threw one punch after another, and he avoided them with great speed.  
"You may be strong!" he said, ducking under a hook punch, "But that makes you slow," he dodges another punch, "And compared to me, that's saying something."  
Dodging again, he threw a punch of his own to her stomach, sending her flying backwards, the rocks around her hands crumbling.  
Her men raised their guns again, "No!" Tara shouted, "I told you, he's mine!"

She ran in and threw another punch, only for Bolt to catch her fist. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, as she struggled, "Let me go!"

"No!" he shouted, "I won't!"

The men moved in again, but Tara shouted at them to stay back. She wouldn't let her pride be broken so easily.

"Tara," Bolt said, "This doesn't have to be your life."

"This has _always_ been my life!" She said.

"But it doesn't have to be!"

Silence grew between them. She stopped struggling, actually listening to him now, though her body was still tense.  
"When you have nothing," Bolt started, "You feel empty. You feel like …you would do anything to find your purpose. Become a mercenary …put on a mask."

It was here that she realized he wasn't just talking about her anymore. She let her body's tension fade, letting Bolt hold her.

"It's not easy, searching, especially if you don't know what you're looking for. You attached yourself to an idea with a death grip because you have nothing else. But eventually you realize that you knew exactly what you wanted. You just …wanted permission first. Approval."  
Bolt himself was crying now, the tears barely bleeding through his mask.

"I know what it's like, Tara," He said, "We aren't so different. I understand."

Bolt slowly let her go, allowing her to stand on her own feet. She did not move, she did not attack. She just stood there, hands on his chest, as if trying to read the meaning of his symbol. She almost wanted to tear up, but she didn't like letting her guard down. She needed to turn this around somehow.  
"If you understand, then work with me," She said, "We don't need the approval of humans! We are above them."

"There it is," Bolt said, "You stopped wanting approval when you realized that you could talk to me."

She took a step back, wondering if he was right.

"it's your choice," bolt said, looking to the men in the room, "You're done here. I doubt you want to fight me, so leave."  
Dropping their guns, the men gathered themselves and left as quickly as they could.

"A few years ago," She started softly, "A scientist in Markovia gave me these powers. My father told me to go to the U.S, to prevent any issues about my father, the king, having a half daughter. My mother wasn't the queen, after all. When I came here, I needed work, and I put my powers to use."

Bolt took a step forward, "Someone gave you our powers," he started, "That's funny. I have reason to believe someone did the same for me. We aren't so different."

"I guess not," Tara said, turning around and starting to walk away. Bolts voice quickly stopped her.

"What were you guys trying to steal?"

She turned around, "It's still in the truck, go ahead and see. Call the cops if you want. But I'll be long gone by then."  
In an instant, she let herself sink into the ground, vanishing from the room.  
The bolt sighed, taking off his mask, knowing that he was alone. He couldn't stop her today, but he did his job. And he wasn't ready to give up on her just yet. He was going to meet her again, he could feel it, and next time, he would save her.  
Strolling over to the truck, he looked inside and looked at the label on the box.

'L.S. Laboratories.'

"Good work," Lyla said. Sean turned around and saw her standing there, her men running into the room with guns in hand, "You secured the cargo, we'll take it from here."

Sean hopped down from the truck, "L.S. Laboratories? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Precautions."

"What's in the box?"

"A power source, collected by alien invaders a few weeks ago. L.S got their hands on it from us, now we have it back."  
"You don't think they would know if we were here?"

"That's why we made a distraction," She said, "The lab in Alter City was invaded today by our men. They were told not to harm anyone, just keep them busy until we were done."

"What?! Are you insane?! People could have been hurt!" He shouted, putting on his mask and heading for the door, "We are _not_ done Lyla Michaels! Not! Done!" He sped out through the door, slamming it behind him.

 _ALTER CITY: L.S LABS_

Sean, dressed in his civilian clothing, approached the lab where police cars were already parked. An ambulance was treating at the wounded, and men in black were being shoved into the back of police cruisers. It seemed that the situation had passed.  
He saw Olive sitting over at the bench, and he ran over, giving her a hug as she stood up to greet him.  
"Thank goodness you're ok!" He said, "When I heard about what happened, I got worried."

"Don't worry, I had it under control," Olive said.

Rose and Peter approached Sean and Olive. Instinctively, Sean stood in front of Olive.

"Olive, I wanted to thank you for today," Peter said.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Don't try. I've known for a while now."

Sean clenched his fist, puffing put his chest, "You are not locking her up."

"Why would I do that?" Peter said, "She saved my life. As for Rose, she will continue being my assistant. No change. No argument today. Let's just … take a vacation from all of this." With that, then two of them walked away, leaving Sean and Olive there alone.

"I'd like a vacation," Olive said.

Sean smiled, wrapping an arm, around her shoulder, "Ethan and Abigail know the perfect beach."

 **THE BOLT**

Tara sat down in the coffee shop, sipping her cup carefully as not to burn herself. She thought about everything that had happened the previous day. The Bolt didn't just beat her, he got to her emotionally. No one has done that for a very long time. She never found anyone whop understood her. It was too strange, and she didn't know how to feel.  
With a burst of wind, Sean sat in the seat in front of her. His sudden appearance was enough of an introduction for her.  
"Speedy?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Sean nodded, "How are you?"

She gripped her cup, almost readying an attack, "Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Sean said, "Where are you headed after this?"

"Out of town. I need to find new work."

Sean smiled, "Just try to stay out of trouble."

Tara squinted her eyes, "Why do you care?"

Sean leaned in, "Because I see something in you no one else does."

She tried to figure out if he was playing her, but she couldn't see any evidence.

"I have a question for you, actually," Sean said, "You said someone gave you your powers; a scientist. Is that right?"  
Tara nodded.

Sean leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms, "Did they ever share their research with anyone?"

Tara shrugged, "I don't know. I left Markovia a few years back. Why?"

Sean pondered this, handing her a card, "If you ever need me, just call."

With that, he sped out of the coffee shop and was gone.

 _Written by Timelord 2024_

 _I do not own the DC Universe. This includes the shows SUPERGIRL, THE FLASH, ARROW, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW and BLACK LIGHTNING._

 _TARA MARKOV is owned by DC Comics_

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord2024_


	14. Episode 14: Drowning

The Bolt Episode 14 Drowning

The sun hung in the sky, over the tall blue building below. Though it was still too cold to do much outside, inside the building it was warmer. A building full of water-based activities such as swimming, along side a small arcade in the next room over. This was the activity building of the small resort, and they were more than eager to get started.  
Olive stretched her arms to the ceiling, excitedly looking at the pool through the glass window, "We've needed a vacation!" Olive said, "So glad we could come!"  
Abigail and Sean stood behind her, almost embarrassed of her enthusiasm, "Relax, Olive," Abigail said, "Just be lucky we could come at all. If Ethan hadn't won the chance online, we wouldn't be here."  
Sean snickered, knowing his step-father hadn't 'won' the tickets. Well, he did, with a little help from Barry and friends, always in the corner to help out when needed. Honestly, he trusted Barry more than Peter. If trading mentors was possible, he would.  
Ethan went up to the receptionist and showed them the papers he printed, showing proof of the free nights that he had 'won'. While he did, Sean took the opportunity to sit down in the waiting area, looking around at what he could see. Upstairs there were TV's on the walls each with a different video game console. Down the hall was the wreak room with the games, and beyond that was the exercise room. He was happy to have a few days of relaxation. Things in the city had been calm for a little while, so he didn't see the harm in taking time off from being The Bolt. Even superheroes need a break sometimes. Especially from having to deal with Peter. He was so tired of having to pretend to trust him, and acting as if there was no suspicion in the air. Sean knew Peter was up to something, and Peter knew he was suspicious, and yet, everyone was acting as though they were oblivious? Why? Out of fear? He was tired of it and just needed to take some time to lie down and breath.

The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly caught his attention. He shook his head of random thoughts and looked up at the source.  
Rose was standing in front of him. He almost didn't recognize her outside her work outfit. She was dressed in a casual t shirt and shorts. She sat down next to him with a wide smile, almost oblivious, "Fancy seeing you here."  
"Yeah," Sean said, sounding confused, "Very fancy. Quite the coincidence," he stressed his words out.  
Rose caught on to what he was suggesting, and sighed, "Guess it was strange how Peter suggested this resort out of the blue."  
"Wait, Peter?" He questioned.

"I can't help if I have good taste," A voice said. Turning around, Sean made eye contact with Peter, standing just behind the seat.

 **The Bolt**

Sean shot up, using every ounce of will power not to scream and scold right then and there, "What are you doing here?!" He asked as calmly as he could, "You don't get to so this, this is my day off!"  
"It is funny how we both decided to stay at the same resort on the same day," Peter said, "I caught wind of S.T.A.R. Labs little hack on the internet, allowing your guardian to come here. So, I decided to come and keep an eye on you myself, make sure you weren't getting into trouble."  
"This is not okay!" Sean scolded, "There are areas of my life where you are not welcome, Morrison. I wanted time off."  
"Superheroes don't take vacations, I thought."

Rose put her hands between them, trying to create breathing space, "Boys, relax, please. The common factor here is that we are all on vacation, so, let's act like it. Just pretend the other isn't here and we'll be ok."  
Though he appreciated her efforts, Sean was still in a bad mood. However, he still managed to agree before taking off with Olive and his guardians, grabbing his room key from Ethan and speed walking down the hall.  
Rose sighed, turning to Peter, "You do need to give him a break. I thought we were coming here to relax. Didn't realize we were just working," Not giving him time to respond, she took off for her room. Peter just stood there dumbfounded. Seems he couldn't go a day without someone verbally attacking him.

Sean plopped down on the bed, dragging himself under the covers and laying his head on the pillow. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned, avoiding the light in the room. Abigail sat down on the bed, almost laughing, "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Shh, I am a bat. Bats are nocturnal," Sean said, his voice muffled under the sheets.

Laughing, Abigail pulled the covers off of him, and he sat up with a sigh.  
"Sean," she asked, "I get the feeling this isn't a teenager problem, rather a …Bolt problem?"

Sean glanced at her, admiring her detective skills. It was nice being more open with his guardians about his abilities, and his second life. Keeping a secret from them was only getting more difficult with time, "A guy that The Bolt works with is staying at this resort and …well they aren't on great terms."  
Abigail adjusted herself, ready to listen as he kept speaking.  
"He's done things that are very questionable. And yet, Bolt has to keep working with him to avoid any further risk."  
"Risk?" She questioned.

Sean doubled back on his words, "Nothing you need to worry about. For now, It's under control. As long as he doesn't step out of line."

She pondered this, thinking more on his life as The Bolt. It was true, there was so much about that side of his life that she had yet to discover. She didn't even realize he worked with anyone else other than his super powered partner, Virtue. Ethan hadn't put it together, but she suspected that Virtue had to be Olive. They were always together, so for The Bolt to have a partner, one that also happened to have been female, the coincidences were adding up. She had no intention of telling her parents about it, she wouldn't want to get her in trouble. She had to trust that Sean could look out for her, just as she could look out for him.  
"Well," Abigail started, "Maybe this is a good opportunity. Perhaps you could try talking to him about what he's done."  
"No chance, trust me," Sean said, "I'm gonna take a shower."

He sped off the bed with a gust of wind and ran into the bathroom, seconds before Ethan could step in. The door slammed on him, and he sighed, looking at his wife, "I'll never get used to this," Ethan said.  
"You don't have to," She said, "He's really needed this break."

"Definitely," Ethan said, "It's nice to get him away from his orange cloths for a while."  
"For a moment I thought you were going to say they were tights. Because they aren't, and he will argue it."

 _"They aren't tights!"_ Sean shouted from inside the bathroom, "They are made of reinforced tri-polymer and are heat and abrasive resistant for high velocity speeds, and the aerodynamic design helps me retain control while running! And on a side note!" He opens the door, steam from the shower flowing out as he shows his head, "It's orange AND grey, Ethan White," He shut the door, saying nothing further.  
Ethan just sat there, while Abigail bursts into laughter.

Rose sat down at the rooms desk, turning on the TV with the remote. While she did this, Peter simply sat on the bed in thought, something he apparently didn't do enough of at work. His thoughts wandered to Sean, and what he could have been thinking. It was true, the reason he brought Rose to this resort was to keep a close personal eye on Sean. He didn't want to leave him out of his sight for too long, in fear that something would happen. He knew Sean was suspicious of him and his real work, so he needed to be sure this all wasn't an escape so he could dig something up undetected.  
Rose cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned to her, half-focused.

"Peter, we're on vacation, please act like it," She joked.

He simply smiled before turning back around.

It did make her angry inside, thinking that Peter brought them out here for work. After what happened at the lab, I thought he actually wanted a vacation, and that they could act like real friends. But he's still her boss, and she's still the assistant, even out here.  
"Peter," She started, "Did you really bring us here to watch over Sean?"

"I brought us here to watch over project S," Peter answered, as if he was trying to write Sean out of the equation.  
"Peter, come on," Rose scolded, "Sean is not an experiment. Heck, he's not even aware of it. We're studying him, and his influence on the Speed-Force, but we refuse to tell him. Don't you think we should loop him in?"

"No," he finally turned around, pointing a finger, "He can't know. He wouldn't be for it. The moment he finds out," He snaps his finger, "He's done."  
Rose raised an eyebrow, standing up and crossing her arms, "And why wouldn't he approve? I thought we wanted to harness the Speed-Force for energy and research."

With a single sentence, he shut up, laying down on the bed with his fingers locked.

Letting out a sigh, Rose sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of her neck, "There is so much you have yet to tell me. Everything about the Mutant, and where he came from. Sean's true purpose. Putting my name on projects that I …"

Peter looked up at her.

"…that I don't remember being apart of," She finished.  
Peter sat up, moving next to her, "Go on," he assured.

"… I was poking around the private files," She said, "I found my name on a project that I don't remember being apart of. And after my powers surfaced …Peter," She avoided his gaze, "Did you do this to me?"

He didn't answer right away; he didn't know how, but it was enough of an answer for her.  
"We were …experimenting with dark matter," He said, "We wanted to see what made a Meta-Human. Something went wrong and …you became the first L.S Labs Meta. Your powers didn't show and you seemed as though the whole thing didn't happen. Short term amnesia. You swore it was Tuesday and not Wednesday. I hoped nothing would happen, but here we are."

Rose sighed, gritting her teeth, "That might be the most truth you've ever spoken, but there's still a bit of lying," She stood from the bed, "I have a feeling it was no accident."  
She sat back down at her desk, continuing to write, and ignoring Peter when he addressed her. Eventually he gave up and watched TV, wondering how much more lying had to happen until it was all over.

"FINISH HIM," The game shouted.

With a swift press of the kick button, Olive's character annihilated Sean's with a gruesome attack. Though it was pixels on an arcade game, Sean still looked away half-jokingly.  
"That should not have happened!" Sean argued, "I was pressing those buttons really fast!"

"Maybe you can press buttons fast," She said, "But the game doesn't respond that fast."

Sean threw his hands up in the air, beginning to walk away but she dragged him back, holding him in a bear hug.  
"Oh no," Sean said, "I cannot move. What ever shall I do now?" he smiled, kissing her forehead. She lets him go.  
"Aw darn, my weakness," she said, "I have been slain."

They both started laughing, moving on to the next game. They sat down at two racing games, sitting in the seats as they began to enter coins into the slots.  
"Hey Sean," Olive said, "What happens when the city doesn't need The Bolt?"

Sean stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Strange and unexpected question. Why do you ask?"

"It's just …well you obviously can't be a superhero forever, neither can I. We have to live our own lives eventually."

"What if this is my life?" Sean questioned, "This is all I've productively done since I woke up. Right now, as I am, it's all I know. Maybe things will change when I get my memory back, but I don't know," He sighed, "Is-is it ok if we change the subject?"  
She turned back to her screen, selecting her racing vehicle, "How about that earth-wielding Meta you met last week. Tell me about them."  
Sean selected his vehicle, and waiting for the course to randomize, "She was interesting, and tough, mind you."  
"She? Should I be intimidated?"

"No, you're good. She was like me, in a way. I managed to calm her down and just talk. She's misunderstood, that's all. And knowing her, I have a feeling I'll see her again. I just don't know what terms it'll be on."  
"Right," The race started on both screens, as they slammed their feet onto the pedals.

"This is so slow," Sean said.

"For YOU," She replied, "Fun fact, not everyone has super speed."

"Pfft whaaaat? No way!"

"Oh, it's true."

Sean's car turned quickly and ran Olives off the road, causing her to respond behind everyone else.  
"Hey!" She shouted.

"Oh, look at that, I know a thing or two about racing."

Sean looked at her, laughing, when he suddenly saw someone in a hoodie out in the hallway, they put a hand on the vending machine, and it started sparking as a soda dropped out. He watched them walked away, building a suspicion.  
"I'll catch up!" Olive said, suddenly reacting to a gust of wind as Sean was gone.

The figure in the hoodie opened the soda in another hallway, and started drinking from it, keeping their hood over their heads.  
In a split second and a gust of wind, the soda was gone from their hands, their hood pulled down. Beside them was Sean, leaning against the wall and holding the soda.  
"First Peter, now you. Is everyone following me today.

Christina sighed, taking her soda back from him, "Hi Sean," She said.

Olive finished her race, clearly beating the now absent opponent. The moment his suspicion is raised, he chases it. It's a quality she was ok with in the field, but not on vacation. She swore to scold him the moment that he came back. What could have possibly gotten his attention, here of all places?"  
Someone sat in the arcade driver seat next to her, entering some coins, "Mind if we race?"  
She looked over and saw Charley sitting there, smiling at her.  
"Charley?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"Business," He said, entering the last coin and sitting back, "For Christina anyway. She wanted to pass some info to Sean."  
Olive nodded, "So that's why he took off."

"Probably," He said, "We were in town, so we decided to pay a simple visit and pass some info."

"She's technopathic, why would she need to actually come here?"

"…Ok, so we wanted to go to the pool, sue us."

Olive laughed, "Hey, so how is that going? You and Christina working together well?"  
Charley quickly selected his vehicle, "Absolutely, she makes things so much easier. She helps me hack into systems, hide me from cameras, guide me on the street. It's great," The race began counting down, "We had a rough start, figuring things out, but she's very helpful.

"That's good. It's nice to see you happy, and doing well. Especially after everything that's happened."  
The race started, and they slammed on the pedals.

"How's you and Sean going?" he asked.

She sighed, turning a corner and passing a few vehicles, "We're great. We spend a lot of time together, both in and out of costume. But he seems …troubled lately. He's convinced there's nothing more to his life than me, and The Bolt."  
"Ah, so he's cheating on you with his alter ego."

She laughed, ramming into his vehicle and causing him to crash.

"Yes, in a way," She said, "I'm thinking we need couples therapy."  
"That's what you said about us for a while," He commented, regretting it soon after.

The race finished, Olive beating Charley by just a few cars. She turned to him, as he was entering his name into the record, "Charley," She started, "You've moved on …right?"

Charley finished entering his name, then turned to her with a sigh, "I have. I just …tend to dwell on the past, that's all."  
Understanding what he meant, she didn't pester further, "So, what information did Sean need?"

Christina sat down on the hallway couch with Sean, handing him a tan folder with several papers inside, "I did a lot of extensive research to get this. Had to push my powers to the limits. Turns out there are some firewalls even I can't crack yet. But this should hopefully be enough for you."  
Sean took the folder, sifting through the papers, "This is everything you found on Tara Markov?"  
"Her background, friends, all of it. Including the experiments that were done on her back in her home country. Care to tell me what you need it for?"  
"Yeah. I have some suspicions I need to follow, so, this should hopefully help when I look through it," he closed the folder, setting it to the side, "How have you been, by the way? You and Charley working well together?"  
Christina nodded, "Yeah, we seem to be getting along so far. A few arguments at first but we worked through them."  
"That's good. And thank you again for getting these to me in person. I don't want Peter tracking any files sent to me online."  
"Yeah," She paused, "How is that going? With Peter?"  
Sean stopped, suddenly remembering the current issue, "Shoot, um …about that … he's here."  
"What?!" Christina nearly shouted, "What do you mean he's here?!"  
"He followed me here to keep an eye on me-"

He wasn't even able to finish before Christina got up and started speed walking away, quickly turning into a run. As she ran, her only thoughts were on not running into Peter. Immediate regret took over, as she wished she hadn't come here. She should have been patient, and waited until Sean's vacation was over; It was too big of a risk to stay any longer.  
She passed by someone at the entrance, bumping their shoulder. She wished she had paid attention, because not 2 yards were made away from the building before the person she hit shouted to her.  
"Christina?"

She stopped, frozen in place. The color drained from her skin as she recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned around to face him.  
Peter stood just a few yards away, lowering his phone from his ear and hanging up. He too was in shock to see her, they hadn't interacted for a long time, almost a year. They stared at each other for the longest time, waiting to see who would speak first.  
"It's …been a long time," Peter said, breaking the silence, "What are you doing here?"

Christina kept her guard up, ready to act should she have to, "I'm not one of your concerns anymore, Morrison."  
"Shame," he replied, "I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?"

"Like you actually care. To you I was nothing more than an experiment. We all were. Do you know how many people have to run in fear of you?"

"21, if I remember. Three decided to stop running."

"And what's worse is what you did to Randolph. I can't forgive that."

Peter took a step forward, and Christina took a step back, "Continuing to run is pointless," he said, holding his phone behind his back.  
"Is it?" She asked, waving her hand. Peter's phone suddenly sparked, causing Peter to drop it instantly, "What were you doing? Calling your task force?"

"Christina, this has gone on long enough," He said, raising his voice a bit, "Come home."

She lowered her brow, "It was never my home."

Knowing there was nothing he could do, she walked away, until she was completely out of sight.

After receiving a text from Christina, Charley made his way out of the building. On his way out, he made direct eye contact with Peter, who stared curiously back at him as he left.

THE NEXT DAY

"Cannonball!"

With a single shout, Sean launched himself into the pool, sending water flying in all directions. Olive had to cover her face as not to get any in her eyes. She laughed as he reached the surface with a gasp.  
"I just had sewer flashbacks," he said, shaking.  
"Oh god, don't remind me," She said, swimming closer to him, "You nearly drowned twice."

"And you saved me twice. So there."

They continued to swim around, both Abigail and Ethan left to relax on the beach chairs. The pool was thankfully inside, as they were still suffering from winter weather.  
"They seem happy," Abigail said, referring to Sean and Olive, "You know, sometimes, he even sounds like Daniel."  
Ethan didn't say anything at first, as the mention of his name brought back memories, "Sometimes, I suppose."  
Abigail looked to him. There was an idea she wanted to bring to him for some time, but she was worried that he wouldn't quite approve of it. Knowing Sean and what he is capable of, she knew he could handle the job. But Ethan might not, emotionally anyway.  
Because they both know what happened was no accident.

Sean dove underwater, playing hide and seek with Olive. Thanks to his fast healing, his lunges could hold air a little longer than normal, but not too much. He needed to find a place to hide before resurfacing.  
However before he could, he stopped, and saw a strange phenomenon. There were bubbles, generating from what seemed out of nowhere in the middle of the water. Nothing was causing them, there were just bubbles popping out, floating to the surface. He reached his hand toward it to try and get a better look, but as he did, he felt electricity build up inside his hand. Quickly he pulled did away, not wanting to hurt anyone in the water.  
Coming up for air, he stared at the bubbles as they hit the surface. By this point, he knew better than to think nothing of it. Something was going on.  
Olive surprised him from behind, wrapping her arms around him, "Gotcha!" She laughed.  
Seeing his lack of a reaction, she traced his eye sight and found the bubbles.

The two of them got out of the water, and told their guardians they were headed back to the room. On their way, Sean discussed what he saw.

"Weirdly, the least weird thing I've heard you say," Olive said, "Are you sure there wasn't just an air pocket?"

"I'm going with my gut on this one. Something strange is going on in the water."

"Sean I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know you think that. Which is why I need help from the one person just as suspicious about stuff as I am."

He stopped at a different door, and knocked on it.

Peter opened the door, "Hello, Sean," he said, "Come in."

Peter rubbed his chin, listening to what Sean was saying as they sat on the bed.

"That does seem uncommon," Peter said, "You said they came from nowhere?"

"Yep, and it makes no sense. I assume you have the tools to check it out?"

"I do," Peter said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a suitcase, "Never leave the lab without it."

THAT NIGHT

They were able to get into the pool area even after it closed, thanks to Peter being able to bypass the systems. As Peter and Sean set up equipment, Rose and Olive sat in the pool chairs, watching the water.  
"How has he been?" Olive asked, "Peter I mean. How has he been with your abilities?"

Rose turned to her, sighing, "He helps me figure things out. Helps me control it. He treats me differently from the other Meta-Humans. At the moment, I can rewind time about 2 minutes before I pass out. The limits are insane."  
"I would imagine, being able to control time."

Rose laughed, "Yes, I suppose so. But he still keeps secrets from me. And I hate it. It's a habit he just can't seem to break."

Peter set up a computer on one of the pool chairs, and Sean took a metal stick, with a sensor on the bottom, and stuck it into the pool, "The sensor should wirelessly send feedback to my computer. Hopefully we'll find something we can work with."

Nodding, Sean moved around the perimeter of the pool, slowly making his way with the stick in the water.  
Peter looked up at him, and smiled, "I missed this," he said.  
"Missed what?" Sean asked.

"Just this. Working together, without tension. No controversy, no suspicion. Just two enthusiasts solving a problem."  
Sean looked up at him, then avoided his gaze as he continued to circle the pool, "Peter, I don't trust you. You know I've made that clear, right?"

He sighed, nodding, "Yes, you have made that clear."

Meeting his gaze again, Sean stopped, moving the stick in a small circle, "You know why I don't trust you? It's because you've done a lot of shady things and continue to get away with it. I wanted to do something-god- I REALLY want to do something about it-"

"So why haven't you?" Peter interrupted.

Sean didn't answer, he just continued on circling the pool. There was silence for a few minutes, as both thought on what they should say. Sean was tired of being silent, he had to say something, anything to make Peter see he was serious.  
After a few minutes, the young speedster finally spoke, "Everyone pays," he said, "Everyone pays at some point for the things they've done. I don't know how, or when, but your payment will come due, Morrison. It's only a matter of time."

"We'll see," He answered.

The computer suddenly started beeping quickly, a light flashing from the screen, "Whoa!" Peter said, "We got something!"  
Sean pulled the stick out, seeing the bubbles rising in the water. He kneeled down, trying to get a closer look at it. Suddenly the bubbles erupted, and above the water was a small bundle of energy, folding in on itself endlessly. It was as if the inside went on forever.  
"…What is that?" Olive said, sitting up in her chair.

"…Dimensional energy," Peter said, reading off the computers, "Massive traces of dark matter, Tackions, you name it. It's all there!"  
As quickly as it came, the small bundle of power vanished from sight.

Peter continued typing as if he just discovered life's meaning, a massive grin plastered on his face, "This is huge, I need a few minutes to document this."  
Sean on the other hand simply stared at the water, where the strange energy came from. What set it off? And just what was it?

THE NEXT MORNING

Straight as morning came, Sean made his way to the pool area, and sat in the closest chair to the water. He didn't want to miss anything, should whatever they saw last night appear again. Just being near it made the speed-force in his system act up. Peter said the contents of the energy consisted of dark matter, which is what gave Meta-Humans their abilities. So somehow, it was reacting to Sean when he got close. He knew something was going on, something big.  
Olive pulled up a chair and sat next to Sean, holding her hands to her cheeks, "Command center to Sean, can you read me up there?"  
Sean smiled, turning to her, "Negative, I'm entering a blackhole, going down!" He made an explosion noise with his mouth and fell backwards, making Olive laugh.  
He sat back up, shaking the last laugh out of him, "Morning."  
"Morning," She said, "You vanished after breakfast. What are you doing?"

"Seeing if that energy spikes again. I wanna be here if it does."

"I'm sure Peter has it covered."

"Well I don't really trust him," Sean fixated his gaze on the water, "I need to keep an eye on it myself."

Olive sighed, grabbing his face and turning him to face her, "Sean, we are on vacation. You aren't supposed to think like this when you're on vacation. You don't need to be The Bolt today."  
"That's just it," He removed her hands, "Guys like me don't really get vacations. This is who I am."

"…Which one?" She asked quietly, "Which one is the real you? Sean White, or The Bolt? The man, or the mask?"  
Sean was silent, not wanting to answer her question. Was she right? Had he given too much to the mask and too little to the man? He's been wearing it since he woke up, it could be argued he spends more time in costume than out. Had he really lost touch with himself?

No.

"Olive," He stated firmly, "This is who I am. The mask has nothing to do with it. I see a problem I can fix, I'm gonna do it, and you can't stop me. I'm sorry, I really am sorry that you feel like I'm lost."  
"You are not The Bolt," She retorted, "You're Sean White."

"Except I'm not even that! I don't know who I really am! I may never know!"

Silence grew between them, neither one divulging further on the subject. They just sat in silence, wondering who was right.

Yelling suddenly came from the pool, as people began to rush out. The young heroes looked over and saw the bundle of energy, floating above the water. They stood up, staring into it as it folded in on itself.  
"There it is," Sean said, "It's back."

Objects in the room started flying into the energy, causing it to grow bigger and bigger. As everyone evacuated the room, Peter and Rose rushed in to see what was going on.  
"What's happening?!" Rose aksed.

"It's unstable!" Said Peter, "It's sucking in everything around it! The energy is unstable!"

In the blink of an eye, Sean sped out of the room, and back came Bolt dressed in his famous outfit, "How do I stop it?" He asked.

"The energy is made up of dark matter, Takions and …and speed-force energy," Peter said, turning to Bolt, "If you can somehow contain it, It should collapse on itself, burn itself out."  
"Sean, no!" Olive said, grabbing his arm, "You don't know what will happen!"

Bolt slowly removed her hand, "I have to try."

With no further words, he ran.

He began running circles around the energy as the wind picked up, destroying the roof of the building. Debris started coming down on them, but Olive blasted it away with a quick wave of energy, "Go!" She said.  
Though Peter and Rose left, Olive stayed to watch, as Bolt ran faster and faster. His lightning trail began to suck itself into the bundle, as his circle got smaller and smaller.  
The energy was sucking him in.

"Sean!" Olive cried out, wanting to fly over and grab him.

But before she could, the energy imploded on itself, sending Olive flying backwards through the door of the pool area.

She landed on her back, her ears ringing from the implosion. Unable to move for the moment, she opted for lifting her head, and looking toward the pool. There was mist, and smoke as the water moved around.

The Bolt was nowhere to be seen.

 **THE BOLT**

 _EARTH 47_

An explosion of light appeared in the street, and out came a figure in orange, tumbling to the side of the road. Bolt hit his head on the ground, causing it to ache. Slowly, he got to his feet with the help of a nearby wall. He looked around, and immediately knew that something wasn't right. The lighting of the day was all wrong, it had a strange and very faint grey tone to it. This couldn't have been his city. Had he run himself somewhere else?

The people on the street stared at him, like they had never seen him before. He started walking, or rather limping, to get a better view.  
He turned a corner and looked up at a billboard.

 _CENTRAL CITY, HOME OF THE BIG BELLY BURGER._

He was relieved, this was Central City. Flash must be here, a friendly face would be nice right now.  
Running past him were two speedsters, one with red lightning, and one with yellow. It had to be The Flash, and that other speedster might have been the one Barry mentioned; Savitar. Remembering what Barry had said about the love of his life, Iris, being killed by Savitar, Bolt immediately took off after them.  
The three speedsters stopped in the middle of the street, and Bolt hung back out of sight to watch.

Only to see how wrong he was.

He didn't recognize these speedsters. One wore complete black, only with red in the center. His armor looked like lava rocks pushed together, same as his mask. He didn't look human at all. The other speedster's look was similar to flash, but his pants were black, and his top was silver, with a few red highlights.  
"Think you're fast enough to beat me, Flash?" The black speedster said.  
"I know I am," Said 'Flash.'

Bolt stared in disbelief, "…Where am i?"

 _Written by Timelord 202_

 _I do not own the DC UNIVERSE. This includes the CW Television shows, ARROW, THE FLASH, LENEGNDS OF TOMMOROW, SUPERGIRL, and BLACK LIGHTNING._

 _All original characters are owned by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	15. Episode 15: Earth 47

_The Bolt Episode 15 Earth 47_

The Bolt stared in awe at the speedsters standing in standoff. He knew that Barry only wore red, not silver. Forget the other speedster, he can be chalked up to a new villain, trying to kill The Flash. But this guy, he couldn't be the Flash, could he? He didn't sound anything like Barry. Then again, he was vibrating his voice, so there was no real way to tell. And he couldn't see his face from where he was standing. For now, he decided to stay back and observe.  
'The Flash', dressed in a silver and black suit, faced against the speedster before him, who's appearance looked as though he was covered in lava rocks, or that he _was_ the rocks. The other speedster sparked with yellow lightning, while The Flash was sparking with red. Strange bit of reversal. This definitely couldn't be Barry now; Barry's lightning is orange and yellow. And it couldn't be Kid Flash either, Barry's new partner, his lightning is yellow.  
What was going on? Had Sean changed the timeline? He doesn't remember going through time, or seeing any after images of himself. Perhaps this was an alternate timeline? Whatever it was, he didn't know what to make of it.  
"This time, you aren't going to get away from me," Flash said, "I'll catch you."

"Oh really?" Said the other speedster, "Then why haven't you already? The answer is simple; you aren't fast enough. You weren't fast enough when it mattered, now were you?" His voice was vibrating and lowered to a scary pitch. He looked, and sounded like a monster waiting to kill, with no hint of remorse in his voice.  
Regarding his comment, Flash avoided his gaze. It was clear he had hit a personal nerve. Clenching his fists, Flash ran up to the evil speedster and threw several punches. An all-out brawl began between them. Happing too fast for the normal eye. But Bolt's eyes weren't normal, he could see everything, and he saw that The Flash was taking more hits than he gave. The evil speedster was gaining the upper hand. Should he do something? If he has time traveled, then he didn't want to mess with history by accident. But he couldn't just stand there.

To avoid further damage, The Flash took off down the street, and the evil speedster followed after him. Not wanting to lose track, The Bolt chased after them, keeping out of sight.

The clashing speedsters raced up and down buildings, through windows, and over cars to try and overpower the other. When Bolt stopped on the street they fought on, all he could see was lightning, zipping around and breaking windows. Civilians were running as quickly as they could away from the fight.  
As they stopped, the evil speedster threw Flash into a wall, sending him to his knees. His entire molten-like body was sparking with electricity, as he readied himself to attack, "Guess you couldn't live up to the legend," He said.

He couldn't stand by, not anymore.

Stepping out from cover, The Bolt threw his hands forward and fired a blast of electricity, hitting the evil speedster and sending him to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud, and he was down long enough for The Flash to get to his knees. When he looked to the evil speedster, he was already on his feet, and gone from the scene.  
The Flash was only able to see Bolt for a moment, before he took off as well.

"…Who was that?" The Flash wondered.

 **The Bolt**

Once the immediate panic had swept over him, he rushed over to the library, dressed in his average civilian clothing. Sean greeted the receptionist quickly before finding the nearest isolated computer and sitting down at it. He was impatient when the computer took so long to turn on and log in. He didn't want to wait, there was no time. He needed to figure out what has happened, and quickly. He was in Central City; he knew that much. But it was all wrong. Nothing was what it seemed. Unless the Flash passed the mantel without him knowing, then things were all kinds of wrong.  
When the computer finally logged in, Sean immediately clicked on the internet tab and started typing. He went as fast as possible, researching history and doing as much fact checking as he could.  
What he found was that this silver and black speedster calling himself The Flash has only been around about a year and a half, but the name 'Flash' has been around longer. He started zooming through old articles, each written by Iris West. ' _Maybe I'm in the future?'_ Sean thought to himself.

His heart almost stopped at the next article.

The title read "Mourning for the Scarlet Speedster", and it talked about The Flash; the ORIGIONAL Flash; as he died protecting the city from a great threat. Soon after he had died, Kid Flash vanished as well, and in his place came a new Flash. Many people assumed Kid Flash took his place, to honor him. When Sean took a look at a picture of the previous Flash, he knew right away that it was Barry.  
He started crying silently. If he was in the future, then that means Barry was going to die. His mentor, the man he aspired to be was going to die. People passing by asked him if he was ok, but he shrugged them all off. This was too much for him to take.

Double checking the dates, he found something that put his tears to rest. The recent article was for today, as in PRESENT day. He couldn't have been in the future; the dates were for now. So what then, an alternate timeline? If that's the case, then he needed to find a way to fix it.  
The comms in his ears started ringing, as he held them in pain. He quickly ran out of the building without turning off the computer, as he stumbled to the streets. The ringing kept going, as a voice attempted to get through. A voice that suddenly gave him hope and comfort.

" _***Sean?***"_ Olives voice rang, " _***Sean, it's me! Where are you?***"_

 _EARTH 1_

The police had already arrived at the resort, questioning people about the incident that had transpired. No one knew just what had happened, no one except a small handful who remained oblivious who questioned. Rose and Peter did their best to keep everyone calm, as workers came in to help clean up the mess in the pool area. Debris floated in the water and hung on the windows, as snow came gently falling in, coating the room in a light blanket.  
Olive sat with her knees to her chest, just in front of the door into the pool area. She had been trying for a while to get a signal to Sean using the comms. They were definitely going through, but Sean wasn't answering.  
Rose came over and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Olive shook her head, holding the comm up to her, "I've been trying to contact Sean ever since this morning. The signal is definitely going through, but he just isn't responding. I'm starting to get really worried."  
"Sean is a tough guy. Wherever he is, I'm sure that he's fine," Said Rose, "We have to have faith in him."

Olive nearly began crying, "We were arguing. Last thing we did before he vanished was argue. God, what did I do? I don't want my last memory of him to be-!" She started sniffling uncontrollable, choking on her tears.  
Rose wrapped her arms around her, wiping her tears, "It's ok. The signal is going through, yeah? We have to have faith that it means he's ok. Sean White isn't someone to give up easily. Maybe he _can't_ talk back, but have hope that he can hear you."  
Eventually, Rose was called back to be questioned, leaving Olive alone. Her only comfort was that wherever Sean was, he was doing everything in his power to get back to her. So many people say that maybe they were too young to be 'in love'. People may say that they didn't understand real love yet. But she wanted them to be wrong. Maybe they were young, but they were far from inexperienced. They have faced so much together, she had to believe their bond was strong enough.

She held the comm close to her, speaking into it one more time, "Sean, wherever you are, I hope that you're safe. Everyone else is ok too. You saved them, like always. Um …I hope that you're ok. I don't know where you may have ended up, but if I know you, you're probably trying to help someone …

 _EARTH 47_

 _"…_ _Just remember that I'm here waiting for you, when you get back. I won't lose faith. Never have. You're a hero, after all. And …I love you."_ With a beep, the signal cut.

Sean stood there crying, leaning against the wall of the alleyway. As scared as he was before, hearing her voice started to give him hope again. And it meant so much more than that, too. If a signal was coming through, that meant it was coming from a place he could physically access. IF the timeline had changed, Olive wouldn't have existed to send the message. So, wherever he was, all he knew was that he could get home.

Sean ran around the city, scoping out what he could. He had never actually been to Central City before, so he didn't know his way around. But eventually, he found the massive building known as S.T.A.R. Labs. Its outer shape was like a massive bowl with a tower on top. The security was terrible, he didn't have trouble getting in and wandering through the barren halls. The emptiness surprised him; he figured there would be more people. After all, this is where it all started. This is where the particle accelerator went off and changed the world. More than that, this is where The Flash's base of operations was. He figured there would be more people wandering about.

He eventually found the central cortex of the lab; a circular room with computers carefully placed in a few spots throughout the room. At the other end of the room was defining piece of the room; the Flash's suit. The silver and black suit was dressed over a mannequin, with screens dressed on the walls around it. The room had a faint blue lighting to it, with a hint of gold. This was supposedly where The Flash did all of his work. But then again, the speedster he had seen is not the Flash he knew.  
What could it have been? This wasn't the future, so it could be an alternate timeline. But knowing how timelines work, wouldn't that have erased his home? Olive sent him that message, so it couldn't have been gone. So, with the obvious answers ruled out, where was he?  
Sean walked around the cortex, running his hands along the computers. Its strange to think that every strange thing that has happened started here, when Harrison Wells turned on the accelerator. He gave so many people abilities; The Flash wouldn't exist without him. Its strange to wonder if the world is better off with Meta's, or worse off with the dangers they pose.

His thoughts ran everywhere as a piece of metal attached itself to his neck. It electrified him, as strong metal strings shot out and attached themselves to the ground, pulling him to the ground. He only had time to look up for a moment when a fist came slamming into his face, knocking him out.

…

Sean's vision was blurry as he came to, looking around where he was. He found himself laying in a cell. The walls were a blueish metal, padded in square shapes. It wasn't very big; no larger than a bathroom stall. A large light was strapped to the top of the cell, shining down on him. He used the wall to bring himself to his feet, holding his head, as he felt a sensitive bruise there. Blinking several times, he regained proper focused of his surroundings.

"You're going to be our guest for a while," A voice said.

One of the walls was clear glass, and on the other side was The Flash, or rather, the grey and black one of whatever place this was. He was standing there in the shadows, his hands held behind his back. All he could make out for sure was that the tone of his skin was darker, much like Kid Flash back home. So, using that logic, this must have been Kid-Flash, now turned Flash.

Sean laughed awkwardly, "I can explain."

"Sure you can," Flash retorted, "Who are you?"

Sean tried to keep his cool, not wanting to start anything in his position, "My name is Sean White. I'm not the bad guy here, I came here to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because …honestly I don't know. It's hard to explain," Sean sighed, "Everything is so …wrong. Nothing makes any sense."

"From my point of view, you broke into the lab, probably to attack me."

Sean raised his brows, "Way to jump to conclusions. No, I didn't want to attack you. I need help. I'm …lost."

"Lost how?"

"Well, I don't know. One moment I'm trying to stop a serious catastrophic event, the next, I'm here in Central City, but nothing is as it should be. For example. You."

Flash paused, "Me?"

"Yeah. You being The Flash. Does the name Barry Allen mean anything to you?"

The Flash said nothing, but Sean could clearly see that he had hit a nerve, "How do you know that name?"

"Where I'm from, HE'S The Flash. But apparently, he's dead. I thought that maybe I ran to the future but-"

"Ran?" Flash questioned, "As in you're a speedster?"

Sean grinned, "You'd recognize me better if I was wearing orange."

Flash nodded, beginning to pace where he stood, "So, you're the guy who helped me out earlier."

Sean waved jokingly.

Flash walked over to one of the screens attached to the wall, and pressed the call button, "Hey, can you run a scan on our intruder?"

"Sure thing," A voice said, one he recognized.

"Hey is that Cisco?" Sean said, "That sounds like Cisco."

Flash wasn't listening anymore, as he started walking away, but stopped when Sean spoke again.

"I can help you. With that evil speedster, I could help you out. Maybe in return you could help me?"

The Flash turned back around, staying where he was, "I can handle Speed Demon."

"THAT'S his name? Geez."

Saying nothing further, Flash walked out of the room.

Flash walked into the cortex, where Cisco was sitting at the computer, along with another woman, with short brown hair, who turned around and faced the masked hero, giving him a quick kiss, "Hey Wally. How did it go?"

The speedster took off his mask, revealing the dark-skinned speedster underneath, "It's a little complicated but I think it's ok. He won't be going anywhere anyway."

"Does he know who you are?"

Wally paused, "He knew about Barry."

Now even Cisco spun around in his chair to listen, "He knew he was The Flash?"

"Yeah. Whoever he is, he could be trouble."

"Well," The woman said, "It's nothing THIS Flash can't handle."

"Thanks, Linda," Wally smiled, walking over to the larger computers on the other end of the room, "So, what about Speed-Demon. Do we have anything yet?"

Cisco started typing, and images of Speed-Demon popped up on the screen, "Not yet. He knows how to keep himself hidden. But he usually stays in areas closer to S.T.A.R. Labs, probably wanting to draw you out."

"I can probably ask Iris to talk to our editor at CCPN," Linda suggested, "Maybe they have something over there."

"You COULD do that yourself-"

"And miss my husband when he finally kicks this wannabes butt? No thanks."

Wally laughed, removing the gloves from his hands, "Fair enough. I might as well go to the speed-lab until you guys find something, and let me know when we have something on this Sean character," With nothing further to add, Wally sped out of the room in a red blur.

'You think we'll actually get anything on Speed-Demon?" Linda asked.

"Only time will tell," Cisco said, "Even though time is a concept that seems to HATE us."

"Like Santa?"

Cisco pointed at her, "Crazy things always happen around Christmas, ONE OF US is on the naughty list or that wouldn't happen! Santa has it out for us, he's probably gonna send Christmas assassins again, or a Christmas themed speedster!"

"I think you're overreacting a little bit, don't you think?"

"No, Santa hates us. I'll prove it."

She rolled her eyes and went back to work, pulling up footage of the orange speedster from earlier, and looking over it. She had never seen him before, and that worried her. Strange thing though, there isn't a single sighting of him prior to today. Like he just came out of nowhere.

Sean stared at the glass before him, sitting down against the edge of the cell. He knew these cells were power dampeners, meaning his powers were very weak in here. Even when he tried vibrating his hand, it would barely move. He needed to get out of this place somehow. If only he could convince these people that he wasn't the bad guy.

But he couldn't want around for something to happen, he had to make it happen.

He stood up, looking up at the light sitting at the top of the cell. It was the source of what was dampening his powers. Somehow, he needed to turn it off. Cracking his fingers, he tried focusing on his speed, pushing his hands against the walls of the cell. His body only managed to generate small sparks, before it started wearing him down.

"Come on, Sean. You can do this."

Trying again, he attempted to generate more power. He managed to create more sparks, which the dampener tried desperately to suppress. More sparks began to generate, causing the light to turn brighter.

Cisco, sitting in the cortex, heard the alert on the computer. He checked the video feed, and saw what Sean was trying to do, "Linda you seeing this?" He asked.

Linda looked over his shoulder in worry, "Should we do something?"

"No, the dampeners should hold."

Another beeping went off; the test results for the scan from earlier. He opened the file with a swift double click and read it, his expression dropping immediately.

"…Unless … crap," Cisco jumped from his chair and ran down the hall.

"What's wrong?!" Linda yelled.

"He's a breacher!" he yelled back, his voice echoing through the hall.

Cisco made it to the prison cell, pressing buttons on the cell tablet. As he did, Sean's sparks started to go down.

"Yatzi!" Cisco yelled, as all the electricity stopped, and Sean fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Cisco approached the cell, "Now it makes sense, you're a breacher."

"A…a what?" Sean gasped.

"A breacher. You're from another earth."

"Another earth? What does that even …" but then it hit him, "…Wait, as in …Multi-Verse?"

Cisco nodded, and Sean stood up on his feet.

"That actually makes sense," Sean said, "That explains everything. Listen, you gotta help me get home. I don't belong here."

"Whatever you say, just don't try breaking out again," he said.

"I wouldn't have to try if you didn't keep me in here. What did you even do anyway?"

"People from other earths vibrate at different frequencies. I had to adjust the cell to your frequency, sorry to burst your bubble."

Sean groaned, "Well, you definitely SOUND like my Cisco."

Sean sat down, pushing his foot against the wall parallel to him.

"You mentioned Barry Allen," Cisco kneeled down to his eye level, "You know him on your earth?"

"Yeah …he's my inspiration. Part of the reason I put on the mask every day. I've read so many articles about him, about how he's helped so many people. And I wanted to be just like that," he paused, "Sometimes it feels like maybe I'm too much like that. My girlfriend says that I've become the mask, instead of wearing it. I don't know …maybe she's right."

Cisco gave him a look of sympathy, trying to see if he was lying in anyway. He couldn't tell, but there was another way he could, "Put you're hand to the glass."

Sean didn't know where he was going with this, but he didn't really have any other option. Giving in, he put his right hand flat to the glass. Cisco met his hand on the other side, closing his eyes gently, and taking a deep breath.

He began to see things, images of events he didn't recognize. Through the loud flashes of light, he could see Sean, wearing his orange suit, and running around a city. As the images went on, he could hear voices and sounds to match.

" _So, he's a meta with amnesia."_

 _"_ _I told you before, I won't let you hurt anyone."_

 _"_ _Welcome to Light-Speed Labs."_

 _"_ _It used to be a meta-human, but now it's some kind of …meta-mutant."_

 _"_ _I help him because I trust him."_

 _"_ _I like you Sean, more than you realize."_

 _"_ _Don't worry about being_ fast enough _, be_ good enough _."_

 _"_ _I trust you with my life."_

 _"_ _You're just a boy!"_

 _"_ _This is who I am."_

 _"_ _You obviously can't be a superhero forever."_

 _"_ _I have to try."_

The last image was an explosion of energy, sending him into Central City.

Cisco removed his hand, taking a deep breath, and releasing it quickly. He had to take a moment and process all of the information. Once he had, he understood where Sean came from. He wasn't the enemy. Standing up, he pressed the release button, and the glass cell opened up. Sean stood, approaching Cisco calmly.  
Cisco his hand out, "Vibe, but you can call me Cisco Ramon."

Sean smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, "The Bolt, but you can call me Sean White."

He was doing it again, running angry.

Zooming around the track of the speed-lab, the only thought on Wally's mind was Speed-Demon. He had been giving Wally trouble for the past few months, and he always got away. He was always faster than him. Whenever he saw him, he could only really feel guilt. He's his responsibility, after all. What happened to him wasn't his fault, it was simply an accident. And yet, Wally felt as though he was the one who did it. Why? He wasn't even there when it happened, so he had no reason to feel this guilty.  
He would feel better if he was fast enough to catch him. But he's just so much faster than Wally; there was now ay he could keep up with him. Barry could. Barry could always keep up with guys like this. He was _The Flash._

He skids to a stop, pulling his mask off with a sigh. He began pacing around the room, deep in thought. Every time he passed the desk in the room, he wanted to kick it. He was just so angry, and he thought running would burn that away. Except it didn't; It never does.  
Strolling down the hall, he started making his way to the cortex. As he did, he stopped just before the entrance when he heard voices. He knew one to be Cisco, and another to be Linda. But he didn't like the third. With a look of anger, he put his mask back on and walked in with a vibrated voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He scolded.

Cisco, Linda and Sean were all standing at the main desk, talking and laughing until their expressions dropped at Flash's presence. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, as Sean looked away from his gaze.

"It's ok," Cisco said, "I vibed him. He checks out. He's from another Earth, and he's a superhero there."

"He's a breacher?" Flash questioned.

"Yeah. There was an accident, a temporal hole that he fell through and ended up on our world. I got his frequency, so I should be able to send him home."

Flash looked between Cisco and Sean, "Then why is he still here?"

Before Cisco could speak, Sean beat him to it, "I thought that, with this Speed-Demon problem, maybe I could help you out. Two against one are pretty good odds in our favor."

"No."

"Come on, Flash. Back home, I teamed up with MY Flash to stop someone. And Linda told me how much trouble you've been having."

Flash shot Linda an angry look. She simply shrugged, "It's true. Even The Flash needs help sometimes," She said.

"I don't need help," Flash scolded, "Speed-Demon is my problem, and only mine. It has nothing to do with him, so I suggest we send him home."

Sean paused, crossing his arms as he thought on the perfect thing to get his attention, "My Flash taught me to not be fast enough, but to be good enough. And I've also learned a little help from time to time isn't bad. I have a partner back home who aids me. This isn't about pride. If this guy is hurting people, he needs to be stopped. As long as no one dies, it doesn't matter how its done."

"It does in this case," Flash stomped over to him, grabbing his arm, "You're leaving. Now."

Sean pulled his arm away, smacking it. In retaliation, Flash threw a punch at superspeed, which Sean quickly dodge. The two-entered speed time, as Flash started chasing Sean around the room. Though Sean was still slower, he noticed this Flash wasn't as fast as the one he knew. He found himself being able to out run him more efficiently. Coming to a stop, Sean leaped over Flash and kicked him in the back. They left speed-time as Flash went crashing into the mannequin where his suit was usually kept.  
Linda and Cisco jumped back in surprise as Flash got to his feet.

"Flash, stop this," Sean said, "This is immature."

"Immature?!" He shouted, speeding at him.

Leaping over the desk, Cisco suddenly shot a blast of blue wave energy at Flash, keeping it in the form of a stream to pin him to the ground. He tried to use his speed, but found it was disabled due to Cisco's vibe.

"That's enough, Flash!" Cisco said, ending the stream and letting him catch his breath, "What has gotten into you?"

He never answered him, he simply got up and sped out of the room.

"He's going through a lot with Speed-Demon," Linda said, pulling up images on the big screen. It showed an average dark-skinned man, next to a picture of Speed-Demon, "His real name is Daniel West. While running away from a group called 'the rogues', Daniel crashed into a monorail car, which as it turns out had contained a speed-force battery. It exploded, giving him the ability to move at super speed. Flash has been trying to stop him for a while, because he's been hunting anyone else who has speed, and taking it from them."

"Taking it?" Sean questioned, "He can do that?"

"He can. Flash has had a hard time keeping up."

"But why is he so bent on finding him? Unless there's a personal vendetta?"

Both Cisco and Linda remained silent, and Sean did his best to understand why. Maybe he knew him somehow? Did he blame himself for what happened? Blaming yourself is a very common trait among heroes after all.  
"Well, look. Whatever the scenario, I'm going to help however I can," Sean leaned on the desk with his hands, "Just tell me where to start."

Wally couldn't stop himself from running. In the span of 10 minutes he stopped two robberies, put out a fire, and even rescued a kitten from a tree. Keeping himself busy was all he could do to get his mind of the orange speedster. He felt insulted and embarrassed by him, and how Cisco had to intervein. What right did he have to even be here? This wasn't his world, so this wasn't his problem. Why did he feel he needed to get involved at all?  
Wally came to a stop in front of a large building. Several stories above was a fire bursting out of the windows. Fire-trucks had already gathered around the area with the police.

"Here we go again," said Flash, as he sped up the building and I to the fire.

As soon as he went inside, he was happy to know nobody got trapped inside. But the fire would still do a lot of damage. He began rotating his arms at super-speed.

"You always fall for that," Said a voice.

Quickly a streak of lightning flew by him, knocking Flash to the ground. Standing at his head was Speed-Demon, as he kicked him.

"Moths always seem attracted to fires, don't they?" He said, kneeling down to him, "And you're about to burn, Flash."

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, the monitors started going off. Linda and Cisco rushed to the computers to see what was going on.

"Cisco, what's happening?" Linda asked.

Sean sped into the room, looking at the screens. There was a computer model of The Flash, and it was all glowing red with numbers flying everywhere.

"Flash is in trouble," Cisco said, "Whatever's going on he's not doing well!"

"Tell me where he is," Sean said, "I'll get to him."

"4th avenue of Terrance street," He said, "Go!"

Nodding, Sean sped out of the room quickly.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Linda asked.

Cisco turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "He'll make it. Wally will be ok."

The Bolt sped down the street, letting his lightning trail drag behind him. He stopped when he came to the firetrucks and police gathered around. Looking up, he saw the building coming from the 7th floor. Looking closer, he saw flashes of light coming from the upper windows. The lights were red and yellow.  
Bolt quickly sped up the building and through one of the broken windows. He found Speed-Demon holding The Flash by the throat.  
"Hey!" Bolt shouted, firing off a lightning strike. The lightning struck Speed-Demon and sent him flying through the wall and releasing a spurt of fire.

Bolt helped Flash up, brushing him off, "I didn't need your help," Flash said.

"Yes, you did, and you know it," Bolt said, "Let's deal with this, alright?"

Speed-Demon came back through the hole, standing with his fists clenched and sparking with electricity.  
"So what's this? The new Kid-Flash?" He said.  
Demon ran out of the building, and the two heroes chased after him.

The three streaks of lightning raced around the city at blinding speed. Windows broke and car alarms were set off by the angry chase. Flash was determined to stop this guy, before anything else happened. Bolt on the other hand was trying to keep up, knowing that Flash was running angry.  
Demon lead them onto the water. Their feet splashed with every step as their momentum carried them across the liquid surface. Demon began to move in tight formations, trying to throw them off.  
"Stop running!" Flash shouted.

Demon moved faster, then quickly ran between the two. Behind him pulled a large wave of water. Demon used his speed to pull the water with him, and the water trampled over the heroes. Bolt dived through the wave, while Flash was simply consumed by it.  
Bolt got his head above water and looked around; Speed-Demon was long gone.  
"We lost him," he said, taking a second look around.

Flash wasn't there.

"Flash!" he said, diving back under water.

He swam downwards, seeing the body of Flash floating down. He was knocked unconscious, and drowning. Bolt moved his arms as quickly as he could to get to him. Once he did, he wrapped his arm around him, and started rotating his other like a propeller. The momentum carried them to the surface, as they both gasped for air.  
"You ok?" Bolt asked. But The Flash never answered him, he just looked disappointed in himself.

Bolt sped Flash back to the lab and helped him walk into the cortex. Linda immediately rushed to him and gave him a big hug, and Bolt took off his mask and set it down on the table, crossing his arms at Flash.  
"I'm so glad that you're ok!" Linda said.  
"Flash," Sean said firmly, "This is very personal for you, I can see that. Why do you care so much about catching this guy?"  
Flash tried to retaliate, but Sean held up his hand.  
"I want the truth."

Flash sighed, pushing Linda gently away. Taking a small step toward Sean, he took off his mask.

Wally let the mask hang at the back of his neck, rubbing his face carefully, "My name is Wally West."

"West?" Sean questioned, "Like Daniel West?"

"So they told you," he replied, "Daniel is …my brother."

"You're brother?"

"Yeah. I never knew him before a few years ago. But he lived with our dad, and they didn't get along. One day, he pushed him down the stairs and crippled him for life."

Sean heard about Joe West, the father of Wally and Iris West. The Joe on his earth was a nice and wonderful person from what he was told. It was strange to think of how different he might have been here.  
"Daniel ran away after that," Wally continued, "He's my family. So, he's my responsibility. I swore I would stop him because I thought I was the only one who could."  
Wally walked to the center of the cortex, taking off his gloves and dropping them to the ground with a sigh.

"But I was wrong. I can't stop him. I can't do this. I'm not like Barry, I'm not The Flash."

"Of course, you are," Linda said, "Barry left the mantle to you. And you've done amazing work."

"No, I haven't. I'm not worthy to wear the mask. Not after today."  
"He quickly used his speed to get dressed back into his average cloths and place the suit on the mantle.  
"I'm done. The Flash died with Barry, I was a fool to make everyone think otherwise."

"Wally-"

"Wally quickly sped out of the cortex, leaving everyone alone with what had just transpired. Sean could only watch as his speed trail vanished through the halls.  
"…What do we do now? Central City needs The Flash," Cisco said, "We have to get Wally back."

"Yeah, we do," Sean said, "But until then …" he approached the desk, "You need someone to help protect the city. I'm not going anywhere until Wally gets back in the game."  
Linda smiled, placing a hand on Sean's with a tear down her face, "Thank you."

He nodded, sighing and putting his hands on his hips, "So, what do we do first?"

 **The Bolt**

Olive spun in her chair, a pen in her hands. She still had no way of finding out where Sean had gone, and that scared her a lot. He just vanished into thin air, doing what he always has; saving people. Perhaps she had thought wrong of trying to take that away from him. And now Alter City was without their hero. There must be something that she could have done.  
The wind began to pick up quickly, as papers started flying. Olive stood and let her hands glow, ready to attack whatever she felt was coming. Out of the floor appeared a portal of gold, and a figure floated out of it. It was a man, dressed in blue cloth and golden armor. A yellow cape hung from his back, and a golden helmet covered his face. All she could see of it was through the holes for his eyes. His hands were glowing with some type of rune, floating there.

"…Who are you?!" Olive said, feeling shocked and confused.

The figure set his feet onto the ground and approached Olive. His height towered over her, so he had to lean down. His helmet was only inches from her face.  
"Are you Olive Camellia?" He asked. His voice sounded as though there was more than one man speaking at once.

"…y-yes."

He stood straight, crossing his arms.

"My name is Doctor Fate. I am here to discuss the situation with Sean White."

 **Next time: The Bolt Episode 16:**

 **"** **Fate Catches Everyone"**

 _Written by TimeLord 2024_

 _I do not own DC Comics or any of it's extended universes. This includes the CW shows ARROW, THE FLASH, SUPERGIRL, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, AND BLACK LIGHTNING_

 _I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR FATE_

 _All original characters created by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	16. Episode 16: Fate Catches Everyone

The Bolt Episode 16 Fate Catches Everyone

 _EARTH 47_

The orange blur rushed down the streets with his streak trailing behind him. The people of the city stared in confusion, as this was not a blur they recognized. He had done a lot of running that day, trying to memorize the layout of the city he now rested in. This city wasn't his home, in fact this entire world wasn't either. But for now, he was in a situation where he needed to treat it like it was. With their city's hero resigned, he was all they had right now.  
Bullets flew through the air, hitting the edges of the police car. The officers hid behind the vehicles, unable to move up toward the shooters. The criminals held guns in one hand, and bags of money and jewels in the other. Behind them was the bank, with people now rushing out trying to avoid the gun-fire.  
"Where's The Flash?!" one officer asked, "Shouldn't he be here by now?!"

"I don't know!" Another answered, firing off a few shots.

Coming to their rescue was the orange blur, rushing onto the scene and catching the bullets that flew. In seeing him, everyone lowered their guns and stared.

"Finally! About time Flash!" An officer shouted.

He stopped moving and dropped the bullets at his feet. It wasn't The Flash, but someone else. His orange and grey attire were rather different than what the officers usually would recognize.

"Hey, who are you supposed to be?" The officer asked.  
The Bolt didn't bother to turn around, wanting to keep his eyes on the criminals, "Well you wanted a pair of fast feet. Sorry they weren't wearing the right boots."

As the criminals lifted their weapons, Bolt entered speed-time and ran over at them. He took each of their guns from them one by one and swept each of their feet into the air. As they fell, Bolt rushed to the officers and grabbed a few pairs of handcuffs from their belts. Once he had enough, he made his way back to the criminals, just as his trail started to move with him. Handcuffing each of them in mid-air, he moved out of the way and stood with his arms crossed as time returned to normal speed for him. The criminals fell to the ground with their wrists already cuffed.  
The officers moved in to arrest them. One stopped and stared at The Bolt.

"You the new Kid-Flash or something?" He asked.

Bolt chuckled, "Or something."

" _Sean,"_ Cisco's voice rang on his comms, " _There's another fire about three blocks from you. Get moving."_

With that he sped away, creating a streak mark in the form of two thunder bolts.

 **The Bolt**

 _EARTH 1_

Olive stared in utter shock at the figure standing before her. He wore some kind of cape that reached the floor. His chest, arms and legs were covered in golden armor, while the rest of his body was some sort of blue cloth. On his head was a helmet that covered his whole body; the only thing she could see were his eyes in the holes he saw through. Who was he? Was he a meta-human? How else can you explain how he managed to just appear out of the floor.

"So …Doctor Fate was it?" She started, "Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

She would have attacked, but she didn't think he was here to hurt her.

"I came in light of what transpired with Sean White," he said. His voice sounded as though two men were talking at the same time, "The speedster had tampered with dimensional energy and thrusted himself through the multi-verse."  
"The Multi-Verse?" She questioned, "That's not actually real, is it?"

"It is. Sean White has been sent to another universe, and he must be retrieved."

Olive leaned against the table, taking it all in, "How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you."

"Perhaps. However, I know _you_ rather well. You are Olive Camillia, meta-human with energy projection abilities. You grew up in central city before coming here-"

Olive stopped him, "Facts and figures aren't going to convince me. Anyone can get those."

Doctor Fate took a step closer to her, "You must allow me to help you locate Sean White. His fate is tied with yours, so you can assist me in tracking his signature through the multiverse. But this will only work if you allow it. Do you wish to find him?"  
Olive took a moment to think about this. It was hard for her to trust this stranger, but he was offering something big. Could he really find out where Sean had gone? If he could, she should hear him out. And if he turns against her, she won't hesitate to attack.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" She asked.

Doctor Fate placed a hand on her forehead. His eyes glowed a golden color, as he chanted in a language she couldn't recognize. He held out his other hand and pointed it at the wall, where a portal suddenly appeared in a rotating circle.  
"The string of fate that ties you has linked us a way to him. Now, we must go."

Doctor Fate took her hand and led her through the portal, as she questioned what she was getting herself into.

 _EARTH 47_

Wally leaned over the rails of the building roof. He stared down at the city below as win blew into his face. He was watching as a white streak made its way over through the streets, getting closer each second. Normally, he would be the one running around and helping people. But he's given that up now; he didn't feel he was worth it. He's tried to stop Speed-Demon, his arch enemy, and his brother. But he was never fast enough. After all, he wasn't the original Flash.

The Bolt sped onto the roof of the building, letting his arms swing to his side to shake out the momentum. He took a deep breath and turned to Wally, who didn't even bother looking at him.

"Wally, come on," he started, "You gotta get back in the game."

Wally turned around finally, crossing his arms, "I can't. I don't deserve the mask."

"Wally why are you so scared? Barry left this to you, he trusted you to do this."

"Well he trusted wrong. He should have left this to Jesse Quick, or Jay Garrick, or his grandson Bart."

"He has a grandson?"

Wally sighed, "Time travel stuff, it's complicated. My point is I'm not The Flash. You know, when I first started out as Kid Flash, I wanted so badly to show him up. I couldn't even phase right away because I was so slow. I wanted to prove that I was better than him, all the time. But I know now that I'll never be better. I'll never be fast enough."

"Don't say that-"

"He sacrificed himself!" Wally shouted, "He sacrificed himself to save everyone. The earth was being threatened by an anti-matter cannon, and no I'm not going into detail. But Barry ran in a vortex to absorb the energy. In the process, he died. I could have helped and maybe we could have done something together, but I couldn't."  
Bolt sighed, taking off his mask and tucking it into his belt, "I know you're feeling a lot of regret, and I'm sorry for what happened. But you're still here, you still have the ability to help people. And you were doing great. Don't let Speed-Demon take that away from you."  
"I'm not fast enough to stop him, Sean."  
"That doesn't mean you should give up. My Barry is fighting a guy named Savitar, who is way faster than him apparently. But that hasn't stopped him. He's still fighting despite what's against him."

"…That definitely sounds like Barry," Wally said, "And I'm not him."

Wally sped off the roof and onto the street, leaving Bolt alone. Wally was in a difficult state right now, and there wasn't much Sean could do except to keep talking to him. He was The Flash, whether he realized it or not.

" _Sean!"_ Cisco said," We're _getting some freaky readings coming from near you."  
_ Sean looked to the street below after hearing a series of car alarms. There was some sort of golden portal opening up in front of the cars, causing them to crash.  
"I see it," He said, putting on his mask and speeding down the building.

With his mask tight around his head, Bolt kept his guard up as the portal opened, a figure was beginning to step through.  
"I don't know who you are," Bolt started, "But appearing out of nowhere is quite rude. I'm gonna have to ask you to …"

Olive stepped through the portal, looking somewhat dizzy as a result of the trip. She took a moment to look around and see where she was, before her eyes landed on The Bolt. She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
"…Give me a big hug," He finished, speeding over to her and hugging her tight, swinging her around in a circle of joy.  
She laughed, hugging him back tightly, "I can't believe it! I thought I lost you!"

He put her down, lifting his mask enough to give her a kiss, "I'm so sorry, Olive. We argued before and I was being a jerk."

"Shut up," She said, kissing him back passionately.  
When the kiss broke, he pulled his mask back down, "Olive, how did you know I was here?"

"I had a little help from a stranger."

To further answer his question, another figure walked through the portal, his cape flowing in the wind. Doctor fate stood tall in front of the portal, waving his hand to make it disappear.  
"Greetings," he said, "I am Doctor Fate. A mastered sorcerer entrusted to protect the strings of fate from harm. I sensed your trip through the multi-verse and wished to remedy what had occurred."  
Bolt looked at the tall figure, almost intimidated. He had never heard of him before; the way he carried himself was strange.  
"Well …thank you," He said, holding his hand out, "My name is The Bolt. Don't know if you know who I am but I appreciate you rescuing me."  
"I came to remedy," He said, "This is no rescue, Sean White."

Doctor Fate thrusted his hands forward, and a massive surge of golden light shot at Bolt, sending him skidding a few yards down the street. Olive jumped in surprise, running in front of the sorcerer.  
"What are you doing?! I thought you wanted to help!"

"I _am_ helping," He said, waving his hand and suddenly sending her flying to the side. Doctor Fate levitated into the air and moved toward Bolt, "You tampered with one too many cosmic elements. Your multiverse jump was unsafe and uncontrolled, and you disrupted the structure of the walls between. Thankfully, they have self-repaired now and no further risk is at hand."

Bolt stood up, holding his side, "Then why attack me?!"

"I must ensure that you never do such an act again. I will not kill you, as your fate is tied to Olive Camellia. However," he blasts Bolt again, keeping him down, "I can take away the means. I am going to take away your speed, _Bolt._ And you will never run fast enough to break the dimensional barrier again."

Bolt tried to stand up but found that he had been warn down. Before Doctor fate could get closer, Olive got between them and held her hands up in preparation to fight.  
"Doctor fate, don't make me hurt you," She said.

"The Bolt must have his speed removed for the sake of the multiverse."

"You'll have to go through me first, Fate."

With no hesitation, Doctor Fate shot a beam of light at her, which she retaliated with her own stream of power. The two energies collided and pushed back on one another. Olives feet skidded against the street, while Doctor fate hovered in the air. The two streams then broke, putting Olive on the ground.

"Your power is weak to mine," Said Fate.

Gritting her teeth, Olive flew into the air and tackled Doctor fate. The two went flying through a building, crashing through the glass windows. Meanwhile, Bolt managed to climb back to his feet, putting a finger to his comm.  
"Cisco! I need a pickup! Quick!"

" _On it!"_

Olive and Fate came back out of the building, and Olive slammed her back onto the ground as Fate floated high above them. Bolt helped Olive to her feet and backed up as Fate drew closer.  
"Your fate is not in this world. This must be remedied!"

"Sure, but another day," Bolt said, "Cisco, now!"

Suddenly a portal opened behind the two young heroes, and Cisco came jumping out. He quickly grabbed the two heroes and pulled them through just as the portal closed again.  
Doctor fate rested his feet on the ground, looking at the empty spot curiously.

….

The three of them reappeared in the S.T.A.R. Labs cortex with a small thud. The rested on the ground as they processed what had happened. Bolt sat down with his hand resting on the desk, as he pulled his mask off and let it fall to the ground. Olive got onto her knees as she looked around the area, then to Cisco with a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks a bunch, Cisco," She said, as all three of them got to their feet.

"No problem," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"What?" She questioned, "Cisco, we're friends-"

"Actually," Sean got between them, "There's some stuff we should probably explain."

"Let me guess, the multiverse."

"…Yes, how did you-"

"Doctor Fate was talking about it."

Cisco's attention perked, "I hate it when they name themselves," Cisco made his way to the computer and started typing, looking over the footage of the street they ere just at, "A doctor? Strange, looks more like a wizard."

"He appeared to me," Olive said, "I was desperate and out of options. I honestly don't know anything about him."

"Oh!" Cisco shouted, putting up images and info on the big screens, "Turns out there are myths of a Doctor Fate on our world too."

Sean and Olive turned to the screens; it showed images of Doctor Fate with articles dating back a century.

"There's a lot of articles dating back to the 20's that are tagged with the name 'Nabu the Wise'. The helmet he wears is said to have a soul inside it, which binds with the host who wears it. The helmet basically possesses them and give them magical powers."

"We're dealing with magic now?" Sean complained, "I thought magic was a Star City thing."

"Well now it's our problem too."

"He said I disrupted cosmic elements."

"You did. Apparently, you cracked the walls of the multiverse with your unstable dimension jump. I guess Doctor fate sees you as a threat to the multiverse's stability and wants to remove the problem."

Sean paced around the room, "You think he can actually remove my speed?"

"Probably, that would be my guess anyway. He seemed pretty serious about it, and magic is pretty unpredictable."

The young speedster sighed, walking over to Olive and giving her a hug. She hugged back gently, letting out a sigh of her own, "Sorry Sean. I didn't mean to sick Merlin the Wizard on you."

He chuckled, "It's ok. I'll just stab him with Excalibur."

Linda walked into the room just as Sean let Olive go. She looked at Olive with a questioning look, but not too much concern in seeing Cisco's casual look regarding her.  
"Hey, Linda," Sean said, "Sorry, this is Olive. She's from Earth 1 like me."

"Oh!" Linda said, walking over and shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Olive greeted, "You guys don't happen to have a big belly burger on this earth, do you?"

Linda grinned, "It's a constant in the multiverse."

Sighing, Sean walked over to Cisco and put a hand on his shoulder, "While they chat, can we talk in the hallway?"

He nodded and followed him out of the cortex. The hallway was dimly lit with it being daytime. It served only as a transportation between rooms, so decoration was not a priority to them. Cisco knew this hallway well, as it was like a place for them to think and just talk whenever they wanted to be alone. It became known as 'the hall of talks' with how often they used it.

"Cisco," Sean said, "With this Doctor Fate guy PLUS Speed Demon, we gotta work harder to get Wally back. I'm just one guy so I don't think I'm fast enough to deal with them both."

"I know, man, I know," Cisco said, "But he's always been really stubborn. We have to make him WANT to come back. I just can't figure out how to do it."

"There must be something we can say, someone we can get to talk to him?"

Cisco snapped his fingers, pointing up, "I may have an idea but it's evil and cruel and may break his speedster heart."

Sean looked at him puzzled, until he worked out who he was referring too, "No. No! We aren't doing that!"

"Why not? He's alive on your world! He could-"

"Because he's probably busy right now, and that would scar Wally! No, we do this on our own; resources from this world only."

Cisco scoffed, then sighed, "Ok, fine. So, what do we do?"

Sean leaned against the wall, kicking his feet quickly on the ground, "We have to show him the reason he became a hero in the first place. We have to remind him that this is more than just 'being The Flash.'"

This was going to be tough for them. Wally seemed determined to hang up the cowl for good. The reason he started in the first place was to just be a hero, he just wanted to help people. But now he only ever thinks about being like Barry; he's setting the bar higher than he can jump. He's set himself up to tear himself down.

"Why don't you talk to his dad, Joe? Maybe he can give you some advice," Cisco said.

"Didn't he and Daniel not get along?"

"Yeah. They saw things very differently. And apparently Daniel was always temperamental."

Sean sighed, rubbing his face, "It's kind of funny. My adoptive parents had a son named Daniel White once. I feel like this is 'fate' for a lack of a better word."

"Well I doubt that this Daniel is THAT Daniels doppelganger."

"Why?"

"Well you know. You're …and he's well …skin …?"

"Oh, come on Cisco," he scolded, "Look, I'm gonna go and see Joe. Where does he live?"

…

Sean sped to the front door of the suburb house. Dressed casually, he hesitated to knock on the door. He heard of Joe West on his earth as a good guy, so he hoped that this version wasn't a jerk or something, that would put a damper on things. But either way, he needed advice with Wally. He had to try and get him back in the suit; being the Flash is what Wally was meant for, he can feel it.

Finally, Sean knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Sean entered the house carefully, looking around the room. There was immediately a set of stairs leading upstairs. To his left was the living room that connected with the dining room. It was very nice, if not old and nostalgic. He walked in and closed the door gently, looking to the man in the living room. He sat in a wheelchair, pointed at the TV currently set to the sports channel. He turned to great Sean with a smile.  
"Cisco said you'd be coming," Joe said, using the remote to turn down the volume of the TV, "Come on, sit down."

Not wanting to be rude, Sean walked over to the couch and sat down near him examining the man. His similar skin color told him he was Wally's father, and he wore a white shirt with a black tie and pants. His legs looked a little thin, or course that made sense. He likely hasn't used them for a long time. He wanted to avoid the topic unless it came up in conversation.

"I'm Sean," He greeted, "Cisco said that I could talk to you about Wally."

"Yeah, he didn't give me much to go on. What's going on with him?"

Sean locked his fingers together, "Wally is pretty upset with himself. He's hanged up the cowl, says he's done being The Flash."

Joe took a moment to process this and rubbed his temples, "Oh boy," He said, "Wally has been kind of emotional since …well you know about the old Flash right?"

"Yeah, I know all about that, sir. I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to talk him back into the suit. Central City needs The Flash."

"And Wally's convinced it can't be him," Joe finished, "He always wanted to show up the old Flash."

"You mean Barry?"

"Yeah, I mean Barry. It was always a kind of competition to him. He wanted to prove he was better. Then that all changed when Barry gave his life."

"You and Barry …were you close?"

Joe laughed, "Yeah, yeah we were. I adopted Barry when his mother died, and his father was sent to prison. It was always the four of us. Me, Iris, Barry and …"

"And Daniel?"

Joe went silent for a moment, as if memories had filled his mind so suddenly, "And Daniel. But he ran away from home when he was a late teen, after he did …this," he gestures to his legs, "Daniel was always temperamental, and emotional. I tried to talk to him, but he just wouldn't listen."

"Wally feels responsible for what happened to him, with the speed force battery."

"Wally came into my life about 2 years ago. I didn't even realize he existed because his mother never told me. Wally looked so much like Daniel when I first saw him, I thought 'why is this happening?' But wally is so different. He's a good kid. He just needs to be reminded of that."

"So, what do I say to him?"

Joe grabbed the wheels of his wheel chair and started moving himself around. He made his way to a cabinet on the other side of the room, where he pulled something out of it. In his hands was a small toy car designed after a classic racecar from the 60's. Joe then wheeled back to Sean and carefully handed him the object. It was old and rusted, but still in usable shape.

"Here, give him this," Joe said, placing it gently into Sean's hand, then grabbing his other one and wrapping it around the car. Sean's hands now sealed and protected the small toy, "His mother gave this to him when he was very young. She was a big reason that he kept putting on the mask; she was something to fight for. She always taught him to be a good person. Give this back to him and remind him why The Flash isn't one man."

He nodded, holding the toy car close to him and carefully putting it in the pocket of his jacket, "I'll make sure to give it to him. Thank you, Joe."

With a nod of appreciation, Sean zoomed out of the house, the door slamming from the gust of wind. Joe was left alone in the house with the quiet game of football playing on the television.

…

He didn't bother putting on his suit as he ran through the city. He'd be running too fast for anyone to see him anyway. Besides, he didn't live on this earth, so there would be no worries about revealing his identity. Then again, if Cisco has a doppelganger, doesn't he have one as well? If he does, did he go through the same thing with his amnesia? And if he didn't would he be able to find out who he used to be by finding his doppelganger? He always asks himself complex questions when he ran; it always makes him think about things. Though right now may not be the best time for that, right now he needed to find Wally.

An extra set of sparks sounded next to him. He turned to his left and saw a terrifying sight; Speed Demon himself was running parallel to Sean, giving him a sinister look.  
"Look what I fooouuund!" he shouted, grabbing Sean and bringing them both to a halt. He then slammed Sean's back into the nearest wall and pinned his neck with his elbow.  
"How did you even-" Sean gasped.

"I could smell your speed-force from a mile away!" Said Speed Demon, "You WREAK of it! So unique! So different!" he opened his claws, "And all of it mine!"

Sean pushed his elbow off, "Daniel!"

Speed Demon froze, genuinely surprised that he knew his true name, "I know your name, Daniel West," Sean said, "You don't need to do this."

His sinister look returned, "Oh, but I do. I need speed. I need MORE SPEED!"

"Why?!"

"Not fast enough! Not fast enough yet! Need more!"

Not wanting to put himself at risk anymore, Sean sped away from Speed Demon. The evil speedster quickly followed behind him. Their streaks of lightning roared through the streets. Cisco and Linda weren't kidding about his speed; Sean found him catching up rather quickly. He could feel his anger and rage filled essence coming from him. In an attempt to lose him, Sean ran up the side of a building, then used his momentum to jump across into the air. His movement carried him across to the building parallel to him. He quickly phased through the window as not to break it, then rolled onto his feet. All around him were people trying to work I cubicles, and in seeing Sean they got up and stared.  
Getting to one knee, he watched as Speed Demon came crashing through the window without a second thought. Soon as he landed, everyone on the floor started evacuating as quickly as they could.  
"I'll take your speed you _pest!_ " Shouted Demon.

Demon sped over to Sean and threw a hook punch, which he quickly managed to duck under. In response Sean punched Demon in the gut, catching him off guard. They began to move at superspeed, their lightning trails spreading all over the large room. They found themselves running on the walls and ceiling to try and take each other down. Finally, Sean ended up on his back just as Demon tried kicking him. Sean then phased through the floor and avoided his foot.  
"Don't be a coward!" Said Demon.  
Sean quickly sped back through the floor and kicked Demon in the back, knocking him down.

With the opportunity at hand, Sean sped out of the building. When Demon got up, the young speedster was long gone.

…

He quickly sped back into the cortex, feeling very out of breath. Olive quickly caught him in her arms having seen him coming. Even Cisco stood from his seat to make sure that he was ok. Wiping the sweat from his head, Sean finally spoke, "So, I just had a run in with Speed Demon."

"You what?!" Cisco said abruptly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I managed to lose him thankfully. But he's fast. Like …really fast," Sean grabbed a seat and sat down, "I can't fight him on my own. We need Wally."

"Linda went to talk to him," said Cisco, "We're hoping she can do something."

"I should probably check in with them," Sean sighed, "Soon as I feel like moving again …phew."

Olive gave Cisco a strange loo, and he quickly got the message. Holding his hands up in surrender, he left the room without a single word.  
When Sean took notice, he raised an eyebrow, "Am I in some kind of trouble?"  
"No, no. I just want to talk," She said, sitting down in the seat next to him, "Why are you taking so much on?"

"Olive, it's because I can't just leave them to their own devices."

"I know but-"

"Listen," he interrupted, "I know that you worry about me. I know I can't be a superhero forever. Someday, I may quit and live my life. But right now, my life consists of a few things. My parents, The Bolt, and you. And I'm ok with that. If I keep thinking about the future, I'll never see what's right in front of me. That's a problem Barry is having right now. He's thinking so much about some future prophesized event that he can't focus on the present. I want the present. I want my family. I want _you."_

Olive turned red.

"THAT is not what I meant and you know it stop we are 16 Camellia!"  
She suddenly busted out laughing, and Sean joined her in the fit of comedy.

"Ok, ok, you win," She said, "But next time you go out there, take me with you."

"Will do," he said with a smile.

…

Central City had a racetrack in a smaller part of the city. Wally loved going there all the time, usually when he needed to take the time and think. He would run around the track when it was closed and sit on the bleachers to rest. And recently he seemed to have been doing so much sulking. It worried everyone, especially the people that he cared about most. He didn't even acknowledge when Linda had walked into the stadium. She made her way up the bleachers and sat next to her husband, looking over him with an expression of worry.  
"Wally," She said, trying to steal his attention, "Wally we should talk."

"No talk ever goes well after that sentence," Wally joked.

"I'm being serious. Central City needs The Flash-"

"And it has one," he interrupted, "Sean- The Bolt has been doing a fine enough job."

"Except it's NOT his job!" She scolded, "But he's still doing it because he feels as though it's right. THAT used to be YOU."

He turned his body to her, finally looking her in the eye, "Linda, I can't beat Daniel. He's way faster than me! There is nothing that I can do-!"

"Barry went up against faster enemies!" She said, "Eobard Thawne? Hunter Zolemon? Edward Claris? Even his own future self! But he managed to beat them all because he didn't give up! So, you can't either," She sighed, "Do you remember when you first told me you were The Flash?"

"You hated me at first. You kept accusing me of collateral damage."

"But eventually I learned to love you. I learned to trust in you and what you do. You know that Barry would want you to keep running, no matter what happens."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! I knew Barry too you know!"

Silence fell between them. Both tried to think of something to say but kept coming up with nothing. Barry's death was actually something not always discussed in detail. It was a very difficult event for everyone to deal with. And it seems that not everyone was able to move on.

"Bolt needs your help," Linda continued, "Not only is Speed Demon an issue, but apparently now we're dealing with a sorcerer."

"Like Constantine?"

"No, this guy is a lot more powerful, and he's threatening to take away his speed. He can't fight the threats against the city on his own. He's only a kid. He needs help, Wally. He needs The Flash."

Wally sat there in thought, suddenly feeling guilty. Of course, he wished he could do something to help out. But he didn't think that he was even capable anymore, and it was tearing him up.

"Just take some time and think about it, ok?"

Linda got up from the seat and started walking down the bleachers. Wally watched as she disappeared from the track and left him all on his own. He just suddenly felt so angry; he had to get on his feet. Quickly he sped off the bleachers and onto the track, and he started running around it. He created a ring of yellow lightning that shifted up and down with his movement. He kept pushing himself more and more, wanting to go faster. Faster that Speed-Demon. Faster than Barry.

And then he came to a stop, gasping for air. Not from physical exhaustion, but emotional. And in that moment of exhaustion he screamed into the air as loud as he could before he fell to his knees.  
He began to remember that day, and it pained him to do so.

 _1 year and 6 months earlier_

 _The massive ship hung in the sky, nearly blocking out all the sunlight below. The city of Metropolis was devastated with destruction. Entire block of the city was wiped out and crumbled. Though most of the populous had evacuated, there were still a number of people inside running for their lives. From the massive ship, a cannon appeared and pointed itself at what was left of the city. Heroes were on the ground left and right, trying to stand on their feet.  
The Flash, dressed in red and yellow, sped onto the scene. He was wounded; his lip was bleeding quite a bit. Looking up at the large ship, he felt worried. Even if he evacuated the rest of the city, that cannon was powerful enough to destroy the earth itself. He needed to think, and fast.  
he heard a groaning coming from the street. Looking over to a pile or rubble, he saw a green quiver laying on the ground. Quickly he sped over and forced the rubble off of him. Green Arrow was laying there in pain, but still alive. Flash helped him to his feet and brushed him off, "Hey, Oliver! Are you alright?"_

 _Green Arrow coughed from the dust that came from the rubble, "I've been better, Barry. We need to stop that cannon. Is Supergirl still in action?"_

 _"No, Metallo knocked her out. Superman too."_

" _Dammit!" Arrow shouted, turning away in thought, "We're running out of options. The Anti-Monitor isn't going to go peacefully."_

 _Arrow suddenly turned to Flash, an idea in mind, "Barry, what if you ran back in time?"_

" _No."_

" _Prevent this from happening!"_

" _I can't, Ollie! Whenever I mess with time, something worse happens than what I'm preventing. I'm done with time travel, especially after FlashPoint."_

" _Well then what else can we do?!"_

 _Flash began to pace, feeling a wave of panic come over him. That cannon was going to fire, and they needed to do something to stop it. They couldn't get onto the ship, so they had to do something down here. If they could someone divert the blast somewhere else, maybe …_

 _An idea came to mind, and it scared him greatly. But he knew that it had to be done, no matter what. There was no one else. Both Kryptonians were out of commission. And if anyone else were to take part, they would suffer the same way.  
Flash turned to Arrow with a look of regret, and sorrow, "Oliver," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, for being my friend."_

 _Without letting him respond, Flash sped away. He had one place to go before this happened._

 _Flash sped into his childhood home, where three people were cowering in worry. Joe sat in his wheelchair, not bothering to try getting up when Flash entered. Wally jumped to his feet, already dressed in his Kid Flash uniform, consisting of a yellow top and red bottom. And the third was a woman with dark skin and dark brown hair going to her shoulders. She looked at her husband with worry, wondering why he was here and not on the street.  
"Iris," Flash said, taking off his mask and giving his wife a hug._

" _What's going on out there?" Iris asked._

" _It's pretty bad. Kara and Clark are out of commission. Oliver is on the street level helping civilians. Jefferson and his daughters are helping people evacuate but …It's so much."_

 _Barry turned to Wally, "Wally, I need you to get all the people in the city out as fast as you can. Help Jefferson get them out."_

" _On it," Said Wally, then he sped out the door._

 _Iris and Joe looked at Barry, seeing the expression he had on his face. It was an expression of fear and worry. It was as if a horrible weight had suddenly been placed on his mind.  
"Barry, what's wrong?" Iris asked._

 _Barry didn't answer her, instead he gave her a kiss and held her cheeks, "I love you, Iris. I always have, ever since we were young. The first time we connected, remember that? I cried on your lap, as you comforted me about my mother's death. It took me so long to finally accept it."_

 _Iris began crying, "Barry, why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"_

 _He made his way over to Joe, and put a hand on his knee, "I'm so sorry for everything that happened with Daniel. But I want you to know that you were a wonderful father to me. Don't ever forget that …"_

 _He stood back up and looked between his family members with a look of sadness, but with the mask of a smile, "I love you. Both of you."_

 _With that he was gone; his lightning trailed through the door and slammed it shut. Iris shouted to him, but she received no response._

 _The Flash sped through the streets, coming to a massive crater. It was nearly direct to where the cannon as going to fire. Flash clenched his fists and wiped the tears from his eyes, taking several deep breaths._

"Barry!" _Cisco said over coms, "_ Iris is panicking, what are you planning on doing?!"

" _Cisco, patch me in to everyone on com."_

 _With a short beep, he now had his whole team listening through his mask._

" _I was once told that the lightning bolt that gave me my powers didn't strike me, but that it chose me," he started, "And ever since, I've continued to figure out why. And I had help from the friends I had made. The mentors who guided me, and the people I loved. People like all of you, who fought to protect people by my side for so many years. Vandal Savage, The Dominators, Earth X, now this. I've been running for so long, long before I got my powers. But now it's time for my race to end. So, thank you …thank you all for being here. For being in my life," he smiled, crying again, "I love you all. Now run, just …run."_

 _Lightning sparked through his eyes. Quickly he started running in a massive circle. Voices sounded and shouted from the com but Flash ignored them. The cannon charged fully as it floated in the air. Without any preparation, it fired immediately._

 _Flash's speed-force streak turned into a funnel of lightning and energy that caught the beam in its tracks. It was hanging just above the ground, being pushed back by Flash's raw speed. The energy started cyphering off into the scarlet speedster, causing him to fumble. The energy was trying to push him away, but still he kept running as he felt himself begin to burn up. The pain as horrible and excruciating, but still he ran faster._

"Barry!" _Said Oliver through the coms, "_ Stop! You'll die! There's no hope!" _  
"Th-There's hope," he coughed, "There is always hope!"_

 _He felt himself fatigue, as his skin began to peel away into energy._

" _Time to save the world! Time …back in time …Do what you have to …We must save the world!"_

 _He became transparent in his own suit._

" _We must save the world …"_

 _Barry faded away into dust, and his suit slammed into the rubble left behind. The laser from the cannon deteriorated, and the remaining energy went flying back at the ship. It shot straight through the metal of the flying castle and sliced it straight in half. The two pieces went crashing into the ocean, as smoke and fire fell from the sky._

 _It was over._

 _He is gone now, this Flash. Barry Allen is gone, saving more than one universe from more than certain doom. He has died fighting for what he believed in, and thus he died without regret._

 _Wally sped onto the scene, looking over the rubble of what remained from the cannon._

" _Barry!" he shouted, looking around for him, "Barry!"_

 _The color from his face drained when he saw what rested on the ground. Two items, the first was a golden ring with a lightning bolt symbol. And beside it was Barry's suit, the suit of the scarlet speedster. Wally fell to his knees and held it, tears forming in his eyes and falling onto the suits emblem. He screamed into the sky knowing that his mentor, and close friend, was gone from this world._

 _ **Present day**_

His hands rested on his knees as his recollection ended. It was as if he was reliving the pain all over again. Wiping the tears from his face, he stood up as another young speedster appeared behind him.  
"Wally," Said Sean as their eyes locked, "I heard Linda was gonna talk to you."

"Yeah, she did," Said Wally, "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching you run," Sean said, "I do that too, run angry. Helps me vent when I need to."

"Sean," Wally scolded, "You weren't there that day. The day Anti-Monitor invaded, and Barry sacrificed himself. He was The Flash, I'm not."

"Wally, that's enough," He retorted, "The Flash is not a single person. It's an idea, it's a feeling. It's anyone who bears the symbol and uses their power to do good. Jesse Quick, Jay Garrick, Bart Allen. All of them are a Flash. That includes you whether you like it or not. It's not about who's faster or stronger. It's about who uses their gifts to do some good. And most of all, what matters is what or who you're fighting for," Sean reached into his pocket, and pulled out the toy race car, "I think you've lost sight of who you used to fight for."  
Wally slowly reached for the toy car and plucked it from Sean's palm. He held it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. How long has it been since he's held this? Well over a year? Where did Sean even get this, he wondered.  
"I payed a visit to your dad," Sean continued, "He's torn up about Barry too. Everyone is. But you all have each other, isn't that enough of a reason to keep fighting?"

Wally wiped tears that began to fall from his face and smiled. He truly forgot about the purpose behind the mask. He let himself become blinded by what he thinks he should be, that he neglected what he wanted to be.

He wanted to be The Flash.

Suddenly from the ground, a golden portal appeared. Doctor Fate elevated from the mythical spot and pointed at the two speedsters. Wally and Sean took a defensive position the moment that they saw the sorcerer.

"Sean White, you have broken the laws of space and must be punished thoroughly," He said, "Surrender your sped and you will quietly be returned to your world."

Wally stood in front of Sean, clenching his fists, "You'll have to go through me first."

"Wally West," he said, "Successor to the Barry Allen of Earth 47. You must step aside and allow me to do business with The Bolt."

"This isn't what I would call business. You want Sean, go through me first."

Doctor Fate was silent for a moment, until his eyes glowed violently, "Very well."

"Run, Wally," Said Sean, "Run!"

The heroes took off at blinding speed at Doctor Fate flew after them.

Two streaks of lightning roared through the streets. Windows broke and car alarms sounded as they sped by, running as fast as they can. To their surprise, the sorcerer kept up very well. His speed in flight was fascinating as he hovered 2 stories above them. Sean turned his head to look at Fate, then turned to Wally who ran beside him, "It's me he wants. I'm going to lure him through the city and keep him busy. Keep track of us, and sneak attack him when you can."

Wally nodded just as Sean made a sharp left turn, and Doctor Fate followed him like a cat to a dotted light.

Sean raced up several buildings and leapt off their surfaces, keeping himself elevated as much as he could to throw off Doctor Fates flight pattern. Fate found himself slowing down, having to ascend and descend rapidly to keep up with Sean. While Sean can alternate directions quickly, it seemed this Doctor fate could only propel himself in different directions. Sean threw several lightning bolts each time he leapt from a building, causing Fate to either dodge or create a shield of magic. Either way, he needed to cease motion to do so. With Fate slowed down, Wally came up to the building behind him, and used his lightning trail to throw lightning at him. It struck him right in the back, sending him crashing down to the street below.

Sean met up with Wally atop the building he stood. They looked down over the edge at Fate, who was just getting to his feet.

"Nice shot," Said Sean.

"Thanks. Barry taught me that move."

Abruptly, Fate appeared behind them, cornering them at the edge. With a concussion blast, the two speedsters found themselves falling toward the concrete street. Sean leaned himself to the buildings wall and connected his feet, controlling his momentum and running right onto the street and away from the building. Meanwhile, Wally rotated his arms at superspeed to slow his decent. As soon as he touched the ground, he sped after Sean while Fate flew after them.

"We aren't gonna beat him like this!" Wally said, catching up to Sean, "We can wail on him but he keeps getting up!"

"I can see that!" Sean replied, "Throwing his motion off seemed to work! But we need a new plan of attack!"

"What do we know about him?!"

"What we know is that under that helmet there's a person. The helmet is magic and possess them. That must mean it's where all his power comes from. If we can remove the helmet, maybe we can stop him!"

"Ok. 'Defying Fate' take two!"

"Roger that!"

Sean and Wally split up again, and like habit Fate followed Sean down the road. Sean didn't bother looking back as he zig zagged, creating lightning shaped streaks in the concrete. Fate flew at street level; Sean's lightning streak distracted his line of vision. He nearly flew into cars and buildings having being blinded by the light. He reached out his hand, just being an arm's length away from Sean.

"This ends here!" Fate shouted.

"It sure does," Sean replied, "Now!"

Sean made a sharp turn, and Wally came rushing at Fate. Though he tried to raise a shield, Wally leapt into the air and grabbed Fates helmet. The helmet came clean off and fate was sent flying to the ground. Having lost his powers, the magic armor he wore changed and faded into a simple tux and tie.

Sean grabbed Fate and sped him into an alleyway with Wally, to avoid attention from the public. Wally held the helmet in his grasp, as Fate sat there on his knees.

"You …" Fate began, having only one voice now, "You removed my helmet."

The man under the mask looked to be about 50 or 60 years old, with his hair being more grey than white. He looked exhausted, as if it's been ages since he last removed his magical helmet.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

The man stood on his feet, brushing himself off and slouching slightly.

"My real name is Kent Nelson. I am the current wearer of the helmet of fate."

"This thing?" Wally held up the golden helmet.

"Yes. It's a magical piece created by Nabu. I am an agent of fate, protecting the world from dangers and threats."

"And according to 'Fate', that includes me," Sean scolded, "What happened was an accident."

"It's not my choice. Fate makes his own decisions, and he's decided you are a threat. Soon as I wear that helmet again, he'll go after you. And I'll have to put it back on eventually. It's my duty."

Sean paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

"What if we just lock the helmet up?" Wally suggested.

"You can't!" Kent shouted, "The world needs Doctor Fate!"

Sean stopped, and turned his body to Kent, "Kent, Doctor Fate wanted to remove my speed. How would he have done that?"

Kent turned to him, "He would have cut your connection to your power off. You'd be disconnected."

"So, he could do that to anyone?"

"Yes."

Sean sighed sadly, an idea coming to mind, "I think there's a way we can make a deal."

 **The Bolt**

Wally and Sean walked into the cortex. Cisco and Linda immediately stood up from their seats to greet them.

"Wally, you're here!" Said Linda, hugging Wally tightly.

"Yeah, it took some convincing," Wally said, "But I think I'm ready."

"Good, that's good. I'm proud of you."

"Guys," Sean interrupted, standing beside Olive who gave him a questioned look, "We do have some …neutral news."

As if on cue, Kent Nelson walked into the room, holding his helmet in his hands. Wally and Sean were the only ones not to back up in surprise.

"Is that him?" Cisco asked, "What is he doing here?! Didn't he want to remove your speed?"

"Yes," Sean replied, "We've worked out an alliance."

"How do you know we can trust him?" Linda asked.

"Sean this seems dangerous!" Olive scolded.

"This guy was trying to kill you-"

"Guys!" Sean shouted, silencing the room, "Like I said, we've worked out a deal. He's going to help us stop Speed Demon."

"How?" Cisco asked.

"We're going to work out some kind of trap. Once we do, we're gonna have Kent here take his speed away."

"And what does he get in return?" Olive asked.

Sean moved to the center of the room, where everyone could see him.

"If he successfully helps us," Sean said, "I agreed to willingly give up my speed."

 **Next time:**

 **Episode 17**

" **Calm after the Storm"**

 _Written by TimeLord 2024_

 _I do not own DC Comics or any of its extended universes. This includes the CW shows ARROW, THE FLASH, SUPERGIRL, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, AND BLACK LIGHTNING_

 _I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR FATE_

 _All original characters created by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


	17. Episode 17: Calm before the Storm

The Bolt Episode 17 Calm before the Storm

 _Earth 1_

Rose marched through the hallways of Light-Speed Labs, her fists clenched at her sides. First Sean vanishes, then Olive. The situation was getting complicated and she was becoming more worried every second. So, she looked into what happened that morning with the dimensional rift. The best way to do that was to use the computer Peter used to research it. And what she found was not something she liked. In her anger, she bursts into Peter's office, slamming the door behind her.

"You are unbelievable," She said, marching over to her desk.

"I don't know what you mean," Peter said, looking very puzzled as to why she was so angry.

"Don't lie to me! What you did was selfish and cruel! You endangered innocent lives for what?! An experiment?!"

"What are you-"

"You opened the dimensional rift that Sean had to stop!" She shouted, "I checked your computer, you're the one that fed the rift takions to cause a reaction. You wanted Sean to try and stop it, you KNEW what would happen! Why did you do it?!"

As calmly as he could, Peter stood from his desk and addressed her, "It was to research the dimensional energy of the Multi-Verse."

"The …what?"

"Believe it or not, it's real. And as long as Sean remains in one of these other worlds, I collect data on it and how it works thanks to the sensor in his suit."

She didn't know whether he was messing with her or not. With everything the world has seen, the multi-verse theory isn't too far off.

"You wanted me to be more truthful," he continued, "You're welcome. Sean will find his way home I'm sure. In the meantime, I have work to do."

There was a lot to process in that explanation. Perhaps he was messing with her about the multiverse, but what if he wasn't? If dimensional energy exists, maybe it's not too far off. Either way, Peter deliberately did this, and all for research. Sean, and likely Olive, are lost somewhere. And it's all because of Peter. He doesn't really care about them, not like she did. They were good kids and they didn't deserve this.

She's sick of secrets, so it's time that they finally ended.

 **The Bolt**

 _Earth 47_

Everyone in the cortex stared at Sean, completely baffled. The fact that he would consider making a deal such as this one was unbelievable. Sure, it was selfless, but still unexpected. Olive most of all couldn't believe what she had heard. After the argument he put up about being The Bolt, he was suddenly ready to give everything up? That just didn't seem right to her; The Bolt was who he was, why would he surrender it so easily?

"Sean, you're joking right?" Olive asked, denying the facts, "You can't seriously be considering giving up your speed?"

"I have to," He said, "Doctor Fate has the ability to remove a Meta-Humans powers. If we can trap Daniel, we can remove his speed. In return, I allow Fate to remove mine as well. No fuss."

"Sean!" She shouted, "This is insane! You didn't even do anything wrong! It was all an accident!"

"If it were up to me," Said Kent, reminding everyone he was there, "I would pardon him. Unfortunately, the helmet has a mind of its own. I can't be apart from it forever; eventually it will draw my mind back to it. Sean is making a sacrifice for the greater good."

"Bull crap!" She scolded, catching everyone off guard, "I am not ok with this! There had to be another way! Destroy the helmet for all I care!"

"That will be nearly impossible, miss Camellia," Kent said calmly, "This deal is the best option to avoid any further damage and conflict."

Sean tried to comfort Olive, but she refused him and stormed out of the room. Everyone stood in silence as they waited for the tension to go down. After a minute that felt to stretch forever, Sean finally spoke.

"So, we need to set a trap for Speed Demon. Does anyone have any ideas? Kent?"

"I do, actually," Kent confirmed, "I can create a kinetic energy bubble around him. The harder he attacks, the more energy he'll feed into it. He won't be able to escape. After that it's a matter of the right spell to remove his powers. It will however be up to you and Wallace to lure him into the trap."

"Sounds like a plan. We can finally bring this to an end," Said Wally, "And if we need a lure, I think I know someone who can help with that."

…

Olive sat in the speed lab, her back against the wall farthest from the door. She felt so emotionally confused right now. What was she supposed to feel about this? She understood that Sean was making a sacrifice to stop a bad guy, but this isn't even their world. Maybe that doesn't matter, but what about back home? As Virtue, she can't fight the city all on her own. She may have powers, but she's always had Bolt to back her up in the field. She prayed that he had some kind of backup plan to avoid this but knowing him that it wasn't the case. He fully intended to own up for a mistake that wasn't even his own, how was that fair on any earth?

She lifted her eyes at the sound of footsteps echoing through the room. Linda was making her way over to the teenage girl, her arms crossed, "Hey there, that spot free?" She pointed to the empty spot next to Olive. Nodding, Linda sat next to her.

"What are they talking about in there?" Olive asked.

Linda sighed, holding her knees close to her body, "They are thinking of a way to take away Daniels powers. But I came to see how you were doing?"

Olive scoffed, "I honestly don't know. I can't believe Sean would pull a 180 like this. He's been talking a lot about how The Bolt is who he is, then he turns around and is suddenly ready to give it up?! I mean, he's starting to drive me crazy!"

Her shout of emotion caused the table across the room to suddenly go flying. In a spurt of purple light, it crashed into the wall and broke. Both Linda and Olive recoiled from the damage, looking at each other.

"…Well I can see you are upset," Linda said, "Boys are strange in the way they work. They're like a whole other species sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"Look, I've only known Sean for a few days but he seems like a good person. He's willing to sacrifice a lot to protect people, that probably includes you. You're together, right? It seems like he cares a lot about you."

Olive sighed, "I said I loved him. Over a com when I wasn't sure if he was listening, but I said it in a way where I meant it. I know we're kids, and we have so much more time to experience relationships. But after everything that we've been through, I feel I can really say how much I care about him."

Linda nodded, "I think I get what you're saying. I can't tell you how much I _hated_ The Flash way back in the beginning."

"Really? Aren't you two married?"

"Yeah, now we are. But it was different at the start. I thought Flash was causing more harm than doing good. But then I found out who he was, he made me swear to keep it a secret. And eventually, we got together. When Wally proposed, I was dumbfounded. Because how was he going to be The Flash and still have time for me? So, I started helping him here at S.T.A.R Labs."

"Is this the life you would have chosen otherwise?"

There was a small pause for Linda, as she decided on truth or false, "This life isn't easy. You have to earn those special moments of peace. I hope one day we can put all of this behind us and start a real life. But I know how much it means to Wally to protect the city. That's why I helped convince Wally to keep the mask. Because even if it means more time with me-"

"It means he may not be happy," Olive finished, "I get it. Relationships go two ways."

"They do," Linda smiled, bumping Olives shoulder, "If it still bothers you so much, you can try talking to him."

"'Try' being the keyword. Superheroes are stubborn. Which, technically, includes me."

Smiling, Linda wrapped an arm around Olive sympathetically.

Wally stepped up to the door with a sigh, knocking on it gently and immediately stuffing his hands back in his pockets. He's been so busy with all that's happened that he hadn't seen his family in a few days. They must have been worried about him, especially considering his day-job.

Opening the door, a woman in her late twenties faced him. Her skin matched his; she wore a grey pencil skirt and black heels. She gave him a smile, knowing him well, "Hey Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Iris," He replied, "So, we kind of need your help with something. It's about Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. We may know how to remove his powers and finally stop him. But we need a lure."

Iris sighed, rubbing her left temple, "And then what? Taking his powers away won't change who he is."

"Iris-"

"I'll help, Wally. But you need to realize that jail isn't going to change Daniel."

Of course, Wally knew this to be true, but he didn't care. This was their brother; their own flesh and blood. If he didn't do something, it would almost feel wrong otherwise. It's not just because he's the Flash. It's also because he's Wally West.

"Thank you, Iris," he said, "We have some new friends we should introduce you to before we get started."

"Sure, but dad wanted to talk to you first."

Joe wanted to see him? That's not usually the case unless he's done something wrong, "Ok, head to S.T.A.R. Labs and get acquainted. I'll talk to dad."

Nodding, Iris walked to the car in the driveway, and quickly took off down the road. Wally walked into the house and saw Joe sitting in his wheel chair, staring at the TV. Some soap drama was playing, and Joe seemed interested.

"Hey dad," Wally said, grabbing his attention as he sat on the couch, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Wally," he said, turning his chair to him, "How about you?

Wally sighed, and pulled something out of his pocket to show his father. It was the toy racecar Sean gave him. In seeing it, Joe smiled, "I see he got to you, huh?"

"He was right. Someone has to be The Flash."

"That's good. I'm proud of you, Wally. Central City needs the Flash."

"Just wish It didn't have to be me."

Joe sighed, "I know that Barry being gone is sad. But I think it's time we moved on. I knew him better than you. I helped raise him. But I also know that despite how sad I am, it gives me comfort that even though he's gone, he died saving people. The Flash puts others first before himself. That's why he passed the cowl onto you."

Smiling, Wally put a hand on Joe's knee, "Thanks dad, that means a lot."

The mask of The Bolt hung in the owner's hands as he spun around in the wheelie chair. The cortex was empty of everyone except for Sean and Kent. Kent appeared to have been using the white board t work out some equations. Though they looked more related to the mystical arts than scientific. It had been some time since the young speedster even made eye contact with the wizard, and for good reason. Once their plan goes into motion, they would be a step closer to the end. The end of Sean's speed.  
Was he ready to give it up so easily? No. Did he know that it was the right thing to do? Honestly, he wasn't sure about that either. He was running out of options, and Doctor Fate would just keep hunting them. Even if they tried to get rid of the helmet, it might just use some kind of magic to find its way back to Kent. Then they would be right back at square one. For the time being, this was the best and only option. Though if it's the best and _only_ option, by default, it's also the worst.  
Kent looked back at Sean with a look of worry. He could clearly see the teenager's turmoil, and sighed with grief, "I do want to apologize for everything, Sean White," He said, "I know you're sacrificing a lot for a world that isn't your own. If I could so something about the situation, I would. But it's hard to change Fates mind once he's made it."

"You've been with him for a while, right?" Sean asked, "There isn't anything you can do to change his mind?"  
"I'm afraid not. The decision must be his and his alone. There is only so much that I can do to influence him."

Sean nodded, slumping into his chair. He wanted to think of ways he could get out of this scenario and keep his speed. But he had a feeling that losing it was going to be his fate, and there wasn't a lot he could do to change it. To clear his head, he stood up and left the cortex. Kent watched as he left; a look of guilt plastered on his face.

As he traversed the halls, he found his way into another laboratory; It looked like a medical bay. He walked in, shutting the door gently behind himself and observed the rooms and its contents. There were tools scattered on tables, and wires that hung from desks. On the other side of the room was a chair where a patient would sit while being treated. The scene looked too familiar to him, but like always, he could not remember anything.

"I imagine it's tough," Cisco stood at the entrance of the room, his elbow resting against the wall, "Not remembering who you are."

Sean sighed, turning to face him, "Yeah, it is. At the same time, I'm afraid to find out. Like, even this room hints at something in my memory, but nothing comes up."

Cisco rubbed his chin, holding his elbow with the other hand, "Maybe I can help you with that," he said with a grin, "If you think you can remember something right now I could try and vibe us there."

"'Vibe' us?"

"My abilities are pretty cool. Not only can I open breaches to places on this earth, and In the multiverse, but I can also see into peoples past. My ability is being able to tap into the energy of the multiverse. It leaves room for possibilities."

Sean stepped closer, crossing his arms as he listened, "You could vibe me there?"

"It's worth a shot."

This was the first time he had ever had the opportunity to see into one of his memories. If this version of Cisco is telling the truth, then maybe he could finally get some answers. Nodding, Sean took Cisco's hands, and they closed their eyes. He waited for whatever was to come.

A faint ringing entered his ear, as flashes of blue flooded his eyelids. He didn't feel as though he moved, but when he opened his eyes, the area around them was different. They must have entered the memory that was escaping Sean. The scene was like what they were already in, but smaller, and with much more people. Scientists and doctors were running around the room, as a patient was laying on the operating chair.

" _We've got to stabilize him!"_ One scientist said.

"You said you were afraid to find out," Cisco said, "Is this why?"

Sean took a step closer to see who was sitting in the chair. And as he suspected, it was himself. He looked to have been in a lot of pain as the doctors tried to treat him.

"I had a theory that someone gave me my powers," Sean said, "I wonder …"

He looked around the room again, until his view came upon a window. On the other side, a group of people stood. One of them was none other than Peter Morrison.

The vibe ended, and they returned to the lab they stood in prior. With a gasp of air, Sean released Cisco's hands. His eyes were wide, but not from surprise. He knew Peter had something to do with it, this only confirmed it. And if Peter really did give Sean his abilities, who's to say he was the only one?

" _Guy's, come into the cortex,"_ Wally said over the speaker, _"Iris is here. We're ready to get started."_

Not many other words were traded between the two Meta-Humans before they made their way out of the medical bay.

Speed walking into the cortex, Wally was there with another woman whom Sean assumed to be Iris. Kent was still at the drawing board, awaiting everyone to arrive. Sean took a place next to Wally, glancing at Iris a few times. Once Linda and Olive had arrived, Kent began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming," Kent said, holding a ruler against the white board, "In order to catch Daniel West, A.K.A Speed Demon, we need a concentrated and precise plan. Iris West, you will need to lure Daniel to us, as you are someone he truly cares about. Once he arrives, we'll contain him with a Meta-Human dampening wave created by Mr. Ramon."

Cisco quickly cuts in, "Which may or may not work so be ready for that."

"Right," Kent continued, "Once he is contained, Doctor Fate will use a spell to cut his connection from the Speed Force. Daniel will lose his powers, and we can arrest him. Everything has to go just as planned for this to work."

"Hence why it will probably falter," Iris said, "As someone I knew once said, 'Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.'"

Wally put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll keep you safe, Iris. Sean and I will do everything we can to protect you."

"I'll take your word for it," Iris moved past Wally and faced the younger speedster in question, "So you're the breacher. Wally told me about you. I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this."  
"It's alright," Sean assured, "It's what heroes do, right?"

"Unfortunately," Iris sighed, "Ok, so when do we do this. And where?"

Kent set his ruler down on the nearby table, then walked over and grabbed the Helmet of Fate. Sean and the others grew tense as he grabbed hold of it, knowing who they were about to meet once more. However, hopefully Kent will keep Fate calm long enough to get the job done. Carefully and with a heavy sigh, Kent placed the Helmet on his head. It seemed to magnetize to him as a loud glow overtook his entire body. As it dispersed, what remained was Doctor Fate, fully clothed with his cape blowing from the energy. His eyes however were shut.

"You don't see that every day," Iris said, "Why isn't he moving?"

"He must be talking to the spirit inside the helmet," Wally said, "Telling him what's up; what the plan is."

Iris noticed how tense Sean suddenly looked, as if he was terrified of him. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. It's just …to get Fate to help we had to make a deal. I'm supposed to give up my speed when this is all over."

"What?" Iris said dumbfounded, "That doesn't seem fair. What did you do?"

"The way I jumped universes was uncontrolled and unstable. Apparently, that means I might do it again and threaten the multiverse."

Years ago, Iris would have thought all of that sounded crazy. Now, however, she had gotten used to the multiverse and time travel, and all those science fiction theories proven true. Still, it was a shame Sean had to sacrifice something so important to him.

The room felt heavier when Fate finally opened his eyes and looked around at the inhabitants. Upon seeing Sean, he floated over to him, looking down at him. His glare was angry yet focused on his target. Sean simply stood there, waiting to see what happens.  
"Kent Nelson has told me of our situation," Fate spoke with a double voice, "I will assist you, in return you relinquish your speed to me. No exceptions."

Sean gulped, before nodding, "That's the deal."

"Good," Fate lowered himself to the ground, "This Speed Demon. Tell me everything."

Sean cleared his throat, "He's been stealing the speed of others, and killing innocents, and I think I know why."

Wally cuts in, "Wait, really?"

Sean nodded, crossing his arms, "He ruined his life when he hurt Joe West. He said to me that he doesn't have enough speed and needs more of it. I'm just thinking …what if he wants enough speed so he can travel through time? Like how Barry did with Flashpoint?"

Linda perked up, "Wait, that actually makes sense. If he gained enough speed he could break the time barrier. So, why hasn't he already?"

"Maybe the speed-force won't let him? Or maybe stealing speed doesn't make you able to break the time barrier. Maybe it needs to be your own speed to work."

Doctor Fate nodded, "There is only one way to find out."

His mind only held one thing. The desire for more.

As Speed Demon sped through the streets, he felt his speed trailing off him; lightning crackling in his wake as glass shattered when he passed by. He was addicted to the feeling. No drug or drink could ever compare to the taste of the Speed-Force. But he was inpatient. He didn't want to wait and build up his speed. He wanted more instantly, and only other speedsters had what he needed. Taking it felt like his only option as an addict. Whoever he used to be was drowning in the desire and didn't bother to try swimming up. He wasn't really searching, he was just running and hoping he'd run into something. It's almost like he had to keep moving, to feel the Speed-Force at every second. If he stopped, he would go mad. He needed more speed, more power.  
The part of him that's still Daniel knew this had a purpose. Though he could move fast, it's like he couldn't do everything other speedsters could. He couldn't time travel, for starters. He always imagines if he could, what it would be like. He could go back and fix his relationship with his father. Or perhaps it would be better to kill him and avoid the conflict all together. Why couldn't he? Maybe he needed more speed. More …just more.

His nose trickled, and his muscles tensed. It was as if he could sense something. It was like smelling the aroma of dessert from the kitchen. The Speed-Force; a source was calling to him. He could feel it pulling like a compass. And he had no self-control to resist. He quickly made a U-Turn and made his way toward the source, scorching the ground as he did. His compass took him to a warehouse near the water.  
When he entered, it was nearly empty. There were a few boxes in the corners, both large and small. The large room was dimly lit, full of catwalks close to the ceiling. The only thing that stood in the center of the room was a woman, one he recognized.

"Iris …?" Speed Demon said, stepping only a few steps closer to her.

"Hi, Daniel," She replied, wiping sweat off her fingers with her thumb, "It's been a while."

In seeing her, it was as if he felt a sort of comfort. Just for a second, the urges for more power dwindled; he felt safe. In this moment of weakness, the molten rock that covered his head like a mask peeled back, almost fading away into dust and sparks. Revealed under it was a black man, nearly bald due to the pressure and friction always on his head. There were a few scars on his face, but he could still be recognized as Daniel West, the brother of Iris and Wally West. He grinned, shrugging his shoulders, "Guess I forgot to call," His voice sounded normal; nothing was there to disguise it in any way.

Iris adjusted her stance, spreading her feet apart slightly, "Yeah, me too. Wally has been talking about you. You piss him off."

Daniel chuckled, "Well I wouldn't if he was fast enough. Guess the Speed-Force likes me more."

"That's not it and you know it. You've been stealing the speed of other speedsters. You're cheating the Speed-Force. Why do you think you can't time travel?"

"You know about that?" He tilted his head as he questioned her.

"I do. Wally believes you want to change our history."

Daniel stepped forward, making Iris tense up, "Yes, I do. I hated my childhood! I hated my relationship with our family! I want to fix everything!"

"You know why history can't be changed-"

"Barry did it! He created Flashpoint! If he can do it! Why can't I?! The Speed-Force doesn't control me! I control IT! I'll make sure that you love me again. Maybe I'll get struck by that lightning instead of Barry."

Iris took a deep breath, looking around the room quickly, "Daniel, I want to help you. You don't have to change the past to fix things."

Daniel scoffed, "So what? I'm supposed to go back with you and Wally? Repair everything that I broke?"

Iris looked around the room again, "Yes, I do."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, getting uncomfortable closer to her, "You keep looking around the room. Why is that? What are you looking for?"

Iris took a step back, putting her hands on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Iris looked up, "Protecting my neck from the whiplash."

Timed perfectly with her words, a streak of red lightning swept Iris off her feet and carried her out of sight. Daniel stepped back, his body sparking as the molten rock covered his head once more. Before he could use his speed and run, he bumped into an invisible wall that pushed him back. As he hit the ground, he finally noticed the markings drawn on the ground. They looked like old symbols he couldn't recognize. But they were glowing a violent golden color. Just then, Doctor Fate appeared above him, moving his hands around and making symbol gestures, chanting a strange language.

Flash dropped Iris off at the edge of the room and moved closer. He watched as his brother struggled to try and escape the spell he was currently under. He looked enraged with he intent to kill.  
"You lied to me!" Speed Demon said, looking directly at Iris who turned away from him.

Speed Demon pierced his claws into the invisible shield and started pulling the walls of magic apart. However, before he could make any real progress, a beam of purple energy shot at him, knocking him back down and closing the wall. Virtue floated down with her hands out, "How much longer?!" She asked.  
"Almost complete," Doctor Fate said, "But the Speed-Force is fighting me …It's proving challenging to cut it!"

"Because it's not yours to cut!" Speed Demon shouted, as he started running around in circles within the walls. The friction he created started to throw the spell off balance. Suddenly, one of his footsteps disrupted the drawing on the ground, completely shattering the spell. Doctor Fate was knocked farther into the air, and Speed Demon escaped. Quickly he sped over to Iris and grabbed her by the throat.  
"I knew you didn't love me, sister," He said sinisterly, "I always knew."

Flash tackled Speed Demon away from her, and they engaged in a speed battle around the room. Lightning crackles as they run along the walls and the ceiling, trying to get the best of one another. During the confusion, Bolt speeds into the room next to Virtue, watching the action unfold.

"Should we help him?" Virtue asks.

Bolt shakes his head, "I think this is his fight."

Speed Demon quickly grabs Flash and flips him forward, sending him to his back. As he threw his foot down, Flash quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Sweeping his left foot, he trips Speed Demon and sends him down to the ground. However, he immediately gets up and pins his enemy to a nearby wall. They partake in a trade of fists too fast for the normal eye. As they fight, Doctor Fate attempts to redraw the symbols on the ground with a piece of chalk. Fixing where Demon had broken it, he looks to Wally for confirmation and nods.  
Wally grabs Daniel by the shoulders and rolls forward, dragging him along. Using the momentum, he threw Demon into a roll and watched him tumble back into the circle of symbols. Doctor Fate quickly floated back into the air and chanted his spell. The symbols began to glow as the walls of magic were put back up. Speed Demon got to his feet and tried to tear his way through again, running around in circles.  
"Oh no you don't!" Bolt yelled, running around the outside of the circle. Bolt swatted Demon away every time he tried to break the wall, causing him to roll off balance and land on his back. When he tried to get back up, he found he couldn't. It was as if the gravity around him had suddenly increased. It was so powerful that the molten rock that formed his suit started to peel away, revealing the man inside. During the chaos, Iris stepped closer and watched the scene unfold. Daniel looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Iris ….please …"

Iris said nothing and avoided his gaze.

With a final scream of terror from Daniel, Doctor Fate made a slicing motion with his hand, and a wave of kinetic energy released. The wave made everyone stumble from their balance, but quickly they recovered. Daniel laid on the ground, motionless but alive. The molten rock appeared to cool down and fall off him, every trace of sparks seeming to disappear or fade away. The only trace left was the lightning in his eyes, until that too vanished. Silence filled the room as everyone surrounded Daniel, though keeping their distance.

Doctor Fate floated to the ground, his cape waving from the air resistance, "Daniel Wests Speed-Force connection has been cut. He no longer possesses the ability to channel the Speed-Force. It is over."

Iris kneeled and looked over her brother, running a hand on his forehead. She felt sorry for what they had to do, but she knew it had to be done. Daniel was finally cured of his curse. Perhaps in time, they can learn to fix him emotionally as well.

Giving no time to be wasted, Fate approached The Bolt with a stern stance, "It is time to hold up your end of the bargain, Sean White. Relinquish your speed to me."

Bolt looked between everyone in the room, a feeling of sorrow overtaking him. This was really it for him, wasn't it? The Bolt had to come to an end. It wasn't something he was proud to do, nor excited to. However, he made a deal. If he didn't hold it up, Fate would likely just take it by force. He thought about how they were going to protect the city without his speed, but he knew Olive was capable as well. He just wished he could continue to fight by her side.  
Taking off his mask, Sean faced Fate with his chin up, though his lip quivered slightly, "I'm ready."

He may have been ready, but _she_ wasn't.

Olive stepped between Fate and Sean, taking off her mask and throwing it to the ground, "No," She started firmly, "You aren't taking away his speed."

Even though he wore a helmet, anyone could tell Fate was angry, "Olive Camellia. Stand aside immediately."

"No!" She shouted, "The Bolt has saved countless lives these past months! What happened that brought him here was an accident! I'm sorry, but I will not let you punish him for trying to save people! He even put his speed on the line to help a world that wasn't even his! How can you punish someone like that?!"

"Out. Of. My. Way," Fate scolded, "Or I shall have to inflict harm upon you."

"Yeah?" Olive questioned, "Go ahead."

Obliging, Doctor Fate shot her with an energy blast, sending her into Sean's arms, "DO not make me do that again," Fate said.

"Olive," Sean worried as he helped her up, "Don't do this."

She looked at him with confidence and determination, "I have to try."

She squared off against Fate as everyone else backed away. Wally grabbed Daniel and dragged him to the side. The two opponents floated into the air, and immediately shot streams of energy at one another. The gold and violet streams collided and pushed agsinst one another. The colors mixed at the center and fractured, sending smaller beams at the floor, walls and ceiling. The beams scorched the surfaces they touched, even creating holes in the buildings structure. The energy from the two superpowered beings was unreal, as if there was no end to it. Though after a short time, Olive found herself beginning to fatigue. She began floating back down though she fought greatly to stay afloat.  
"Give up! Your power does not rival my own!" Fate said.

"Oh, have some patience!" She retorted, "After all, it's a virtue!"

As if she granted herself an extra boost, she floated above Doctor Fate and her beam became stronger. Her hands caught a purple fire, engulfing her stream with heat and power. The veins under her skin started glowing, to a point where her eyes were consumed by the same glow. Random objects around the room started to float, including the people standing by. Sean had to grab onto a post just to keep himself from floating away.  
All Olive could think about was Sean. She thought about everything that they had been through. Even though they were kids, she truly felt something special for him. Something she didn't want to lose. His speed was more than just a power to him. It was a tool he used to help others, and she felt he deserved to have that tool. He may not be the fastest speedster, but he was one of a kind.  
With a final push, her stream broke Fates, and he was sent to the ground with a thud. As he tried to get up, Olive pinned him with her foot and pointed her glowing hand at him, "What happened was an _accident._ You hear me?! If Sean promises never to mess with the walls of the multiverse in that way again, will you swear to leave him alone?! Will you?!"

Doctor Fate was surprised by the young girl's power. It took something special to best him He had assumed her power was just energy she generated. But after that display, there was something more too it. It takes more than a simple Meta-Human power to best the magic arts. There was something about her abilities that she had yet to understand. Perhaps in time, she could grow to be a force of nature. And if he played his cards right, she'd make a powerful ally. Stubborn as he was, he knew when he was beaten.  
He nodded, letting his body relax, "I swear," He said.

Olive removed her foot and let her power dwindle away, rolling her neck to stretch it. Fate got to his feet, and brushed himself off, holding out his hand to her, "You bested me in combat. You've and the young speedster have earned a pardon this time. But the next time something like this happens, I will be there."

Olive shook his hand firmly, "It's a deal."

Sean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Against the odds, Olive defied Fate and fought for him. Even though she could have been hurt or worse, she fought for his speed. She was truly someone worth loving.

Nodding, he approached Sean, "Do you swear to this?"

"I do," Sean said, "Thank you for this second chance."

"You've earned it, for now. To ensure no further casualties, we must return to our world.

Fate created symbols of magic in the air, and a portal of gold and blue suddenly appeared before them. On the other side looked to be their home; Earth 1. In view they saw Light-Speed Laboratories, with people walking in and out of it. Fate turned to face the two breachers, "When I pass through, you will not see me. I shall return to my tower, not that my work has been …concluded. If we ever meet again, I pray it be on better terms."  
"Of course," Sean said, "Goodbye Fate, and goodbye Kent."

Though Fate said nothing, he did lift his hand and wave. Sean had a feeling that wasn't Fate who waved. But before he could ask, Fate flew through the portal and was gone.

Wally removed his mask and approached the two heroes, a smile on his face, "You sure you don't want to stick around for a while?"

Sean shook his head, "It's best we get going. Our home needs us," he stepped forward and gave Wally a hug, "I'll miss you though."

Wally hugged back, "I'll miss you two. Maybe we'll meet again, huh? Anytime you need us, get your Cisco to give us a call."

"I'm sure my and your Cisco would have wonderful conversations."

Iris quickly approached Sean, holding her hands together, "On your earth …is Barry …?"

Sean put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes. And he loves you very much."

Smiling, she gave him a quick hug, "I'll tell Cisco and Linda you said goodbye."

"Thank you," Letting go, he approached Olive and took her by the hand.

"Ready?" She asked.

"One more thing," Sean said, "About what you said-"

Olive cuts in, "Sean …I get it. It's not about being a hero. It's about helping who you can however you can, just _because_ you can. I was wrong to try and take that way from you, just because I wanted more time with you. From now on, I'm letting The Bolt be in our lives. Virtue too. We're going to figure out what Peter is planning, and we're gonna stop him."

Sean smiled, "Thanks, but that's not what I meant …I heard what you said on the comm."

Olive turned red, "Oh …and?"

His response came quick, ad he pulled her in for a kiss. This wasn't like the other ones however. This one seemed different; special. It was a signature of proof, showing everything, they had been through up to this moment. It was proof that no matter what, even if they were driven apart, they would always be there to protect one another.  
The kiss ended when they saw Wally smirking, "Stop that," Sean said, picking up his and Olives mask, "Time to go home."

With a final goodbye, Sean and Olive stepped through the portal, and it closed behind them.

 **The Bolt**

 _Earth 1_

Sean and Olive returned to the Storm Center, where everything was left right where they put it. Sean dropped his mask onto the counter, where his finger trailed over the flash drive given to him by Charley. He picked it up, examining it closely. He had done nothing with it after he discovered its contents. At this point, he knew that Peter was trying to create Meta-Humans. He knew that he himself was one of his experiments. And he had a hunch that the Meta-Mutant was perhaps a failed experiment. He had been ignoring the clues, perhaps out of anxiety. But that was just something he couldn't do anymore.  
Removing the cap, he plugged the flash drive into the computer, and began to pull up several websites. Olive approached him and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Peter continues to get away with everything because he can hide. Well what if he can't?" He replied, "What if we expose him to every news outlet? Even if no one believes its true, it would put attention on him. Maybe then we can finally figure out how to beat him."

"Sean are you sure you want to do this?"

Sean put the files of the flash drive into several emails on the laptop, ready to his send, but he hesitated and looked at Olive. He knew that there needed to be trust if this was going to work, "Yes, I'm sure."

Nodding, Olive pressed the enter key.

 **Next Time: The Bolt Episode 18:**

 **"** **Crimes Unsolved"**

 _Written by TimeLord 2024_

 _I do not own DC Comics or any of it's extended universes. This includes the CW shows ARROW, THE FLASH, SUPERGIRL, LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW, AND BLACK LIGHTNING_

 _I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR FATE_

 _All original characters created by Timelord 2024_

 _THE BOLT created by Timelord 2024_


End file.
